The Angel of Equestria
by Robobrony
Summary: In an attempt to escape his pursuers, a winged human inadvertently teleports himself to Equestria. He has met with the princesses and pledges his loyalty to them in hopes they will let him stay in Equestria. He hopes to find acceptance, but still has some trust issues, given his background. Will he make a life for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel of Equestria**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of Sins of The Father, but I just couldn't wait to get this one out, I hope you all don't mind waiting a while for that. I'm going to try and alternate updates between that story and this one.**

"There's nowhere left for you to run, subject! Give up now!" A man in a suit called through a megaphone to another man that was cornered on a cliff.

"WHY, SO YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK TO YOUR FACILITY AND TURN ME INTO A GUINEA PIG FOR WAR EXPERIMENTS, FORGET IT, I WILL NOT BE A TOOL FOR KILLING!" Said the human on the cliff. He was standing at 5" 9', he had short black hair, brown eyes, was wearing a long black leather trench coat, a black short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. What was different from him, was he had a pair of black wings on his back. He also had a five foot long red pole with yellow on the ends strapped to his back as well.

The man in the suit had an army surrounding the winged human. Soldiers all had guns trained on him, ready to fire if their prey tried anything. There were also helicopters hovering around with guns all trained on the cornered human. "There's nowhere left you can hide, give up now and make this easy for yourself!" the man in the suit called out through his megaphone. He had a smirk on his face as he felt victory for finally cornering his prey after years of trying to hunt him down.

"I'll never let you take me, I am NOT… a TOOL… for WAR!" The winged human emphasized greatly. He couldn't fly away with his wings or the helicopters would shoot him down, no matter what, he wasn't about to turn his fury on the humans that had him trapped either, he hated killing. He always tried to find another solution out without killing before he resorted to it. Right now, it seemed he had little choice. Then, an idea struck him, he was about to do something he had never tried before. He focused all his magic within him and built it up. He was going to try and teleport away from the scene. He took a stance with his knees bent and his arms at a ninety degree angle, he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" The man with the megaphone asked. The other soldiers lowered their weapons in wonder as the winged human started to glow white. The glow got brighter and brighter until his entire body was encased in a white orb of light. Then, in a brilliant flash, he vanished. The man in the suit grew angry upon seeing his prey gone. "WHAT, WHERE DID HE GO?!" He called over to a scientist. "YOU, get over there and analyze the area, I want to know what happened!"

The scientist in a white lab coat grabbed a square metal box with a cylindrical object attached to it by a coiled cord. "Right away sir." The scientist replied. He ran over to where the winged human was and turned on his device and started scanning the area. The suited man paced back and forth angrily, keeping his eyes on the scientist. After a few moments, the scientist returned.

"Well, what did you find out?" The suited man asked.

The scientist was hesitant to give his answer. "Well, sir….um…..I…..couldn't find anything. There's no trace of anything there, it's like he was never here."

The suited man grew angrier at this answer. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LIKE HE WASN'T EVEN THERE?!"

The scientist recoiled and tried to shield himself with his hands. "J-Just like I said sir, there's no trace of him anywhere, whatever he did, we have no way of knowing what he did or where he went…he's gone sir."

The suited man threw the megaphone to the ground in anger. "DAMMIT! WE ALMOST HAD HIM THIS TIME! Are you sure there is no way to track him?"

The scientist was again hesitant to respond. "I'm sorry sir, but he's gone, we have no way of tracking him."

The suited man then turned and slammed the door of his black van in anger. "SHIT!"

The winged human found himself falling through a tunnel of light colors, like a rainbow, they swirled around him as he sailed through. The colors soon coalesced into a white color and he found himself meeting a hard surface. He was so exhausted from his teleport that he couldn't move and was losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was a pair of gold shoes standing before him. His vision was blurry so it wasn't clear. Just like that, he was out.

Light met his eyes as he slowly opened them, it was so bright, it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust, he blinked a few times to try and help them along. He tried to move his hands to push himself up but found them bound by metal shackles to his wrists. "What the hell?" He said to himself. "Great, looks like I'm someone else's prisoner now." He said with annoyance. He pushed himself up and sat on his legs. He noticed his staff was missing as well. He observed his surroundings and found himself in a stone cell. Three walls of black stone surrounded him with a barred window in front of him where the light that woke him came from. He looked behind him and saw that in place of a fourth wall, was more bars and a cell door. He faced forward again and just sat there, waiting for whatever fate was in store for him.

Soon, he heard someone approach the cell, he didn't bother to turn around, he just kept his eyes on the window as the sound of what could be hoofs on stone approach. _"Do the guards ride on horses in here, weird."_ He thought to himself.

When the sound stopped, a gruff voice sounded. "The prisoner is awake, alert the princesses." The guard on the horse then left.

"_Princesses huh, great, I'm in some diarchy society, but why the princesses, why not the king or queen."_ He pushed those thoughts aside for now, as he figured he would get answers soon enough.

He didn't have to wait long, as the sound of hoofs on stone soon was heard again approaching his cell. This time, it sounded like there was four. The sound stopped in front of his cell and the sound of a cell door creaking open sounded. He didn't bother to turn around to meet the gaze of the princesses. An elegant, soft voice spoke up to him. "Can you speak creature?" the voice asked.

The human responded. "Creature huh, that's a new one, yes I can speak, I'm not an idiot." He spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

One of the guards spoke out. "You will show the princess proper respect prisoner."

"Guard, that is enough. I will handle this." The elegant voice sounded. "What are you exaactly?"

"What do YOU think I am?" He asked sarcastically.

Another feminine voice spoke up, this one sounded younger than the first. "We are not sure what to make of you, that is why we asked you what you are."

"Lady, even I'm not sure what I am." He responded back.

"How can you not know what you are? That makes no sense." The younger voice responded back.

"Because you all consider me an outcast, something that isn't the same as you, DUH!" He said with a bit more annoyance.

The older voice spoke with more authority now. "Listen her, I am getting tired of this, you will tell me what you are, right now!"

The human finally decided to stand up. "Look, I don't know how much clearer I can-" He cut himself off after he turned and saw what was standing before him. First, there were two ponies with white coats wearing gold armor on their heads, hooves, and body, holding spears with their forelegs. Between them, two other ponies, but they were taller than the guards. One had a midnight blue coat with wings and a horn, its mane and tail moved about on their own and looked as if they were made out of the night sky itself as they sparkled with stardust. It wore a black crown on its head just above where its horn was, a black necklace with the picture of a crescent moon on it, and it had silver shoes on its hooves. It seemed to stand as tall as he was.

The other had wings and a horn as well. It had a pearl white coat, its mane and tail also seemed to move about on its own and was colored like a rainbow, but the colors were more subdued. It also wore a golden crown with a purple gem, a gold yolk with another purple gem at its center, and had on gold shoes on its hooves.

The human was stunned at what he was looking at, creatures that were supposed to be myth now stood before his very eyes. His jaw hung open as he gawked at the two alicorns before him. "I…..I…wh-what?" was all he said.

The younger one spoke. "Are you all right? You look ill."

"You…..your…alicorns." He finally said.

The midnight blue alicorn spoke again. "Yes, we already know what we are, the question we are trying to find out is what YOU are."

The human finally decided to answer the question he was presented with. "Um, human…..I'm a human….sort of."

The two alicorns looked at each other with confusion, they turned their attention back to the human, the older one asked with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean…sort of?"

"Well…um." He was still in shock at seeing creatures that were supposed to be myth, but he was pretty much their prisoner, his magic was still gone after the teleport he attempted. "I could be considered human, but there are two things about me that make me not human."

The older alicorn asked. "And what would those be?"

To emphasise, he spread his black wings out and pointed to his left one with a thumb. "These, for one, humans don't have wings."

The other alicorn then asked. "And what is the other thing."

"I am capable of performing magic, it's because of those two things that I am labeled a monster in the eyes of other humans. So…..if I may ask, are you real, or am I dreaming this?"

The younger alicorn answered. "I can assure you that you are not dreaming, why would you think you are?"

"Well, because where I come from, creatures like you don't exist, your just myths, I'm sure you can understand my confusion earlier."

The older one gave a slight chuckle and a smile. "Hm, I think I understand, you thought we were of your own species, which is why you were sounding so confusing to us earlier. We have never seen a creature like you before either. Which brings up my next question, where are you from?"

"I'm guessing that, given the circumstances, I am no longer on my own planet, I come from a planet called earth, I don't suppose you've heard of it?"

The older alicorn answered. "I have not. Perhaps we can continue this talk under more…..comfortable conditions. Guard, remove his shackles please."

The guard on her right responded. "Yes your majesty." The guard approached the human with a key and undid the shackles on his wrists.

The human rubbed his left wrist with his right hand once his bonds were free. "Sister, are you sure this is a good idea, he could still be a threat. What about that mention of magic he made?" The younger alicorn whispered to her elder.

"It is allright little sister, I do not sense any malice within him, if he does possess magic, it is very weak within him, almost gone for the moment. I believe he will behave himself." The older one whispered back.

"I hope your right." The younger sister said.

The alicorns turned their attention back to their guest who had switched wrist rubbing. "Come, follow us to my chamber, we will talk more there." Said the elder alicorn.

The human stopped rubbing his wrist and responded. "Of course ….your majesty." He gave a quick bow.

Celestia and Luna smiled at a sudden show of respect. The two alicorns led the human out of the prison with the two guards trailing behind, keeping a close eye on the human. When he started following the princesses, he noticed they both had some kind of marking on their flanks, the younger one had a black splotch with a crescent moon on it. The elder had a picture of the sun on her flank. _"Huh, I wonder what those markings are?"_ As he walked through the castle, he admired the décor, there were stain glass windows lining the walls, letting in sunlight and coloring it in beautiful shades and hues. The group travelled up a few flights of stairs and long hallways until finally, they came to a pair of large double doors with engravings of the sun. There were two unicorns at the door with the same armor on.

They gace a quick bow and lit up their horns, the doors opened as they were surrounded by the same color of aura as the unicorn guards had on their horns. The human took notice of this. _"So they have magic here too." _The guards that followed were dismissed and the human followed the two princesses in to the room. The door closed behind him as he entered.

The princesses made their way to the center of the room and sat on cushions on the floor. "Sit, come and join us." Bade the white alicorn as she pointed to a cushion on the floor in front of her. The human walked in and sat on the pillow with his legs crossed. "Now then, why don't we get introductions out of the way. My name is Celestia, and this is my younger sister, Luna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you human." Luna said.

"Thank you your majesty." Was all the human said.

The three sat in silence for a moment, before Celestia grew a confused look then finally asked. "And what is your name human, I would like to know."

The human looked away to avoid eye contact. "Well, you see, I don't have a name really."

The princesses looked at each other in confusion. They looked back at the human and Luna asked. "How can you not have a name? Every pony has a name. Do humans not have names for one another?"

The human looked back at the princesses. "We do have names, it's just that…I was just never given one. And because of my situation, I never needed one anyway."

Celestia began. "Does it have something to do with what you mentioned earlier about being considered an outcast?"

"Yeah, it does, if I ever had a name, I don't remember what it was because no one ever called me by it in years."

"What about your parents? Don't they ever call you by your name?"

The human looked away again. "I…I'd really rather not talk about that, if you don't mind."

Celestia and Luna took on a look of pity as they realized they may have come across a touchy subject for the human. "Our apologies, we will not discuss such things then." Luna apologized. "But then, if you do not have a name, then what are we supposed to call you?"

"Since we do not know about human names, why not give yourself one so we have something to call you?" Celestia suggested.

The human looked to the side in thought as he contemplated Celestia's words. "Hmmm, well, I do remember hearing this one name I liked the sound of."

"And what name would that be?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"Charles, from now on, you may call me Charles."

"I like the sound of that name, I've never heard one like it, but it sounds nice." Luna said.

"Very well then, Charles, now on to other matters. How exactly did you get here?"

"Well, as I said, I am capable of performing magic, I tried to use my magic for something I have never attempted before, a teleportation. Me ending up here was a fluke really. Since I've never teleported myself before, I wasn't sure how to do it properly, or how much magic I would need for it. I just gathered as much of my energy as I could and ZAP, next thing I know, I wake up in a stone cell speaking with creatures that are supposed to be myth…..no offense." He quickly added.

Celestia and Luna chuckled. "None taken." Said Celestia.

"Same here." Added Luna.

"Well, now that you're here, what do you intend to do, do you wish to find a way back home?" Celestia asked.

"Actually, your majesties, I'd rather stay here, if it is all right with you that is. I am a capable warrior and I would be willing to offer my strength to you should you have the need for it."

Luna then chimed in with a worried expression. "Do you not wish to return to your friends and family."

Charles then looked solemn at that. He turned away again. "There's nothing for me back on earth." Was all he said.

"Are you sure about that?" Celestia asked.

Charles then looked back with a bit of a glare. "Don't you remember what I said earlier, I'm considered an outcast on earth, I'm always chased away by others or spat on or insulted or anything else you can imagine that would drive someone away, despite the fact that I never did anything to hurt anyone at all, I'm not welcome there." His gaze then softened. "I'm sorry, it's just that, if your behavior towards me is any indication of what your subjects are like, then I may have an easier time to fit in here then I did on earth, despite my outlandish appearance."

"I understand, and I am sorry for the way you were treated." Celestia offered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, that's just how most humans are. If I may ask a question of my own your majesty?"

Celestia smiled at Charles. "You may refer to me as Celestia, and yes, you may ask a question."

"Well, I was just wondering where the king and queen are of the land, by the way, what is the name of this place anyway?"

"First, the land you find yourself in is the country of Equestria, the planet is known as Equis. As for our parents, they retired a long time ago and left us in charge. So I'm afraid you won't get to meet them." Celestia answered.

"I see, and as for my request to stay here?"

"Before I make that decision, I do have one more question for you."

"Of course your maje- I mean, celestia."

"What sort of diet do you have, what foods do humans eat?"

Charles was a little hesitant about that as he was afraid as how the princesses would react to his answer. "Humans are….omnivorous beings, meaning we eat a diet of fruits and vegetables, as well as….meat."

Clestia and Luna recoiled at the answer. "But I don't eat meat!" Charles quickly added. "I respect life too much, Humans can be strictly vegetarian as long as they can get something with protein and such for their bodies. I stick to a vegetarian diet, so as long as there is no hay, grass, or flowers in it, I can eat what you can eat."

Celestia and Luna were relieved to hear this. "That is most reassuring, we thank you for your honesty Charles." Luna stated.

"Indeed, since you have been honest with us in our questioning and given us no reason to think you have ill intentions toward our subjects, we will allow you to stay in our fair country.

"Thank you princess Luna, princess Celestia." Charles then got up and rested on his right knee, straitening his righ arm with a fist to the ground while resting his left arm on his left leg that now rested at a ninety degree angle. "I, Charles, do herby pledge my loyalty to princess Luna and princess Celestia of Equestria. My strength is your strength, my weapon is yours to command. I swear that I will serve under and protect the crown and all those who serve under it, I will give my life, should it be called for, to protect the innocent. This I swear."

Celestia and Luna had never heard of such a pledge of loyalty before, they weren't sure what to make of it. Celestia finally found words. "Well…that was…interesting. I had no idea you would be willing to commit so suddenly, nor have we ever heard such a touching and moving pledge. I thank you for showing us such."

"Indeed, that was a most admirable pledge, do all humans make pledges like that?" Luna asked.

"I just thought it sounded appropriate." Charles then sat back in his original position.

"Well then Charles, since you wish to serve under us, I will need you to be well versed in how our society works, since we have plenty of guards here, I don't think we need a soldier here. I believe that the best place to station you would be at a little town called Ponyville, there aren't that many guards there, and I can put you up with a pony who I know will be most capable of helping you learn our ways. You will be staying with her, she is a personal student of mine named Twilight Sparkle. She is very knowledgable and would be more than thrilled to get to know you and learn about you and your kind."

Luna then chimed in. "And since you wish to serve as one of our guards, you will be receiving a salary as well. But before you go, I would like to see how good you are in a fight, I am curious about that stick you had, what was it?"

Charles answered. "It's called a bow staff, It is my main choice of weapon because it isn't deadly, I hate killing, I only do that as a last resort, and as such, my staff has an ability that I've never had to use in a combat situation yet, thankfully."

"And what ability is that?" Celestia asked.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order, if you'd like, I'd be honored to give you an example of what I am capable of, and I can show you what this other ability is."

"Very well, we shall head off to retrieve your staff and head to the training grounds for this demonstration. I am most eager to see your skills." Said Celestia. So the two princesses led Charles out of the room to retrieve his weapon so he might give them a sample of what kind of abilities he has as a worrior.

**AN: How ma doin so far friends? Don't forget to leave your reviews. Like I said, I just couldn't wait to share this story with all of you and I will try and alternate between updating this story and Sins of the Father.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: In the reviews section, that one guy has asked about my OC's backstory. I do understand the need for a back story and I will provide one that explains how he got his wings and magic. That will just be half of his backstory, he has a lot of pent up pain and is not willing to share his life story with anyone due to the fact he has trust issues for what he has been through. It will be a while before the other half is revealed. **

**Feargamer asked about the name of the planet equestrian is on, if I came up with it or if it is a fan based name. I don't know if it is a fan based name, but I did pick it up from another fan fic, I think. I don't know which one so don't ask. If anyone else has questions, feel free to ask and I will answer them in my AN portions. Or if you prefer, you can send me pm's and I will respond to them through those. Thank you.**

Celestia and Luna led Charles through the halls of the castle to the barracks where the guards train and practice their skills. His staff was being kept with the other weapons, such as spears and swords. As they made their way through, Charles got some odd looks from other ponies, the guards were curious and the staff seemed scared. Charles noticed the looks and folded his black wings around himself as he walked with his arms folded in front of him behind his wings with a bit of a scowl on his face. He was most uncomfortable getting such looks. "Are we almost there yet?" He asked.

Luna looked behind her to answer. "Just a little farther." Luna noticed how he was walking. "Are you all right Charles? Is something wrong." She asked with concern for the human as she noticed his wings folded in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"I'm fine, I just don't like the way your subjects are looking at me. I can understand since they've never seen anything like me, but it still bothers me."

Clelestia then looked at Charles to address him. "I am sorry for that, is there any particular reason it bothers you so much?"

"It's the same looks I got back on earth from other humans. I never did a single thing bad and they all just saw a monster when they looked at me. Can we just move on and forget it, I just want to get this over with."

The sisters looked at each other with concern, Celestia looked back at Charles. "Very well, we are almost there."

Within minutes, they arrived at an open area outside with many buildings that housed the guards that stayed at the castle. They approached on building that housed the weapons with one guard on duty protecting the door. "Your majesties, it is good to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The guard saluted as he spoke. He failed to notice the human behind them.

Celestia responded. "We are here to retrieve the stick that came with the creature that appeared in my courtroom, he will be giving us a demonstration of his skills with it." The princesses stepped to the sides to reveal Charles to the guard.

He stepped forward and took up position between them. "Wait, you want to give that…THING it's weapon, what is the meaning of this princess?"

Celestia gave the guard a stern look, as did Luna who responded to the guards words. "Watch your tongue soldier, his name is Charles, and he has sworn an oath of loyalty to us, you will show him the proper respect, understood."

The guard was now sweating under the night princesses gaze. "Y-yes your majesty, my apologies. Sir, please forgive my rudeness." The guard addressed Charles.

Charles said nothing but gave a nod to let the guard know he understood him. The guard then opened the door to allow the princesses and Charles entrance. Celestia allowed Charles to enter first so he could find his bow staff. He scanned the room and saw many spears and swords hanging on racks. In the far corner of the room, he saw his staff leaning against the wall. He put his wings back behind him and went to retrieve it. He picked it up and placed it on his back where it stuck there between his wings.

Charles made his way back out and met with the princesses. "Thank you for letting me have it back your majesties." He said as he gave a slight bow.

Celestia gave a smile. "You are welcome Charles, now how about a demonstation?"

"Of course princess, just so you know though, I don't like showing off, but I figure it is important for you to know what I can do." Charles informed them.

Celestia and Luna then led Charles to where a number of guards were training. One of them was overseeing their training. He was a white coated unicorn stallion with three shades of blue in his mane, he had a dark blue shield with a dark pink star on it on his flank. "Come on troops, show me some guts, don't let your guard down!" He instructed.

"Shining Armor, we have a new recruit for you." Luna said as they approached.

Shining Armor then turned to face the princesses and gave a bow. "Good day your majesties, a pleasure to see you." He got up from his bow and turned to his soldiers. "All right men, take a break!" The soldiers stopped what they were doing, lined up at attention, and gave a quick bow to the princesses. "So princesses, you said you have a new recruit for me?"

Celestia spoke first. "Sort of, we will be positioning him in ponyville, since he's new here, we figured we could place him with your little sister so he can be made familiar with our ways."

Shining Armor gave a confused look to them. "Forgive me princess, but what kind of pony isn't familiar with how things work?"

Luna informed. "He is unfamiliar with our ways because he is not a pony." The princesses once again stood aside to reveal Charles. "Shining Armor, this is Charles, he has sworn loyalty to us and seeks a place in the royal guard, as we said, he will be stationed in Ponyville and be staying with your sister so he can learn our ways. I hope that is all right with you?"

Shining Armor looked at the human curiously. "Um, what is it?"

"HIS name, is Charles, he is a human, he came to our world through a magical accident and wishes to live among us. Myself and my sister had a talk with him and can see he is a kind soul." Celestia informed.

Charles was confused by the words Celestia used to describe him. A kind soul? Him? He may not be one for killing, but he sure didn't think he deserved such words. Luna then addressed Charles. "Charles, this is Shining Armor, he is the captain of the royal guard, he is the one in charge of all guard activities through Equestria."

Charles took a few steps closer to Shining Armor. Shining Armor was two inches away from being eye level with him. Charles gave a salute and spoke. "Sir, I have sworn my loyalty to the crown and all those who serve it, I will do my best to protect the town I will be placed in." He dropped his salute. "I am here to show the princesses my skills as a warrior."

Shining looked Charles over carefully. "Hmmm, well, if Celestia thinks you'll be good enough, I suppose I have no choice, all right, let's see what you can do. Go and pick out a weapon."

"I already have a weapon sir." Charles then removed his staff from his back and held it in his right hand vertically.

"A stick, that's your weapon?" Shining asked with scrutiny. "You're joking, right?" This elicited a laugh from the other guards as well.

"I can assure you that it is enough, if you don't believe me, then pit me against one of your strongest guards here." Charles said with all respect in his voice gone.

Shining turned to his line of guards. "Swift Wing, come forward." A pegasus guard stepped forward from the guards as they departed.

"Sir." The Pegasus saluted. "Swift Wing ready and waiting sir." The other guards then cleared the area to give the two plenty of room to fight, Swift Wing had a spear ready and waiting to go. The two took to the center of the circle the guards formed while the princesses watched.

Charles held his staff just behind him in a horizontal position with his right hand, while his other was just in front of him while he took a ready stance. The Pegasus guard got in a 'ready to charge' stance with his spear pointed straight. Swift wing flapped his wings to propel him forward at full speed. Charles saw him coming and waited at the last possible second to move. He swung his staff and knocked the spear out of Swift's hoof, he kept the momentum of his swing and hit the guard in the side of the face with the other end, knocking him on his side. Charles then quickly had one end of his staff pointing at the downed guard as he stood over Swift Wing. Charles had moved so fast that if you blinked, you might have missed it. The guards were stunned at how quickly Swift Wing was defeated.

Charles gave one piece of advice to the guard before pulling his staff away. "Don't underestimate your opponent." He then pulled his staff back and offered a hand to help the guard up. Swift looked at it cautiously at first then accepted it. Charles helped Swift Wing up to his hoofs.

"No pony has ever been able to match me in speed like that, how did you do that?" The guard asked.

"First of all, I'm not a pony in case you haven't noticed. Second, I have had training before, so I have excellent reflexes." Charles answered.

"I'll say." Shining armor spoke as he approached the two. "That is very impressive how you beat him so quick. Maybe you do have what it takes to be a guard."

Charles stood at attention. "Thank you sir."

"But now, I'd like to see how you do against me. What do you say, care to try your hoof against me?"

"Hand, sir, I have hands, not hoofs, and if you really want to test me yourself, then I might as well let you. I did promise the princesses a chance to see another ability of my staff, well it's really more something I can turn it into with my magic, my reserves have built back up and I can pull it off."

Shining then paused a moment. "Wait, you have magic too?"

"Yes sir, however, the way I got here drained most of it and has just recently built back up to where I can pull off what I was talking about. It doesn't take much to do it."

Shining armor then levitated his sword out of his sheath. "Well then, let's see it."

Charles held out his staff in front of him with both hands at the middle horizontally. Suddenly, winds erupted from his hand as a kind of small tornado that went from the center of his staff and went to the sides, encompassing his staff entirely, it was only for almost an instant. When the winds dissipated, there was now a pair of swords in his hands. Both with black handles and silver hand guards about an inch wide. The blades themselves were two and a half feet long and two inches wide, the ends were sharp and pointed, the swords were double edged. The guards were a little impressed with this.

"Not bad, you any good with those?" Shining asked jokingly.

Charles twirled his swords from their backhanded grasp to facing frontward and at his sides. "I prefer not to use them in a real fight, but since this is just for a demonstration, I don't have a problem with it. Let's get on with this." He held out his right sword and pointed it at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor jumped and went for a downward strike. Charles crossed his swords and blocked it. Charles then forced his sword up and, before Shining armor could make another move, Charles swung his left sword and sliced Shining's sword in half, then thrusted his right sword and stopped it an inch away from Shining's throat. Shining was stunned as he still held his broken sword up and looked at the sword pointing at his neck. "Looks like I win." Charles said as he pulled his sword back.

Shining finally lowered his broken sword and looked at it carefully. It had indeed been cut clean in half. "How…..how did you do that? You moved so fast I didn't even have time to react." Shining asked, still stunned.

Charles then twirled his swords to where he was holding them backhanded, slammed the ends of the hilts together, and the two swords were surrounded by the same wind again and turned back into the single staff. "It was part of my special training I received, I'm the only human who is capable of moving so fast. My staff is made of a very strong metal, as are my swords."

"You certainly have some impressive moves, perhaps you could replace me as the captain of the guards." Shining said jokingly.

Charles flung his staff back on his back. "No thanks, I'm not exactly a leader type. I'd prefer a simple guard position like what the princesses offered."

Celestia finally approached the two. "Are you sure about that, with skills like yours, the position of a simple guard would let your talents go to waste."

Charles turned to Celestia. "I'm sure your majesty, like I said, I am no leader."

Celestia smiled. "Very well then. Come, it is dinner time, let us get something to eat and I will send word to my student of your coming, from there, I will send you off afterwards."

"Of course princess." Charles said as he gave a bow.

"Hey Charles, Celestia said she's sending you to stay with Twilight Sparkle, right?"

Charles turned to his new captain. "Yes sir, I am. She is supposed to help me get aquainted with Equestrian society and such."

"Just so you know, she's my little sister, I hope you take good care of her during your duties, and also, tell her I said hi."

Charles gave a salute. "Yes sir, I will sir."

"Relax soldier, you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Force of habit, I was in a situation where I had to show all superiors respect." With that, Charles followed Celestia and Luna to the dining hall for dinner.

Celestia sat at the head of the table with Luna on her left and Charles on her right. A magnificent selection of food was displayed before the three. Charles chose first a nice big salad bowl for starters. Celestia chose a sandwich with all the fixings, and Luna went with a vegetable soup. Luna started up the conversation once lunch stated. "So Charles, I am curious as to how it is you have wings and magic when I remember you saying that humans don't have such things. How is it you are the only one with those?"

Charles looked at the night princess. He didn't like that question. "Forgive me princess, but how I came to have them is not easy for me to talk about, it is a rather painful and an unpleasant tale. I wouldn't want to spoil the meal with a sad story."

Celestia was also curious. "Please Charles, we are very curious about this."

Charles closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "*sigh* As you wish princess. Back on earth, I was made into a lab rat, a test subject for some twisted government experiment. They were trying to make these nano bots that could make you smarter by creating and connecting your brain cells for more thinking power."

Luna interrupted. "Excuse me Charles, I don't mean to inturupt, but what are…nano bots?"

"How do I put this in a way you can understand,….they're like…tiny little metal insects that are really smart and can't be seen with the naked eye."

Celestia and Luna scrunched up their noses in disgust. "How horrid, that sounds most unpleasant. And they put these things in your….brain?" Luna asked, still sounding disgusted.

Charles simply nodded. "Yes, but because of their small size, you don't even know they're there. Anyway, these nano bots were supposed to make me smarter, but instead, there were other side effects, somehow, they were able to wire my brain to where I actually had an understanding of magic and was able to perform it, as well as enhance my reflexes and strength, the wings on my back were another side effect. I could easily plow through a mountain. Somehow, the nano bots started to malfunction and ended up giving me all these abilities. It was very painful."

Celestia gasped at this. "Goodness, does it still hurt?"

"No, it hurt when my abilities were being altered, afterwards, the pain went away and I ended up with a pair of black wings. It took some getting used to, but because of this malfunction, they ended up having to scrap the project. They wanted to study my body though and find out what went wrong and see if they could duplicate the process for another project to create super soldiers. I found out that they were going to make me brain dead so they could study my body and do this. There was no way I was going to let them do that, I also didn't like how they planned on using what they found to make more humans like me for the soul purpose of killing. So I used my abilities and escaped, ever since then, I've been on the run from them, and everywhere I went, I was seen as a monster. That's how I became an outcast and a monster." Charles finished his story as he looked away and down.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other worryingly. They looked back and Celestia spoke up. "Charles, I am terribly sorry for what happened to you, I can't believe such creatures could be so cruel to their own kind. Why didn't you simply go to your family for help?"

Charles clenched his fists at that question. "With all-do respect your majesty, I shared what I told you out of respect for you. You showed me great respect despite the fact that I'm….different from you. I thought it only fair to show you the same respect, so it was out of respect that I told you what I did, but that is all I am willing to share."

"I understand, I thank you for sharing with us." The rest of the meal went on in relative silence.

After the meal, Celestia and Luna lead Charles back to Celestia's chambers where she wrote out a letter for her student and sent it along. "Come along Charles, there is a carriage waiting to take you to Ponyville now." The princesses led him to an area outside again, where four two Pegasus guards were harnessed to a closed carriage ready for takeoff. "I have also sent word to Twilight of who you will need to see to begin your guard duties in Ponyville once you are ready to start. I wish you the best of luck in your new home Charles." Celestia said.

"Do be sure and write to us to let us know how you are getting along once in a while, won't you?" Luna asked.

"Of course princess. Thank you for everything." Charles climbed into the carriage and it took off for Ponyville as the sun was getting ready to set.

**AN: As a way of thanking my faithful readers, I am putting in a request for OC's that I can use as royal guards for Ponyville in the story for Charles to interact with. If you would like your OC's in the story, let me know, just remember, they can't be alicorns or OP OC's (Over Powered Original Characters) They have to be either an earth pony, a Pegasus, or a unicorn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: WOW, I did not expect to get so many OC submissions when I put in a request, I just needed some ideas for guards for Charles to interact with. Whoever's OC I don't use, I apologize, I will try to include as many as I can in this, so thank you for your submissions.**

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Agent Jonathan, would you mind explaining to me how you let a million dollars-worth of research slip through your fingers?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it wasn't my fault. The subject just…disappeared."

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSSES, you had the subject cornered and you expect me to believe that he just disappeared?!"

"S-Sir, I don't know what happened, we've been scowering the globe for any sign of the subject but nothing has come up, it's like he just vanished off the face of the earth."

"I don't care what it takes, that subject can give us the potential to increase our military strength! YOU WILL FIND THE SUBJECT AND BRING HIM BACK! Otherwise, you can kiss your job good bye. Do I make myself clear agent Jonathan?"

"Y-Yes sir, I will do whatever it takes to find him."

"Good, you will have access to all the latest scientific machines we have, DON'T disappoint me Jonathan."

The carriage carrying Charles soon came to a landing and stopped in front of a tree with windows, a balcony, and a door that was open, just in front was a unicorn mare with a purple coat, a dark blue mane and tail with a dark purple and pink streak through them, and on her flank was a dark pink six pointed star with five white smaller stars around it. Next to her was a small bipedal creature with purple scales, a lime green belly, green frills on the side of his head, and green spines going from the top of his head down his back.

The two stood there to greet their new house guest and waited for him to emerge from the carriage. Charles opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. The carriage shifted down and up as he stepped out. He turned his attention to the guards. "Thank you for the lift." He said to them.

The unicorn and little dragon were stunned to see such a creature before them. They knew something different was coming from Celestia's letter, but they had no idea how different their new guest would be. The two pegasai took off back to the castle and left Charles to meet with his new caretaker. Twilight decided to start off with introductions. "Um….hello there, welcome to my home, we've been expecting you. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my number one assistant, Spike."

Charles eyed the two carefully, his attention seemed to be focused more on the little dragon. "Charles." Is all he said.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Charles, why don't you come on in and we can get better aquainted." Twilight offered. She and Spike turned to enter the place and Charles followed in.

Upon entering, Charles first took in his surroundings. The place was large, it had shelves upon shelves of books all over the walls. To his right, he noticed a set of stairs leading to a door. On the right, he saw another door. At the center of the room was a table with a carving of a horse head. After taking in the sight, he removed his staff from his back with his right hand and tapped one end of it on the floor once, resulting in the staff producing four protrusions on each end, turning it into a makeshift coat rack. Twilight noticed this and took great interest in it. "Whoa, what is that?" Spike asked first.

Charles stood his staff up, took off his leather over coat, and placed it on the new coat rack. "It's my staff, it's my main weapon, but has other uses as well, as you can see."

"That's really clever, can it do anything else?" Twilight asked.

Charles then turned to her and answered. "It is capable of being whatever I need it to be."

Twilight then motioned to a light blue sofa on the far side of a wall near an arch way that looked like it led into a kitchen. "Why don't you have a seat? Would you like some tea or something?"

"No thanks." Charles simply answered as he took a seat on the couch.

Twilight was having trouble trying to figure out what to say. "So….what is earth like, I am curious about it. I've never met a human before, let alone a creature from another world."

"No surprise there, your princesses told me that I'm the first human they've ever seen. No one here has ever seen a human before." Charles responded back. "I guess I don't mind answering some questions about it, just don't ask any personal questions."

"Of course, thank you for answering my questions." Twilight then levitated a stack of scrolls, a quill, and an inkwell over to her. "Ok, ready to go."

"So, what is earth like, best way I can describe it….chaotic. It is a mess, no two humans are alike, humanity itself has a spectrum of good and evil."

Twilight was writhing down everything Charles said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Humans have the capacity to be good or evil, in a scale, you have humans who will gladly give their lives to save another on one end, on the other, you have humans who will do whatever it takes to get what they want, even if it means taking another life."

"Oh my, that sounds awful." Twilight exclaimed.

"But even the humans at the good end of the spectrum still see me as a monster because of how I look."

"So, humans don't usually have wings or magic, Celestia did tell me you had those in her letter."

"No, I am the only human with such things, which is why I was considered an outcast back on earth, humans just can't accept another human with magical capabilities."

"Gosh, I can't imagine what that must be like, it must have been really hard." Spike mused.

Charles then looked at the little dragon. "I have a quick question for you." He said to Twilight.

Twilight stopped writhing for a moment. "Of course Charles, what is it?"

"What exactly is Spike, I've never seen a creature like him, he kind of looks like a little dragon or something." Charles asked with a curious expression.

"Well that's exactly what I am, don't you have dragons on earth?" Spike asked.

"No, dragons only exist in mythology and fairy tales. Dragons don't exist on earth."

Twilight resumed writing. "So, if you were an outcast, how did you get along, didn't your parents try to help you?"

Charles clenched his fists at the mention of them. He answered with a bit of a growl. "I have nothing to say on the matter and I will thank you to stay away from that."

Twilight and Spike recoiled a bit at Charles's mood change, they could see the anger in his eyes. "Sorry, sorry, um, let's move on to something else then. Celestia did also mention in her letter on how you got to be how you are, something about little robot bugs or something?"

"Nano bots, tiny little metal robots that look like bugs."

"Right, do you still have them in you, can I see them?"

"Sorry, but as soon as they were finished doing what they did to me, they self-destructed. In other words, they blew up on their own."

"That means then that your world must have some advanced technology. What kind of things does your world have?"

"Well, so far from what I've seen, your world doesn't seem to have much in technology."

"That's true, we do have electricity and trains, and a few other small things. What kind of things do you have in your world?"

Charles then spent a while explaining to her about the different forms of transportation to start off with like cars and planes and boats, as well as jets and such. Twilight was very amazed at all this. What really through her for a loop was when Charles revealed that humanity had developed a way to travel into space and send satellites to look at other planets in their solar system. That brought up another question that Twilight had to ask. "So wait, does that mean that your sun and moon move on their own?"

"Our sun doesn't move at all, our planet moves around the sun, how could you not know that, isn't that how it works here?" Charles asked with a bit of confusion.

"No, Celestia and Luna move the sun and moon. Celestia raises the sun and Luna raises the moon."

"Your joking right?" Charles still couldn't believe it.

"I assure you I'm not, they are the most powerful alicorns on Equis after all. So how does your planets and moons move?"

"Well, like this world, Earth has only one moon, it orbits around our planet through a gravitational force the Earth emits, it, in turn orbits around the sun which is stationary. Because of this, the moon is visible during the day as well. And also, every couple of years, we have what we call a solar eclipse."

"What's a solar eclipse?" Spike asked.

"A solar eclipse is when the moon moves into a position where it completely blocks out the sun and makes the Earth darker. There is a similar even called a lunar eclipse where the shadow of the earth blocks out the moon."

"WOW, this is all so fascinating, your world sounds so incredible." Twilight complimented.

"It's not that great, it has plenty of things that make it bad as well, trust me, you're better off not going there, I spared telling you about the darker side of earth because even I don't like to talk about it." Charles then let out a yawn.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, you're tired aren't you? Here, let me show you to your room and you can get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll show you to where you need to report to for guard duty."

"Thanks." Charles then got up and followed Twilight to the second door he noticed. Twilight used her magic to open the door and led him in.

"Here you go, I hope the bed is big enough for you, if not, I can make it bigger with a spell." Twilight informed.

Charles followed Twilight in and took it in. He saw a window on the far wall with a bed just below it, a nightstand next to the bed and a door on the other wall that was open, Charles could see that it must be the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and inspected it carefully. "It is a little too small for me, but I can make it bigger myself." Charles then raised his left hand and pointed it at the bed. Twilight and Spike watched carefully as this was Twilight's first chance to see a strange creature she had never seen before use magic. Charles's hand was enveloped in a white aura, the bed then became enveloped in the same aura and expanded a bit more so he could fit comfortably in it. "There we go."

"Wow, I've never seen anyone else use magic before, how good are you with it?" Twilight asked in wonder.

Charles turned to her to answer. "Good enough." Was all he said. Twilight felt a little dejected at his answer but let it go, she didn't want to offend him.

"Well, I hope you have a good night sleep. I'll see you in the morning ok." Twilight said before leaving him.

"Yeah, sure, good night." Twilight and Spike then left the room for their guest to get comfy and rest. Charles sat on the bed, removed his shoes, socks, and pants, then laid down and got the covers over him for bed.

As Spike and Twilight made their way to their room, Spike couldn't help but wonder something. "Is it just me, or did he seem rather cold?"

"What do you expect Spike, you read what Celestia wrote in her letter to inform us about him, and what he said himself, he was considered an outcast by his own kind just because he had wings and magic. He must feel very lonely. I just know we can help him, me, you, and our other friends."

"_Hold him down!"_

"_LET ME GO, DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"_

"_Sir, His heart rate is sky rocketing, we need to stop."_

"_No, keep going."_

"_But sir, he's just a boy, he won't survive this."_

"_Yes he will, keep it up."_

"_STOP IT, PLEASE, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"_

"NNNOOOO!" Charles quickly sat up in his bed panting heavily and sweating. He quickly looked around his surroundings and remembered where he was. "Nightmares, I hate it when that happens." Charles looked out the window to see the sun just now rising over the horizon. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his pants, shoes, and socks on. He got up and made his way out of his room.

He made his way over to the front door and stopped in front of his coat and staff. He put on his coat, grabbed his staff and made the protrusions disappear, made his way out the door and went around the back. Upon making it to the back, he noticed a back door to the tree house. "Wish I saw that sooner. He just made his way to a nearby small tree and leaned up against it. Charles brought up his staff and it was then enveloped in a light blue flame, turning it into a guitar, a Gibson style guitar with a black coloring. "Maybe a bit of music will help me feel better." He started to strum a few notes. What he didn't notice was Twilight was on her balcony and noticed Charles out there. She didn't want to disturb him and was curious about human music.

Charles used his magic to make it so all the instruments needed for the song could be heard while he himself played lead guitar and sang.

(Away From The Sun, by 3 Doors Down)

The music faded, Twilight had made her way downstairs near the beginning of the song and stayed near the back door to listen to the whole thing. "That was beautiful, a little sad but beautiful too. What was that song?"

Charles turned his guitar back into his staff and looked to her. "Just a song that usually expresses how I usually feel, sometimes performing it helps me feel better when I'm feeling down. It's called Away From The Sun, it's from a band on earth called 3 Doors Down."

"So, does that mean you're feeling sad about something right now?" Twilight asked with concern on her face.

"Kind of, I just had a bad memory come up in the form of a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it, we are friends now. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll always be ready to listen." Twilight informed with a smile.

Charles kept his straight face. "That's nice of you to offer, but the last thing I need is false hope."

This confused Twilight. "What do you mean false hope."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you want to be friends with something like me." He gestured to his whole body. "Look at me Twilight, back on earth, I was an outcast, and I closely resembled them in appearance. If it wasn't for my wings, I could've passed for a human as long as I didn't use magic. Now here I am in a world of magical talking ponies. If I wasn't an outcast before, I'm certainly going to be one here. I doubt anyone would want to be friends with me, not that I need them. I've been getting along just fine on my own since I was a kid. So I don't want, nor do I need, friends."

When Twilight heard him mention that he had been taking care of himself since he was a kid, she just had to ask something, but then stopped herself when she remembered that Charles didn't like to talk about his past. She opted for another route instead. "Well, whether you believe me or not, my offer stands, I am letting you stay here you know."

"Yeah right, your only letting me stay here because princess Celestia ordered you to put up with me."

"That's not true." Twilight emphasisded.

Charles looked at here with an expression that said 'I don't believe you.' "Really, so did she write you a letter saying 'Dear Twilight Sparkle, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind housing an alien from another world for a while, if you don't want to, that will be fine and I will send him to someone else'. Then gave you the option to refuse?"

"Well….not exactly." Twilight was trapped, he was right, Celestia did ask her to take care in Charles in a way that didn't really sound like she was asking her and gave her a chance to say no if she wanted to.

"There you go, as far as I'm concerned, you are just following orders from her to let me stay here. I am grateful for you putting up with me, but I know you don't want me here. It's fine, I'm used to it, so don't go telling me that you want to be my friend when you don't really mean it."

"But I do mean it, I really want you to think of me as a friend. I don't know what you have been through to make you so cold, but I want you to know that no matter what, I will be your friend, I will be there for you and you can count on me for anything. If you even just need to talk about something, I'll be available."

Charles just looked away and to the side. "Whatever."

"Come on, let's go inside and have some breakfast. Spike is already inside making some pancakes." Twilight said with a smile.

Charles just followed in and took a seat at the kitchen table to eat. Spike finished preparing the meal and brought them over to Twilight and Charles. "Here you go Guys, breakfast is served."

"Thank you Spike." Twilight thanked happily.

"Thanks." Charles simply said. Spike then grabbed his own plate and sat at the table to join the others.

Charles took his first bite of the pancakes and was pleasantly surprised how good they were. He never showed it on his face though. "These are pretty good, thank you for the food Spike." He said in a monotone manner.

"You're welcome, glad you like them." Spike said with pride.

After breakfast, Spike then took the dishes and began to wash them. "thanks again Spike, you're an excellent cook." Twilight thanked again.

"Glad you liked them."

"Now then Charles, shall we head out and get you started on your guard duty, Celestia already sent word to the guards here to expect a new recruit." Twilight asked with a smile.

"Might as well, I just want to make a living for myself here so I can start being on my own again. I'm not exactly comfortable being stuck in a place with someone else. After being on my own for so long, I just feel like I'm mooching off of you here already, and I don't like it." Charles said.

"Charles, you're not mooching, it's just a friend helping another friend." Charles said nothing to that. "Come on, let's get going"

Charles got his staff on his back and followed Twilight out the door and into the town of Ponyville to start his new life in Equestria.

**AN: Next chapter, some of the submitted OC's, if not all of them, will make an appearance. Thanks again for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** AN: Just a reminder, I will be moving soon and right now, there is some stuff going on that may make it difficult for me to update my fics within my usual time frame. Sorry in advance.**

Twilight and Charles exited the library and began their walk through Ponyville to the center of town. As they did, Charles already noticed he was getting stares from the other ponies around him. Once again, he folded his arms in front of him and wrapped his wings around himself and just kept his eyes forward. He did find it difficult as he was also curious about everything around him. He looked up and noticed a strange sight. He saw a flying pony pushing a cloud. _"What the…must be more magic stuff, but why is it pushing a cloud."_ He asked curiously. He had stopped a moment to see the sight.

Twilight noticed this and turned around. "Charles, what is it?"

Charles looked back down at her and spoke. "Why is that Pegasus pushing a cloud around?"

Twilight looked up and noticed what he was talking about. "She's just doing her job as a weather pony." Charles raised an eyebrow at her answer. Twilight seemed to pick up on his confusion as she began to explain. "Some pegasai work as weather ponies to make the weather do what it needs to do for the day, don't humans control the weather, I know humans don't normally have magic, but with the technology you told me about, don't you have something to make it do what you want?"

Charles shook his head. "Even with our advanced technology, weather control is impossible. Best we can do is try to predict what it is going to do, even then, it sometimes doesn't always work well. That is when things can get very bad for humans that live near coasts."

"Why is that?" Twilight was growing even more curious about this. He paused before answering as he remembered the eyes on him. Twilight also noticed this. "Why don't we walk while we talk?" They resumed their walk and Charles began again.

"The reason for humans having it bad near coasts is because of hurricanes." Charles informed.

Twilight looked up at him. "Hurricane, what's a hurricane?"

"You…..don't know what a hurricane is?" Twilight shook her head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since your kind can control the weather. A hurricane is the worst kind of weather you can experience, we're talking gale force winds, torrential downpours, and massive waves being kicked up from bodies of waters. They've been known to destroy homes and take lives from those who either didn't have the sense to get away before it strikes, or didn't know it was coming until it was too late."

Twilight's eyes widened in a bit of fear. "Oh my, I had no idea such fierce weather could happen, that sounds awful."

"Consider yourselves lucky you can control the weather, mother nature can be a cruel mistress."

With the talk of weather done, Twilight though it odd that Charles was covering his front with his wings. "Are you feeling all right Charles, why are you covering yourself with your wings?"

"I just don't like being stared at, I can understand why all these ponies are staring at me, but it still makes me uncomfortable." Charles explained.

Twilight felt bad for Charles. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do, but don't worry, it's only a matter of time before they get used to you and won't stare at you like this."

"Whatever." Was all he said, he just didn't believe it. "Are we almost at this place I need to check in for guard duty?"

Twilight answered with a smile, hoping to lift his spirit. "Almost, just a bit further."

Just above their heads, two Pegasus ponies were flying overhead. One was a mare and had a sky blue coat with a rainbow colored mane and tail, her cutie mark was of a white cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

The other was a stallion that was slightly larger than the mare, he was wearing heavy looking armor over his body so the only fur of his that could be seen was on his muzzle. It was a cobalt blue color. His mane was sticking out through a slit in his helmet and his tail was sticking out the back, both were black. The armor he wore was mostly black with gold trimmings on the joints and on the ends of his hooves and on his shoulders. On his back was a large heavy looking sword slung on his back. The handle of the sword was black while the ends were gold as well. Under his armor, his cutie mark was a dark grey tornado surrounded by storm clouds shooting out lightning.

As they flew, the stallion noticed Twilight and the human she was walking with, he nudged the mare on the side to get her attention. "Hey Dash, check it out, there's Twilight."

The mare looked over to her friend and looked down at where he was pointing. "Yeah, but what's that thing following her?"

The stallion took a moment to think. "Hmmm, OH, I think I know, that must be the new recruit we were told about! Man, the captain wasn't kidding when he said the new recruit would be weird looking."

Dash looked over to him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you, sorry. See, when I checked in this morning, captain Lightning Thrash told us to expect a new recruit for our town from the princess herself, he also mentioned that the princess said he would be different from us but to treat him with respect like any other pony."

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop Storm Chaser." Dash said sarcastically with a smirk.

Storm Chaser just rubbed a hoof behind his head with a sheepish smile. "Heh heh, um, come on Rainbow Dash, let's go say hi." He suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Rainbow agreed. The two then flew down towards Twilight and her companion.

As they flew down, Rainbow called out. "Hey Twilight, wait up!"

Upon hearing her friend, Twilight stopped walking and looked up at her caller. She gave a smile as she greeted her friends. "Hey Rainbow Dash, Storm Chaser, what's up?"

The two pegasai landed in front of their friend. Strom Chaser spoke first. "Hey Twilight, we saw you walking by and wanted to come meet the new guy following you." He said with a smile.

Twilight's smile never left her face, maybe some more of her friends could help Charles as well. "Of course, Storm Chaser, Rainbow Dash, this is Charles. Charles these are two of my friends, Rainbow Dash and Storm Chaser, he's the 1st Lt in the guard here in Ponyville." Twilight stepped aside so the three could meet.

Storm Chaser stepped forward to greet him. "Hey there, Nice to meet you." He held out his hoof for a shake.

Charles had removed his wings from in front of him. He just eyed the Pegasus carefully, he didn't bother to shake his hoof.

Storm Chaser finally brought his hoof back after an awkward moment passed. "Ok then, well, welcome to Ponyville, looking forward to working with you."

"Whatever." Was Charles's only response.

Dash leaned over to Storm Chaser and put a hoof next to her mouth and whispered in his ear. "Sheesh, what's his problem?" She then decided to try her luck. "Soooo, I'm Rainbow Dash, the greatest flyer in all of Equestria." She bragged.

"_Oh great, she's one of those."_ Charles thought to himself.

Rainbow then continued. "So how good are you with those wings, doubt you're as good as me, no pony can match me in speed."

Charles gave a curt response. "And I should care about that why?"

"Because you shouldn't get it in your head that you could beat me in a race."

Charles just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Twilight. "Can we get going now, I want to go ahead and check in already."

Dash wasn't pleased that he was ignoring her all of a sudden. "Hey, just what is your problem anyway?" She asked with a bit of a scowl.

Charles then turned his attention with anger on his face. "My problem is you." He emphasized by pointing a finger at her. "One of the few things I can't stand is arrogance, and right now, you just stink of it, so I will thank you to stay out of my way and leave me alone." Charles then turned his attention to Storm Chaser. "And as for you, since we'll be working together and you will be my superior, I will be sure to show you the proper respect, but don't confuse it for friendliness." He then just continued on without Twilight in the direction they were heading past the two pegasai.

"Ok, what is his problem?" Dash asked louder than before.

Twilight came up to them to tell them. "Sorry guys, it's just that where he came from, he was considered an outcast and hated by his own kind, all because he has those wings and is capable of using magic."

The two pegasai then looked sad at this. "Wait, so he never had a friend, what about family?" Storm asked.

"That is something he doesn't like to talk about, when I brought it up once last night, he got mad, so I don't know what the situation is with his parents."

"HEY TWILIGHT, CAN WE GET GOING NOW!" Charles called from a distance.

"Sorry guys, I'd better go, see you later ok?" Twilight then galloped off to catch up with Charles.

"Wow….poor guy, hated by his own kind? I can't imagine what that must be like." Storm thought out loud.

"What exactly is he anyway, did Lightning Thrash tell you?" Dash asked.

Storm then faced Dash. "He said princess Celestia said he's called a human, never heard of one before, I wonder where he came from?"

"Maybe Twilight can tell us later, he must be staying with her since they're walking together." Dash figured.

After catching up, Twilight resumed leading Charles through the town. "Sorry about that, but why were you so rude to Rainbow Dash?"

"I hate arrogance, anyone who is arrogant only cares about showing off and proving that their so much better than anyone else. That friend of yours, Rainbow Dash was it….., she came off as REALLY arrogant, and I hate that."

"I know she seems that way, but she's really a good friend. Just give her a chance and you'll see." Twilight tried to make Dash sound good to Charles.

Charles stayed silent. Soon, they finally reached their destination, a large building that was shaped like a big cylinder with a cone top. "Here we are, town hall. This is where the royal guard caiptain's main office is." Twilight led Charles inside the building. Charles followed her through a hall way down to the end where a door with a glass window was. Twilight used her magic to open the door and walked in with Charles behind. "Good morning captain Lightning Thrash." Twilight greeted happily.

Sitting behind a desk was another Pegasus wearing gold armor, minus the helmet. He had a red coat with a yellow mane and tail with green streaks through them, his eyes were an emerald green color. His cutie mark was a yellow lightning bolt.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, good morning." Lightning Thrash greeted back, he then noticed the human behind her. "And this must be Charles. Welcome, I am captain Lightning Thrash, welcome to the royal guard. I must admit, when the princess told me to expect some pony who wasn't a pony, I was a little skeptical, but seeing you now…..well, never mind, so you're going to be serving as a guard under me huh. Very well, it may take some time to get you the armor for duty."

"That won't be necessary sir, I prefer not to wear armor, if that's all right." Charles responded.

"Well, it is part of the uniform, that way, the ponies know who's a guard and who isn't."

"Very well then, but you don't need to have someone make armor for me." Before the captain could ask what he meant, light blue flames began to emerge from the bottom of Charles's feet, they traveled up his body, as they did, they turned the clothing they passed into metal. The flames traveled up and up, when they reached his coat, it just started to disappear. His hands became encased in gauntlets. The flames continued until they reached his head and soon he was now wearing a helmet with a visor up. Charles was now in full body armor colored black. "Will this be acceptable sir?"

Twilight was impressed and the captain was left speechless. Only his face and wings were now visible as his staff still remained on his back. The captain finally found his voice. "Well, that was…..interesting. This will be just fine, um, I just need you to fill out a few forms, then I give you your badge and you're ready to go."

"Wow Charles, you look amazing. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Twilight complimented.

"Thanks." Charles then turned his attention back to his new captain. "Sir, if it's all right, I'd rather have this armor on whenever something comes up where I need to perform my duties as a guard."

"Weeeellll, since you're able to make it appear so fast, I see no harm in it, all right then, but you still need to have the badge on you while on duty." Lightning Thrash informed.

"That's understandable, thank you sir." Charles then made his armor disappear in the same manner it appeared almost in an instant. Charles filled out the forms necessary and Captain Thrash hoofed him his badge. It was a gold badge with a picture of the sun on one side and the moon on the other, an image of the princesses were depicted below the two. It was shaped like a three pronged shield.

"Now then, you will start your new guard duties tomorrow, for now, get to know the town. When you check in, you'll have free roam of it and just patrol wherever, help out whenever trouble comes up."

"Yes sir, I will do my best to uphold the law here sir." Charles said.

Before anything else could be said, another pony walked in. This one was wearing silver armor, he was a unicorn with a black coat with a black mane and tail with gun metal grey highlights, he had three knives on each side strapped to his armor. His cutie mark was a light blue cross hair over a red pony skull. "You wanted to see me captain?" the stallion asked.

"2nd Lt Carbon, thank you for coming, I wanted you to meet our newest member of the royal guard, I trust you remember our talk this morning?"

"Of course captain." Carbon then turned his attention to Charles. "Greetings, I am 2nd Lt Carbon of the Ponyville royal guard. Welcome aboard.

Charles found it curious that this one didn't seem so surprised to see a creature of a different species. "You seem rather lax about seeing something you've never seen before." Charles pointed out.

"Well we were informed already about you by the princess through Captain Thrash."

Captain Thrash then got every ponies attention. "Carbon, I would like it if you could introduce our new recruit to some of our other officers. They should be waiting outside."

Carbon gave a salute. "Yes sir, they are just outside the building sir."

"Very good, Thank you Lt."

"Come along then Charles, lets meet the others." Carbon said.

"Yes sir." Charles followed Lt Carbon out with Twilight trailing behind.

"By the way, it's good to see you miss Sparkle, I understand Charles here will be staying with you while he's here?" Carbon asked.

"He is, and it's good to see you as well, how have you been Carbon, I understand you and Octavia have been seeing each other quit often." Twilight asked.

"Sorry miss Sparkle, but such gossip is best saved for when I'm not on the job…but yes, we have, she is such a wonderful mare." Carbon said with a smile.

The three finally made their way out of the building and were greeted by three ponies just in front of town hall. One was a pony Charles met already, Storm Chaser.

Two others were ponies Charles had yet to meet and looked exactly the same, they must be twins, the only difference between them was their eye coloring. They were both pegasai and had a grey coat, mane, and tail. One of them had red eyes while the other had blue. Charles also noticed that the blue eyed Pegasus had bat like wings instead of regular feathery ones like the other pegasai he had seen. On their sides were swords that also looked exactly the same except for their coloring. They both were split down the middle and were jagged from the center of the blade up to the tip. The swords curved in from where the blade came from the hilt up to the middle and back out and in again at the end. The hilts where the sword came out looked like a pair of snakes on both sides with their heads curved down. Gems were placed on the front and back side of the blades between the snakes. There was also two other gems protruding on the sides of the hilts and another orb shaped gem at the bottoms of the handle.

The gems in the hilt of the sword with the red eyed Pegasus was yellow while the orb at the bottom was red. The gems in the other sword with the blue eyed Pegasus were blue while the orb at the bottom of it was purple.

Carbon approached Storm Chaser first. "Lt Strom Chaser sir. This is…."

Storm Chaser interrupted him. "No need for introductions Lt Carbon, we already met this morning."

"Sir?" Carbon asked in confusion.

Storm Chaser explained. "While I was flying with rainbow Dash this morning during my rounds, we came across him and Twilight, we've met."

"Very good sir." Carbon then went over to the twins. "I take it you haven't met yet have you?" He asked the Pegasus twins.

"No sir." They answered in unison.

"Very well then. Charles, this is Dusk Fang…" He pointed to the Pegasus with red eyes, "And Dawn Fang." He then pointed to the Pegasus with the blue eyes. "They are privates like you. I trust you three will get along fine. Dusk, Dawn, This is Charles, out newest recruit."

The two eyed Charles carefully, he, in turn, did the same. Charles then noticed the marks on their flanks. Dusk Fang had a white shield like disk, while Dawn fang had an orange red disk like shield on his flank.

"_Ok, what is up with all these marks on these ponies flanks, I'll just ask Twilight about it after this is over."_ Charles thought to himself.

Dusk was the first to step forward to greet him. "Hi there, welcome to the royal guard of Ponyville, Dawn fang here is my twin brother."

Dawn then stepped forward to join his brother. "Hey, what's up?" He said with a rather bored tone in his voice.

Storm Chaser then spoke up. "Now that introductions are out of the way, you can all go back to your patrols now, keep an eye out for trouble." The two pegasai and unicorn saluted. "SIR!" They said in unison and left the area. Storm Chaser then turned his attention to Charles. "See you for duty tomorrow Charles." Storm Chaser then took off as well.

Finally alone, Twilight spoke up. "Well then, why don't I take you around town and introduce you to the rest of my friends."

Charles looked at her. "Not like I have anything better to do." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Twilight frowned at Charles's cold personality, but she was determined to show him that he could trust her and help him make friends. She just had to show him that no pony here saw him as a monster. She just had to help him feel better and smile.

**AN: CREDIT TIME. This is the part where I tell all my readers where the OC's I used in this story came from.**

**Lightning Thrash came from LightningThrash**

**Storm Chaser came from Apollyon602**

**Duskfang and Dawnfang came from Ultimo The Great. For a picture of the swords they have, google oblivion duskfang and dawnfang.**

**Carbon came from Jman796. **

**I want to thank you all again for your submissons and my readers for taking the time to leave reviews, I am so glad you all like my story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I realize there hasn't been a lot of action yet for a story that's supposed to be an adventure story, but I need to establish a relationship with Charles and the ponies first before things get really heated. Just be patient for the action.**

As Twilight led Charles away from town hall, she had no idea she was being watched by a mysterious pink pony from a distance. One could only guess what was going through this pink mares mind as she eyed the mysterious new being that has appeared in Ponyville.

Twilight decided to Take Charles to Sugarcube Corner to introduce Charles to the friendliest pony she knows. Along the way, Charles decided to take this opportunity to ask Twilight about the marks on every ponys flanks. "Twilight, I have to ask you something that has been bugging me for a while now."

Twilight craned her neck to face Charles while still walking. "What is it, you can ask me anything."

"What's with the marks on every ones backside?"

"OH, you must mean our cutie marks." Twilight happily answered.

Charles raised an eyebrow at her answer. "Cutie marks, you're kidding right?"

"I assure you it's no joke, the marks on every ponies flanks are called cutie marks, a young pony earns a cutie mark whenever they discover their special talent, the mark represents what their special talent is. Mine represents my talent with magic."

Charles, satisfied with this answer, gave a simple 'huh' and continued to follow Twilight. The pair soon arrived at their destination and Charles was once again in a bit of awe at the wonders of this new world. The building Twilight led him to what looked like a giant ginger bread house. There were giant candy canes on the corners of the buildings, frosting on the roof, and peppermints on the walls. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Charles said out loud.

Twilight looked to him again "What is it?"

"This place looks like something from a fairy tale land….." Charles stopped himself there, after some thought, he realized he pretty much was in a fairy tale land with colorful magical talking ponies that could fly and use magic. After that thought, he decided to dismiss his previous thought. "Never mind, so what is this place anyway?"

"This is Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville's number one bakery shop. This is where one of my best friends live and work. The place is owned by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. I'll introduce you." Twilight said happily.

The two just made their way into the shop. Upon opening the door, a small bell rang to inform the owners of customers. "Good day, and welcome to sugar cube corner." A mares voice greeted. "Twilight, how good to see you, how are you this…oh my." The mare stopped upon seeing Charles.

Charles looked at the mare behind a glass case with baked goods on display that served as the counter as well. She was a chubby looking, blue coated mare with a yellow apron with pink frills on the shoulder straps. Her mane and tail were swirled like ice cream on an ice cream cone and was Pink with light pink highlights in them. Her cutie mark was of three cupcakes with pink frosting.

Twilight greeted the mare. "Good day Mrs. Cake, this is Charles, he's new to Ponyville and is a new member of the royal guard of Ponyville here. Charles, this is Mrs. Cake."

Mrs. Cake came around from behind the counter to meet Charles. "Well…..hello there, it's nice to meet you Charles."

"Hello." Was his only response.

"Honey bun, is some pony there?" A males voice sounded from beyond the archway that led to the kitchen. A lanky looking stallion came out from the kitchen to see what was going on.

Mrs. Cake turned around to address the new comer. "Dear, Twilight is here with a new friend."

The stallion had a yellow coat with a paper hat colored red with white on the bottom, he was wearing a white apron, his mane and tail was cut short and colored orange. His cutie mark was of three slices of cake. He came up to Mrs. Cake and looked at the new guest. "Oh my, well hello there son, any friend of Twilight's is always welcome here. I'm Carrot Cake, this is my wife Cup Cake."

"Nice to meet you." Charles kept his greeting short.

"Well, I was wondering if Pinkie Pie was around. Is she here?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry dear, but we haven't seen her since this morning, we don't know where she is." Cup Cake answered.

"Knowing her, she probably already knows about Charles being here, it's only a matter of time before she shows up I suppose." Twilight said.

"Well we haven't heard her mention anything about making a party yet." Carrot Cake said.

"So Twilight, I don't suppose your new friend here could use a nice treat to snack on?" Mrs. Cake offered.

Twilight turned to Charles. "What do you say Charles, want something to eat?"

"It's our treat dear boy, you look like you could use something." Mr. Cake said jokingly.

"No thanks." Charles, once again, simply answered.

"Oh come now deary, surely you must like to have something to snack on, we won't take no for an answer." Mrs. Cake said with a cheery smile.

Charles was at a loss for words at the moment, these ponies were being so nice and insistant, then again so has the other ponies he met so far, including the other ponies in the guard he would be working with. "Well, I suppose I could use something." He answered carefully. "I don't suppose you have doughnuts here do you?"

The cakes looked at each other with a smile. They looked back at Charles and Mr. Cake started. "What kind would you like, glazed, chocolate covered, sprinkled, we have all kinds."

"Chocolate with sprinkles has always been my favorite." Charles answered.

Twilight was feeling glad that this meeting was going so well, maybe with more acts of kindness like this, he would open up more and not feel so distrusting. "One chocolate with sprinkles coming up." Mrs. Cake said, then went to the back to get the requested pastry. A moment later, she returned with a small bag of a few doughnuts Charles asked for in her mouth. She let Charles take it from her and spoke. "Here you go deary, think of it as a welcoming gift."

Charles looked in the bag and saw five of the doughnuts he asked for. "These are all for me?" He was confused by the act of kindness.

"Of course son. Like we said, think of it as a welcoming gift." Mr. Cake said.

"Um…thank you." Charles said.

"You're welcome, come by anytime." Mrs. Cake said with a smile.

Mr. Cake then turned to Twilight. "Would you like anything Twilight?" He asked.

Twilight simply answered. "No thank you, but thanks for the offer, we should probably get going."

While this exchange was going on, Charles took out one of the doughnuts and took his first bite. "These are…..really good, uh, thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Cake." He said carefully again, then continued to chow down on his first doughnut.

"You're welcome dear, you have a good day now." Mrs. Cake said.

With his bag of doughnuts in hand, Charles followed Twilight out. "Well?" Twilight asked Charles as they walked away from the bakery.

"Well what?" Charles asked through a mouthful of doughnut.

Twilight chuckled at his enjoyment of the confectionary delights he was gifted with. "Weren't they nice, they did give you free doughnuts. If they thought of you as a monster, do you think they would have given you those doughnuts you're eating?"

"Well I….." Charles stopped, he had to really think about it, but no matter how hard he tried, he saw that Twilight, no way they would have been so nice to him like that if they saw him as a monster or freak. He swallowed his bite before speaking. "They were just…..well…..never mind, where are we going next."

Twilight smiled big, she won this fight, she was able to show him not all ponies are bad. "We're going to another friend of mine, her name is Rarity, shes the town's local dress maker."

"_A dress maker, great, just great. I'll bet she's going to be one of those stuck up snobbish types, as soon as I walk in that door, I know she's going to be all, oh my goodness, what is that beast doing in my shop get rid of it this instant." _Charles thought to himself.

After a bit of walking, Charles finished his doughnuts and threw the bag away in a trash can they passed along the way. Soon, they came upon a building that was fancy looking. "This is Carousel Boutique, Rarity's shop." Twilight informed. Upon entering the shop, another bell rang from above the door to inform the owner of customers.

The inside of the shop had pony shaped manequins with fancy dresses with gemstones embedded in them. There was a stage near the back of the store with red curtains and a three way mirror on the other side of the wall, opposite the stage. Everything was so clean and spotless. "I'll be with you momentarily dear." A mare's voice sounded from up a stair case in the very back of the store.

Soon, a unicorn mare with a white coat and a blue mane and tail styled in curls, and blue eyes emerged from the stairs. On her flanks were three light blue diamonds. "Hello dear and welcome to Carousel Boutique. Twilight, darling, how good to see you…..oh good heavens, and who do we have here?" The unicorn mare spoke with a bit of hesitation upon seeing Charles.

Twilight greeted the mare. "Hello Rarity, it's good to see you too, this is Charles, he's new to Ponyville and has enlisted in the town's guard. I wanted to bring him by and introduce you two. Charles, this is my friend Rarity."

"_Here it comes." _He thought, Charles figured right about how she would be like, already he could tell that this pony was one of those high class types by the way she sounded and talked. Any minute now she's going to freak out about him and tell him to get lost.

"Well, um…..hello there…..good sir, I am Rarity, proprietor of this establishment." Rarity introduced warily.

"_Ok, so maybe I was wrong, she's not freaking out or calling me a beast. Just give it time though."_ Charles thought again. "Hello, It's…..nice to meet you." He decided to improve his greeting this time.

Twilight was pleased that Charles said more than just one word for a greeting. It may not be clear, but she felt like she was making progress already. "Such manners, how nice. If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from, I've never seen something like you before." Rarity asked as politely as she could.

"I'm a human, I came from another world, if you can believe it. I just arrived yesterday in Celestia's throne room. It was an accident, me appearing there." Charles said.

"Just yesterday, good heavens, then you must not have any clothes to wear do you….we can worry about other details about you arriving here later, you must come with me and let me make you a new wardrobe. But before that, I must ask, since your new here, where are you staying?"

Twilight answered. "Charles is staying with me. I'm going to help him learn about our world so he can fit in better."

"Marvelous, now then, you must come upstairs with me so I can take your measurements to make you some new clothes, you simply must inform me about the fashion in the world you come from." Rarity was wreaking of excitement. "Oh, do forgive my enthusiasm, it isn't every day I get the chance to make clothes for some pony of another species, let alone from another world. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Charles looked at the unicorn with caution. "But, I don't have any money."

"Oh nonsense dear, money is no object here, I simply cannot allow you go with just one set of clothing on you. Now come with me and we can get started."

"_Is she serious, she's actually willing to waste materials she could use for a paying customer just to help me out?" _Charles was stunned again, this pony was already being so generous to him and she doesn't even know him.

"Well don't just stand there, come on then." Rarity said at the base of the steps, waiting for Charles.

"Um, look, this really isn't necessary. I appreciate the offer but…"

Rarity cut him off. "Now see here, I said I would not allow you to go with just one set of clothing and I meant it, now come up stairs with me to my work room so we can get started, also, I will need to ask you about the clothing from your world."

"_I don't believe this, she's not giving me the option of refusing, why, WHY?" _Charles just followed Rarity upstairs with Twilight behind him.

Upon entering Rarity's work room, Charles saw more Ponyquins, a wooden desk with drawers, square shelves and various designing items on the desk, rolls of fabrics were leaning up against the desk.

"Now then, if you wouldn't mind, I'll need you to remove your clothing." Rarity stated.

"WHAT, oh no, I am not stripping in front of you." Charles was afraid this was going to happen.

"Oh come now darling, I need you to remove your clothes so I can get an accurate measurement of your body so I can make your clothes."

"Sorry, but I am not comfortable taking my clothes off in front of anyone."

"Why not, in case you hadn't noticed, we don't normally wear clothes either." Twilight informed.

"It's….it's a human thing. We're just not comfortable showing our bodies to others in public."

"Why is that Charles?" Rarity asked innocently.

"Ugh" Charles grunted as he face palmed. How do you explain modesty to a race that seems to lack such a thing. "Well….I suppose I should start with the reason humans wear clothes all the time. In case you didn't notice, we don't have fur like you ponies do. Because of this, our skin is susceptible to the elements, so we need to wear clothes to protect our skin. It's been going on for centuries that it became a way of life. Humans now wear clothes every day and are uncomfortable otherwise, plus, it is against the law to go in public naked in just about every place on earth, which is the planet I come from."

"I see, how fascinating." Rarity cooed. "well then, I suppose I can understand that, all the more reason for me to make you some extra clothes, which is also the reason I need you to remove your current clothing so I can get accurate measurements for your body."

"*SIGH* Fine, but I'm not taking off my underwear." Charles removed his staff and tapped the bottom of it on the floor once just like his first night at Twilight's, once again, it turned into his makeshift coat rack.

"Oh my, how clever, you have your own clothing rack." Rarity complimented.

"That's just what I use it for when I need to hang up my coat, mainly I use it as my weapon of choice." Charles explained. He then removed his jacket and hung it on the rack, followed by his black T-shirt. Then he bent down and undid his shoelaces and removed his shoes, then his socks.

"Charles, if I may ask, what are those things you're taking off?" Rarity asked.

Charles began to explain. "They're called shoes, human feet aren't hard like hooves, so shoes provide protection for them."

"Well we have shoes here but nothing like those, the shape of them just threw me off, and what are those black cloth like things, socks?"

"Yes, the socks protect the feet from being rubbed raw and breaking out in a rash from the hard material shoes are usually made from."

"Hmm, I don't suppose you know what your shoes are made from do you?"

"Heck if I know, I don't have a clue, all I know is it does what it's supposed to do." Once his socks and shoes were off he stood back up.

"I don't suppose you wouldn't mind letting me borrow your shoes for a moment so I could analyze the material so I could make another pair for you do you?"

"It wouldn't take long would it, they're the only pair I have."

"Don't worry dear, I can just use a spell to get the information I need."

"I guess so then. Just remember to return them." Charles then went to take off his pants.

After that conversation, it was then that Rarity and Twilight noticed his finely toned muscles and abs. "Oh my, look at those muscles, you certainly are a handsome stallion aren't you?" Rarity complimented while Twilight just quickly looked away with a blush on her face.

"_Dear god, is she coming on to me, that's even worse than what I thought she'd do when she first saw me." _"Um…..thanks." Charles finally got around to removing his pants and left his grey underwear on.

"Now then, on to business, if I may, what purpose does that bit of cloth around your waist serve?" Rarity asked, motioning to his underwear.

"Kind of the same as the socks, protection for the skin in that area from the pants."

Rarity then got to taking measurements of his form, arm lengths, shoulder width, leg length, she even took measurements of his wing span, they streched out about five inches further than his fingertips. She even got his foot size. After that, she then cast a quick spell on his shoes to figure out the material they were made of. "There we go, all done, I will get to work on your new wardrobe as soon as possible."

Charles started getting his clothes back on. "Um, thanks Rarity."

"Not at all dear, do have a good day. Good day to you as well Twilight."

"Bye Rarity, I'll see you later." Charles, now fully clothed with his staff on his back, followed Twilight out of the boutique.

Upon exiting, Charles just had to ask. "OK, what was THAT all about?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked confused at his sudden outburst.

"THAT!" He waved a hand behind him towards the boutique. "She is just willing to use valuable material to make a set of clothes for FREE for a total stranger she knows nothing about? What is up with that pony?"

Twilight smiled at Charles. "That's just how she is." Was her only answer.

"But it makes no sense, why would she do such a thing?"

"Are you saying you aren't grateful?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well….no, I am grateful, it's just….I don't know." Charles was confused by another kind act by a total stranger.

"Maybe it's something your just not used to, it is what friends do for each other."

"And how are we friends, we've only just met and right away she's doing this for me."

Twilight continued with her smile. "Like I said, that's just how she is."

Charles let his shoulders and wings slump and his head look down in defeat, he just couldn't win this argument, or figure this act of kindness out, no one had ever done something like this for him before. "Where to next?" Charles asked tiredly.

"Next stop is Sweet apple acres, my friend Applejack and her family run the place, it's Ponyville's Prime apple supplier."

"Lead the way." Charles said in a defeated tone.

Twilight could tell she was definitely making head way now. She didn't like that he seemed to act like he was losing something though, but she knew this was for his own good, so she continued onward to Sweet Apple Acres.

The road there led just out of town along a dirt road, they soon came to a section where a fence followed along the road, beyond it was acres of apple trees. _"Wow, that's a lot of apple trees, must be hard to keep up with them all." _The three continued till they came to a break in the fence which was a wooden arch way that opened to a smaller dirt road leading to a large looking house.

"Here we are, Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight announced. They passed through the archway and went up to the house. Twilight knocked on the door and waited for a response. An orange coated mare with a blonde mane and tail tied at the end with red ribbons, a picture of three apples on her flanks, and wearing a Stetson hat answered the door.

"Twilight, how nice of ya ta come visit, what brings ya by?" The mare spoke with a heavy country accent.

"Hey there Applejack, I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine, this is Charles." Twilight said as she stepped aside so the two could meet.

"Hi there, I'm Charles." Charles actually introduced himself this time. Twilight was smiling so big on the inside at this.

Applejack took a moment to eye Charles over. "Well I'll be, never seen a critter like you before, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack greeted with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot all day." Charles responded.

"Sorry, didin't mean ta offend ya." Applejack apologized.

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"Why don't ya come on in and meet the rest of ma family?" Applejack offered as she steeped further in to let her guests enter.

Twilight entered first, Charles then followed suit. "Thank you Applejack." Twilight said as she entered.

"APPLE FAMILY, WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Applejack called out.

Charles winced at her shouting. _"Jeeze she's got a set of lungs." _

Soon, three new ponies entered the room, one was a large red stallion with a red coat, a short orange mane and tail, a wooden yolk around his neck, and a green half apple on his flanks.

Another was an elderly looking mare with a lime green coat, a grey mane and tail tied up in a bun, and an apple pie for a cutie mark.

The third was a little filly with a yellow coat, a red mane and tail, a big pink bow in her mane, but no cutie mark on her flank.

The little filly was the first to greet Charles. "Sweet apple sauce, what are you, I've never seen anything like you before, where'd you come from, nice wings, how fast can you fly, do ya-"

"Applebloom!" Applejack shouted to cut off the little filly. "Now don't be rude, he's our guest."

"Sorry Applejack." The filly identified as Applebloom then turned to Charles. "Sorry mister, I hope I didn't offend ya, I tend ta get over-excited like that." She apologized while making her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"_Sweet merciful Jesus she's adorable, keep it together, don't let her cuteness get to you."_ "It's…fine, no harm done."

Applebloom perked up at this as she gave a big smile. Applejack smiled as well. Applejack then began introductions. "Now then, you've already met ma little sister Applebloom, this here is ma big brother Big Macintosh." She pointed to the big red stallion which was almost eye level with Charles. "And this here is Granny Smith." She pointed to the elderly mare.

"Well howdy there youngin, ya come with Twilight ta join us fer lunch."

"If you all don't mind, we would love to join you." Twilight said.

"_WE" _Charles raised an eyebrow at Twilight's words.

"Shoot, we would love it if you'd join us."

Charles objected. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not hungry." As if to disagree, his stomach rumbled so loud, every pony could hear it.

"Ya sure about that feller." Granny Smith said.

"Come on mister, we've always got room fer one more, besides, I'm awful curious ta hear where ya'll came from, ifn' ya don't mind sharin that is." Applebloom said.

"Come on Charles, if there's one thing the Apple family knows, it's how to cook. You won't regret it." Twilight informed.

With no room to argue, he hesitantly accepted the offer. At the table, Charles was seated between Big Mac and Appelbloom. Granny Smith was seated at the head of the table and, once the food was served, Applejack sat across from her brother and next to Twilight who was seated across from Charles. They each had a delicious meal of apple based foods. Once the meal started, so too did the conversation, which, of course, centered around Charles. He explained where he came from, how he got here while leaving out the part about being hunted, and becoming a member of the Ponyville guard.

Applebloom decided to ask a question of her own. "So what kind of cutie mark do ya have?"

Charles looked at the little filly with a straight face. "Humans don't get cutie marks."

"Well then, how do ya know what yer special talent is if ya don't have em'?"

"Humans are capable of having many talents, we don't need marks to show us what our special talent is. Besides, like I pointed out, there's no magic in our world, hence no magic to make cutie markds."

"Gosh, I can't imagine what that must be like."

Charles then decided to try and talk with the big stallion next to him. "So…Big Macintosh, you and your sister run this place on your own huh?"

Big mac looked at Charles to answer. "Eyup."

"Must be hard to take care of so many trees by yourselves?"

"Nope."

"…do you ever higher any help with it sometimes?"

"Nope."

"…..Can you say anything else?"

"Eyup."

Every pony at the table laughed at the conversation. "Heh heh, sorry bout that Charles, but Big Mac here is kinda shy, once he gets used ta ya, he'll say more, fer now, that's all you'll get outta him."

"_Oh ha ha ha, very funny. Although_ _there's something familiar about this setting, the way they all get along, it almost reminds me of….NO, no, I…I can't think about that, it doesn't matter anymore, it…..it doesn't,…..but, why do I….."_

"Charles, are you ok?" Twilight broke his train of thought as she called to him.

"What, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Why are you crying?" She asked concered.

"What are you talking about?" Charles felt something wet on his cheek, he moved his left hand and felt it, without realizing it, he had shed a single tear from his eye.

"Charles, is something bothering you?" Twilight asked again. The apple family had all eyes on him now with concern etched on their faces.

"I…..I'm fine, I just…..got something in my eye. Please excuse me." Charles got up from his seat. "Thank you for the meal Applejack." Charles then left the room and headed for the door. By the time Twilight got up, said her good bye and went after Charles, he was already out the door.

"Charles wait, what's wrong?!" Twilight galloped to catch up to him, he was just walking a little faster than normal.

Charles kept his eyes forward when he answered her. "Nothing's wrong, I just had something in my eye."

Twilight had caught up to him by this point. "I know something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"What's bothering me is something that isn't any of your business, it's in the past and that's all that matters, now just leave it alone."

Twilight tried again, fearing that all the progress she maid may have been lost. "But Charles-"

He stopped in his tracks, turned to face her and spoke. "I said LEAVE…IT…ALONE! Talking doesn't do any good but bring up bad feelings and sad memories. The past is the past and nothing and no amount of talking can change it!"

She was so close, she could feel it, then just like that, it may have all been lost. She didn't know what to do, she just had to hope that she could regain the ground she lost with him.

Charles could just up and leave then and there, but he still was unfamiliar with the area and could easily get lost, he was pretty much at Twilight's mercy. For once in his life, he was in a position where he needed someone, and he didn't like it. "Let's just go already. How many more of these…..friends…are you going to introduce me to?"

Twilight gave a weak smile, maybe all hope wasn't lost after all. "Just one more, since we can't seem to find Pinkie Pie, but I have a hunch she'll find us."

"Whatever, so what's this friends name?"

"Fluttershy, and just like her name suggests, she is rather shy, so try to be nice to her, she is very sensitive." The two then began their trek to Fluttershy's cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: The reason for two chapters at once was because I got a little ambitious when I started writing the fifth chapter and made it longer than I meant to. So here you go, two chapters at once.**

After a while, they came upon a small cottage near a forest, the house had green grass growing on top of it, a small stream with a bridge going over it was in front of the house, it also had all kinds of dens, burrows, and bird houses all over the place. _"Sheesh, this Fluttershy must really like animals."_

The two crossed over the bridge and walked up to the front door. Twilight gave a knock and waited. The door creaked open just a crack and a single green eye poked out. Upon seeing Twilight , the door opened completely and revealed a cream yellow Pegasus with a long soft pink flowing mane and tail, upon her flank was a trio of butter flies with pink wings. "Twilight, hello." Her voice was soft and dainty. "What brings you by? Not that I'm not happy to see you." She was definitely timid.

"Good day Fluttershy, I brought some pony I would like you to meet. His name is Charles." Twilight motioned a hoof over to Charles which brought Fluttershy's attention to him.

Upon seeing him, she gave a yelp and dashed back in her house and closed the door behind her. Charles crossed his arms and looked down at Twilight who, in turn, gave a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. "Ah heh heh, what'd I tell you, shy." Twilight knocked on the door again. "Fluttershy, it's all right, he's really nice, please come back out!" Twilight pleaded with her shy friend.

It seemed to work as the door once again creaked open to reveal the Pegasus. "Um….h-hello there." She said nervously.

Twilight tried introductions again. "Fluttershy, this is Charles, Charles, this is my good friend, Fluttershy."

"Um…..it's….nice to….m-meet you." She said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Fluttershy, Charles here is new to Ponyville and has joined with the Ponyville guard. I wanted to introduce him to all my friends, may we come in?"

"Uh….ok…..I guess." Fluttershy then opened the door more to let her guests in. Charles uncrossed his arms, as he followed Twilight in. Fluttershy led the two to her living room. "You can have a seat here….if you'd like." She offered as she pointed to a light blue sofa in the middle of the room. "Would you…..um….l-like some tea?"

"Why yes please, thank you Fluttershy." Twilight thanked with a warm smile. Charles removed his staff and leaned it against the side of the couch against the arm rest and the two sat on the sofa with Twilight on Charles's right side.

Fluttershy smiled back. "Ok….it'll be a moment." She then fluttered to her kitchen to make the tea.

Charles took this time to examine this pony's house. There were mouse holes and bird houses all over the place, just like outside, every so often he would see a mouse scurry by or a bird fly about, or even a ferret run past. It was then that he felt a tapping on his left leg. He looked down and saw a little white rabbit giving him the stink eye. _"Is this bunny seriously trying to give me a stink eye or something." _"Can I help you?" He asked the bunny.

The bunny then proceeded to make the universal sign of 'I'm watching you' with it's paw. Charles just ignored it and looked back up. The bunny did not like this, as it then lifted one of Charles's pants leg and bit hard on his leg. "OW, WHAT THE," Charles stood up in surprise and kneeled down to grasp at the spot he was bitten. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Charles, what's wrong?" Twilight asked with concern.

Before he could answer, Fluttershy then came in from the kitchen with the cups and pot of tea on a tray in her hooves. "What's going on out here?" She asked more loudly.

"This rabbit here bit me!" Charles explained by pointing with one finger while keeping the other hand on the offended area.

Fluttershy then fluttered over and set the tray down on a table in front of the sofa. "Angel, that wasn't very nice, you should know better than to bite our guests." She gently scolded the rabbit. "I'm terribly sorry Charles, he's usually so well behaved, I don't know why he did that. Here, let me take a look." She moved to get close before she was stopped with a raised hand.

"I'm fine, it's just a bite."

"But you could be bleeding, rabbits do have sharp teeth for eating hard vegetables. Please, as a way for apologizing for Angel's behavior." She was pleading.

How could he possibly say no to such adorableness. "Fine, just make it quick." Charles could swear he heard her let out a kind of squee when she smiled at his answer. He pulled up his pant leg and revealed the spot he was bitten.

Fluttershy looked carefully at the spot. "Oh my, you are bleeding a little, I'm terribly sorry for Angel biting you, just a moment and I'll have you fixed up in no time." Fluttershy then went off to a set of stairs leading to a door. A few short seconds later, she came back down with a first aid kit in her mouth. She set it down on the floor, opened it up and began to treat the wound. "Now this may sting a bit." She warned as she was about to put on the hydrogen peroxide.

"I'm not a kid, I can handle a little pain."

Fluttersy recoiled a bit at this, but continued on. She applied the medicine and Charles bareley flinched at it. Once the wound was cleaned, Fluttershy wrapped his leg up so it could heal. "There you go, it should be fine by tomorrow."

"Thanks." _"I don't get it, a minute a go she was practically scared to death of me, now the minute her bunny bites me, she doesn't waste any time trying to help? What is up with this pony?" _Charles was perplexed by this mares sudden change in attitude towards him.

"Are you going to be ok Charles?" Twilight asked with concern.

Charles looked at Twilight from over his shoulder."Don't you ever get tired of asking that, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself…..but yes….I'll be fine, I've had worse injuries than a bite from a bunny rabbit."

"Oh my, you have, like what?" Fluttershy asked in concern as well.

Charles looked back at her. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Oh, ok then, anyway, the tea is ready if you want some."

The three sat on the sofa and Twilight and Fluttershy chatted away, Charles tried to stay out of the conversation as much as he could, but was made impossible when Fluttershy became curious about the animals in the world he came from. He just said that they were the same here as they were on earth. The only difference was the animals here seemed a bit more intelligent.

It was then that Twilight decided to ask him something else. "So Charles, I wanted to ask you about that instrument you were playing this morning."

"What about it." He responded as he set his cup down and looked at Twilight.

"I've never seen one like it before, what is it called?"

"Don't you have music here?"

"Yes, but we don't have an instrument like what you were using this morning."

"It's called a guitar, they come in different styles on erarth, each look has a name, the one I was using was called a Gibson."

"Would you mind playing a song for us, I just know Fluttershy would enjoy it, wouldn't you Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she turned her attention to Fluttershy.

"Oh yes please, I would like to hear something, if you don't mind that is." She responded timidly.

"I guess so, I do appreciate you tending to my leg and serving the tea." Charles then took hold of his staff and changed it to the guitar again. He readied himself to perform for the two mares next to him. Once again, he used his magic so the other instruments needed for the song could be heard while he played lead guitar and sang.

watch?v=XBF6IV8W-80

(Check out this link for the song. Come Back to Me by David Cook.)

The music faded, Charles heard a strange sound, he looked around and saw all these animals had gathered around him and were applauding in their own way. Charles looked over to Twilight and Fluttershy. "That was beautiful. Human music sure is amazing." Twilight complimented.

"That was beautiful, and my animal friends seemed to like it too. Thank you for sharing it with us. You have an amazing voice too." Fluttershy also complimented.

Charles just looked away and to the side. "Thanks." He then turned his guitar back into his staff. The animals ceased their sounds and scurried off.

"Fluttershy, thank you for having us, but we should get going now." Twilight informed.

"Of course, thank you for coming, and Charles, sorry again for Angel biting you, and thank you again for the lovely music." Charles and Twilight then left Fluttershy's house and headed back to the library.

By the look of the sun, it was now about four in the afternoon as they neared the library. As they approached, Twilight noticed the lights in the library were out. Judging by the time of day, she already knew what this meant, she just hoped Charles wouldn't react badly to it. Twilight approached the door and used her magic to open it, Charles followed her in and the door closed behind them. "Hey Twilight, why is it so dark in-"

"**SURPRISE!"**

"SWEET JESUS!" Charles was very startled by this, he quickly went for his staff and got in a battle ready stance. "All right, which one of you want's it first!" He declared to the crowed of ponies before him.

"Charles relax, it's a surprise party." Twilight informed.

Charles looked at her first, then at the ponies who seemed confused at his stance, then at the room. There were streamers, balloons, and confetti all over the place. There were tables set up with all kinds of treats like cookies, cupcakes, candy, and a large cake at the center.

"_Oh no."_ Was his only thought about this, he relaxed and put his staff back on his back. "What is all this, what's this party for?" He asked Twilight, but before she could answer, a pink coated mare bounded up in front of him with a huge smile on her face. Her mane and tail were a darker shade of pink. Her eyes were a light blue color and on her flank were three balloons, two of which were also a light blue and the third was yellow. "HI, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you, were you surprised, were you were you were you, I love surprises especially big ones, I hope you like the party this is your welcome to Ponyville party, I invited every pony I could, too bad the guards couldn't come for this though that would have made this party more fun but I did manage to invite my other friends that you met I hope you have fun here what's your name?"

Charles just stared at her for the longest time as his brain tried desperately to figure out exactly what this pony just said, unfortunately, it was so fast, he couldn't catch any of it, except for the last part where she asked for his name. "Um….it's Charles, and you are?"

"Didn't you hear, it's Pinkie Pie silly, and this is your welcome to Ponyville party. Do you like it?" Pinkie spoke a little slower this time so Charles was able to understand her.

"_Great, a party, why did it have to be a party." _He hated parties, it just meant he would have to be around those who hated him. "OK, why exactly are you throwing me a party, you don't know me, and I've never seen you before"

"Because silly, I love to throw parties, especially parties to welcome new ponies to Ponyville, but you're not a pony, so this is the first time I get to throw a welcome to Ponyville party for a non-pony, what are you anyway, it's really nice to meet you." Pinkie was speaking rapidly again, Charles had a little trouble keeping up. He looked to Twilight for advice.

Twilight stepped in and spoke to Pinkie on his behalf. "Pinkie, Charles here is a human, he came here from another world called earth."

Pinkie smiled even bigger, if that was even possible. "WOW, another world, that is so amazing, I've never met some pony from another world, this is so GREAT! This could be a welcome to Ponyville, Equestria, and Equis PARTY! THREE PARTIES IN ONE!"

Even Charles was starting to get freaked out by this pink pony of endless energy. He wanted to refuse the party and get out of there, but with how this pony was acting, he was afraid of what she would do or how she would react to it. There was no telling if this pony had the potential to turn into some kind of nightmarish monster, he wouldn't put it past her either, he still had no idea what these magical ponies were capable of. So he just let the party go on.

He just grabbed himself a cup of punch from the punch bowl and found a corner to stand in. As he looked at the ponies, he noticed the other ponies he met today that were Twilight's closest friends. They were all mingling with other ponies while he just stood there in the corner, minding his own business. That didn't last long though, as Pinkie hopped over to him and noticed a frown on his face.

She just spoke to him in her usual bubbly happy-go-lucky attitude. "Hey Charles, why you hiding in the corner her all mopey dopey? Why don't you mingle and get to know every pony?"

Charles just eyed her. "No thanks, I'm fine here."

"Awe, don't be silly, how can you have fun just standing in a corner with punch, come on, get out there and have some fun."

"No thank you, I'm fine right here." He continued to insist.

Pinkie obviously wasn't getting it, he just wanted to be left alone. "Come on Charles, why don't you come and dance with me, I'm sure that'll put a smile on your face."

"I said I'm fine. What part of that is so hard to understand?" Charles was starting to get annoyed.

Pinkie still didn't get the message. "Your funny, come on, let's boogie." Pinkie then grabbed his hand with her hoof and started dragging him to the dance floor. Charles was really starting to lose it, he didn't care what this pony may be capable of. He jerked his hand out of her hoof, Pinkie turned around to face him just in time for him to yell at her.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, I DON'T WANT TO DANCE, I DON'T WANT TO PARTY, OR HANG OUT WITH YOU OR ANY OF THESE PONIES, DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Pinkie recoiled at his shouting and frowned. This also got every ponies attention as they stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene.

"But…how could you not like parties? Every pony likes my parties." Pinkie asked sadly.

Charles saw the attention he was getting, he looked around at all the scared faces at him. He just scowled back, he walked past Pinkie and made for the door. Twilight quickly chased after him, along with the other five ponies, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Charles burst through the door and headed out. Twilight was the one to call out to him while the others hung back with worried expressions. "Charles wait, what's wrong, why are you so mad?"

Charles stopped in his tracks, he turned around and faced Twilight. "I hate parties, that's why, do you really think I want to be around others who think I'm a monster?"

"But Charles, no pony here thinks you're a monster."

"And why should I believe you huh, tell me, why should I trust what you say, or any one for that matter?"

Twilight looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Why are you like this Charles, why is it so hard for you to trust any pony? Please tell me, maybe I can help if you just trust me."

That was the last straw. He ansered in a low growl. "You want to know why I have so much trouble trusting others, why I don't want to be around others?"

"Yes, please Charles, just tell me and maybe I can help."

Charles began to walk towards Twilight as he spoke, causing her to back up. "The reason I don't trust anyone is because MY PARENTS DID THIS TO ME! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO TURNED ME INTO A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT, THEY'RE THE ONES WHO INJECTED ME WITH THOSE DAMN ROBOT BUGS THAT MADE ME THE WAY I AM, THEY'RE THE ONES WHO AGREED TO MAKE ME A DAMN VEGETABLE JUST SO THEY COULD STUDY MY BODY AND REPLICATE MY ABILITES!"

At this point, Twilight had backed up as much as she could until her back was against her tree near her front door where the other five were.

"I….I had no idea, I….I'm so sorry Charles."

"Sorry doesn't help. Sorry doesn't make me a regular human. If you can't trust your own parents, then who can you trust. I was only 15 years old when it happened, 15 YEARS OLD! Because of my parents, I had to make a run for it with my new abilities and escape the damn military base where they held me. Ever since then, the only person I could trust was myself, no one else, every time I tried to ask for help, the person I asked would either scream at me and call me a freak or beat me up. I had to toughen up and get strong, so that's exactly what I did. I took care of myself and I've been doing just fine on my own. Now here I am in an unfamiliar world with no idea how anything works or what the laws are or ANYTHING, and now I have no choice BUT to put my trust in a pony who's supposed to help me learn about this world!"

The entire party of ponies there heard the whole thing and couldn't believe a single word, how could parents do such horrible things to their son. Twilight herself was crying now. "Charles, I…."

He cut her off. "Just forget it. I need some time alone." He then turned around and flew off Towards the forest he saw near Fluttersy's house.

Twilight tried to stop him. "Charles, wait, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" She started to gallop after him.

"Come on ya'll, we'd better go too, ya'll heard what he said, we just gotta let him know that we care about him and let him know he DOES have friends." Applejack said to the other ponies with her, they galloped after Twilight to try and catch up.

Charles flew as fast as he could towards the forest, he just had to get away, to escape the horrible memories of his parents betraying him. As he flew, he could swear he heard Twilight's voice call out after him, but he didn't care, the last thing he needed was to speak with the unicorn who practically forced him to remember something he wanted to forget for so long. He hoped he could lose her in the forest he saw just outside of town.

He came to a landing just outside the forest and walked in, trying desperately to forget. He walked and walked as his mind was haunted by those horrible memories that plauged him his whole life. Finally, his legs got tired and he decided to rest, he walked up to a tree, removed his staff from his back, sat down and rested his back against the tree. "It's not fair, why did they do that to me, IT'S NOT FAIR!" He shouted to no one in particular. He just sat there in sorrow, still trying to forget.

It wasn't long though before he started hearing some familiar voices call out for him. "Charles, where are you?!" It was Twilight

"Please come out, it's dangerous in this forest!" Fluttershy.

"We just want ta help!" Applejack.

"Darling, please come out, let's talk about this!" Rarity.

Talk, that was the last thing he needed, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be left alone. He just ignored them and hoped they would go away. But then, something caught his attention. All toghether, he heard them scream in terror. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" This forced Charles out of his mind as he stood up with his staff in hand. He may not want to be found, but it sounded like they were in trouble. Despite what he was feeling towards them, he couldn't just let them get hurt.

He ran to the source of the screaming and was met with a terrible scene. He stopped behind a pack of strange creatures that had the girls surrounded on all sides. They were huddled together hugging each other in desperation. "SOME PONY HELP US!" Twilight called out. Right after she did, one of the beasts leapt for them. They closed their eyes for the inevitable, but when it didn't come after a moment, they opened their eyes and was greeted with a wonderful but hurtful sight, Charles now stood before them with his back to them. One of the beastst had his arm in its jaws. Charles had leapt over the pack of monsters and placed himself between them and allowed the creature to sink it's jaws in his left arm instead of one of the ponies.

"CHARLES!" Twilight called out in hopeful fear. What she could see on Charles's face was a pained struggling expression. The creature now visible to Charles looked like a wolf made out of wood and leaves, it had green glowing eyes. It growled with Charles's arm in its mouth.

"GAH, Oh no you don't, not on my WATCH!" On the last word, he flung his arm to the side, causing the beast to let go and jump back to rejoin the others. Charles winced in pain from the bite wound on his arm. It was now bleeding. "All right you wooden mutts, if you want to get to these ponies, then your gonna have to get through me!" He called to the dogs.

"Charles, thank Celestia you're all right." Pinkie said through teary eyes.

Charles looked back at them over his shoulder. "Celestia's got nothing to do with it." Just as he did, another wooden wolf jumped at them, Charles saw this and quickly swung his staff around to knock it back, to his surprise, the beast shattered into piles of sticks. "OK, what are these thing?!" He asked out loud.

Twilight informed as fast as she could. "They're called timberwolves, they live in this forest."

Before Charels could ask if he just killed it, his question was already answered as he saw the shattered wolf reassemble before him. "You have got to be kidding me." Two more jumped out at him, once again, he swung his staff horizontally, catching one and slamming it into another, sending them flying into a tree and causing them to fall apart as well, only to reassemble a moment later. "All right, no more mister nice guy." Charles took his staff in both hands and formed his swords. He kept his right one in a back hand held position while he twirled his other to a standard position. "So how do I beat these things?" He asked Twilight.

"The only way to truly stop them is with fire." She informed.

"_Great, I don't know any fire spells, how am I gonna do this. I'll just have to try and clear a path for them." _Suddenly, three more lunged at him. Charles managed to slice two of them, but one got below and bit him hard in the same leg Angel bit him. "GAAH, WHY YOU!" Charles sliced the wolf with his right sword and turned it to twigs. But another one came at him and got him by surprise. He only had time to see it coming before the wolf sunk it's jaws in his left shoulder. "AAAHH, SON OF A!" He used his right sword again and sliced it up.

"Charles, oh man, are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked in fear.

"_Come on THINK, there's just too many of them. Plus they keep reforming, not to mention I'm starting to lose blood." _"I'm going to cut us a path, stay close to me and do exactly what I say, understand?" He said while keeping his eyes on the pack. The girls responded in unison. "All right, here we go. Charles ran forward and started slicing and swinging with all the speed and might he could muster to chop up the timberwolfs for the girls to escape. The six ponies stayed close behind as they galloped behind him. Each time a timber wolf tried to get at them, Charles sliced them up. Soon they finally broke through the mess of wolves and Charles had gotten the girls free from being surrounded. There was still the problem of the wolves giving chase of the ponies should they make a run for it.

Once he turned around to face the horde again, the ponies were behind him. "Keep going, I'll hold them off, you get to town and safety!" He called to them.

"But what about you?" Applejack asked.

"I'll hold them off." He slashed both swords at two more wolves trying to get past him. "If I don't, these things will overtake you in no time." He informed as he continued to slash and slice at the wooden fangs baring down on him.

"But we can't just leave you." Rarity said.

"I'll be fine, get out of here, NOW!" He yelled at them from over his shoulder. The girls saw he wasn't about to move, so they reluctantly left and headed for town. Once they were gone, he continued to slash and cut at the wolves that continued to come after him. "Don't you mongrels ever give up!" In his fit, he failed to notice another timber wolf sneaking up behind him while his attention was on the numerous ones in front of him. The wolf got low to the ground and let out a growl. It leapt into the air and sunk it's jaws in Charles left shoulder. "GAH!" He cried out in pain and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He managed to get up and shake the beast off him, but that last bite really did a number, he had lost so much blood by now and was starting to feel weak. He tried to stand up but was wobbly on his feet, his vision was starting to blur, he held his left sword out in front of him and his right sword backhanded style just behind him. He panted heavily as he looked at the blurry mess of wolves ready to tear into him.

He couldn't stand any more, he fell to the ground, he tried to keep himself up by jabbing his left sword in the ground. Before he passed out, a wall of flames suddenly erupted in front of him. A pony with bat like wings emerged, his vision wasn't clear, but he could just bareley make out the cutie mark, it was one he hadn't seen before. It was a full moon with clouds. The flames drove the wolves back into the forest as they yelped and ran off. Charles lost consciousness and blacked out.

**AN: A full description of the pony that just appeared will be provided in the next chapter, the submitter is ebyer5 from **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well, any readings now?"

"Sir, we are picking up faint readings, they're unlike any we've ever encountered before."

"Can you trace it, can you find a trail?"

"It will take a lot of work, but yes, I believe we can find a way to follow the signal."

"Good, let me know the moment you find out anything."

"Yes sir, I will do so."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugh, my head, make it stop." Charles was awoken by an annoying beeping sound that only served to agitate the major headache he was having. He placed his right hand over his face and rubbed at his forehead, he then removed his hand and slowly opened his eyes to the view of what could only be described as a hospital room. He was in a large bed with white sheets, his clothes were gone and replaced with a hospital gown, the smell of disinfectant wafted in the air. He then noticed his left arm and right leg were wrapped up in the places he was bit, his shoulders were also wrapped up, the bandages came up and over his shoulders where they met more wrappings around his stomach. He also noticed wires hooked up to him and to the infernal machine that was giving off the offending beeping noise, a heart monitor.

Just then, a unicorn stallion with a dark yellow coat and a brown mane and tail walked in, his cutie mark looked like a green x-ray screen with a bone on it. He was wearing the standard doctor's coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck and a pair of glasses rested on his nose. Charles carefully sat up as the doctor approached. "Ah good, your awake, I didn't think you'd wake up so soon after the amount of blood you lost. You are a very lucky stallion my boy." Said the doctor in a friendly tone. "I am doctor Stable, I will be overseeing your recovery while you're here."

"Wh-where am I?" Charles asked weakly, still feeling worn out.

"You're in Ponyville hospital my boy, don't you remember what happened?"

Charles struggled to remember. "I-I remember…screaming, and…these wolf things."

"Timberwolves Charles, those things were called timberwolves." The doctor informed. "You're lucky to be alive after an attack from those things. Captain, you can come in now." The doctor called out to the hall way from over his shoulder.

Captain Lightning Thrash then walked in with two other ponies with him. One was a little shorter than the captain. He had bat like wings, slited irises, grey fur with blue streaks running down his legs, a thunder cloud grey mane and tail with blue and white streaks through them that looked like lightning, his mane was done up in kind of an afro style. His cutie mark was the one Charles saw before blacking out, a full moon with dark clouds around it. On his left foreleg was a kind of metal tube that came up half way up his leg to an orange orb gem in a glass casing, followed by a hose that ran up to his back to a small metal back pack, it looked like it was designed to suck in air and move it through the hose, to the gem and out the tube. He was wearing the standard gold armor as well as the other pony.

The other pony was a unicorn stallion, just as tall as captain Thrash. His coat was very unusual, it was Russian blue camo, waves of blue and white mixed together in a strange fashion. His mane and tail were black with light blue edges. His cutie mark was a white star. On his front right leg was a tattoo of a parachute behind a Pegasus wrapping it's forelegs around a planet and the words 'That Others May Live' on the planet. On his other leg was a tattoo in red ink that read 'Brothers Till The End'. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags, one had a name, Pyro. The other had a set of numbers. Finally, he was wearing light armor with an ABU pattern.

Captain Thrash spoke up. "Charles, good to see you still among the living, I suppose you have these two to thank for that." The captain said as he motioned to the two new ponies next to him. "This is private Black Cloud…." He motioned to the pony with the bat wings. "…And this is specialist Stunner, he's a part of the specialist division here in Ponyville. He's the one who managed to patch you up a bit before you bled to death and brought you to the hospital, and Black Cloud here is the one who scared off the timberwolves with his flamethrower there."

Black Cloud looked up at Charles then quickly looked down with a small smile. Stunner then stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, sorry I wasn't there when we were supposed to meet you your first day here, but I was busy with a rescue, some fool unicorn tried a teleport spell for the first time and ended up a few feet up in a tree. Too scared to try and get down on her own, I was around at the time so I just helped her out."

Charles listened to the unicorn's explanation then turned his attention back to the other pony, Black Cloud. He just stared at Charles before the captain saw this. "Private Cloud here doesn't say much, he's good in a fight but rather shy and not easy to make friends with, he is a genious though. Had a unicorn help him make that flamethrower of his there, the gem inside is a rare fire orb, in the right conditions, it can emit a flame. He figured out how to make the orb create the flame and harness it into his weapon there."

Stunner then stepped in. "He seems to have taking a liking to you, he's been following you around all day when you first came in to sign up for the guards, he's the one who informed me that you had gone into the Everfree forest, I followed him in to find you and he started using his weapon to scare off the timberwolves."

Charles became curious about something. "How long was I out?"

The captain informed. "Almost a day and a half, it was two days ago, counting today, that you went in there and it is now around midday. You're lucky they came around when they did. What were you doing in that forest anyway?"

"I…I just needed some time alone sir." Charles looked away from the captain as he answered.

"So I heard, the girls you saved told me all about what happened that day. I suppose I can't get at you for going in there since you didn't know about that place. For future references, that forest is called the Everfree forest and is home to many dangerous creatures, timberwolves are just one of the many things that live there. Anyway, you have others here that would like a word with you so we'll be on our way. You take it easy now private." The captain then led the other two out of the room.

"Other visitors?" He asked as he looked at doctor Stable.

"Of course, since you're awake, you can have visitors now and there are a few who would like to see you. One moment please." The doctor then left the room as well. After a minute, princess Celestia and Shining Armor came in.

"Princess, captain, what are you doing here?"

Celestia spoke first. "I came to check up on you, Twilight wrote to me about the events that happened the day you signed up to join the royal guard in Ponyville and I just had to come by and thank you personally for saving her and her friends. "

"Same here, you saved my little sister after all." Shining said.

"I was only doing what I thought was right." Charles responded.

"And those actions saved lives Charles, you're a hero." Celestia said. "I am grateful to you for what you did, you have proven that you truly belong with the royal guards for your act of bravery."

"You've got some guts taking on timberwolves like that." Shining complimented. "Are you sure you don't want to be anything more than a private?"

"Like I said, I am no leader, I'm fine with the position I have in the guard."

Celestia gave a smile. "Very well then, I just wanted to come by and personally thank you for your actions."

"Same here, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you saved my little sister Twilight." Shining stated.

"We'll leave you to recover now, but you should know that the girls wish to meet with you now and give their thanks as well. And just so you know, your past has been made clear to every pony here in town."

Charles tensed up at this. "WHAT, what do you mean my past has been made clear?!"

Celestia recoiled a bit at his shouting but regained her composure. "Well, you did practically shout out about how your parents are the ones responsible for what happened to you at the party Pinkie Pie threw for you."

Charles slumped at this. "Great, just great."

Celestia, not sure what to say from there, decided now would be a good time to leave. "Farewell Charels, take care of yourself."

"See you later private Charles." Shining gave his goodbye.

Charles looked back up to see them leave. As soon as they were gone, the six ponies, who's lives he saved, walked in and gathered around him with smiles on their faces. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash on his right, and Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy on his left. Twilight was the first to speak. "Hey Charles, glad to see you-"

"Why did you follow me?" Charles cut her off with his question as he kept his eyes looking down so as not to make eye contact.

A second passed before she answered. "We were worried about you, after what you said about what your parents did to you…..well." She didn't know what to say from there.

Charles looked at Twilight. "If you knew that forest was dangerous, then why did you come after me, I can take care of myself."

"Like I said, we were worried about you."

"So you put your selves in danger just for me?" He asked a little louder.

Applejack then cut in with a bit of a scowl. "You shouldn't have gone in that forest in the first place ya know."

Charles then turned his attention to Applejack. "Hey, it's not like I asked you to follow me in there, you chose to go in there and put yourselves in danger, now because of me having to save your sorry hides, I'm in the hospital."

Rainbow then interjected with a scowl of her own. "So WHAT, are you saying you regret saving us?" While all this was going on, Fluttershy started cringing while the others looked on in worry.

Charles turned to Dash who was now hovering in the air. "OF COURSE NOT, I may not like having to be stuck with others, but I'm not about to let someone…..or somepony die just because I don't like them!"

"So WHAT, NOW you're saying you don't like us?" Rainbow asked again.

"I….." He stopped, now that he thought about it, these ponies he's been meeting has been nothing but nice to him, not once has he been insulted or yelled at or spit on or beaten. Sure he's gotten a few odd looks, but that was it. "So…..are you saying that you all like me?" His voice softened .

Applejack answered again. "Of course we like you sugar cube, why else would we have worried about you when you ran off like ya did."

This confused him more. "How could you possibly like me, I insulted her…" He pointed his finger on his good hand at Rainbow Dash. "I yelled at her…" He then pointed at Pinkie Pie. "And I yelled and cursed at her!" He then pointed at Twilight. "Not to mention how cold I've been acting to all of you, how can you all possibly like me?!"

Twilight answered again. "Because you need a friend, with everything you've been through, you must be in a lot of pain. Friends help each other with their pain, friends look out for each other and are there for one another when they're needed."

"How many times do I need to say it before you get it, I don't need anyone!" Charles exclaimed.

"Oh really, like you didn't need anyone when you were about to get eaten by those timberwolves?" Dash pointed out.

Charles turned his attention back to Dash. "Again, I wouldn't have been in that position if you all hadn't followed me in there."

Applejack then interjected again. "And we wouldn't have followed you in there if you hadn't gone in there in the first place!"

Twilight then interjected. "WILL YOU THREE JUST STOP IT ALREADY! You're going in circles with this!" She shouted which caused Applejack and Rainbow Dash to recoil. Charles just looked at her. "Charles, you need us, you don't know anything about our world, you proved that when you flew off into the Everfree forest without knowing what dangers where in there. You're lucky it was just a pack of timberwolves that you had to face."

"And how do you think this makes me feel Twilight, all my life the only one I could count on and trust is myself because everyone else wouldn't lift a finger to help me. Now here I am, stuck in a world I know nothing about, being forced to have to put my trust in a total stranger."

"Charles, I know this isn't easy for you, but you CAN trust me, I promise I will do everything I can to help you learn about this world. You can trust me, you can trust us." She said as she laid a hoof on his lap.

Charles looked down at her hoof then back to her with a solemn look. "I…." He looked away again. "I don't know if I can." He admitted.

Fluttershy decided to chime in. "Charles, if you don't mind me saying, maybe it's time you just let go of the past and forget about what happened…if that's all right."

Pinkie agreed. "Yeah, it was your parents that did all that mean stuff to you, not others."

Rarity then chimed in. "From what we can understand about what you said, it was your parents that betrayed you and did what they did to you, no pony else is responsible."

Rainbow then spoke up. "Yeah, just forget those jerks and move on."

"Charles." Twilight called to him to get his attention. Charles turned to meet her gaze only to see the sweetest smile Twilight could give. "I promise we'll be there for you when you need us, you can trust us."

Pinkie spoke again. "We Pinkie promise." Then all together, they chanted. "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye." As they said this, they first made an x over their hearts, flapped their forelegs like wings, then put a hoof over one of their eyes.

Charles just looked at all of them with a raised eyebrow. Pinkie explained. "That was a Pinkie promise."

Rarity continued. "And no pony breaks a Pinkie promise."

"So no matter what, if you need us for anything, we'll be there for you." Rainbow said with a smile.

Charles was at a loss for words. He just didn't know how to respond to all this. These ponies made it perfectly clear that they were actually willing to help him no matter what. "I….I don't know…..what to say…..I." He couldn't finish, he was actually overcome with emotion that he just couldn't speak.

"Charles." Fluttershy had called to get his attention. "We know it won't be easy for you to put your trust in us so suddenly, just take your time, we can wait." The girls all nodded.

"Um…..sure, ok, um…..thank you." Was all he could say to this.

Twilight spoke again. "We'll let you rest now, I hope you feel better soon. If you want, I can start teaching you about our world tomorrow when I come to visit. Would that be ok?"

"Sure…..that would be…nice." Charles was still trying to understand all that was said to him.

"Perfect, then tomorrow, I'll come by with some books for you to read and I'll help you along. For now, get some rest, you've had a rough time already." With those words, the girls all said their goodbyes and left Charles to think.

Could he really put his trust in them, they made it clear that they just want to help him. Every pony he's met, even the guards, have been nothing but accepting of him, how could he not have seen it, would it really be so bad to trust someone other than himself for once? It wouldn't be easy, but those mares pointed out that they knew this too and were willing to wait for him to get to that point. This was all too much for him to take in at once, he is just going to have to sleep on it for now and hope to figure this out tomorrow.

The next day came after a peaceful nights rest for Charles since the heart monitor was removed from him yesterday after his visits. The sun was just now rising over the horizon to start the day. Charles let out a yawn as he stretched his unwrapped arm up. A nurse walked in, pushing a cart with a tray of food for breakfast. She had a white coat with a soft pink mane and tail, her mane was tied in a bun, her cutie mark was a red plus sign. "Good morning Charles, I'm nurse Redheart, how are you feeling this morning?" The mare asked.

"Ok I guess, my arm, leg and shoulders are still sore though."

"That will go away soon. I hope you like your breakfast." Nurse Redheart then set a tray with food on it. "I'll be back shortly to take the tray from you when you're done, do you need anything else before I go?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." The nurse left and Charles ate up. The nurse returned shortly after and took his tray. Charles's mind was still a buzz with everything that happened yesterday. He still wasn't sure about what those ponies said, but they sounded so sincere it was impossible to think otherwise. _"Maybe I really can trust them. I just need to be careful, that's all."_ After a while of nothing to do but think, Twilight came in with a pair of saddle bags full of books.

"Good morning Charles, feeling any better today." She greeted with a big smile and a cheery tone.

"I'm still sore in the places I got bit by those…timberwolves were they?" Twilight gave a nod.

"I brought a few books that can help you learn some things that will be important for you to know." Twilight informed. She opened her bag with her magic and levitated a book out and moved it in front of Charles for him to take. Charles took it in his hands and held it up to get a better look. "If you have any questions about it, just let me know."

"Thanks Twilight…..I…really appreciate this."

When Twilight gave him a smile, he could swear he heard another squee like when Fluttershy smiled at him for letting her help him when Angel bit him.

Before he could get started though, 2nd Lt. Carbon entered with an earth pony following him in. This one was standing slightly taller than Carbon. He was wearing blue and black dragon scale armor. His fur was white and his mane and tail was black. He had no cutie mark but there was a symbol on his right shoulder, it was an outline of a cross with strange symbols that could only be described as ancient or foreign writing, a black bodark insignia.

"Charles, good to see you up, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Carbon answered.

Twilight answered for him. "Not at all Carbon, what brings you two by?"

"Sorry for the intrusion, but specialist Shadow Fang here wanted to come see the new recruit for himself, he heard about what Charles did and wanted to meet him."

"So, this is creature called a human that every pony is talking about? Doesn't look so impressive to me." He spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "If you ask me, you were fool for taking on timberwolves on your own."

Charles looked to Shadow fang. "Well it's not like I had a choice, Twilight here and her friends would be dead if I hadn't stepped in when I did."

"This is true, you did save ponies from death."

"And we are very grateful to him Shadow Fang, so I would like it if you didn't insult him." Twilight defended.

Shadow Fang then turned on Twilight. "And you were fool for following him into forest, what were you thinking you foolish mare."

"That's enough Shadow Fang, I didn't bring you here to insult any pony, you wanted to meet Charles, now you've met." Carbon intervened.

"Hmph." Was Shadow's response.

"Sorry about him, he's not exactly the sociable type." Carbon informed.

Charles then realized something. "Say, are you related to Duskfang and Dawnfang?" He asked Shadow Fang.

"HA, those two, hardly, is only coincidence that we three have Fang as last name. They are nothing compared to me." Shadow Fang scoffed. "If you excuse, I have duties to perform now. I suggest you toughen up if you want to be guard _private_ Charles." He said private with a mocking tone. Shadow then turned and left the room.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Charles asked.

"He's from Stalliongrad, he was experimented on as well like you to create super soldiers, it worked, but not how they expected, so the project was scrapped, but they kept him around because of his abilities."

"So what can he do, what sort of enhancements does he have?"

"He's a werewolf." Twilight closed her eyes and shuddered after she answered.

Charles looked at her with wide eyes. "What…..a…..a WEREWOLF. YOU have GOT to be KIDDING, a REAL WEREWOLF! But…..they're just a myth…..they only exist in scary stories and horror movies!"

"Isn't that what you said about unicorns and Pegasai to the princesses?" Twilight said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Carbon began to inform. "Thankfully, he's the only known were wolf. From my knowledge, there used to be real ones a long time ago, but they died out somehow, now, Shadow Fang is the first pony made were wolf. You saw that symbol on his shoulder right?" Charles nodded. "That symbol lets him transform whenever he wants, it glows red before he changes and he becomes this huge wolf beast. But it comes at a cost, when he changes back, he is very exhausted. I think I've said enough, I'll let you two get back to your study session. Charles, I want you to concentrate on getting better so you can start your job as a guard, understand."

"Yes sir, I understand." Charles said.

"Good, have a good day Ms. Sparkle." Carbon gave a wave and left.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get started." Twilight said with a smile, eager to begin her role as teacher for Charles.

**AN: The newest OC's have appeared, as I said in my last author's notes, the OC identified as Black Cloud comes from ebyer5**

**Stunner and Shadow Fang comes from Jman796. I tell ya, that guy came up with so many cool sounding OC's when I put in a request for them, and he said he did it just for my story. Great guy, but he submitted so many, I couldn't use them all. Also, I am definitely going to have fun writing Shadow Fang's lines. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I realize that I made a slight mistake in Shadowfang's rank, he is supposed to be a 1****st**** Lt. so from now on, that is how he will be labeled when rank comes into play. Also, I am not taking any more submissions at this time, I thank those that did make them. I promise that the next chapter is where the action finally kicks in.**

Charles was in the hospital for two days to recover, in those two days, Twilight came by and stayed with him to teach him about Equestria and its society. She taught him about all the different creatures that exist, the different towns, which Charles thought it odd that some of the names of the town were strangely similar to the cities on earth, and about relationships. Charles also thought it odd that they did the whole herdship thing. Appearantly, because of there being more mares in Ponyville than stallions, or in a few other towns, it was perfectly acceptable for a stallion to have more than one mare friend.

It was also an interesting talk when money came up. Twilight thought it weird that humans used rectangular green paper with numbers for money and he thought it weird that the ponies used gold coins for currency. Twilight was intrigued that gold was considered very valuable on earth. During his time in the hospital, he also always had a visit from the other ponies he saved. On the second day of his hospitalization, Rarity came by with a new set of clothes for him. Since she thought his original clothing was rather dashing, she was inspired to make him something similar for him so as to keep up his taste in clothes.

Charles's original coat was ripped up bad from the timberwolfs, but Rarity was able to repair it. The new set of clothes she made for him was a red over coat with a grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a new pair of black shoes. She, of course, remembered to make holes in the back of the shirt and jacket for his wings to fit through. Once Charles was free from the hospital, he tried on his new duds and was quite pleased with them. "Well Charles, what do you think of your new clothes?" Rarity asked after he put them on.

"They…fit great, um, thank you….Rarity." Charles was still having a bit of trouble understanding the fact that these ponies were genuinely being nice to him and helping him.

"You're welcome darling, I'm glad you like it." Rarity said with a prideful smile.

Charles then turned to Twilight. "So where's my staff at?"

"It's still in its twin sword form, the captain is holding on to it for you, you can swing by and get whenever you want. I can take you there if you want?" Twilight informed with another smile.

"That won't be necessary, I can find the office from the sky."

"Ok, well, I can at least take your old clothes back to the library if you want?"

"Fine, I don't have anything to carry them in anyway, so thank you."

"You're welcome." The three then made their way out of the hospital.

Upon exiting, they were met with the site of Shadow Fang walking past with Black Cloud following him. Shadow Fang stopped and looked at Charles. "So, you are finally out of hospital. For one who is supposed to be tuff, you sure take long time to heal. Tell me, are all humans weak like you?"

Charles glared at Shadow. "I'll have you know that I am the strongest human alive."

"Is so, then I weep for humans. Please excuse." Shadow fang then walked off.

Once he was out of ear shot, Charles spoke. "Sheesh, what's his problem, you two aren't friends with HIM are you?"

"Not even Pinkie Pie is friends with him." Twilight Stated.

"And she's friends with every pony." Rarity added.

"Your different." Charles and the two mares looked at Black Cloud who, apparently, didn't leave with Shadow Fang. He had a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Charles said as he looked at Black cloud.

Black Cloud spoke again. "You're different like me." He then just flew off to catch up to Shadow Fang.

"OK, and what is up with that one?" Charles asked the mares as he pointed a finger at Black Cloud as he flew off.

Twilight informed. "Black Cloud is a thestral, a bat pony. Not a lot of the citizens here are fond of him. He just seems to creep every pony out."

Rarity then chimed in. "He seems to have quite the affinity for fire, and, from what it looks like, he may be looking up to you."

Charles gave Rarity a confused look. "Why?"

Twilight took a guess. "Maybe because you both are a different species."

"Whatever, look, I should get going, I want to get my weapon back."

Twilight then stopped him before he flew off. "Charles, before you go, I wanted to ask you something."

He turned to Twilight. "Yeah?"

"I told the others about the music you shared with me and Fluttershy and they would like to hear some of your music too, if you don't mind that is."

"I really would like to hear this music Twilight has been raving about. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to perform a song for all of us?" Rarity asked as she batted her eye lashes.

"I….guess I could do that, sure, just not today, let me see if the captain wants me to start my duties." Charles answered.

"Great, I'll meet you back at the library later then. See you, and thanks for agreeing to play for my friends." Twilight smiled big and made for her home.

"I can't wait to hear this music you play darling. See you later." Rarity said before trotting off.

Charles then took to the air, flapping his wings, and flew above Ponyville, he scanned the town from high above to spot town hall, once he located it, he took off for it and landed just in front. He made his way in and to captain Thrasher's office. "Captain Lightning Thrasher, sir." Charles said to get his attention.

"Charles, good to see you out and about, I trust you're feeling better then?" Thrasher said.

"Yes sir, I came to retrieve my weapons and see if you needed me on duty today, since I was late reporting in when I was supposed to." Charles saw his two swords leaning in a corner near the door.

"Of course, go ahead and take them, and no, I won't be needing you today, you did just get out of the hospital after all didn't you?"

Charles picked up his swords, put the ends together and turned them back into his staff. "I did sir, but I feel fine. I can work today if you need me." He then put his staff back on his back.

"Eager to get to work huh, well I say you still need another day to relax, take the day and do whatever. You can report in tomorrow."

Charles wasn't sure what he could do today, most of the time back on earth, all he did was just try to survive. But now, here he is in a world that is actually accepting of him and he doesn't have to be on the run all the time. What was he going to do with his day off, it was still early in the morning. "Uh, yes sir, thank you." Charles then turned and left. Upon exiting the building, he took to the skies and flew to Twilight's place.

Along the way, he remembered something he saw when Twilight was leading him around town, a Pegasus was pushing a cloud. He remembered Twilight telling him that Pegasus ponies are capable of moving clouds, and because of this can control the weather. He figured that if they can move clouds around like they were solid, maybe he could stand on one too. "Might as well give it a shot." He flew up to a stray cloud and eyed it carefully first. He came closer and decided to see if his hand would go through it or not.

He brought his left hand forward, hovered it over the cloud, then brought it up and slammed it down. To his surprise, the cloud burst with a poof. "WHOA, didn't expect that, maybe I should try a softer touch if I want to see if I can actually stand on it." He found another cloud and used his right hand again, this time he just placed it on the cloud. This time, the cloud felt solid but soft at the same time. "Huh, ok, so I can touch them, guess that means I can sit on them too." He then positioned himself above the cloud and gently lowered himself on it. Again to his surprise, he was actually standing on it. "HAH, how about that." He exclaimed in delight.

Charles tested it further by jumping up and down. "What do ya know, never thought I'd see the day I'd be walking on clouds." He stopped jumping and sat down with his legs crossed. He felt the cloud over with his hands. "This is kinda nice. This thing is so soft." Feeling such comfort, he then laid down with his wings spread out, stretched out his legs and jut looked up at the blue sky. _"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all, the more I think about it, the more I realize I can't find anything wrong here. MOST of the ponies are nice, I haven't been made fun of, except for Lt Shadow Fang, no one has tried to beat me or chase me away or anything. Can I really be happy here, have I really found a place where I can finally relax?"_

Charles actually had time to himself to think. It was then he remembered what those six ponies said to him.

_Fluttershy then chimed in. "Charles, if you don't mind me saying, maybe it's time you let go of the past and forget about what happened….if that's all right."_

_Pinkie agreed. "Yeah, it was your parents that did all that mean stuff to you, not others."_

_Rarity then chimed in. "From what we can understand about what you said, it was your parents that did what they did to you, no pony else is responsible."_

_Rainbow then spoke up. "Yeah, just forget those jerks and move on."_

"_Charles." Twilight called to him to get his attention. Charles turned to meet her gaze only to see the sweetest smile Twilight could give. "I promise we'll be there for you when you need us, you can trust us."_

_Pinkie spoke again. "We Pinkie promise." Then all together they chanted. "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye." As they said this, they made an x over their hearts, flapped their forelegs like wings, then placed a hoof over one of their eyes._

_Charles just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Pinkie explained. "That was a Pinkie Promise."_

_Rarity added. "And no pony breaks a Pinkie promise."_

"_So no matter what, if you need us for anything, we'll be there for you." Rainbow said with a smile._

"They practically made a vow to me to be there for me. What they said, they're right, it was all my parents fault." Charles said to himself. "My parents, it is all their fault, it's their fault I ended up like this, it's their fault I became an outcast and feared by others." Charles said as he started to scowl. He then sat up. "Maybe it is time I let go of the past. Maybe it is time I just forget about them and try to move on with my life. I don't know if I can though, all I've ever done is just try to survive and run. So what do I do in a world where I don't have to worry about running and there are actually others willing to help me? I guess I should just try and put my trust in others, mainly in those six who made such a promise to me." With his mind made up, he left the cloud and headed to Twilight's.

He landed in front of the door and opened it to step in. "Twilight, you here?!" He called out.

"Hey Charles, welcome back." Twilight said as she came down from her room.

"Twilight, there's….something I want to talk to you about." Charles said carefully.

"Of course Charles, you can talk to me about anything, remember that promise me and my friends made to you?"

"Yeah, I remember, which is what I want to talk to you about." He began to form the words in his head before speaking. "Look, I thought about what you and the others said and….well….I guess I am willing to TRY and put my trust in you all and come to you if I need help with anything."

"Really…..you are….that's great Charles, I promise you won't be disappointed." She said with an even bigger smile.

"Now look, don't go thinking this makes us friends, I'm still unsure about this whole friendship thing, so for now, this is where we stand, if I need anything, I can count on you, but we are not friends…yet. You and the others were right when you said I need to let go of the past and move on, but it isn't easy for me since I pretty much held on to it for so long. So for now, that's all I can offer."

Twilight kept her smile. "That's fine Charles, but believe it or not, helping others is what friends do. You may not want to admit it yet, but we are friends."

"Then believe what you want, but I'm not changing my mind about this, at least not yet."

"I can wait."

"Say, where's Spike at by the way?" He asked when he didn't see Spike around the library.

"He's out helping Rarity with collecting gems, she has a spell that helps her locate deposits of gemstones. I swear, that dragon has such a cute little crush on her." Twilight informed.

"Does…..she like him back?" He asked with intrigue.

"No, she knows he has a crush on her but he's too young to be in a relationship, it's just a silly little crush." Twilight giggled a little.

"I see."

Charles then wasn't sure what to say from here, after a an awkward moment for him, Twilight broke the silence. "OH, before I forget, I got you a dresser while you were in the hospital and put it in your room. Your old clothes are sitting on top of it with your badge."

"You got me a dresser?" Charles asked in a bit of shock. _"When am I going to learn, these ponies just keep up with all this kindness, I suppose I shouldn't be surprise she did that for me."_ "Thank you Twilight." Was all he could say."

"You're welcome, you're going to need one if Rarity is going to make you some clothing. By the way, since you have the day free, what are you going to do?"

"I….don't know, I've never really had such free time before, what is there to do around here?" He asked.

"Why don't you just take a walk around town and get to know the place better?" Twilight suggested.

"I guess I could do that, I'll just grab my badge just in case." Charles then went to his room, upon entering, he saw a wooden dresser against the wall opposite his bed with his old clothes sitting on top and his shoes next to it on the floor. His badge was sitting next to his folded jacket, shirt, and pants. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and headed out after saying good bye to Twilight.

Charles wandered around town aimlessly, as he did, he noticed something different around him. First was that no pony was looking at him strangely, but rather with smiles, like they were happy to see him. _"Must be because of how I saved those six ponies. I guess the must be used to me already." _Another thing he started to notice were some of the mares he crossed seemed to be admiring him as well. They looked at him in such a way he could swear they were thinking 'my isn't he handsome' or something like that. _"Ok, that's a little weird, I don't know what to make of that. Still, if I do manage to get over my inner demons, I may want to try and finally settle down with some girl, or in this case, some mare, some of these maress are quite pretty."_

As he continued on, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "CHARLES!"

He turned around and saw Spike running towards him with a look of sheer panic plastered on his face. "Spike?"

Spike ran up to him and tried to talk but was panting heavily in a panic. "Charles…dogs…..rarity…..trouble!" he said between breaths.

"Woa there Spike, slow down, take a minute to catch your breath and then tell me what has you so panicked."

Spike simply nodded and took a minute to catch his breath.

Once Charles saw Spike had stopped panting, he asked. "Now tell me, what has you so panicked?"

Spike began. "Rarity and me were out collecting gems when these creepy guys showed up calling themselves the diamond dogs, they took Rarity and ran off."

"Diamond dogs?" Charles asked curiously, then thought about the different species he learned about from Twilight, diamond dogs were canine like bi-pedal creatures who were greedy for gems. It was then that he remembered Twilight mentioning earlier that Rarity knew a spell for finding gems. He put two and two together and figured it out. "Where did they take here?" Charles asked with authority.

"I'll show you, come on." Spike then led the way to the location Rarity was taken.

"_So much for my day off."_

**AN: Like I said, the next chapter is where the action finally comes in to play, I have dragged this out long enough and will now start putting elements of adventure into this. Hope you'll enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Before my current followers and readers continue on, I forgot a few details about Stunner, I added the other details about him in the chapter he first appears in, Chapter 7, so please go back and see the extra details I added.**

Spike led Charles outside of Ponyville to a rocky area just west of the town to a mountain with a cave entrance, there were two diamond dogs wearing crude looking metal armor, a simple chest guard and a helmet, guarding it. Spike and Charles were hiding behind a big rock a few feet away from the cave, Charles was peeking around the side of the rock to analyze the situation. "Only two guards, no sweat." He whispered.

"So what now?" Spike asked, also in a whisper.

Charles brought his head back to behind the rock and looked to Spike, continuing to speak in a hushed tone. "Now you go back to Ponyville where it's safe while I take care of this."

Spike got a little worried at Charles's plan. "No way, I'm coming with you, you can't go in there alone, there's no telling how many of those diamond dogs there are."

"And what help could you be Spike, your just a baby dragon, you'll only get in the way. It's too dangerous for you, so just go back to town where it's safe and I'll come back later with Rarity. NO BUTS." Charles said with authority.

Spike answered in a defeated tone. "All right, but please be careful."

"I'll be fine, I can handle a few mangy mongrels." Spike then headed back to town to leave Charles to do the heroics. Charles took out his badge and pinned it on the upper left side of his chest. He removed his staff from his back, holding it in his right hand, and made his black armor appear, his badge still in its pace, looking as if it were part of his armor. Charles came out from around the rock and stepped in full view of the two dog guards. "In the name of the royal guard of Ponyville, I hear by order you to release the pony you have taken captive." He stated as he pointed one end of his staff at the guards and spread out his wings.

The guards looked at each other in confusion, then back at Charles and started to laugh. One of them spoke. "HA HA HA, is this some kind of joke, what are you, some kind of hairless winged monkey? HA HA HA HA!"

This made Charles scowl at them. "This is no joke, you have taken a citizen of Ponyville and I am here to get her back, if you fail to comply, you WILL be sorry, now let her go or else!"

The other guard responded. "Fat chance creature, that pony is ours now." The two guards then charged towards Charles. He took a fighting stance with his staff in both hands and his left side prominent. The two guards drew closer and closer, once they were just a few feet away, they leapt at him. Charles waited at the last second and used his wings to jump up, he then came back down on the backs of the diamond dogs with both his feet, forcing them to slam into the ground. The two let out a loud grunt of pain upon impact. Charles jumped back off them and landed in front of them. He reached down and picked one up by the throat. "Now, where is the pony Rarity?" He asked as he glared into the dog's eyes.

The dog didn't answer, instead, put two fingers to his mouth and gave out a loud whistle. Charles looked at the dog with a confused expression, then it quickly disappeared and he slammed the dog back into the ground, knocking him out. He then turned to the other dog and slammed one end of his staff into the dog's head to knock him out as well. "Lousy mutts." Charles muttered. Charles then turned his attention to the cave entrance, he was about to go in but soon started hearing a rumbling coming from the cave. A whole mess of diamond dogs came charging out towards him. "All right then, let's do this." Charles took on the same stance he took earlier and readied himself for combat.

Before the hoard of dogs reached him though, a large shadow washed over him, he looked up and saw a massive wolf beast fly overhead and landed in front of him, the wolf charged head first into the mess of dogs and started to tear into them. It was wearing the same kind of armor as Lt Shadow Fang had on, it used its massive claws to rip and tear them apart, slashing and swinging at them and sending a few of them flying off to the sides as well. It was letting off fierce growls and grunts as it fought. Charles only watched in horror and awe at the scene.

In what seemed like minutes, but was actually only a few seconds, the surviving diamond dogs were sent running and screaming in fear back into the cave. The wolf beast stood as tall as Charles on all fours. It had black fur and red eyes that were now staring at Charles. To his surprise, the wolf stood up on its hind legs and towered over Charles. Charles readied himself for a fight with the beast, only to be surprised again when it spoke in a low growling voice. "You were fool for coming here alone. Did you honestly think you could do this alone, you should have alerted the rest of us of this! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR IDIOCY!" The beast shouted.

"Lt. Shadow Fang, that's enough, change back now!" Came Lightning Thrash's voice. Charles looked behind him and saw all the guards there. He turned back around and saw the wolf beast now on all fours again. It started to shrink down a bit. It's black fur started to turn white, it's claws shrunk in and turned to hooves, it's long canine snout also started to shrink. Eventually, the wolf beasty was gone and Lt. Shadow Fang was now standing in its place, panting and glaring.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR IDIOCY!" Shadow Fang called, he leapt at Charles but was suddenly held back by Lt.'s Carbon and Storm Chaser. "Let me go, I'll kill you!"

"That's enough Shadow Fang, snap out of it!" Carbon said through grunts as he struggled to keep Shadow fang under control.

Soon, Shadow Fang clenched his eyes shut and seemed to calm down a bit, his body became relaxed. "Lt. are you all right now?" Storm Chaser asked.

Shadow Fang opened his eyes and responded through pants. "I'm….fine now….you can….release me." The two Lt.'s released Shadow Fang hesitantly.

Charles looked on confused, then remembered about what he was told of Lt. Shadow Fang being a were wolf. The captain came up to his side to speak. "Another side effect of his werewolfism, the longer he stays in his wolf form, the longer he'll act psychotic, the reason the super soldier project he was a part of was scrapped. Mind telling me why you didn't come and inform me of the trouble here private Charles?"

Charles stood at attention to begin to explain. "Sir, I was here at the time and figured that I could handle this on my own. There's no telling what those dogs are doing to Rarity in there and I figured it would be best to act as fast as possible. But, how did you find out about this?"

"Spike informed me, he was worried about you and came to tell me what happened. YOU should have come to me first before coming here to rescue her yourself."

"I figured I could handle it on my own sir. It's just a few diamond dogs." Charles said.

"It doesn't matter how many you think there are, you don't know their numbers, as a member of the royal guard, you are part of a team. We work together, NOT alone. Understand."

"Yes sir."

A new voice spoke up. "Now that that's out of the way, I believe there is a pony we need to rescue." An earth pony wearing a full body suit that was grey, his entire head was visible, so his coat, mane, and tail could be seen. His coat was an olive drab color and his mane and tail was black with hints of grey. On his right foreleg, he had a crossbow attached. His rear left leg was replaced with a steel prosthetic leg. He had a southern accent. He came up to Charles and introduced himself. "I am Master Sgt. Fuse, EOD specialist. That's Explosives and Ordinance Disposal. It's nice to meet you Charles."

"Like wise sir." Charles responded.

Captain Lightning Thrash then got every pony's attention. "All right, listen up, we've got a pony being held prisoner by a group of diamond dogs, we are to go in there, find her and get her out, failure is not an option. Any questions?" No response. "All right then,2nd Lt Carbon, you will take the lead and use your eye's to help us navigate the tunnels in there. I will follow close behind, followed by Master Sgt. Fuse, then the other Lt.'s and finally the rest of you bring up the rear in no particular order. Let's move." With that, Carbon then took the lead and the others followed in to the cave.

Upon entering, Carbon lit up his horn and his eyes began to glow a light green color, like this, Carbon was able to see in the dark. Charles was in the back with privates Black Cloud, Dusk Fang and Dawn Fang. He was still carrying his staff in his right hand. Dusk fang was the first to speak up. "So Charles, how come you didn't come to us and let us know what was going on?"

Dawn Fang then came in. "Yeah, it would have been fun to take on those diamond dogs."

Charles began to explain. "I'm just not much of a team player, I've only ever had to look out for myself pretty much all my life. I was never able to count on anyone but myself."

Storm Chaser then came in from ahead. "Well you'd better get used to it private Charles, your part of the Ponyville royal guard now, and we work as a team, even Lt. Shadow Fang knows that."

As they walked, the tunnel seemed to start to light up a bit with a soft light blue glow. Lt. Carbon had to stop, thus causing the others to stop as well. He had to deactivate his night vision spell to see clearly. He spoke up and addressed the group. "Looks like the rest of the underground area here has some florescent plant life, we should be able to see fine the rest of the way." They continued on then and soon came to a large cavernous area. It was huge and well lit up with glowing mushrooms lining the cavern walls.

"Well, this will be a problem, which way now?" Storm Chaser asked out loud upon seeing different tunnels laid out before them from the open area.

Stunner spoke up. Relax Storm, we'll figure this out, right captain?"

Before captain Lightning Thrash could answer, a rumbling was heard. A huge number of diamond dogs emerged from each of the tunnels and soon had the group surrounded, a single diamond dog in what looked like scale armor stepped forward from the others and addressed the group. "You are trespassing on diamond dog territory, leave now or die!"

Captain Thrash answered. "I am Captain Lightning Thrash of the Ponyville royal guard, you have taken a citizen of Ponyville and we are here to retrieve her, I ask that you return her to us now so we can end this peacefully."

The dog responded. "Pony is too valuable to us, she is good gem hunter, we no release her, you go now."

Lt. Shadow Fang then spoke up. "Looks like we do this hard way."

Dusk Fang then responded. "Just the way I like it." The twins then drew their swords. Followed by Shadow Fang, then Storm Chaser took his sword out, and all the others followed. Black Cloud got his flamethrower at the ready as well.

Captain Lightning Thrash started barking orders. "Black Cloud, provide air support with your fire, Fuse, you provide artillery assistance with your explosive crossbow. Every pony else, CHARGE!"

Black cloud took to the air and let loose with his flamethrower. He flew over the battle field and set dogs ablaze, being careful not to burn his allies. He fired a continuous stream of flames, reducing those unfortunate enough to get hit by them to a burning mass of flesh. The dogs tried throwing spears at him. Black cloud saw the spears coming, he was able to avoid their bad aim or burn the spears to ashes before they reached him. He then switched to firing orbs of flame from his device, each orb he fired resulted in an explosion of flames that burned the dogs to the bone.

Down below, the twins were working together expertly, they would switch between defending one while the other delivered a killing strike with their swords, as they did, their swords let off a kind of flame that was colored similar to the gems imbedded in their swords. One seemed to burn the enemy while the other froze the dogs and shattered them to pieces. Dusk Fang jumped over his brother while Dawn Fang rolled under and both struck with their swords at two dogs, then they got back to back and crossed their swords together, creating a swirling vortex of fire and ice. It spread out around them and burned or froze the dogs close to them. They continued with their strategy of one blocking while the other struck.

Fuse hung back and fired his crossbow bolts at the enemies from afar, each shot he made resulted in the bolts exploding upon impact with the ground or, to the misfortune of its victim, a diamond dog, either way, numerous dogs were being taken out from a distance by Fuse.

Carbon was making full use of his daggers, he took hold of his knives with his magic and threw them at dogs that tried to get near him, one charged at him and he took hold of one of his knives in his magic grasp and flung it with ease, landing it right into the dog's head. Another came from the side, and Carbon threw another, landing it in the dogs chest. Carbon was able to retrieve his knives so he would always have something to throw. He then had all six of his knives floating around him in a perfect circle around him and flung them in all directions, taking out the dogs around him, he brought them back to him and readied them for more flinging. He got them in another circle, but this time in a vertical fashion with the points at an angle, he made it spin with such speed making a kind of buzz saw, he sent it forward and had it slice any dog in its path in half.

Shadow Fang had his twin weapons in his hoofs as he fought. He managed to expertly dodge or block attacks while countering and killing the enemies around him. A dog tried for a down strike with a spear, Shadow crossed his blades to block it, he forced the spear up and did a cross slash with his blades, slicing the dog in half along its waist. Then did a quick turn and slice to another dog that tried to sneak up behind him, he slashed at two more on his side and killed them. He was fighting almost as ferociously as when he was in his wolf form. Not a single move he made was wasted, he kept up fluid but fierce motions as he fought.

Stunner was fairing just as well. No dog stood a chance against him. He was using his magic to manipulate his sword around him to counter and kill any diamond dog foolish enough to fight him. Multiple dogs surrounded him, Stunner got his sword ready and swiped it in a circle around him so fast, he managed to slice off their heads. He flung his sword into the chest of another dog and drew it back just in time to stab it into another dog behind him. He brought it around again and sliced at another dog on his side. Another dog tried to get the drop on him by jumping at him. Stunner saw this and grasped the dog in his magical grasp, he then sent his sword right through the foolish mutt.

Charles, sticking to his no kill policy, was using his staff to disarm and knock out any diamond dogs that challenged him. He jabbed his staff at a diamond dog in the face and knocked it out. He swung it around in a circle to catch another dog in the side of the face and sent it flying backwards. A dog thrust its spear at Charles, he swung his staff up to redirect it and continued the momentum until the other end of his staff was facing the dog's face and thrust it forward. Then Charles flared out his wings, he jumped up, brought his staff over his head, and fell to the ground and slammed his staff down, creating a shock wave that sent any dogs nearby flying. Charles then jumped back again and started hitting each of the dogs with his staff to knock them out. He knocked one so hard it was sent flying into other dogs and knocked them down. He twirled his staff around and threw it, using his magic to keep it spinning and knocking it into other dogs like a boomerang, he called it back and twirled it above his back as he bent over, came back up and swept it around him, taking out more dogs around him.

Storm Chaser was busy with his own dogs as well. A dog thrust his spear at Storm, Strom blocked with his sword and forced the spear upwards and out of the dogs hand, Storm then swiped his sword down and cut off the dog's arm, the dog cried out in pain as it fell over. Two more dogs tried to double team him, he just gave his wings a mighty flap to kick up dust and blinded them, he then took the opportunity of their blindness to finish them off by cutting off their heads with his big sword. Another came up behind him and tried to stab him in the back. Storm jumped up and landed behind the dog instead and stabbed him in the neck. The dog fell down dead.

Captain Lightning Thrash fought his way through the diamond dogs to the commander of the dogs. This dog was slightly bigger than the others. This one had a big sword that needed to be held with both of its hands. Lightning Thrash called out to the dog. "Surrender diamond dog, you don't stand a chance against the royal guard!"

The commanding dog glared at Thrasher. "We no give up pony, pony is too valuable to dogs, you no get her back!" As the dog spoke, he raised his sword above his head, on the last word, he swung it down to try and cleave Thrash in half, but Thrash was too quick. Lightning Thrash dodged right and swung his sword at the dog, the dog blocked it with his own sword. They broke their lock and stepped back from each other. Thrash took a flying leap at the dog to try and strike him down, the dog brought his sword above his head horizontally to block. The swords clashed again, resulting in sparks. Lightning flew back and landed on the ground. He used his wings to propel himself forward at the dog, hoping to impale him with his speed. The dog swung his sword down to try and cut the captain in half again. Thrash managed to maneuver to the side to avoid the strike and jabbed his sword with such force, it pierced the dogs armor and went right into his gut. The dog cried out in pain, Thrash drew his sword from the dog's chest, the dog stumbled back and fell over dead.

The battle didn't take long to end after that, soon, every last diamond dog in the area was now dead, at least those that fought against the older members of the guard, the ones that Charles fought lay unconscious or groaning in pain. The soldiers all regrouped at the center of the area. The captain then spoke up. "Well done men, we made quick work of those dogs."

1st Lt. Shadow Fang felt the need to comment on Charles's choice to not kill. "Hmph, why did you not kill dongs private Charles, they are enemy."

"I just didn't see the point in it as long as they are no longer able to fight back, Sir." Charles responded.

"They wouldn't be able to fight back at all if they were dead, what do you think they will do once they can get back up?"

"Trust me sir, they won't be getting up anytime soon. We'll be long gone by the time they recover."

Sgt. Fuse then stepped in. "That's enough you two, let's not get into a fight about this. Charles, I can understand you not wanting to kill, but you will have to take a life eventually, in this line of work, it will happen where you'll have to kill a trouble maker. There are some ponies in this world that would rather die than go to a prison or do whatever it takes to get what they want. I suggest you suck it up and be ready to kill."

Charles looked away with a solemn expression. "Yes sir."

The captain then spoke up. "Looks like we may have to split up here then to find Rarity, we'll each take a tunnel and rondevous back here in an hour. Once we meet back, report your findings."

"Yes sir." They all responded together. Before they could start to split up, the ground under Charles's feet suddenly opened up and Charles fell through a hole. Before any of the officers there could react, it closed up behind him, preventing any soldier from following him.

Charles fell through darkness as he slid down the hole, within minutes, he soon emerged into another large cavern, he was able to stop himself from hitting the hard floor by using his wings. He came to a landing and looked around, this cavern also had bright luminescent plants lining the walls. Charles then looked straight ahead, only to be greeted with more diamond dogs. Behind them was what looked like a large prison cell, and in it was Rarity.

Rarity called out to him. "CHARLES! You came for me!"

Charles answered back. "Don't worry Rarity, I'm here to get you home!"

One dog stepped forward from the crowd. This one was the usual height of a diamond dog, he had on a golden crown with many gems embedded in it. He wore a red velvet cape with white trim and was holding a wooden dark brown staff with a big white diamond on it. "Greetings creature, I am glad you could come. I am King Cerberus, ruler of diamond dogs."

"Just the mutt I wanted to see." Charles stated. "Listen here you mangy mongrel, you have taken a citizen of Ponyville and I am here to take her back, release her immediately or else!"

"I did not bring you here to make threats creature, I brought you here to add you to my collection, you are a new species and would like to add you to my personal collection of oddities, will you surrender or is this going to be difficult?" The king asked.

"I am NOT an item to be added to a collection you lousy flea bitten canine! I will not ask again, let Rarity go or I'll take a newspaper to your sorry but!"

The king did not like this, he scowled at Charles. "That does it, BRUTUS, come forward!" Another diamond dog stepped forward, this one had scale armor as well and was wearing a gold medallion with a small white pearl at the center. "Brutus, kill creature."

The dog stepped further from the crowd and stopped. Suddenly, the pearl on the medallion started to glow, the dog started to grow in incredible size, it let out grunts as its body grew larger and larger, soon the dog had grown gigantic, it let out a monstrous roar at Charles and grabbed hold of a huge sword with both his hands from its back.

"_Oh my god." _Charles was put off by this a bit but didn't show it, he got his staff ready for the fight of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Charles was now facing down a massive diamond dog with a ridiculously huge sword in one of its hands, Charles figured that his staff wouldn't be enough, the best he could hope to do with his staff against such a massive foe is cause minor pains with his strike. He formed his twin swords and readied himself for combat. Charles gave a determined look as he charged at Brutus, Brutus raised his massive sword and sung it down. Charles Stopped in his tracks and crossed his swords over head to block, the sword came crashing down, Charles mangaged to hold the blade off, but when the massive blade and his made contact, the earth around him cracked and formed a crater. He dropped to his right knee, struggling to keep the blade at bay, he then managed to thrust the sword up a bit allowing him to roll to the right.

Charles used his wings to jump up and readied his swords for a strike, but Brutus formed a fist with his free hand and swung it at Charles, Charles saw it coming and crossed his swords in front of him to block, the blow sent him flying backwards. He managed to land on his feet and skidded backwards a ways. He stood up again and took to the air, he flew straight for Brutus again and readied his sword for another attempt at a strike. Brutus brought his sword up and blocked Charles's strike which resulted in sparks flying and the sound of metal clashing rang out. With Charles's focus on Brutus, he failed to notice Brutus's fist coming at him. The fist made contact and sent Charles flying to the left, causing him to impact against the cave wall hard and making a crater, Charles cried out in pain, still managing to keep his grip on his swords.

"CHARLES!" Rarity cried out in fear. Brutus then went for another punch while Charles was still on the wall. The fist impacted hard into Charles. This caused him to lose his grip on his swords, they fell to the ground, his right sword's tip stuck in the ground, allowing it to stand while the other just fell and lay on its side. Brutus brought his fist back slowly, Charles fell from the wall and to the ground with bits of rock on his back as he lay there. "Charles! Please, if you can hear me, just get out of here, you can't win this! I don't want to see you die, just leave me, I'll be fine!" Rarity called out again.

"Quiet pony, keep your muzzle shut!" King Cerberus instructed with a scowl as he pointed his staff at her. He then turned his attention back to the battle with a smug grin.

Charles got up on his hands and knees, keeping his head down. _"Did she just…tell me to leave her so I would live? She doesn't want to see me hurt? She's more concerned for my safety than her own. If she really does care, then…I can't leave her here, I won't. I will win this somehow, I have to!" _"Rarity…..I'm….not about to...*COUGH*…..to leave you at…..the mercy of these...*COUGH*….mongrels." Charles reached for his swords. He used his right sword, which was standing up, as a support to help himself up on one knee, his left eye closed with blood from his head dripping down over it. He looked up and to Rarity as he spoke, his upper body rose and fell as he breathed heavily. "I owe you and….and your friends too much to just…abandon you like this *COUGH*. You have all done so much for….me. More than….than anyone has ever done." Charles's body then became enveloped in a white flame. He slowly rose to his feet and removed his right sword from the ground. "All my life, the only one I've ever fought for was myself…but you and your friends…..gave me something…..something I never thought I would ever have…and now…I have someone to fight for OTHER than myself." His wounds started to heal as he spoke. The blood around his eye evaporated and he was able to see out of it again. "I…have…..FREINDS!"

Charles charged forth with a might yell. "YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charles jumped into the air and readied his swords for a vertical strike. Brutus brought up his sword to defend, the two swords clashed, erupting in sparks. Charles struck again and again, but the sword was too strong for Charles to cut through, the sound of metal hitting metal sounded out throughout the cavern. He was leaving marks, but at this rate, it would take him forever to break through the massive blade.

Charles then dropped back down to the ground and rushed forward to the dogs left leg, he slashed at the dogs leg, leaving a massive gash that started to bleed. Brutus cried out in pain as he fell to his right knee. Brutus used his sword for support as he drove the tip of the blade into the ground. In a fit of anger, Brutus brought back his left hand, made a fist, and thrust it at Charles on the ground.

Charles used his wings to jump up just as the fist came down and hit the ground. Charles switched his swords to back hand style and brought them down on Brutus's fist, driving his blades into his hand and getting down on one knee. Brutus cried out in pain again as he lifted his hand from the ground with Charles still holding on with his swords in Brutus's hand. Upon the hand reaching level with Brutus's head, Charles leapt off and flew towards the wall, he flipped forwards and was upside down when his feet made contact with the wall.

Charles propelled himself forward with his swords ready for a cross slash as he spun right side up again. Charles whisked past Brutus so fast, all that could be seen was a white streak going past Brutus's hand. A second later, Brutus's hand dell off and blood gushed out of where his hand used to be. Brutus yelled out in pain again. Charles kept flying forward and made contact with a wall on the other side of the cavern. His feet made contact once again and he propelled himself forward with the tips of his sword pointing straight. He started to spin his body so fast, it created a kind of tornado around him. He soon made contact with Brutus in his chest and started drilling away at his armor, causing more sparks to fly. Brutus was in too much pain to try anything.

Cracks began to form in his armor, they slowly grew larger and more numerous as Charles drilled away at it. Eventually, the armor shattered to pieces. Charles stopped his drilling. He flew backwards and quickly wend forward again with the same speed as before where he was just a white streak through the air. He bounced off walls and repeated this several times, slashing at Brutus's body. After the sixth time, Charles stopped in front of Brutus, floating there and raised both his swords up, he brought them down with a mighty yell and all the way to the ground. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After another second passed upon Charles meeting the ground, Brutus's body erupted in blood from the numerous gashes that formed, but none more prominent then two long ones that went from both his shoulders down his body. Brutus stumbled backwards, dropped his sword which fell with an earth rumbling clang, and fell backwards dead.

Charles's body was still enveloped in the white flame as he walked towards the cringing diamond dog king while the other simply stood aside. Charles stopped right in front of the king who was standing next to Rarity's cell. "If I ever catch you taking ponies ever again, you'll wind up like your overgrown friend there, do I make myself clear." He said as he pointed his right blade at the king. Cerberus gulped then nodded. "Good." Charles raised his right sword over his head. The king closed his eyes, thinking this was the end for him. His ears were met with the sound of metal striking metal. Cerberus opened his eyes and looked to the side. Charles had sliced the lock on Rarity's cell off. The door opened and Charles stepped inside, the white flames around his body now gone.

Rarity was practically crying tears of Joy as Charles approached her. "Hey Rarity, are you all right?"

Rarity gave a small smile at Charles as she responded. "A little dirty, and I'm afraid that when those dogs brought me down here, they were rather rough with me and injured my right back leg. I'm not sure I can walk."

Charles dismissed his armor, summoned a pair of sheaths for his swords, both on his left side, and put his swords in them. He turned around and knelt down. "Come on, I'll carry you out of here."

"Are you sure dear, you aren't hurt yourself are you?"

"I'm fine, come on, get on my back and we can get out of here." Rarity smiled and complied with Charles's request. She limped over to him and draped her forelegs over his shoulders. Charles held her hind legs with his hands as he gave her a piggy back ride. Being careful not to bounce her too much, he carefully stood up and carried her out of the cell and gave the king one last death glare which caused him to cringe more, he dare not anger this human anymore. Charles made his way to a nearby tunnel when suddenly the rest of the guards emerged.

Captain Lightning Thrash was the first to speak upon seeing Charles. "Private Charles, there you are, what happened…..here?" He asked as he beheld the massive dead diamond dog.

Stunner stepped forward and spoke. "Charles, did you take on that giant dog on your own?" He asked in surprise.

Charles was standing in front of his fellow guards with Rarity on his back. "Yes sir, it wasn't easy, but I managed to deal with it…..and as you can see, I found Rarity." Rarity gave a smile to the guards from over Charles's left shoulder.

"Hello gentle colts, glad to see you could make it." She joked at their lateness for showing up when it was all over.

1st Lt. Shadow Fang then spoke up. "Sooo, you beat giant dog on your own did you? I guess you aren't as weak as I originally thought, there may be hope for you yet private."

Charles gave a simple nod. "Thank you sir."

2nd Lt Carbon then spoke up. "But what about the rest of the diamond dogs?" He asked with concern as he suspiciously eyed the dogs behind Charles.

Charles looked back at them over his right shoulder. "I don't think they'll be any more trouble."

"Awe man, I wish I could have seen the fight, I bet it was awesome." Complained Dawnfang.

Duskfang just rolled his eyes at his brother.

Stunner then got curious at Rarity being carried piggy back style. "Rarity, are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm afraid those dogs broke my right hind leg when they dragged me down here."

Stunner came up on Charles's right side and eyed Rarity's leg. His horn lit up as he scanned her leg for injuries. "Hmmm, it doesn't look too bad, seems like it's just a sprain, but I'm afraid I'm not much for mending bones, and we don't have any supplies for a make shift cast. I could cast a spell to numb the pain temporarily if you're feeling any."

"I am in a bit of pain yes, that would be very nice thank you." Rarity responded. Stunner nodded and his horn lit up again, he cast the spell on Rarity's leg.

"There you go, how's that, any pain now?" Stunner asked.

"No, that feels much better thank you."

Captain Thrash then interrupted. "All right then, now that that's settled, let's get out of here before those dogs decide to try anything and get Rarity to the hospital." They all agreed and began to make their way out.

Along the way, Charles decided to ask Stunner about the tags around his neck. "Excuse me Lt. Stunner sir?"

Stunner turned his attention to Charles. "Yes private Charles?"

"I was wondering about those tags around your neck, if you don't mind me asking, who is Pyro?"

Stunner smiled at Charles. "Pyro was my brother, he was KIA a few years ago. It wasn't pretty."

"I'm…sorry sir, I….I didn't know, I'm sorry I brought it up."

Stunner shook his head. "It's fine, I've gotten over his loss, I still miss him though. I keep his tags with me so I'll always remember him. I don't suppose you have any sibling do you?"

"No sir, I was an only child. I never had a brother or sister."

Dawnfang then interrupted. "Enough of this sad talk, come on Charles, tell us how you took down that big dog."

Duskfang then had a thought. "Hold on, how did that diamond dog get so big in the first place?"

Sgt. Fuse then got in on the conversation. "That is a good question. Private Charles, I believe a full debriefing is in order. Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Yes sir, you see, after I got separated from you all….." Charles recounted his fight with the diamond dog to his superior officers and other privates. Duskfang was hanging on every word. Black Cloud listened with amusement on his face. "…..and that's what happened." He finished his tale.

"That was so awesome, I wish I could have seen it, you are amazing Charles." Duskfang complimented.

"I swear Dusk, you are impossible." Dawnfang complained.

Dusk turned to his brother. "Hey, you know how I enjoy a good fight, excuse me for finding entertainment in Charles's story."

"Whatever." Was Dawnfang's only response.

"Even I have to admit it was rather heroic of him to come to my rescue like he did." Rarity said as she rested her head over Charles's left shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his with a smile. "Did you really mean what you said about us being friends Charles?"

"Well….I mean…..you girls WERE the first ones to be so kind to me, which was more than anyone back on earth ever did for me. Like I said before, I was viewed as a monster by others, no one lifted a finger to help me after I became…..after I was changed. So, I guess so."

Stunner then remembered something he wanted to say. "Say Charles, I never thanked you personally myself for saving the girls from those timberwolves that day, Fluttershy specifically."

Charles turned to Stunner. "Sir, why would you thank me for that personally?"

"Because me and Fluttershy are kind of an item, I feel real lucky that she and I are mare friend and colt friend." Stunner responded.

"OH, well, you're welcome sir, I'm just glad none of them were hurt." After about an hour of walking, the guards finally reached the exit of the underground tunnels.

"Fresh air at last, FINALLY!" Dawnfang said out loud.

"I hear that, what a relief, pegasai are meant for the sky, not underground." Duskfang agreed with his brother.

Captain Thrash then spoke up. "All right soldiers, now that that little escapade is over, you can all return to your posts, Private Charles, I want you and Lt. Carbon to take Rarity to the hospital so she can get treated for her leg. The rest of you are dismissed."

"SIR" They all responded. Carbon and Charles then made their way into Ponyville with Rarity still on Charles's back.

Upon entering Ponyville, the trio was greeted with five frantic mares and a stressed Spike. Upon seeing their friend being carried by Charles, they all cried out and rushed over. "RARITY!"

"Hello girls, before you ask, I am fine, other than possibly having a broken leg." Rarity said with a light chuckle.

Twilight was the first to speak up. "Rarity, what happened down there?"

Spike then spoke up. "Those dogs didn't hurt you did they, I swear if they harmed one hair on your mane."

Spike was then interrupted by Pinkie. "Oh Rarity, we were all so worried about you, did they hook you up to a cart and make you drag it around, did they make you dig up gems, did they….."

Pinkie was then interrupted by an orange hoof to her mouth. "Easy there partner, we can let her or Charles her explain everything."

Rarity then started. "OH girls, you should have seen him, he was so brave and gallant, he was my knight in shining armor today, he really saved me back there."

Spike seemed to furrow his brow as Rarity seemed to start gushing over Charles.

"He did? What did he do, what happened down there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Carbon finally interrupted. "Easy girls, you can all talk about what happened later, right now, we need to get Rarity to the hospital and get her leg looked at."

"AAAAWWWWEEE!" The girls all expressed. "Can we at least come with you?" Asked Spike.

Charles answered. "I don't see why not." So the group made their way to the hospital.

After having her leg looked at, she was told she just had a sprain. She was ok to walk but she would have to go easy on it. Carbon took the opportunity to leave, and since this was supposed to be Charles's off day, he was permitted to stay with the girls and Spike. While there, Rarity told the others of the bravery Charles displayed. "Wow Charles, I can't believe you were able to take on a giant diamond dog on your own." Twilight said.

"I'll say, that was so awesome, pretty gruesome though, but still, YOU BEAT A GIANT DIAMOND DOG!" Rainbow Dash stated as she spread her forelegs out.

"You know what this calls for…..A PARTY! This will be a 'THANKS FOR SAVING OUR FRIEND PARTY' for Charles!" Pinkie shouted. "Oh, uh, I mean, if you want one that is." Pinkie then said sheepishly after remembering the last time she threw him a party.

Charles then did something he never thought he would be able to do again…..he smiled. "That sounds like a great idea Pinkie, I think I'd like to try a party again, and this time…I promise to try and have fun and not yell at you."

Pinkie smiled even bigger then. "YAHOOOO, ALL RIGHT THEN, I can get the party set up later this evening and we'll invite every pony to Sugarcube Corner for it. I think that by then, the other guards will be off duty so they can attend. OOOHHH I just can't wait." Pinkie then rushed off in a pink blur to Sugarcuge Corner.

"Well then, me and Spike should get back to the library, Charles, thank you so much for saving Rarity today, we are very grateful for it." Twilight said.

"We sure are sugar cube, sounds like you showed a lot of guts today." Applejack Complimented.

"I'll say, you're way cool in my book." Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Thanks Dash, and, um, I'm sorry for insulting you when we first met, I never said it before so I figured this would be a good time to say it." Charles said as he looked at Dash.

"Hey, it's cool, you're an OK stallion. No hard feelings." Dash said as she put her hoof out for a hoof bump. Charles complied by bumping his fist with Dash's hoof.

After exiting the hospital, all the ponies, but Rarity, went their separate ways to prepare for the party tonight. Rarity spoke to get Charles's attention. "Charles, I can't thank you enough for saving me again, first from those timberwolves, and now from those diamond dogs, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Charles looked into her blue eyes. "It's….no big deal really, I just did what had to be done." He looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

Rarity then got a thought in her head. "Charles, I….don't suppose you would want to go with me to the party as….my….date would you, you know, to show my appreciation and all."

Charles looked back at Rarity with a stunned look. "You…want to be my….date...for the party?" He looked away again. "I….I don't know, I've…never been on a date before, let alone some girl show even a little interest in me."

"Well, it's not too difficult, and I don't see why any mare wouldn't want to be with you, you're strong, you're handsome, you're brave, and you have a good heart. Surely you must have noticed the looks the mares have been giving you while you were carrying me to the hospital?" Rarity pointed out.

He looked back to Rarity, surprised. "Really, mares were looking at me?"

"In a good way of course, and yes, so what do you say, I'll…..understand if you refuse of course." Rarity said as she looked away and blushed a little.

"Um…ok….I guess, sure, I would be honored to have you as my date for the party tonight." Charles answered with a smile.

Rarity smiled as well as she looked at Charles. "Wonderful dear, you can come pick me up at my shop tonight at five. Ta darling." Rarity then trotted off to her store, leaving a stunned and happy human behind.

"_I actually have a date?, I can't believe it, have I really found someone for me? Or in this case some pony? Ok sure she's a pony, but she's just as smart as me, we both have feelings, we both talk. Easy there, don't get your hopes up, it's too soon to get too excited about this, still…I have a date."_ A smile appeared on his face. _"I have a date."_ He just couldn't believe it. "I have a date. HA HA, I don't believe it, I actually have a date. Oh man, this is amazing." Charles was so overcome with joy. "I HAVE A DATE!" He yelled out as he flung his arms up in the air. He then took off into the air in elation. "WOOO HOOOOO YEAH!" He just couldn't contain his joy. He did loop de loops, flips, and spins in the air on his way to the mirthful laughter and shouts of joy echoed throughout Ponyville.

Upon arriving at the library, he burst through the door with a big smile on his face. "Twilight, you'll never guess what happened today!"

Twilight had her muzzle in a book when Charles came in. She turned her head around to face him. "Charles, what's going on?" She asked with confusion etched on her face.

"What's all the racket?" Spike asked as he poked his head from out of the kitchen.

"Only the greatest thing ever to happen to me." He said.

Twilight then noticed something. "Charles, are you…..happy?" She said with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, can you believe it, this is the happiest I've felt since…." He had to pause for a minute to think. "….Well, EVER! Oh man this is so fantastic."

"That's great Charles." Said Spike with a smile of his own.

"Yeah great, but…" Twilight's confused face returned. "What are you happy about?"

Charles then remembered why he was so excited. "OH right, well you see…..I have A DATE, can you believe it!? Somepony actually asked me to be their date for the party Pinkie is throwing, can you believe it?!" Spike and Twilight both grew smiles for their friend.

"That's wonderful Charles, who's the lucky mare?" Twilight asked.

"RARITY, can you believe it?" Spike suddenly frowned. "After you girls left the hospital and it was just me and her standing there, we talked for a bit and she just asked if I wanted to be her date for the party! Isn't it great?" Charles said as he spread out his arms and wings in joy.

"That IS great, congratulations Charles." Twilight said.

"NO it isn't great!" Spike exclaimed. "What's the big idea taking Rarity as a date huh?" Spike was glaring at Charles.

Charles's smile faded to a frown as he remembered that Spike had a crush on her. "Oh, right, I forgot you have a bit of a crush on her don't you?"

"WHAT, how did you know about that?!" Spike asked in anger.

"Oops, sorry Spike, but I kind of told him about it."

Spike then turned to Twilight with a frown. "Twilight, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Spike, I just….forgot it was supposed to be a secret, but she already knew how you felt about her."

Spike started to look like he was about to cry. "But then….if she knew I liked her, then why did she ask him out instead of me?"

Twilight walked over to him with a frown and embraced him in a foreleg. "Oh Spike, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that your just too young for her, you're a BABY dragon, she's a full grown mare, it just isn't meant to be."

Spike was sniffling at this point. "I…..I guess you're right, I just didn't want to believe it. I…..I think I need some time alone." Spike then removed himself from Twilight's foreleg and made his way upstairs to his room.

Charles wasn't sure what to say at this point. "Um…..sorry Spike, I really am."

Spike stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Charles. "It's fine Charles. Just…..take good care of her and show her the respect she deserves." Spike turned his head forward again and continued on.

"Gosh, is he going to be all right?" Charles asked Twilight.

"Give him time, he'll get over it eventually." Twilight said as she continued to watch Spike climb the stairs.

After lunch, Charles got himself cleaned up with a shower and put on his black clothes.

Later that evening, Charles arrived at Rarity's shop at the specified time Rarity gave and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Came Rarity's voice from inside. Rarity answered the door, Charles was stunned at how beautiful she looked in what she was wearing. A dark pink dress, a white wavy waist band with small pink round gems separating it from a long pink skirt with light pink edges and white frills under it, a light pink collar with more whit frills under it and pink glove like clothing going up her forelegs, her hair was put up a bit in a bun while still keeping the curls in her mane on the front as they always are.

"Wow Rarity…..you look…..amazing." was all Charles could say.

Rarity bounced her hair as she looked to the side. "Why thank you darling, I see you're wearing your black clothes. That's quite all right though, you don't really have anything else do you."

"Well no, but you said you would make me some clothes and I can wait, you don't have to rush." Charles said with a smile.

"Well then, shall we go to the party?"

"Of course." Charles then stretched out his right elbow for rarity to wrap her foreleg around. The two then left for the party.

Upon arriving, the party was already in full swing. It seemed every pony in Ponyville was here. "Wow, you'd think a party like this would take days of planning. How did Pinky put this all together so fast?" He asked Rarity.

"Pinkie is an expert at putting parties together. It's just her special talent." Rarity explained.

Music was playing loudly as all the ponies were having fun, Charles then noticed Carbon without his armor on coming up to him with an earth pony mare by his side, she had a grey coat, a black mane and tail, a pink musical note for a cutie mark and was wearing a white collar with a red bow tie. "Charles, good to see you."

"Lt. Carbon sir, good to see you too."

Carbon gave a laugh. "HA HA, easy there soldier, were off the clock, no ranks here. This is my mare friend, Octavia. Octavia, this is Charles, the one I told you about.

Octavia took a few steps forward, she spoke with the same elegance as Rarity did. "Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet you. Carbon has told me so much about you." She said with a smile as she extended her hoof for a shake.

Charles took her hoof in his hand and shook. "A pleasure to meet you too miss Octavia."

"Such manners, how nice, and hello to you too Rarity, how are you doing this fine evening, I love your dress."

"Why thank you dear, I am doing just fine thank you."

Carbon then came to Charles's side and whispered to him. "Come on, let's go get some drinks before they start talking about high class stuff."

Charles nodded in agreement. "Please excuse us ladies while we go get a drink, Rarity, would you like something?"

Rarity looked to Charles. "Why yes, thank you dear. A nice cup of punch would be wonderful.

The two then made their way through the party to the punch bowl, only to be greeted by Fuse, who was also out of uniform, and another unicorn mare with a white coat, a blue and light blue mane and tale, and a pair of purple sunglasses over her eyes, she had a musical note for a cutie mark as well, a pair of notes connected at the top.

Charles was no able to see Fuse's cutie mark. A star surrounded by a wreath on top of an oval with a bomb with four lightning bolts coming from it and another larger wreath coming out from the bottom of it but not in a full circle. Fuse greeted the two. "Carbon, Charles, good to see you, you enjoying the party so far?"

"Actually, I just got here, I came with Rarity as my date."

"Really, well how about that, this is my date and mare friend, Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl stepped forward. "Yo dude, what's up, Fuse here told me all about how you took down a giant diamond dog, pretty sweet dude. You've got guts."

"Vinyl here is providing the music for the party, pretty sweet huh."

"It sure is, nice work Vinyle." Carbon complimented.

"Thanks dude, glad you like it. That's my baby over there by the way, I've got her on auto pilot right now so I can chill for a bit." She said as she pointed to a mixing table with large speakers blaring party music.

This gave Charles an idea. "Say Vinyl, would it be all right if I borrowed it for a minute, I've been feeling so great recently ever since Rarity asked me to be her date, I'm kind of inspired to perform a song for every pony here."

Vinyl rubbed a hoof to her chin in thought. "I don't know, you sure you know how to work it?"

"I promise, I won't harm it in any way, I have magic that will help me make the music I want to perform the song. No harm will come to it."

"Well, alright, but it better be party worthy."

"Trust me, every pony in this place will be jumpin when I get started. Charles then made his way to the table, picked up the microphone and scanned thecrowd before speaking. He noticed the other five mares were in the crowd as well. "Perfect." He said to himself. Charles then spoke to address the crowd through the microphone. "Hey everypony, what's up!" He called, the ponies cheered upon seeing the hero of the hour. "I see my heroics haven't gone unnoticed. First, I want to thank Pinkie Pie…." He pointed to Pinkie in the crowd. "For putting this party together, it looks amazing doesn't it?"

The ponies cheered again. "Secondly, I want to thank Rarity for asking me to be her date here tonight." The crowed cooed at this and Rarity just blushed. "Finally, I want to thank the DJ of the party, Vinyl Scratch, for not just some amazing music tonight, but for allowing me use of her equipment so I can share with you all a song I have been inspired to put together for my six mane friends. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle." Charles then fiddled with the machine a bit and started adding his magic into it. Once the song started playing, he got out and danced with the other ponies as he sang.

(Song is 20% Cooler by iAmxKoreaNx on youtube.)

Needless to say, every pony in the party was jumping and whooping it up during his performance. Every pony had a great time and enjoyed the song Charles performed. Once he was done, he came back to Vinyl to thank her again for letting her use her machine. "Dude that was AWESOME! That was way cool, I am SO glad I agreed to let you use it."

"Thanks, please excuse me, I believe I owe my date a drink now." Charles then grabbed two cups, filled it them with punch and made his way over to Rarity to enjoy the rest of the party.

**AN: I actually feel bad for what I did to Spike in this chapter, I am definitely going to have to do something to make it up to him, don't worry little buddy, I got your back. This author won't let you be miserable. For some reason, I cannot post the link to the song I am trying to share with you all, the song title is there, but the link will not go through.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Charles got back to Rarity with two cups of punch in his hands, one for himself and the other for Rarity. "Here you go Rarity."

Rarity floated her cup out of Charles's hand. "Thank you dear, and I must say that was quite an entertaining performance you just gave."

Charles smiled at Rarity. "I'm glad you liked it." Then the other members of the guard, minus Shadow Fang and Black Cloud, approached, along with the other girls. Fluttershy with stunner, Carbon had made his way back with you to rejoin his date Octavia, and Fuse came along as well with his date Vinyle Scratch.

Lightning Thrash was approaching with Rainbow Dash on one side and another mare Charles hadn't met on the other. "Charles, nice performance there."

"I'll say, that was awesome." Rainbow said.

"Thank you, and who is this other mare your with captain?"

"No need for titles here Charles remember, we're off the clock, this mare is Derpy Hooves." Derpy was a grey coated Pegasus with a blonde mane and tale with bubbles for a cutie mark and yellow eyes that seemed somewhat askew.

"It's nice to meet you Charles." Derpy said as she extended a hoof.

Charles took her hoof and shook in greeting. "It's nice to meet you too. Rainbow Dash, aren't you and storm chaser an item, I would have thought since I saw you two together my first day."

Storm Chaser and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with confusion, then back at Charles and let out a laugh. "HA HA HA, yeah right, we're just good friends." Rainbow informed.

Storm Chaser continued. "We know each other from flight camp, we got to be good friends there but that's as far as it went, she's like a sister to me."

Charles then gave a confused look at them. Fluttershy saw this and informed. "Um….Charles, flight camp is a camp where young pegasai go for learning the basics of flight. Me and Rainbow Dash met there too and became friends."

"Oh, I see, thanks for clearing that up Fluttershy." Charles said to Fluttershy with a smile. "So I guess Shadow fang and Black Cloud aren't here are they?" He then asked noticing their absence.

Pinkie bounced forward to answer. "Nope, Shadow Fang is a bit of a sour puss and Black cloud is a little too shy to come, I tried to invite them both, but they just didn't want to come."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm actually glad Shadow Fang didn't show up." Rarity said.

Fuse agreed. "Yeah, that stallion can really bring down a party if he wants to."

Twilight then spoke up. "So Charles, since we have this opportunity, I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a bit more about yourself with us." She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you haven't really told us a whole lot about yerself other than how yer parents betrayed ya and ya had ta live and take care of yerself. I don't suppose there's more to it is there." Applejack asked.

Charles was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything else about himself. Charles then felt a gloved hoof on his arm. "Charles." Rarity spoke to him. Charles looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Yeah, we all know it must be hard for you to talk about stuff from your past." Rainbow said.

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I want to share, like I told Twilight before, I think you all were right when you said that I need to let the past go, the best way to do that is to try and just let it out. But you all pretty much already know how my life was, just doing what I could to survive."

Pinkie then spoke up. "What about before all that stuff happed, you know, before your parents turned you into a science experiment." Charles looked at Pinkie. "We all already know about all that stuff remember, you shouted it at Twilight at that welcome to Ponyville party I threw for you?"

Fluttershy then added her voice. "Surely you must have had some good times before that dreadful event."

Charles began. "That's just it though, I don't really have any really happy memories from before then. My parents were there to take care of me sure, but it's like that was it, they were just there to make sure I got what I needed to live. They sent me to school, they fed me and clothed me, but that was it, we never even celebrated my birthday. Because of that, I don't even know when my birthday is."

Pinkie then spoke up with disbelief in her voice. "you don't even know when your birthday is?"

Applejack then came in. "Hold up, if you don't know when your birthday is, then how in tarnation do ya know how old ya were when that bad stuff happened to ya?"

Charles answered. "Well, it was really more of a guess as to how old I was then, I'm probably wrong about that, so I don't know how old I really am."

Pinkie spoke up again, still with disbelief in her voice. "I can't believe you don't know when your birthday is. Every pony knows when their birthday is, how am I supposed to throw you a birthday party if we don't know when your birthday is?"

Charles actually managed to get a smile back on his face from Pinkies wondering. "I don't know Pinkie, but it's not a big deal for me. You don't have to worry about it."

"Are you KIDDING, birthday parties are one of my most favorite parties to throw, we just have to find some way to fix this, maybe we can just celebrate the day you first came to Equestria. That will work."

Before anything else could be said, there was a bright white flash near the group and a tall creature that looked like a mash up of different animals put together appeared. "HELLO MY LITTLE PONIES!" The creature announced.

This surprised Charles. "HOLY CRAP!" He dropped his drink, summoned his armor and staff, and flew at the creature, ramming his shoulder into it. Charles managed to knock the creature on its back and had his staff pointing right at its head. "I don't know who or what you are, but if you harm one hair on these ponies head, you'll be in for a world of hurt pal!" Charles then raised his staff above his head to strike. The creature snapped its eagle claw and sent Charles flying backward into the wall with a scowl. Charles crashed into the wall and landed on the floor on one knee.

The ponies watched in fear when Charles made his first move, they were too shocked to say anything. Charles got back up, jumped in the air with his staff raised again for another strike. The creature held up his eagle claw and lion paw in fists ready to fight. Fluttershy cried out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIT!" She put herself in between the two. Charles stopped in mid-air.

"Fluttershy move, you're in the way!" Charles called.

Twilight then interjected. "Charles NO, he's not a threat!"

Charles looked at the ponies confused. Lightning Thrash then stepped forward. "At ease Charles, he's not a threat, we are in no danger here."

Charles came back down to the ground. The creature then glared at Charles as he spoke. "Just what is the big idea attacking me out of the blue like that? What have I done to deserve that?"

Fluttershy turned her attention to the creature. "I'm terribly sorry for that Discord, I guess you must have just surprised him. He doesn't know you."

The creature continued with his displeased look. "And just who or what is HE?"

Charles turned to Twilight. "Twilight what is going on, who is that?"

Rarity took Charles's hand and led him over to Discord, while Fluttershy led Discord over to Charles. Rarity spoke first. "Charles, this is Discord, he's a friend…..sort of." She said with a bit of hesitation.

Fluttershy then spoke to Discord. "Discord, this is Charles, he's a new friend of ours."

Charles and Discord then said together still wearing displeased looks. "And just what is he?" They both then looked at each other, Charles had to crane his neck up as this creature identified as Discord was so tall and slender.

Before anyone could answer, Pinkie gave a joyful shout as she leapt toward Discord. "DISCORD!"

Discord saw the hyperactive pink pony flying at him and smiled big as he opened his arms to catch the pony. "PINKIE PIE!" Discord caught Pinkie in mid-air and the two shared a hug.

"OH, I missed you buddy, where have you been, what was it like, OH OH, did you bring it, did you did you did you?" Pinkie said with excitement. Dscord put Pinkie down and gave a mock pout.

"I swear Pinkie, it's like you only like me for those things." He said as he stuck his goat nose in the air with his yellow eyes with red pupils closed. During this whole scene, the ponies present merely looked on.

Pinkie spoke again. "Oh Discord, you know that's not true."

Discord looked at her with one open eye. A smile crept across his face. "Fine, here you go." He snapped his lion paw and a pink cloud appeared before Pinkie. Without wasting another second, Pinkie started eating it to Charles's disbelief.

Then Discord turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, my dear friend, how good to see you again after so long."

Fluttershy then fluttered up to Discord and they embraced each other in a light hug. "It's good to see you too Discord, welcome back."

Charles was starting to get annoyed being left in the dark like this. "OK, will SOMEPONY please tell me what's going on here, WHO IS THIS GUY?!" He exclaimed as he flared out his wings and pointing his free hand at Discord.

Discord released Fluttershy from their hug and his sour expression returned. "Fluttershy dear, who is this ruffian who thought it amusing to ambush me like that."

Applejack had enough and decided to step in. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, Charles, Discord, come over here." She said as she stood between them. They both reluctantly made their way over to her. "Charles, this here is Discord, he's a draconaquis and the god of chaos. Discord, this here is Charles, he's new to Equestria and a good friend of ours."

Twilight then stepped in to continue. "Charles, Discord is a friend of ours."

Charles looked at Twilight. "So, he's not a threat then?"

Discord interjected. "I should say not, I wouldn't dream of hurting my closest friends. I USED to be evil and was bent on plunging all of Equestria in eternal chaos until Fluttershy and her friends here showed me the light and reformed me." He said as a golden halo appeared above his head and his bat wing and Pegasus wing became like angel wings in a flash.

Charles then took on a straight face. "Oh, oops, um, sorry about tackling you earlier then, you kind of surprised me when you showed up how you did, I'm really sorry." Charles said, then dismissed his armor and staff.

Discord dismissed his halo and his wings went back to their mismatched form. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you, but what exactly are you, being a god, I know about every species on this planet, but I've never seen anything like you before, the closest thing I can think of would be a monkey."

Fluttershy then informed Discord. "Charles is a human, he came here from another world."

Discord took on a look of curiousity. "You don't say, another world huh, most interesting." Discord then summoned a magnifying glass and looked at Charles closely with it with one eye open.

Charles backed up a little. "Well then, it's…..very nice to meet you Discord, sorry again for attacking you."

Discord dismissed the magnifying glass and smiled at Charles. "No problem my fine human, any friend of Fluttershy's is a friend of mine. So what is this party for anyway, I'm guessing Pinkie put it together?"

The group turned to Pinkie who was more than halfway through the pink cloud. Charles just had to ask. "OK, what is that thing Pinkie is eating, it looks like a cloud, but it's pink, and how is she eating it?"

Discord informed. "It's one of my favorite things, a cotton candy cloud filled with chocolate milk."

Charles looked at him with confusion. "A cotton candy cloud filled with chocolate milk? Ok then, that is the weirdest thing I have ever heard of since being here."

Discord's smile grew slightly bigger. "Oh you should try it sometime, it's absolutely delicious."

By this time, Pinkie had completely finished with the cloud now and was free to talk. "Discord, this party is to celebrate Charles saving Rarity from a bunch of diamond dogs that pony napped her and took her to their underground tunnels to use her ability to find gems for themselves."

"Really, you saved Rarity from a pack of diamond dogs?" Discord asked.

Rarity stepped forward and took hold of his hand with her hoof. "Oh indeed, you should have seen him, he was so heroic and brave, he took down a giant diamond dog to save me. It was so brave of him to do it."

Charles gave a sheepish smile as he used his free hand to rub the back of his head. Discord then looked curiously at Charles. "A giant diamond dog you say, interesting, how did a diamond dog get so big?"

Charles answered. "It was wearing this gold medallion with a pearl at the center, it let off a glow before the dog grew to a massive size."

"Curious, I wonder where a pack of diamond dogs got their filthy paws on something so powerful as a medallion for size increase? Very peculiar. Well anyway, all is settled and the lovely miss rarity is safe, that is all that matters. Well done my new friend, put her there." Discord said as he extended his lion paw to Charles for a shake.

What Charles didn't notice that Twilight did was Discord had a small round metal device on one of his fingers. This worried Twilight and she called out to try and stop the shake. "Charles wait!"

Too late, Charles grasped Discord's paw and a jolt of electricity surged through his body, causing him to spasm involuntarily at the shock for a moment. Discord released his grasp and Charles fell to the floor. He got back up quickly and looked at Discord angrily as discord gave a smiling pout and revealed his hand buzzer on his paw. The only ponies who weren't laughing at this point at Discord's prank were Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy. Every pony else was laughing hystericaly at the joke Discord pulled. The ponies not laughing looked on worried as they were afraid this would upset him given his past.

They were right, Charles clutched his head with his hands as he tried to block out the laughter on his knees. Twilight tried to approach him to talk to him, she said his name softly. "Charles, are you all right?" She asked with concern.

"No….not again…..it can't happen again." Charles said silently to himself. "Make it stop make it stop make it stop." The girls, Rainbow and Pinkie excluded, looked on in worry.

Twilight approached to try and talk to Charles. "Charles, it's ok, it was just a joke."

"no….please make it stop, I can't take the laughing." Charles closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around himself.

Applejack had enough. "THAT'SENOUGH, ALL A YA'LL SHUT YER YAPS NOW!" Applejack's shout worked as all the ponies laughing stopped. "Ya'll should be ashamed a yerselves, look at him!" Applejack said as she pointed to Charles in his current position with his hands over his ears, his eyes closed and his wings wrapped around him. "Ya'll should know better than ta laugh at some poor feller whos been through so much pain." Dash and Pinkie really felt guilty now. Discord just had a straight face.

Rarity put a hoof to Charles to try and get his attention. "Charles, look at me."

Charles looked up with a start, he moved his hands away from his ears slightly and looked at Rarity. He then looked around to see the mane six staring at him with worried expressions. "I….what…." He unwrapped himself from his wings, placed one hand down and the other on his forehead. "I'm sorry, I….I just couldn't take the laughing, I was laughed at a lot."

Fluttershy came forward. "It's alright Charles, you have nothing to apologize for."

Rainbow then spoke up. "Yeah, sorry for laughing at you."

Pinkie apologized as well. "Me too, I'm super-duper sorry if I hurt your feelings Charles."

Fluttershy then looked at Discord. "Discord, don't you have something to say as well?"

Discord crossed his arms and stuck his nose up. "Well it's hardly my fault he can't take a joke." Fluttershy gave him a stern look. Discord caved in and sighed, his arms slumped to the side as he hung his head with an annoyed expression. "Fine, Charles, I'm sorry for pranking you."

Charles glared at Discord as he stood up. He didn't say anything. "Rarity, would you care to go to another part of the party so we can chat alone? I would very much like to learn more about you yourself." He said as he looked at Rarity.

"Oh, um, of course, come along then." Rarity said with hesitation. They walked off, leaving the others to their own. The rest of the party went on without any incidents since then. Charles just did his best to avoid discord.

The party came to an end and the ponies all left for their homes. Charles offered to walk Rarity home which she gladly accepted. It was starting to get chilly out as the moon rose to its position in the sky and the stars decorated it. "Charles, are you feeling any better?" Rarity asked.

"A little, I just don't like being laughed at. That's one of the many things I had to put up with on earth, and it was always unpleasant."

"I can only imagine, but it was just a prank that Discord pulled on you, he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That's just how he is."

Charles said nothing. He looked up at the sky and had to stop in his tracks for a moment.

Rarity stopped with him and looked at the sky with him. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Are you kidding, the sky back on earth wasn't anywhere near as pretty as this." He said as he gazed at the numerous stars decorating the clear sky.

"Weren't you able to see the stars back on earth?"

"Sort of, because of all the numerous cities, the light from them made it nearly impossible to see the stars, only the brightest of stars could be seen, and there wasn't that many of them. Here, It's like I can see all the stars in space, it's incredible." A wind blew past that made Rarity shiver. Charles noticed this. "Come on, let's get you home where it's warm."

They arrived at Rarity's boutique. "So Charles, other than that little incident with Discord, did you have a good time at the party?"

"I did actually, thank you for being my date, it was the first one I've ever had."

Rarity smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, maybe….sometime we could do this again later?"

"I think I'd like that Rarity, thank you." Rarity then got up on her hind legs and gave Charles a quick peck on the cheek, then returned to all fours.

"Good night Charles, have a wonderful sleep." She said as she entered her house.

Charles stood there for a moment in shock, his first kiss from a beautiful girl, or in this case, mare. But he didn't care, it was his first kiss. Charles just made his way back to Twilight's place with a smile on his face.

Upon entering, Twilight greeted him. "Hey Charles, you feeling any better, I'm really sorry about what happened with Discord, he just likes to pull pranks like that. I hope you're not too upset about it."

"Huh, oh no, I'm ok." He said as he was brought out of his thoughts. He was still pondering the peck Rarity gave him.

Twilight noticed his expression. "Charles, are you sure your ok, you look like you have something on your mind."

"Rarity kissed me on the cheek, it was the first time I've ever been kissed. It was…wonderful." He said with a smile.

Twilight gave a smile back. "That's great news Charles, I'm going to head off to bed now, do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, good night Twilight." Charles headed for his room. Twilight then did the same.

Charles found himself floating through a sunny sky with clouds everywhere, he wasn't even flapping his wings. "What…what's going on here?" He was rising straight up. He rose through a big white cloud, upon coming out the top, he was greeted with a strange sight. There was a large roman style temple with gold pillars. Charles found himself uncontrollably floating towards it. It was a very open temple too, upon entering, there was a solid looking gold floor with a depiction of the sun surrounded by the different phases of the moon. Charles found himself being gently settled upon the floor. He looked around once he was settled. "Hello! Is anyone….or pony here?!" He called out.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash before his eyes. Charles had to shield himself from it. Once the light faded, Charles could look again, this time, he was greeted with two new creatures before him, both were alicorns, and both were very tall, possibly taller than Celestia was. One had a black coat, Stars and nebulas could be seen through its mane and tail, they both swayed in an invisible wind, but the stars and nebulas did not move with the mane and tail. Its eyes were pure white, and it wore a golden crown atop its head.

The other had a pure white coat with a golden sparkling mane and tail that also moved on its own. It also had pure white eyes and wore a golden tiara atop its head.

The black coated alicorn stepped forward and spoke in a voice that was gentle but firm, like a caring fathers voice. "Charles, we are sorry for dragging you here, but there is an urgent matter that we need to discuss."

The other spoke with a gentle voice like a caring mother. "Equestira will be in great peril in the future."

Charles stood there stunned at the two creatures before him. After a moment, he finally found his voice. "Hold on, excuse me, but who are you two? And what is this place? Whoever you are, would you please explain to me what is going on, and how do you know my name?"

The male alicorn spoke. "Our apologies, it has been far too long since we have conversed with others. My name is Solaris."

The other introduced herself. "My name is Cosma, we are the former King and Queen of Equestria, and you are in the realm of the eternal heard."

"Eternal heard, wait so like, is this the place where ponies go when they die? Does that mean I'm DEAD?! HOW DID I DIE?"

Cosma chuckled at his reaction. "Calm yourself human, you are not dead, while this realm is the home for all ponies when their time on Equis is over, yours is not." This is when Charles noticed that when they spoke, their mouths didn't move.

Solaris than spoke. "We merely needed to bring you here so we may speak with you."

Charles then realized something else. He put both his hands up and waved them in front of him. "Wait wait wait, back up a second here, did you say the former king and queen of Equestria? Sooo….does that mean that…..you two are….."

Solaris answered. "Yes, we are the father and mother of the current rulers of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, our daughters."

Charles was stunned to hear this. "Their parents? I…..I don't believe this."

Cosma then spoke up. "We realize this is a lot for you to take in, but we really need to speak with you."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Charles asked.

Solaris answered. "We have been watching you since you first arrived here. We are well aware of what you have done, and your capabilities as a warrior. We have seen you risk your own life twice now to save some pony."

"And because of the unusual circumstances that brought you here, you are our only hope to help protect our daughters and their home." Cosma informed.

"But how am I its only hope, isn't there something in Equestria with magical capabilities that can help fight off any threats?"

Cosma explained. "There is something Equestria has, but I'm afraid it will not be enough."

"What is this power?"

Solaris explained. "There are six magical artifacts known as the elements of harmony, they are powerful items that can harness the positive energies within one's self to fight off dark magic and corruption. The positive energies are ones that make up a powerful friendship and focus those energies into a powerful beam. One must be very in tune with one of these elements in order to use them to their full power."

Cosma continued. "Currently, these elements rest with Twilight Sparkle, she and her five friends are the wielders of the elements of harmony. The six elements are as follows. Honesty, wielded by Applejack, laughter, wielded by Pinkie Pie, loyalty, welded by Rainbow Dash, kindness, welded by Fluttershy, generosity, wielded by Rarity, and finally, magic, wielded by Twilight Sparkle herself. While these elements are powerful, as we said, they will not be enough. They are only good for purifying one who has been corrupted by dark magic or turning a creature of pure evil to stone."

Solaris continued. "This will not be enough to stop the threat we have foreseen. There is another power that our daughters do not know about, the elements of life. It is the power to control the very elements of nature, earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning."

"You, Charles, are the only one who may very well have the courage and strength to wield this power."

"Why can't you tell Luna and Celestia about this, why tell me?"

Cosma explained. "Because we are forbidden from interfering directly with the course of things in Equestria, we are unable to speak with our daughters."

Solaris continued. "That is why you are here, you are not originally from this world, your arrival was most fortuitous. Because of you being from another world, we are capable of speaking with you like this. You can pass on this message to our daughters, we are sorry for putting such a burden on you, but you must understand that we care deeply for our daughters and want to make sure they have everything they will need to protect themselves and their kingdom."

"We will understand if you refuse our request, we cannot force you to do this, we will be eternally grateful to you if you choose to help. Will you aid us and our daughters in their time of need? You do not need to go after the elements of life right away, the threat is still far off. You can continue to live in Ponyville and work on your own magical skills so you can strengthen them to be stronger."

Charles couldn't believe all that was being put on him, the former king and Queen of Equestria , the parents of Celestia and Luna, were standing before him, begging him for his help to find these elements of life and protect Equestria. He looked donw in thought, he remembered all he had been through since coming to Equestria. It had been a short time, but in that time, he had already met ponies who had nothing but his wellbeing in mind. He also remembered what he did after he had a talk with princess Celestia and princess Luna. Charles came to a decision.

He looked up at the two with a smile. "Where can I find the elements of life?"

**AN: And Discord makes an appearance. This was really kind of a request from one of my readers and I'll do what I can to make him as big a part of the story as the mane six.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The morning sun beamed through Charles's window, stirring him from his sleep. He sat up, stretched and yawned. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and just rubbed his face with his hand. Soon, memories of the dream he had came flooding back into his head. He had a meeting with the former king and queen of Equestria, they had warned him of a looming threat to the country and asked him to try and find an ancient power known as the elements of life. The power to control the elements of nature. Charles debated as to whether or not inform Twilight of this news just yet. It was a lot to take in and he had some time before he had to actually attempt to go after them.

He was told there was an ancient and forgotten temple in the southern regions of Equestria in another forest there. He figured it was best to save this information for later until he was sure about everything himself. He got up, made his way to his bathroom, took a quick shower and dawned his black outfit with his red coat and placed his staff on his back. Upon exiting his room, his nose was met with the pleasant aroma of breakfast being made, it was the unmistakable smell of pancakes. He made his way to the kitchen where the table was.

Upon entering, he was greeted by Twilight who was already seated and waiting for her number one assistant to finish cooking and serve them their meal. Twilight looked up from a book she was reading while waiting and greeted Charles with a smile. "Good morning Charles, did you have a good sleep?"

Charles removed his staff from his back, leaned it against the table, and took a seat across from her as he responded. "Yeah, I did, how about you?"

"Fine, Sorry about Discord last night, that's just how he is….unfortunately. I hope you're not too upset about it."

Charles didn't respond right away. "I just don't like being laughed at. He better not do something like that to me again." Charles then turned his attention to Spike who was standing on a stepping stool in front of the stove cooking breakfast. "Good morning Spike, I…..hope you're not still upset over what happened with Rarity."

Spike didn't turn around. He just kept his eyes on the stove as he responded. "Whatever." He said almost too low for any to hear.

Twilight whispered to Charles. "I'm afraid he's still a little upset about what happened. I'm sure he'll get over it soon. Just…..give him time."

It wasn't long before Spike was done with the pancakes, he served up every one at the table and just sat there in silence as he ate.

"MMM, delicious as always Spike, you are such a great cook." Twilight complimented in an attempt to cheer her number one assistant up.

"Thanks." He said again in a low monotone voice.

"Yeah Spike, these are good. Don't think I've ever had pancakes this delicious." Charles said in an attempt to try and start on patching thing up with him.

Spike looked up from his meal and glared at Charles for a moment before going back to his meal. The rest of the meal was spent in awkward silence as the trio ate. Once Charles was finally done, he got up, took his plate to the sink and said his farewell. "Well, this is going to be my first official day on guard duty, so I'll just be on my way and report in to the captain, I'll see you all later." Charles collected his staff and made his way out the door, but not before getting a goodbye from Twilight.

Upon exiting, Charles took notice of the weather, it was a bit of an overcast and there was a chill in the air, he also noticed some of the leaves starting to change color. "Must be fall here. Charles said to himself. Charles spread his wings and took off for the center of town.

Sometime after Charles left, Twilight and Spike had finished their meal. Spike took the plates to the sink and began to wash them. "Spike, I need to catch up on some studying in my room, can you take care of the library for a few hours?"

Spike didn't take his eyes away from the sink. "Sure, no problem." He said with all the enthusiasm of a rock.

Twilight frowned that her little dragon brother was so down over the whole Rarity thing. "Come on Spike, cheer up, I'm sure there's some pony for you out there somewhere just waiting to find you, you just can't lose hope, ok." Spike didn't respond. "I'll be down in a few hours, try to cheer up Spike, I don't like seeing you so upset." Twilight then turned and headed for her room.

Once Spike was finished with cleaning the dishes, he made his way into the main room of the library to begin his duties. "It's not fair, I saw her first, why did he have to show up and ruin everything for me, I just know I could have won Rarity over eventually." Spike muttered to himself. Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door. Spike made his way over and opened it to be greeted by Derpy Hooves.

"Good morning Spike, I have a special delivery for you." She greeted him with a smile.

Spike looked up at the wall eyed mail pony with confusion. "A special delivery, for me, who's it from?"

Derpy used her wing to open her saddle bag and reached her muzzle in to pull out a small pink and white envelope. She let Spike take it before answering. "Sorry, but that's confidential information. I better get going, plenty more mail to deliver. Have a great day Spike." Derpy said before taking off. Spike closed the door as he eyed the strange envelope in his claw. He made his way to the center of the room and opened it up. He pulled out the letter inside and read it.

_Dear Spike,_

_I am sorry about what happened between you and Rarity, but I hope this letter will cheer you up. I have admired you from afar and hoped for a chance to finally tell you this. I know this is a long shot, but I hope that you and I can get together some time for a kind of date. If you want to meet me, I will be waiting in the park under the tree at the center of the park this afternoon at four. From, your secret admirer._

Spike wasn't sure what to make of the letter, the wording was squiggly and looked like a little kid wrote it, but still, what stuck with him was the fact that there was somepony out there who had a crush on him. He just couldn't believe it. "Some pony has a crush on me? Who could it be? Should I meet with them this afternoon?" Spike just wasn't sure what to make of this, for the longest time, ever since he and Twilight first showed up in Ponyville, he had eyes only for Rarity, but now that was just a distant dream that was sure to never come true. Should he pursue this and try to move on? It was going to take some time for him to think about this, luckily, he had until four this afternoon to decide whether to meet with his secret admirer or not.

Charles just landed in front of town hall and made his way to the captains office. "Captain Lightning Thrash sir, Charles reporting for duty sir." Charles said as he entered.

Lighting Thrash looked up from some papers he was going over. "Good morning private, good to see you finally reporting in." He joked.

"Sorry I didn't report in on time like I was supposed to captain but-" He was cut off from the captain's laughing.

"HA HA, relax private, you had a perfectly good reason for not reporting in, I was just messing with you. Now then, before you get to work, I have something for you." Captain Thrash then opened a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a small brown pouch and set it on his desk with a jingling sound coming from it. "This is your pay Charles."

"But sir…..I haven't been on duty." Charles said confused.

"Not officially, no, but you still performed the duties of a guard ever since you got here, protecting Twilight and her friends, coming with us to rescue Rarity from those diamond dogs and taking down that big one. I'd say you've earned it, all 150 bits. Now take your pay and go out to protect the town, just go wherever and help out how you can."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Charles took the pouch, put it in his pants pocket, and left. Upon exiting the building, Charles took his badge from his jacket pocket and pinned it on his shirt.

Charles just wandered around a bit, keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. It was a lazy morning for him so far, nothing was happening. He was greeted by the other ponies as he walked by with smiles and waves, he just returned them with his own. _"Man, I could definitely get used to this, this place is so nice and pretty, maybe-"_

"Good morning Charles."

"_Oh no."_

Charles's cheerful mood had now dropped like a stone upon hearing the voice of the last creature he wanted to see today. "Hello Discord." Charles greeted in a monotone voice.

"Well, you seem like a ball of sunshine this morning, care to tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he floated by Charles who just kept his pace.

"What do you want Discord, why aren't you hanging out with Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy since they seem to be such good friends of yours."

"Well I would, but I'm afraid they're busy at the moment, Pinkie is busy helping the cakes with baking for today and Fluttershy is too busy taking care of her animals at the moment." Discord said as he continued to hover around Charles.

"What about the other ponies, Twilight, Rainbow dash, Rarity, or perhaps Applejack?" Charles asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"They don't exactly share their enthusiasm of me being here like Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, I think they still don't trust me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Charles asked with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"So I thought to myself, why not hang out with the new guy, he's sure to be a barrel of laughs." Discord said upon producing a barrel full of gags and pranking items. "What do ya say new friend, care to spread some light chaos for fun?"

Charles stopped in his tracks and looked at Discord. "Look Discord, I'm on duty right now, so I don't have time for any silly games with you, second, I am still mad at what you did to me at the party last night, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not all that happy to see you."

Discord made the barrel vanish. "Oh come now, your still mad at me for that harmless little prank I pulled?"

Charles got a little mad as he furrowed his brow. "You got every pony at the party laughing at me, and I do NOT like being laughed at."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Discord said as he crossed his arms and put his head up.

"You know what, why don't you just stay here in town while I patrol the borders of the town or something, because I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you just yet."

"Well fine, if that's how it's going to be, then have it your way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some mischief to catch up on." Discord then vanished in a flash. The next moment, a scream was heard around the corner from a mare. Charles ran in the direction to the source, thinking there was trouble.

Upon rounding the corner, he saw a mare getting sprayed with tea by a tea pot and the cups on the table were dancing around. Charles looked on in confusion, not sure what to make of the scene. Then he heard a familiar laugh, he looked up and saw discord laughing as he hovered over the mare. Charles furrowed his brow and left.

Charles soon found himself on the path to Sweet Apple Acres. He figured maybe some time helping Applejack with her orchard would help him take his mind off his current encounter with the mischevious god of chaos. He _was_ given free roam and told to help out wherever. He made his way up the path to the farm and saw Applejack coming from around the barn with a few empty baskets stacked on her back. "Hey there sugar cube, good mornin' what brings ya by here?" Applejack greeted.

"Hey Applejack, I was just wondering if you might need any help with harvesting apples, I just need something to distract me from an….unpleasant encounter I had today."

"Well, shoot, what kind of unpleasant encounter?" She asked.

"It's not important, I just want to take my mind off it. So what do you say, need a hand?" Charles asked as he held up a hand and waved it.

Applejack chuckled a little at him. "All right, you can help me carry a few more baskets and set em' up under a few trees. They're in the barn there, once ya get a good stack, follow me." Charles nodded and went into the barn to gather a few baskets. Charles carried two large stacks on his shoulders out of the barn while keeping them balanced with his hands.

"Right this way." Applejack instructed. Charles followed Applejack through the orchard to an area of apple trees with numerous baskets under them. Applejack came to a group without baskets and told Charles to set them up around the trees. Once done, Applejack continued with instructions. "All right then, now we just need ta buck the apples out of the trees."

Charles looked at Applejack in confusion. "Buck em'?"

"Here, I'll show ya." Applejack walked up to a tree, turned her backside to it, reared her hind legs and gave the tree a good hard kick, causing it's fruit to fall neatly in all the baskets around it. "See, like that, now you try."

Charles gave a smile. "I have another way to do it if you don't mind."

"As long as you get the apples out of the trees, what's this other way of yers?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Charles took his staff from his back, gave it a twirl and swung it hard against a nearby tree. The apples all fell out of the tree into the baskets around it perfectly just like with Applejack. Applejack smiled at Charles. "Well all right then, I'll get ta buckin, and you get ta whackin." But before Applejack made it to another tree, Charles started flipping and swinging his staff at all the trees in the area, he did so in fluid motions, it was like a dance, he moved and swung so fast, giving each tree a single whack, Applejack didn't get the chance to make it to another tree. Within five minutes, every tree in the area had been cleared of its fruit.

Applejack was stunned at how fast the trees were cleared. Charles walked up to Applejack and placed his staff on his back again. "Well, how was that, we all done her or what?" Applejack didn't answer. "Appleack, hey Applejack!" Charles's shout snapped her out of it.

"Huh, what, oh Charles, well um….that was some fancy hoof work there, thanks a lot, I figured it would take me at least half the day ta clear all these trees."

"No problem, glad I could help, so where do we take the apples?"

"Now we need ta haul them back to tha barn. Come on, pick up what ya can and haul them back." Applejack then managed to stack two baskets on her back to take back. Charles picked up three in each arm and started following Applejack back to the barn. Applejack took notice of the six baskets Charles was carrying. "Well I'll be, I ain't never seen Big Mac carry so may baskets at once, you sure are strong."

"Thanks, I try to stay fit." Charles responded. Charles didn't see the slight blush on Applejack's face after she faced forward again.

One thing Applejack liked to look for in a stallion, was strength, and Charles was demonstrating that with how he cleared so may trees in such a short amount of time, and how many baskets of apples he was carrying all at once. She also hadn't forgotten how Charles saved her and her friends from the timberwolves a few days ago.

Within the hour, thanks to Charles's help, all the baskets were put in the barn. "Thanks again fer helpin me with the harvest today Charles, I've never gotten through a day's work so fast."

"Hey, like I said, I'm glad I could help." Charles said with a smile.

Applejack blushed again as she started to wrestle with a thought in her head. Eventually, she decided to let it out. "Say Charles, I was wonderin, after you get off a guard duty today, maybe you and I could-"

Before she could finish that sentace, a trio of screams pierced the air. Charles and Applejack turned around and faced in the direction of the screams. "That sounded like Applebloom and her friends!" Applejack exclaimed. Charles didn't miss a beat, he got his staff off his back in his right hand, jumped into the air and took off in the direction of the screams, his armor appearing in mid-flight. Applejack galloped behind on the ground.

As he flew, Charles was scanning the ground for any sign of trouble, it didn't take long for him to find it, he spotted a lone timberwolf near a tree with a small house built into its branches. Charles came down, formed his swords, and readied himself for a fight. The wolf did not move, Applejack then came up behind Charles and gasped when she saw the wooden wolf. What she was really gasping at was a red ribbon the wolf held in its jaws. Panic raced through Applejack's mind. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MA LITTLE SISTER YOU MONSTER, I SWEAR IF YOU HARMED ONE HAIR IN HER MAIN, I 'LL BUCK YOU CLEAR TO TARTARUS MYSELF!"

Charles first looked at Applejack as she had angry tears stream down her face, then back at the wolf and saw what she saw. The timberwolf tossed the ribbon over to them. The wolf then turned to its side and made a motion of its head as if to say 'follow me'. Charles wasn't sure if he saw what the wolf just did. "You better not have harmed that little filly bark brain!" Charles called out. The wolf seemed to glare at him and did the same motion a little fiercer as if to say 'come on'. Charles was hesitant. "I think it wants us to follow it." He said to Applejack.

"Are you NUTS! It's a timberwolf, a savage pony eating monster, it may have already eaten Applebloom!"

"Then why did it have her ribbon and just toss it to us, I know this seems strange Applejack, but I think something is going on here, my gut says something is up."

Applejack thought about it, it was strange that a timberwolf would do what it just did. She reluctantly agreed with Charles. "All right you, we'll play along, but if Applebloom is hurt, don't think I won't follow through with my threat." Applejack said to the timberwolf. The wolf then faced in the direction to go and started to run, Charles and Applejack behind it.

Soon , the timberwolf led the two to the edge of the Everfree forest where there were three more wolves standing guard over three little fillies. "APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack called out upon seeing her cowering with the other two fillies.

"Applejack, help us!" Applebloom cried out with tears in her eyes.

Charles stepped forward with his swords at the ready. "All right, we followed you here, now let those fillies go right now!" Charles called out.

One of the wolves stepped forward, Charles noticed it had a strange symbol on its chest, a circle with strange arcane symbols and a star. The timberwolf sat in front of them and, to every pony and human's surprise, it spoke, it spoke with a growling voice. "Creature, our king wishes to meet with you, you will come with us and we will release the little ponies unharmed."

Applejack's mouth hung open in surprise. Charles was the one to speak. "Did….did that thing just talk?" He asked Applejack.

"I…I think it did."

Charles didn't waste any time, there were three scared fillies in need of help. "Listen up, you better let them go right now or else."

The wolf spoke again. "We have no intention of harming them." One of the two wolves that were guarding the fillies motioned with its head for them to leave. Applebloom and the other two wasted no time, they ran forth to Applejack and all three hugged eachother.

"Applebloom, thank Celestia yer all right, and you two as well, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, are you gals all right?"

Scootaloo, a little Pegasus with a dark orange coat and a hot purple mane and tail responded. "Applejack, we were so scared, we were on our way to our clubhouse when these timberwolves showed up."

The other little filly, a white coated unicorn with a two toned mane and tail, light pink and light purple, cried out. "We thought we were goners, but then that talking one said we wouldn't be hurt as long as we did what it said."

Charles didn't take his eyes off the timberwolves as Applejack comforted them. "It's all right girls, yer safe now, you don't have ta worry anymore."

"All right, what's the big idea kidnapping and scaring three little fillies just to let them go, what's going on here, and how are you able to talk?"

The lead timberwolf lifted its left wooden paw and used a claw to point at the symbol on its chest. "This symbol allows me to speak in your language. We took the three young ponies to get your attention creature, our king wishes to speak with you."

Charles answered back. "And why should I go along with you, how do I know this isn't a trick?"

The timberwolf snarles. "DON'T think that just because we are savage beasts we are without honor."

Applejack cried out as she continued to hug the three fillies. "And what honor is there in scaring three little fillies half ta death?!"

"It was the only way we could think of to get the creatures attention."

Charles then barked out. "I'm a human, not a creature, and why should I go with you, the fillies are safe and that's all we wanted."

"Because if you don't, we will come out of the forest in such great numbers you won't stand a chance, we will overrun the town and kill all the ponies. Now will you come with us or are we going to make a meal out of the ponies in the town?"

"Your not giving me much of a choice here, I will go with you."

Applejack looked at him in shock. "Charles no, they just want to make a meal out of you!"

"If I don't go, they'll make a meal out of Ponyville, I'm not about to let that happen, I'll be fine, I promise, you need to get those three out of here and to safety, they've been through enough, now go on, I'll be fine."

Applejack gave a reluctant nod and led the three away. Charles turned his attention back to the wolves. "All right you termite bitten mongrels. Let's go." He said with a scowl. The talking timberwolf turned around and started walking, Charles followed behind into the unknown dark of the Everfree forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Charles followed close behind the group of timberwolves that led him through the Everfree forest, not knowing if this was indeed a trap or not, but the creatures before him didn't give him much of a choice. If he didn't agree to come along, they would have turned Ponyville into their own private buffet, he didn't know how many of themethere were but he didn't want to take the chance that the wolves could make good on their threat. He still had his armor and swords at the ready just in case.

The forest grew dark after a while of walking into it, it felt like hours had gone by while they walked, but had to only of been two hours. "Are we almost there yet." Charles asked, annoyed it was taking so long to get to their destination.

The leader with the symbol answered back. "Be silent creature, we are almost there, you will remember to show our king the proper respect upon meeting him."

Charles furrowed his brow. "Stop calling me creature, I'm a human, and my name is Charles, got it." The timberwolf didn't respond back.

After another hour of walking, the wolves led Charles to a somewhat open area, there were ancient looking pillars with moss and vines growing on them, around them were hundreds of timberwolves all sitting or standing on the ground or perched on fallen trees, also covered in vines and moss. Charles looked at the sight in a bit of fear. _"Looks like they weren't kidding, there's so many of them, no way Ponyville would survive an all-out attack from these things."_ There was a clear path through the horde of timberwolves along an ancient stone walkway that led to a large rock with crudely carved steps.

Atop the rock sat a massive timberwolf, it looked just like the others, only much bigger and looked older than the others. The lead Timberwolf led Charles to the foot of the rock and stepped aside. The large wolf then motioned with a claw to one of the other wolves on its right. Another timberwolf came forward and got in front of Charles. The talking timberwolf spoke. "Take the necklace." Charles looked at the speaker first, then back at the wolf in front of him.

He noticed a necklace in the jaws of the timberwolf, the necklace had a small ruffly carved green crystal wrapped in a spiraling wooden setting with green leaves near the bottom. Charles stuck his left sword in the ground, took the necklace from the wolf and asked. "What is this, what is it for?"

"It is a necklace that will allow you to hear the language of the animals, it will allow you to understand us and our king, as well as any other animals."

Charles looked at the necklace again, the green stone seemed to give off a faint glow. He placed around his neck and took his sword up again. "Now what?"

The massive timberwolf spoke in a voice that seemed to ring deep with wisdom. "Now we can speak, I am Forest Fang, pack leader and king of the Timberwolves, I thank you for coming here creature."

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice, your troops kidnapped and frightened three innocent little fillies and threatned to destroy Ponyville if I didn't come."

One of the other timber wolves spoke up with a snarl. "GRRR, you will show our king the proper respect human!"

"You want my respect, don't go trying to make a meal out of my friends you termite infested bark brain!"

This set off all the wolves as they started growling and snarling, Charles readied his sword to defend himself. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU BE STILL!" Forest Fang shouted. The wolves fell silent and went back to their positions. "I did what I felt was necessary to get your attention creature, would you have come any other way?"

Charles thought for a moment, the king was right, Charles wouldn't have come any other way. "All right, fine, you made your point, I'm here now so what was so urgent that you needed to speak with me, and why me in the first place?"

"There is threat in the forest, a threat that we timberwolves cannot fight, it threatens to take over our territory and may very well destroy us. My scouts have seen you in combat during your fight with the diamond dogs in the caverns, ever since that day when you defended the six ponies from my subjects, I grew curious as to what you were, so my scouts kept an eye on you. Your strength is greater than anything I have ever witnessed from what I have heard."

"And why should I help you?"

"Two reasons, one is that this threat will only grow and expand from the forest to the town you call Ponyvill. The other is that there is an even greater threat approaching this land, one that will be too much for the ponies to handle and will threaten this forest as well, and we will not give up our home without a fight. It is so great that even the Mantcores have agreed on a pact with you." With that, the King of the timberwolves stepped aside and a large creature about the same size as the timberwolf king approached. It had the body of a lion, the wings of a dragon, and the tail of a scorpion, one eye was pale and had a scar going down it.

Along with it, the timberwolves around Charles stepped to the sides a bit and were joined by other creatures similar to the giant one on the rock with Forest Fang. The new creature spoke. "I am Swift Sting, King of the manticores, we have made an alliance with the timberwolves for we too fear the threat that is coming in the future, we ancient ones can sense a threat looming, one that will require all the strenght that can be mustered to face it."

Forest Fang continued. "We are not enough to face the current threat of the forest, but our streangth combined with the threat that is approaching in the future along with the ponies will hopefully be enough."

Charles looked over the gathering of timberwolves and manticores. "If you all aren't enough to stop the current threat, what makes you think I can stop it? And what is this threat that's looming anyway that would make you join forces with the ponies?"

Swift Sting answered. "The threat in the forest is the fiercest in the land, a dragon, no creature in current existence can stand against such a beast, normally, dragons are content to keep to themselves and ignore others, but this dragon seems to have become greedier than most, so greedy that he seeks to rule this forest and the rest of the land. Your strength is greater than any we have seen. If you can defeat this foe, you will have our allegiance and may call on us for aid whenever you need it."

"If you are able to sense this great threat, then why hasn't Discord said anything, if you can sense it, then surly he has, you do know who Discord is don't you?"

Forest Fang answered. "We do, my only guess as to why he has not said anything is because he is not completely reformed or he is just enjoying others being in the dark for a time, then he will act or say something."

Swift Sting spoke up. "Discord is a mischevious creature, he may not be trustworthy, but if he is reformed, then perhaps you can speak with him about what we have sensed and see if he will be willing to help."

Charles couldn't take it anymore. "All right hold up, let me make sure I have all this down. There is a threat in the forest that you believe only I can defeat, a dragon, if I do so, than the timberwolves and the manticores will aid me against whatever greater threat is coming. On top of that, Discord, the god of chaos, as well. Am I on the right track here or what?"

Forest Fang answered. "You are correct, IF you can convince Discord to join you."

"Look, I'm just a simple guard for Ponyville, I may have been able to defeat a giant diamond dog, but I'm willing to bet a dragon is a lot bigger and stronger, how do I stand a chance against such a thing?"

Swift Sting spoke up. "Because you have a reason to fight, you have great power within you, you just need a reason to let it all out and use your strength to win. If you do not, the ponies you call friends will be doomed."

Charles started pacing in confusion. "I don't BELIEVE this, first Solaris and Cosma come to me in my dreams telling me about this great threat, asking me to find the elements of life, and now the kings of the timberwolves and manticores are asking me for help?! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! This is CRAZY!"

Forest Fang and Swift Sting looked to eachother, then back to Charles. Forest Fang spoke up. "You met with the former king and queen of Equestria?"

Charles kept his pacing as he looked at the two before him. "Yeah, they spoke to me last night in a dream, asking me to find the elements of life so I would have the strength to fight off this threat that you all are afraid of. How am I supposed to do all this?! I'm just a human, A HUMAN! One…..individual, how am I supposed to protect an entire world from such a threat, and why would you throw your support behind ME? I'm no leader, I'm just some poor shmuck who got dealt a bad hand in life and now all of a sudden, I'm expected to save the world from some great THREAT? THIS IS ABSOLUTLEY NUTS!" Charles stopped his frantic pacing and just stood there breathing heavily.

"Are you saying you will not help us?" Swift Sting asked.

Charles looked at the two. "I…..I didn't say that, it's just…..a lot to take in, I guess the gravity of the situation is starting just now starting to get to me. I want to protect my new friends, I do, but to be given so much responsibility is so much, I'm not only expected to protect my friends….or the country I now call home, but the entire world from what I understand."

A manticore nearby spoke up. "Hmm, we should have known better than to seek help from an unkown creature, he is weak."

A timberwolf next to it argured. "GRRR, you dare doubt our king's wisdom?"

The manticore argured back. "It is scared, it cannot help us, it is weak."

"If our king says it can help than it can help, you will not question our king feline."

"Bring it on bark breath." The timberwolf snarled and the manticore roared in anger.

"ENOUGH, THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING AMONG US!" Swift Sting yelled. The area fell quiet. The two kings turned their attention back to Charles. "Human, will you or will you not help us with the current threat in the forest? Do so and we will help you with the future threat approaching."

Charles took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I suppose I might as well take this whole save the world thing one step at a time, all right, I'll do what I can against this dragon that seeks to control the forest, but to be honest, I don't know what good I'll do against it."

Forest Fang spoke. "You have our gratitude human, our subjects will guide you to where the dragon is." Two timberwolves and two manticores came forward. "Be warned, we are not the only creatures in this forest to fear, there are cockatrice about, they are simple creatures and are not as smart as us. They will see you as trespassing should you stumble in their territory."

Swift Sting then spoke up. "Our subjects will act as bodyguards as well as guides should you encounter such things."

One of the two manticores to guide him spoke. "Come along human, let us not waste time." Charles put the bottom of his swords hilts together and reformed his staff. He placed it on his back and began to follow the two timberwolves and manticores away.

Charles followed the four through the forest with unease heavy on his mind, he was in the middle of a dark forest he was told was dangeruous, being led through it by two manitcores and two timberwolves to fight a dragon, not to mention he had to keep an eye out for cockatrice. Then a though hit him, what was a cockatrice? Twilight seemed to forget to tell him about those while he was in the hospital. He decided to try and ask his guides through the woods. "Excuse me, I have a question."

The lead timberwolf looked back. "Speak human, what is your question?"

"I've never heard of a cockatrice before, what exactly is it?"

The lead Manticore answered. "It is a small creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake with bat like wings."

Charles looked a little confused. "And why do you need to protect me from something so rediculuous?"

The second timberwolf answered. "While the creature may look silly to you, it has a dangerous power, if it stares you in the eyes, it will turn your body to stone. It is best to avoid such a creature."

"That does sound bad." Charles commented. "So, do your kings know what this bigger threat is that got them to agree to side with me should I succeed in dealing with this dragon?"

The lead manticore answered. "No, our king does not."

The lead Timberwolf answered next. "Nor does ours. However, it most certainly is real if the former king and queen of Equestria had contacted you and asked for your help."

"So you know of them?" Charles asked.

The second manticore answered. "indeed, all know of the former king Solaris and former queen Cosma. They are revered by all ancient and powerful creatures, we ourselves only know of them through our rulers."

"And why is that?"

The second timberwolf answered. "There is a legend that says it is believed they were once gods among the stars, they fought a great evil to protect the galaxy, they were successful but were weakened and could no longer sustain themselves among the stars, so they created a world and filled it with life, they watched over the world for a time until the evil they thought they defeated returned in a weakened state, but still powerful. They took on forms that allowed them to be a part of the world they created. Because of this, they were vulnerable so they had to hide in a part of the world where they could not be found for a while until they could find a way to stop it, that evil was Discord. The king and queen knew they would be unable to fight the being in their current state, they had daughters and raised them for a while, once the two were old enough to take care of themselves, the king and queen used all their power to create powerful weapons their daughters could use against discord. Upon doing so, they gave up their mortal bodies and went to a place known as the realm of the eternal herd. A place only for the ponies."

The lead manticore continued. "The elements of harmony and the elements of life, the elements of harmony to combat dark magics, and the elements of life to combat any evil with pure strength, the sisters used the elements of harmony to turn discord to stone and imprisoned him. we are aware of this legend as it is passed down from our kings to us. Our kings had it passed down from their fathers and so on."

"Wow, that's some legend, but wait, how are they considered the former king and queen if they never ruled Equestria?" Charles asked.

The lead timberwolf answered. "because of what they had done, in the legend, they formed our world and created the life it now has."

"Do the other ponies know of this then?"

The second timberwolf answered. "No, the legend has been lost to them, the princesses are most likely the only ones alive today to know of the story, if it is even true. Even we are unsure if such a tale is true or not, but we dare not question our king, we have no reason to either. It is merely an entertaining story."

"I thank you for sharing it with me. I guess you aren't such savage beasts after all, just creatures who follow closely to your baser instincts while keeping some intelligence. It just so happens that your carnivorous." Charles commented.

"We are almost there." Said the lead timberwolf. "For your sake, I hope you survive."

The four had led Charles to an ancient looking stone town covered in moss and vines, barely any buildings were still standing, it looked very ancient, like it had been here for centuries. "What is this place?" Charles asked.

"Our king has not told us, therefor it does not matter." Said the lead manticore. "The dragon lies at the center of this place." It was easy to spot, the ancient looking place wasn't very big and, because of how much of it had fallen down, it was easy to see the center of the place where the dragon lay. Charles formed his swords and made his way to the dragon, maybe he could get the drop on it while it slept. Charles snuck through the ancient ruins in hopes of ending this quickly. The manticores and timberwolves just stayed where they were to watch in case Charles failed and they had to report to their kings the human died.

Charles dared not use his wings for fear of his flapping draw the dragons attention. He snuck and ducked behind what ruins he could, as he drew closer, he could hear the dragon breathing as it slept. It had black scales with a white underbelly and red spines down its back. It was a massive beast, easily bigger than the diamond dog Charles faced.

A little close and he could behead the dragon and be done with this, closer and closer he got. Just a little closer and the dragon would be dead…..if only he had seen the out of place stone in his path. Charles's foot got caught and he tripped. He fell to the ground with an 'OOMPF!' His armor didn't help either, it made a loud clattering sound as he hit theground.

The dragon stirred from its sleep as it slowly opened its eyes, it sat up, let out a loud yawn and stretched. Charles tried to find a place to hide before it noticed him, but he had passed all the buildings that could hide him. The dragon looked down to the source of the sound that had awoken it from its slumber and saw Charles with his swords at the ready. The dragon growled in anger and narrowed its eyes. "Who are you to intrude in my home and disturb my slumber, I should roast you alive you pest."

Charles stood defiantly, a little unsure if he could defeat this beast or not. "Surrender dragon, I will not let you rule this forest or the land beyond, I am well aware of your plans to take over the land! I will not let you do so!"

The dragon smiled and started to laugh. "AH HA HA HA HA! AAAHH HA HA HA HA, OH my, that is too funny, do you really think you can beat me, I can squash you like a bug, and how do you know of my plans creature, what are you?"

"My name is Charles, I am a human, I am aware of your plans for the king of the timberwolves and the king of the manticores has told me thus, I will not let you take over Equestria! In the name of the royal guard of Ponyville, I order you to surrender or face death!"

The dragon just laughed harder at Charles's proclamation. "AH HA HA HA HA HAAAA, AH HA HA HA HA, this is too much, please stop, I can't take anymore!"

Charles was getting mad the dragon wasn't taking him seriously, he decided now was the time to act. He flared his wings and charged for the beasts gut, if he hadn't been yelling as he charged, he might have succeded in his attack, the dragon ceased his laughing and saw Charles coming at him for a cross slash. The dragon brought his left claw up and swung it down, Charles was too focused on his target to see the claw coming at him, it struck him and slammed him into the ground.

The dragon lifted his claw up, Charles was now lying face down in a crater with bits of rock on his back, he managed to pick himself up with a groan. "Oh man, I just had to yell while charging." He complained to himself. Charles picked himself up on one knee and glared at the dragon, he just now saw the claw coming back down for another slam. Charles rolled out of the way just in time. He jumped up to his feet and too to the air.

The dragon looked at Charles now hovering in front of him. The dragon took in a breath, Charles saw this and figured the dragon was about to do what dragons are known for, he quickly started zipping around as the dragon let out a massive flame from its mouth.

Charles was able to avoid the flames, but just barely, his right wing was nearly singed. He tried to circle around the dragon and went for a strike at its back, but he forgot that dragons have tails. The dragos tail whipped up and slapped Charles in the air, causing him to go falling backward and back to the ground at an angle and with such force he skidded along the ground. He pushed himself back up. "UGH, how do I beat this thing?" He grumbled to himself. He got all the way up and turned around just in time to see the dragon readying to stomp on him.

Charles then got an idea, he quickly pointed both swords straight up and braced himself in case he got stomped on. The dragon brought his foot down and was met with great pain as Charles's swords pierced the bottom of his foot. The dragon cried out in pain as he quickly lifted his foot up and grasped it with both claws, jumping on his other foot. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH, OW OW OW OW OW!" Each hop caused the earth to shake. The dragon had pulled his foot up before it came all the way down on Charles.

Charles saw this as another opportunity to try and get in a blow. He charged forth with his swords ready to try and take the dragon's head. He flew fast for the neck as the dragon was distracted, just as he was about to cut off the head, the dragon moved at the last second away and Charles missed, causing him to slam into a stone pillar. "OOF!" Charles was able to keep himself from falling back down, he pushed himself off the pillar, kept himself afloat as he shook his head to regain his senses. He turned to see the dragon sitting down, blowing on his foot to try and relieve the pain. Charles charged forth again.

The dragon saw him coming again and went for a swipe of his claw to slash at Charles. Charles was ready this time, he swiped his right sword, causing a deep cut in the dragon's claw before it reached him. The dragon brought it back and yelped in pain, Charles was still coming and swiped at the dragons right shoulder. Charles left another deep gash that spurted blood. The dragon winced in pain and grasped at it with his left claw. Charles had continued on his path and was now behind the dragon, he flew and swiped at the dragons other shoulder, the dragon winced again and cried out in pain again.

The dragon growled out. "I am getting tired of this you little pest!" Charles was a good distance away from the dragon. The dragon let out a monstrous flame towards Charles, Charles quickly formed his staff and twirled it around in front of him creating a tornado. It was almost as big as the flame coming at him, the wind met the flame at the center. The dragon tried to increase the power behind his flame, it worked as it grew fiercer. It started to push Charles's wind back. He thought quickly and came up with an idea. Once he stopped spinning his staff, the wind died down and the flames closed in on his location.

The dragon saw his flame reach the spot where his enemy was and continued his flame until he was sure the human was nothing but a pile of ash. The dragon finally relented and sneered at his victory, he laughed. "Ha ha ha , that's what you get for messing with me you ant." What the dragon failed to notice was a hole in the ground below where Charles was flying. Charles erupted from the ground from behind the dragon, his body glowing white. The dragon was too caught up in his false victory to notice Charles. Charles then launched himself forward with such speed, he was just a white streak, he zipped past the dragons neck. As soon as he did, the dragon stopped laughing. Charles landed on the ground on one knee, his wings spread and his swords pointed straight out to his sides. A second later, the dragon's head fell off and a fountain of blood gushed from his neck. Charles was victorious.

The headless body fell over with an earth rumbling 'THUD'. The glow around Charles's body faded and he reformed his staff. He placed it on his back and made his way back to where his escorts waited.

Charles was now standing in front of the two kings that had asked for his aid. King Forest Fang spoke first. "Human, we are in your debt, as promised, we will side with you and the ponies for when the danger to this world emerges."

King Swift Sting then spoke. "Should you need us, call on us, and we will be ready to help. Also, we swear that from this day forth, no pony shall come to harm should they wander into the forest."

"Thank you your majesties, and thank you for the necklace, I suppose I should inform Celestia of this as well." Charles responded.

Forest Fang responded. "Indeed, if she has not sensed it yet, she must be made aware of the growing danger. Four of my subjects will escort you out of the forest." Charles then followed the four timberwolves, and his new allies out of the forest and back to Ponyville where he would inform Celestia of their new friends from the woods.

**AN: DOUBLE CHAPTER DAY, SURPRISE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sir, we almost have a lock on the signal, it is definitely coming from another dimension."

"Interesting, how long before you get a lock? I want that subject found as soon as possible."

"It will still take some time, we're talking about crossing worlds here after all, once we get a lock, we can begin construction of a way to transport soldiers and equipment to where the subject is."

"Excellent, keep me informed of any updates. Are the scientists that headed the project on board with all this?"

"Yes sir, they were quit adamant about being included."

"Keep up the good work."

Charles had just now emerged from the woods with his four escorts. "Thank you for showing me the way out." He said to them.

"We are grateful to you for dealing with that accursed dragon that threatened our territory, you have our support." One of them said. Before the timberwolves could leave, a shout was heard.

"Charles! Look out!" A ball of flame came flying at one of the timberwolves. Charles saw it coming and quickly deflected it with his staff. The call came from captain Lightning Thrash. The flame came from Black Cloud's flame thrower.

Charles saw the two guards along with Stunner and Storm Chaser. Charles's six friends were also there with the guards. Charles called out to them. "Stand down, don't attack!" Charles had his free hand up towards the guards and the staff towards the timberwolves.

Storm Chaser called out. "Don't attack?! They're timberwolves, what are you waiting for, attack!"

"NO, STAND DOWN, THEY ARE NOT A THREAT!" This caused the ponies to pause. Charles turned to the wolves. "You four better get back to the forest, it will take some time to spread the word of our alliance."

The wolf Charles defended spoke. "Thank you for saving me from the flame." Charles gave a nod and the four wolves headed back into the forest.

From the pony's perspective, they just heard a few snarles and growls from the wolves after Charles spoke. The captain finally spoke up. "Private Charles, what is going on? Applejack comes bursting into my office with her friends saying you were taken by timberwolves and now you come out with a group of them just to let them go?! What in the name of Celestia is going on?!"

"Sir, please calm down, I will explain everything." Charles then explained all that happened during his time in the forest. Needless to say, the group was stunned at the end of the story.

Once Charles finished his tale, there was a moment of silence before Storm Chaser spoke up. "So let me get this straight. You met with the king of the timberwolves and the king of the manticores, defeated a dragon threating to take over the forest and Equestria, killed the dragon, and secured an alliance with the manticores and timberwolves?"

"Pretty much." Charles simply answered. Another moment of silence.

Rainbow Dash broke it this time. "That….is so…..AWESOME! You actually beat a dragon?"

"Eyup." Charles simply answered again with a smile.

"Charles, this is incredible, nothing like this has ever been heard of!" Twilight exclaimed. "But how did you speak with them, timberwolves can't talk, yet Applejack said one of them did during the incident with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

Charles answered. "She's right, one of the timberwolves we first encounted had a weird symbol on its chest, it said the symbol gave it the ability to speak like us, they led me into the forest to speak with their king, one of them gave me this necklace…" Charles held up his new necklace to show the ponies, "…so I could understand them, it lets me be able to understand any animals."

"Celestia needs to be made aware of this right away. Come on, let's get back to the library and send a letter to her."

Charles held up his hands to stop Twilight. "Whoa Twilight hold on, before we do that, there's someone I need to talk to first."

"Who?"

Charles winced a little as he said the name. "Discord."

The ponies looked at him curiously. Rarity spoke up. "Why do you need to speak with Discord?"

"Because he can be of help with whatever is coming, and I need to see if he's even aware of it."

"Well, all right, if you're sure." Twilight commented. The group made their way back to Ponyville.

Along the way, Charles was at the back of the group with Applejack. He spoke low to get her attention so the others wouldn't hear. "Hey Applejack."

Applejack looked to Charles as she was walking right next to him. "Yeah Charles?" She spoke low as well, just enough so only he could hear her.

"How is Applebloom and her friends holding up? I imagine they're pretty shakin up after that incident with the wolves."

"They are a little shakin up, but they'll be fine, thanks fer askin."

"So who were those two other fillies with Applebloom?"

"The little unicorn was Sweetie Belle, she's Rarity's little sister, and the little Pegasus was Scootaloo. Those three are real good friends, even formed a club calling themselves the cutie mark crusaders."

"That's nice, maybe later I can come by and see if I can cheer them up or something, I'd like to meet the other two."

Applejack looked up at Charles with a bit of a surprised look. "You'd do that?" She then smiled. "Well shoot, that's real sweet of ya Charles, I just know those three will appreciate it, might even help take their minds off what happened to them."

"So anyway, I remember you were trying to ask me something before this whole mess started, what was on your mind Applejack."

Applejack turned away slightly and blushed a little. "Well Charles, I was just wonderin…I'm real grateful fer yer help with the harvest today and I was wonderin…..if'n ya'll had the time…..maybe you and me could get tagether fer dinner er somthin' just the two of us."

"You mean like…..a date? I don't know Applejack, I mean, I think I might be starting up a relationship with Rarity. Don't get me wrong, you're a real fine mare and all, but….ugh, why am I so bad at this."

Applejack caught on to his confusion and laughed a little. "Heh heh, Charles, don't ya know? Stallions can have more than one marefriend and partner, isn't that how it worked where yer from?"

"Charles did a light face palm. "Oh right, Twilight was telling me about that while I was in the hospital." Charles pulled his hand away from his face. "No, that's not how it worked on earth, there are so many humans there, in most parts of the world, such a thing like what you have here in terms of relationships, a male having more than one partner is frowned upon, even illegal."

"Gosh, how many of ya critters are there?"

"Pfft, heck if I know, last I heard, it was somewhere in the billions, or somewhere around that, probably a lot more than that."

"Golly, that is a lot."

"Anyway, back to your first question, about us going out….I…..um." Charles started to blush a little himself. "….sure, I'd love too, gotta say, this whole relationship with a pony would also be frowned upon on earth….GREATLY frowned upon."

"Why's that?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because back on earth, now don't take this the wrong way, but ponies on earth were just animals, they are used on farms as work animals and some are treated as pets, not as intelligent as you ponies here. Humans are the only sentient life forms on the planet."

"That is so fascinating."

Applejack and Charles turned ahead to the new voice, it was Twilight looking at them over her shoulder. Charles responded. "T-Twilight, how long have you been listening in?"

"Well it was kind of hard not to when Applejack asked you out." Twilight answered. "In fact, we all heard."

Fluttershy commented. "I think it's sweet. It was very nice of you to help her today."

Rarity then chimed in. "Personally dear, I have no problem with you going out with her on a date, as long as you can handle the two of us and give us both an equal amount of attention. In fact, why not make it a triple date, you Applejack and me. Would you both be all right with that?"

Pinkie giggled. "OOOH, this is just so super-duber fantastic, three of my best friends are dating. I'm just so happy."

Charles then spoke up. "I know I'm happy about this, I can't believe TWO girls….or in this case, mares, are actually interested in me."

Twilight then commented. "Well, given your recent heorics, I'm not surprised."

Charles smirked. "So does that mean that you might have a crush on me too Twilight?"

Twilight then blushed. "WHAT, no, I mean, I'm far too busy with my studies to get involved in a relationship." She defended frantically.

Pinkie chimed in. "Oh come on Twilight, you know you like him."

Rarity then added in. "Besides dear, one is never too busy when love is concerned."

Lightning Thrasher interrupted the conversation. "All right yougirls, that's enough, if she wants to ask Charles out, let her do it at her own pace, don't be trying to pry it out of her."

Charles then brought the conversation back to the date. "So, when shall we have this little three way date?

Rarity answered. "Let 's see, today is Wensday, how about this Friday night?"

Applejack answered. "Works fer me, how about you Charles?"

Charles answered. "Fine by me, I've got nothing else to do."

Rarity perked up. "Then its settled, the three of us shall enjoy a lovely evening together on Friday night."

The group finally made it back to Ponyville and the guards returned to their posts while Charles and the girls began to look for Discord. "So how are we supposed to find Discord anyway?"

Pinkie answered. "That's easy, watch this." Pinkie stepped forward in front of the group, cleared her throat and put a hoof to her chest. She then overdramatically spoke. "Oh, I am so bored, if only there were someone who could liven things up with a bit of chaos."

In a flash, Discord appeared. "Did some pony say chaos?"

Pinky immediately perked up. "Hey Discord ol buddy."

"Pinkie, don't tell me your actually bored, I've never known you to be bored."

"Nope, I just needed to get you here, sorry for tricking you like that, but it's kind of important."

Discord raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Pinkie. "Oh, what is it?" Pinkie pointed a hoof at Charles. Discord frowned. "Oh, it's you, what do you want?"

Charles stepped closer to Discord, inhaled deep through his nose, and exhaled out his mouth. "Discord, I forgive you for the prank you pulled on me at the party, and I'm sorry for not forgiving you sooner, I just don't like being laughed at."

Discord perked up a bit. "Really, you forgive me, well that's interesting, I guess you're not such a sour puss after all." He said with a smile.

Charles continued. "I would like it if we could be friends, I just don't want to be pranked on."

"Very well then." He said with a bigger smile. "We shall bury the hatchet." Discord made a hatched appear in one hand and a shovel in the other. "Here, you dig the hole and I'll drop the hatchet in it."

Pinkie giggled at Discord being literal. Charles looked at him confusingly as the shovel was placed in his hands. "Um, I don't think that's meant to be literal."

"It's not, oh well." Discord made the shovel and hatchet disappear.

"Listen Discord, I know this may not be easy for you, but I need you to focus, there is something serious I need to talk with you and the princesses about, I'm going to send a letter to them to inform them that it is important I meet with them. Can you please be there with me when I speak with them."

"If it is a matter so important that you would need me to know about it as well, I suppose. Very well, I'll come around when the princesses do, or go with you to the castle if they want you to come."

"Thank you Discord, I really appreciate it." Charles said with a smile.

Discord smiled back. "Hey, what are friends for, put er there chum." Discord put his lion paw out for a shake.

Charles was about to grab it but then stopped. "Hold it, you're not going to try THAT trick again are you?"

"What, me, pull the same trick twice, puh-lease, give me some credit." Discord said as he held up his lion paw, and in it was a bigger hand buzzer.

Charles smirked at Discord. "Nice try, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Girls, I believe you should all go about your buisnesses now, I need to head back to the library with Twilight and inform Celestia of today's events. Rarity, Applejack, I'll see you two Friday night, if not sooner." The girls but Twilight said their farewells as Twilight, Discord, and Charles headed back to the library.

Upon arrival, Discord, being as tall as he is had to slink in behind Charles as he followed Twilight. "Spike, I need you to take a letter please." Twilight said as Spike was busy with a bit of dusting.

"Hey Twilight, sure…..thing?" Spike saw Discord in the library with Twilight and Charles. "Um….Twilight, why is Discord here?"

"There is something of great importance that the princesses need to be made aware of and Charles thinks it concerns him as well." She explained.

It didn't ease Spike's nerves, he just nodded and ran off to fetch a quill and parchment. "Ready when you are." He said upon his return.

Charles began. "Dear princess Celestia and princess Luna, I have achieved and learned something today that is of the utmost importance that you be made aware of. This is too important to reveal through a letter, I must meet with you face to face to discuss the matter, it also concerns Discord so he will be with me when we meet, please respond at your earliest convenience. Your loyal Ponyville guard, Charles."

Spike finished with the last of the letter, rolled it up and sent it on its way in a puff of green flame and smoke. "So, what's going on, Applejack came in here some time ago acting all frantic, something about timberwolves or something?"

Charles looked to the little dragon. "It's kind of a long story, I think I should inform the princesses about this first, if they come here, you can be present for when I tell them about today."

"Fine, I'll wait." Spike said with a bored sigh.

Charles then started rubbing the back of his neck a little nervously. "So Spike, you're not….still upset at me about…dating Rarity, are you?"

Discord perked up at this. "OOH, Spike is upset at you for dating Rarity, Do tell." Then in a flash, everyone in the room was on pillows with curlers in their hair….rather, those who had had. Discord even went so far as to have a bowl of popcorn and everyone in pajamas. "Now tell me all the details Spike, or Charles, don't leave out any of the juicy parts."

Charles was just confused at the sudden change Discord made, while Twilight and Spike were just annoyed. "Discord, that is between them." Twilight scolded.

Discord gave a 'harumpf' and the pillows, pajamas, curlers, and popcorn was gone. Spike finally had a chance to answer Charles's question. "Well, I guess not, I am still a little down about it, but it seems I may have a secret admirer."

Twilight went a little wide eyed at this bit of news. "Really Spike, who is it?"

"I don't know, that's why they're called a SECRET admirer." Before they could say anymore on the subject, Spike belched out a letter. Spike picked it up and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Charles, _

_I understand that you feel this news is important, and I am curious as to what it is that you need to tell me in person, however, myself and Luna are too busy with our duties today to speak with you, we will come to Ponyville tomorrow to meet with you so you may tell us what is going on. _

_From, Princess Celestia._

Discord was the first to comment. "Well then, looks like I can be on my way, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow." Discord then disappeared.

Charles then spoke up. "Guess I should be on my way as well and get back on the job." His stomach then rumbled. "Um, after lunch. Do you know of a good place to eat around here Twilight, I just received my pay today and would like to try one of the local eateries."

Twilight thought for a moment. "Why don't you try Sugarcube Corner, I'm sure Pinkie would be more than happy to serve you."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you two later this afternoon." Charles took his leave and made his way to the bakery.

On his way, he took notice it was very cloudy now, and the tempature was still rather low. "Brr, good thing I have a coat. What season is it here?" He thought out loud. During his walk, he saw Rainbow Dash flying overhead. He figured he might as well ask a friend about the season. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, you got a minute?!"

Rainbow stopped in her flight and looked at Charles. "Hey Charles, sure, I got a minute!" She answered back and flew down to meet him, she continued to hover next to him as he walked. "What's up Charles?"

"What season is it around here, what month is it?"

"It's October, almost time for Nightmare Night."

Charles cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Nightmare Night, what's that?"

"Only one of my most favorite holidays of the year, it's when we dress up in costumes for fun and games, the fillies and colts go around from door to door asking for candy, it actually got started because of how Luna turned into Nightmare Moon."

Charles continued to look at her with a confused expression. "Who's Nightmare Moon? And wait, Luna turned into some one…er, some pony else?"

"Oh right, you don't know about that do you, you'll have to ask Twilight about it sometime."

"Huh, well this Nightmare Night sounds a lot like a holiday back on earth we humans celebrated. We called it Halloween." Despite what I had been through in life, it was my favorite holiday, as long as I didn't use my wings or magic, I could just say I was in a costume, that my wings were face." Charles got a little more somber by this point. "It was really the only night of the year where I felt like I fit in, I didn't have to worry about people messing with me."

Dash picked up on it. "Hey, you don't need to worry about that anymore, sure you're a different species than us, but so far, you've been fitting in pretty good haven't you? Just forget those jerks from your world and try to make something of yourself in this one, I'd say your off to a great start so far."

Charles smiled at Dash's words. "your right Rainbow Dash, all that stuff is in the past, this place is so much better. Thanks for talking with me. I guess you were busy with something so I'll let you get back to it. I'll see you later Ok."

"sure, see ya later Charles." Dash then took off and went back to whatever she was doing.

Charles reached Sugarcube Corner and entered through the door, causing the little bell hanging over it to ring. He was greeted by Pinkie at the counter. "Hey Charles, didn't think I'd see you so soon, what'cha doin here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm always happy to see my friends."

"Hey Pinkie Pie, thought I'd come by for my lunch break. I seem to have worked up an appetite today."

"I'll bet, with everything you went through, you must be super-duper hungry, so what can I get ya, it's on me."

Charles put a hand up. "That won't be necessary Pinkie, I got paid today before I started my job. I can pay for my food, I insist."

"Well, OK, so what do you want, we got all kinds of great things."

Charles thought for a minute. "You know what, I'm in the mood for something I haven't had in a long time, I don't suppose you all serve pizza here do you?"

Pinkie looked at Charles curiously. "What's a pizza?" Pinkie asked as she cocked her head to the side. Then she smiled again. "Oh oh, is it some kind of dessert, or maybe a new kind of bread I never heard of? Wait I know, It's a-" Before she could finish, Charles put a hand over her mouth.

"Easy Pinkie, just stop talking for a moment please." Pinkie nodded, still with a smile. Charles took his hand away and began. "So you ponies don't have pizza huh, well I'll just have to change that."

"Really great, because I really want to know what a pizza is, it sounds interesting."

"Pizza is only the most delicious thing in the world, at least in my opinion, let's see." Charles thought for a moment on how to tell Pinkie what Pizza was. "Well, I can tell you how it's made, sort of."

Pinkie smiled bigger, if it were possible. "Really well come on, tell me, don't leave me in suspense, how do you make a pizza?"

"I doubt this bakery has all the ingredients for a pizza, but here goes." Charles then did his best to describe how one makes a pizza, the bread dough, the tomato sauce, the cheese. "And after that, you can just leave it like that, or you can add anything else you want on it, my personal favorite is when it has red and green peppers with onions, but you can also put pineapples, or olives or any other vegie style stuff, though some humans like to put certain kinds of…..you know what, let's stick with the veggie stuff. Then you bake it for a while until the crust is a nice golden brown. What do you think?"

Pinkie started to lick her lips at the end. "MMM, that does sound good, oooooh, I can't wait to try it out, you just have to help me make it when I have all the stuff together. Please say you'll help me, please please please say you'll help me." Pinkie was begging Charles.

"Well, sure ok, I can help, when do you want me to come by, I'll be free later this evening."

"GREAT, I can't wait to try this out. This is going to be so much fun."

Charles then got another idea that he knew she would just love. "Say Pinkie, since you ponies have never heard of pizza before, I'll bet humans have something else you've never heard of before either."

"Really, what?" Pikie asked, still smiling.

"It's a kind of party you never heard of."

Pinkie gasped. "There's a kind of party I never heard of? But how can that be, I'm Ponyville's number one party ponie, how can there be a kind of party that I never heard of?"

Charles smiled a little devilishly. "Because it involves the thing I just told you about, the party I'm talking about, it's called a pizza party."

Pinkie's monstrous smile returned. "A pizza party, that's a GREAT IDEA! How does it work? What do you need for it? How many-" Pinkie was cut off again by Charles's hand.

"Pinkie, it is simple, a pizza party is just a party where pizza is the main thing served at it, you can serve other things, but the pizza is the main thing. So this evening, once I'm off duty, I'll come by and help you the best I can to make a pizza and, as I'm sure, come up with a time to throw a pizza party, you want to put one together right away don't you?"

"Well yeah, of course I do, this is HUGE, I can't wait to get started, thank you Charles!"

Charles chuckled at Pinkie. "You're welcome Pinkie."

**AN: Here's where you readers get to take an active role in the development in the story...sort of, WARNING, MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, Do you all think it would be too much to include other creatures offering their allegiance to Charles and the princesses, or is the timberwolves and manticores enough? Let me know and you will all find out the results of your voting in later chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was now three in the afternoon and Charles was now off duty, he decided now would be a good time to follow through with what he told Applejack about checking on the three fillies that were nabbed by the timberwolves. He just arrived at the farm where the three were, he approached the house and knocked. The door opened and Applejack greeted Charles with a smile. "Well howdy Charles, you here to check on the girls like you said?"

Charles answered back with a smile of his own. "Yeah, I'm hoping I can help them forget the incident they were through. Are they inside?"

"They're actually at their clubhouse right now, I'll take ya to it, follow me." Applejack stepped out of the house and led Charles away.

"You'd think after what they've been through, they'd want to be at home with their families or something." Charles mused.

"They're very dedicated to their club, even after what happened, they still wanted to continue with their club meeting." Applejack greeted.

Charles then had another thought. "Wait, if today is a weekday, shouldn't they have been in school, you do have schools right?"

"Well of course we have a school. But their teacher, Ms. Cheerilee, was sick today so the kids had a free day."

Applejack led Charles back to the clubhouse where the timberwolf they first met today was. Applejack called out for them. "Girls, you have a visitor!" The three fillies came out of the clubhouse and looked down over the rafters of the porch.

Applebloom was in the middle of the three as she greeted Applejack. "Oh, hey Applejack, what's up?" She seemed to greet with a bit of nervousness. It was clear she was still bothered about their little scare.

"Girls, Charles here wanted to come by and try to cheer ya'll up, ta help ya ferget about yer troubles, why don't ya come on down." Applejack instructed. The three slowly made their way down and stopped in front of Charles and Applejack.

Scootaloo was the first to speak up. "Applebloom, is this the guy you told us about earlier?"

Sweetie belle spoke up. "It has to be, he's the one who came and got us away from those timberwolves."

"Don't reminde me, I just know I'm going to have nightmares for weeks after this." Scootaloo said, clearly in a poor mood as she hung her head.

Charles squatted down to speak to them, he did so with a comforting smile. "Hey there, you don't need to worry about that anymore, it's all over, I'm Charles, it's nice to meet you two."

Scootaloo introduced herself. "I'm Scootaloo."

Sweetie Belle then introduced herself. "I'm Sweetie Belle."

"So, now that introductions are out of the way, let's see what we can do to put smiles on your faces." Charles announced as he stood back up. Applejack just watched the scene.

"I don't see how we feel better after…that." Applebloom shivered upon remembering again. Charles frowned a little, but then it was quickly replaced with his smile again.

"Let's see, I think I know of one way to cheer you up." Charles placed his hands behind his back, Applejack then noticed his hands start to glow white. Soon, the three fillies bodies were enveloped in the same glow, then without warning, the three lifted up off the ground.

"WHOA!" Scootaloo was the first off the ground.

"What the, Whoa, hey!" Applebloom was next.

"What's going on, hey." Sweetie Belle was the last.

Applejack became a little worried. "Uh, Charles, what are you doin?" The three fillies were surprised by the sudden elevation but started to enjoy the fly around they were doing as the air was filled with their laughter.

Charles looked to Applejack as he had the three fly around him with Scootaloo in the lead. "Don't worry Applejack, I won't let them fall, I know what I'm doing."

"Yahoo, this is fun!" Scootaloo exclaimed. Charles had them fly around Applejack and around the tree house.

"WOO HOO! This is great!" Applebloom cried out.

"YAHOO!" Sweetie Bell yelled.

Charles smiled bigger at their enjoyment. "You girls want to go higher?" He brought them back to him and had them hover in front of them.

"Yeah." Scootaloo.

"Can we?" Applebloom.

"I don't know, what if we fall?" Sweetie Belle asked with a bit of fear.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't let you fall, I'm the one making you fly remember, so what do ya say, wanna soar over the clouds for a while?" Charles assured.

Sweetie Belle smiled then, she seemed to gain a bit of confidence at Charles's words. "Well, all right."

"All right then, her we go." Charles spread his wings out and took to the sky with the three fillies in tow flying around him. Applebloom above him with Scootaloo on his left and Sweetie Belle on his right. He went slow so as not to scare them too bad. As he went higher, the air was filled with the three fillies laughter as they enjoyed their flight.

They drew closer and closer to the clouds above, soon, they burst through the cloud cover. Charles then just hovered there with the three in front of them. "Take a look girls, nice view isn't it." Charles let the girls get a good view of the area. They were greeted with what looked like a sea of white, the clouds below them and the blue sky and bright sun in front of them.

"Woooooww." The three exclaimed. "This view is amazing, look at it." Applebloom commented.

"It sure is, when I'm able to fly, I'll get to see views like this all the time." Scootaloo said.

"You pegasai are so lucky, almost makes me wish I was a pegasus instead of a unicorn." Sweetie Belle said.

"All right, how about a few flying tricks." Charles said, he proceeded to fly forward with the three in front facing forward. He let them do barrel rolls and loop de loops all over the sky, they were having a blast with the flying, they laughed and giggled away. Charles let them fly low so their hooves could drag along the cloud cover, creating a wavy effect as the clouds were disturbed by their forward momentum.

After a while, Charles figured it was time to head back down. "Well, we'd better head back down now, Applejack is probably getting worried, despite my reassurance that I wouldn't let you fall."

Charles was met with a collective disappointing 'AAAWWWWEEE' from the girls. He just gave a light chuckle at the fillies. "Don't worry, we can do this again sometime, let's go."

That did cheer them up some but were still a little disappointed their flight was ending so soon. Charles began his descent with the three in his magic grasp slowly and came to a landing in front of Applejack. Applejack trotted up to Applebloom and hugged her. "Applebloom, are you okay?"

Applebloom was feeling rather squished by her big sister's embrace. "Applejack, I'm fine, you don't have to hold me so tight." Applejack released her hug. "That was a lot of fun sis, he even said we could do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that. It was so amazing, you should have seen the view up there." Sweetie Belle commented.

"It was like a sea of clouds. We couldn't even see the ground below us." Scootaloo said.

Charles then got their attention. "Before I go girls, there's one more thing I'd like to share with you. A little song that has a bit of a message that I want you to remember."

The three looked at Charles with smiles. "What kind of message?" Applebloom asked.

Charles took his staff from his back and formed his guitar. "No matter how bad a day you may be having, never let it get to you and keep a positive attitude." The three then sat there and readied themselves to hear Charles's song. Once again, he used his magic to produce all the instruments while he played the lead guitar and sung the words.

(Have A Nice Day, Bon Jovi)

Around the beginning of the song, the girls, even Applejack, started to bob and dance to the music Charles played. By the end of the song, they were all smiles.

"That was awesome Charles, what a cool song." Scootaloo said.

"I'll say, it was really great." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Thanks fer sharin it with us Charles, and we'll be sure to remember the message. And thanks again fer takin us flyin too, that was a lot of fun." Applebloom said.

Sweetie Belle then got a thought. "Say, what time is it?" The two others looked at her for asking such a thing out of the blue.

Applejack answered. "I think it's almost four in the afternoon."

Sweetie Belle then got a little panicked upon hearing this news. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late, I'll see you girls later ok, Bye." She then took off for town in a rush.

"What was that about?" Scootaloo asked.

"Beats me." Was Applebloom's only answer.

Charles was also a little perplexed by Sweetie's sudden departure but figured it was none of his business, so he let it go and turned back to the other two fillies remaining. "Well girls, I need to get going too, I need to meet up with Pinkie Pie later, I'm going to try and help her make a dish from my world that you ponies don't have."

Applejack looked to Charles curiously. "Really, what kind o' dish?"

"Sorry, but that is going to be a surprise for later, you'll find out in due time, and I promise you'll like it." Charles's voice then trailed into an unsure sounding one. "If it turns out how it's supposed to. I'll see you all later, take care now." Charles gave a wave as the others waved back as Charles flew off to Sugarcube Corner.

Spike had wondered about his secret admirer and decided it was just too intriguing to ignore. "Come on Spike, this could be your chance to find that special somepony, since it can't be Rarity, you'll never now if you don't take a chance." He said to himself. He decided to go for it, he made his way to the door and left the library to meet this secret admirer of his.

As Spike neared the park where he was supposed to meet this secret admirer, a knot was starting to form in his stomach, he was starting to get nervous about this. _"Come on Spike, you can do this, it's just a meeting with some pony." _He thought to himself. As he drew closer to the tree where his secret admirer was waiting, a figure of a pony came into view, he was still too far off to make out any distinct features, but from what he could tell, it must be a little filly.

Spike drew close and closer, soon, the pony started to look very familiar to Spike, she was definitely a unicorn filly. She had her back turned to Spike as he approached. He could make out a white coat and the mane and tail were a two tone color of light pink and light purple. "Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked as he came up behind her.

She turned to face spike with a smile. "Oh, hey Spike, I'm glad you came."

Spike wasn't sure if this was right or not. "Um, Sweetie Belle, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean….are you the one that sent me that letter?"

Sweetie Belle looked to the side for a moment with a blush. "Well, yeah, I sent you the letter, I'm your secret admirer Spike."

Spike went silent, he couldn't believe that the sister of the unicorn he had a crush on was his secret admirer. "Gosh Sweetie Belle, um, I….uh." He couldn't form words. He always thought Sweetie was cute, good looking and sweet, she was like a little Rarity, but not as dramatic and formal as Rarity.

Sweetie Belle started to feel a little down as she took Spike's silence as rejection. Her smile slowly turned to a frown as she began to turn her head away. "I see, I figured it was pointless, I understand if you don't like me."

Upon hearing this, Spike finally found his voice. "Sweetie Belle wait, I….didn't say I don't like you, it's just….this is so sudden, I mean, don't get me wrong, I think your cute and all but."

Sweetie finished for Spike. "But you just can't like me like the way I like you." Sweetie's eyes were starting to water.

Spike just couldn't stand to see her cry. He looked to the side for a moment in thought. He turned back to her and spoke. "Sweetie Belle, as you know, ever since I first came to Ponyville with Twilight, I had a crush on your sister as soon as I laid my eyes on her. But as you know, recent events have made it clear that I'll never be with her in the way I wanted."

Sweetie started to sniffle at Spikes words.

Spike continued. "But that doesn't mean I've given up hope in finding that special somepony for myself and…..well, since you're here and have made it clear that you like me, I suppose I could give it a try and see how it goes."

This perked Sweetie Belle up as she gave another sniffle and wiped her eyes with her forleg. "*SNIFF* Really, you mean it?"

Spike smiled at her. "Really, I might as well look for somepony closer to my age, and it just so happens you are, so why not."

Sweetie's smile grew bigger. "Oh thank you spike, you don't know how happy you've made me." She quickly went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she held it for a second and pulled away.

Spike let out a blush of his own. "Thanks Sweetie Belle."

Charles was now entering Sugarcube Corner and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Mr. Cake was the first to say hello. "Well hello there Charles, good to see you again. I take it you're here to see Pinkie?"

Charles greeted the Cakes. "Good day Mr. and Mrs. Cake, yeah I'm here to see Pinkie, I take it she's around here somewhere?"

Mrs. Cake answered. "She's in the kitchen, she's been so excited for you to come, she wouldn't tell us why, but it has something to do with trying a new recipe, do you know what she's talking about?"

Charles grinned at them. "Maaaaybe, I'm sure Pinkie wants it to be a surprise, am I right?"

The Cakes looked at each other, then back to Charles. Mr. Cake responded. "Yes, she does, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what this surprise is then. Just remember to clean up afterwards if you make a mess."

"I promise Mr. Cake, I will."

"CHARLES, you're here!" Pinkie called from the archway to the kitchen, she quickly rushed out and bounced at Charles, nearly tackling him to the floor in a hug. "Ooooh, I can't wait to get started, come on let's get to baking!" Pinkie released her hug and started pushing Charles with her head to the kitchen.

Charles couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. "All right Pinkie, all right, I'm going, sheesh calm down."

"You two try not to make too big a mess in there." Mr. Cake said as Pinkie pushed Charles into the kitchen so fast, his heels were skidding across the floor.

Charles could only call back as he passed the Cakes with the wave of a hand. "I promise we'll try not to, and if we do, we'll be sure to clean up."

"Well, here we are, I remembered all the stuff you told me about what can go on a pizza and got what I could, along with the ingrediants." Pinkie said as she gestured to the counter with all kinds of stuff sitting there, all of it was what was needed to make a pizza. "Let's get started." Pinkie cheered.

"Just remember Pinkie, I'm no baker, I'm just here as a kind of advisor for this project." Charles informed.

"Awe don't be silly, anyone can bake, it's easy, you just have to follow the directions a cook book gives you. After a while, you'll have it memorized and you'll be able to do it from memory." Pinkie encouraged Charles.

"But Pinkie, we don't have a cook book with a recipe for a Pizza since it doesn't exist here. We're going off of what I know about making a pizza and that's it."

"Stop being such a negative nelly. We can do this, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Charles couldn't believe the positivity of this pink pony, it was starting to get infectious. "All right then, let's make the first ever pizza in Equestira."

It was fairly simple, Pinkie made the bread dough, spread out the tomato sauce, put on the shredded cheese, then for the toppings, they went with Charles's favorite, red and green peppers with onions. "All right, looking good so far, now we just need to stick it in the oven for a while until the crust is nice and golden brown and the cheese is all melted."

Pinkie was getting very excited that they were almost done. "It looks so good already. Are you sure it's not done?"

"Trust me Pinkie, it isn't done yet, we need to cook it." Pinkie then put the uncooked Pizza on a flat wooden slab and stuck it in the oven. "And now we wait." Charles took to lean against the counter next to the oven while Pinkie sat on her haunches in front of the oven to keep an eye on it.

Charles decided to take this opportunity to try and get to know Pinkie a bit more. "So Pinkie, for conversations sake, I don't suppose you have a very special somepony do you?"

"Nope." Pinkie simply answered.

"Really, some pony as happy and friendly and energetic as you doesn't have a stallion in her live, I find that hard to believe."

"I did have one a few years ago." Pinkie's smile faded a bit.

Charles noticed this and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't stir up anything sad."

Pinkie shook her head. Her smile returned, but it was a small one. "It's fine, I do miss him sometimes, but I'll be ok."

"Mind if I ask who it was?"

"His name was Pyro, he's Stunner's brother. He was a great guy."

"Pyro, huh. I guess you two were close then?"

"Yeah, we were, he really knew how to have fun and party. He always knew how to make me laugh and stuff. Once a year, me and Stunner get together to honor his memory."

"I'm sorry for your loss Pinkie, I didn't mean to drudge up old memories and sad feelings."

Pinkie looked Charles in the eye. "It's fine, really. You're a great friend Charles, and I really like how your showing me how to make a pizza and telling me about a new kind of party to go with it." Pinkie's happy attitude returned. "And that's why once we finish with this, we are going to start planning a pizza party to introduce every pony to Pizza."

Charles's smile returned as well. "Darn right Pinkie, I just know you all are going to love it." The two then just chatted while waiting for the Pizza to cook.

After a few minutes, Pinkie Pie looked in the oven. "Oh boy, it looks like it's ready, what do you think Charles?"

Charles bent down and looked in the oven with Pinkie. "Looks ready to me."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get it out." Pinkie moved to open the oven and take out the pizza, only to have Charles stop her.

"Hold on Pinkie, don't you realize what this is?"

Pinkie looked at him with confusion. "A pizza?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Yeees, but the very first pizza to ever be made in Equestria, we need to savor this moment while it lasts."

Pinkie perked up. "Oh my gosh your right. Let's do this nice and easy." Only then did Pinkie slowly open the oven, and with a padded heat resistant tool that was meant for hauling things out of the oven by mouth, she slid the pizza out and placed it on the counter. Charles closed the oven and shut it off.

"Take it in Pinkie Pie, the sight, the smell, the warmth, THIS is a pizza, looks like we did it, only thing left is the taste test." Charles said with a smile.

Pinkie got close and took in a good long whiff of the new confection. "Mmmmm, it does smell good, I can't wait to try it."

"Say Pinkie, you know who we should share this moment with?"

"Who?"

"The Cakes of course! This is their bakery and we just created a new dish in their bakery, I think it only fair that they get to revel in this new dish."

"You are so right Charles, I'll go get them and bring them in." Pinkie then bounded away out of the kitchen.

"Now how are we going to cut it without a pizza cutter, guess we'll have to make do with a knife or something." Charles thought out loud. Then he had a thought. "DUH, I can just use my swords. I'll wait for Pinkie and the Cakes to come back first."

A minute later, Pinkie reentered the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Cake in tow. "All right Pinkie, we're here, now what is all this about." Mr. Cake asked.

Pinkie Stopped in front of Charles who was using his body to hide the new food item. Pinkie spoke in a rather dramatic fasion. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I present to you, Equestria's very first ever…." She paused as Charles stepped to the side and pointed his hands at what they had come to see. "….PIZZA!"

Mr. Cake looked to his wife in confusion as she did the same. They both looked back at Pinkie and Charles, Mrs. Cake spoke up. "A what now?"

Charles answered. "A pizza, it's a dish from where I came from, it's really good, I just hope it turned out ok. Me and Pinkie wanted you two to be a part of what is sure to be the hottest new food item in Ponyville."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake came close to look at the item better. They both took in the sight, they inhaled deeply at the smell. Mrs. Cake was the first to comment. "Well, it certainly looks and smells good, what is it made up of?"

Charles listed off the items that were used to put it together. "Bread dough, tomato sauce, cheese, and topped with red and green peppers and onions. This is one of my personal favorites, but you can put other things you like on it as a topping."

"It does sound good, but how do we eat it?" Mr. Cake asked.

Charles smiled with his plan. "Easy, we just need to slice it up evenly. Watch this." Charles motioned for the three to stand back. Once they were away from the counter, Charles formed his swords. He surrounded the pizza in his white aura and levitated it towards him. In a few quick slashes and swipes of his sword, the pizza broke into ten evenly sliced triangular shaped slices. He moved it back to the board it was on and dismissed his swords, placing his staff back on his back. "Now Pinkie, would you mind getting us some plates please?"

Pinkie gave a salute. "Sure thing." She trotted over to one of the cabinets and retrieved four plates with her hooves, she placed them on her head and balanced them expertly as she made her way back to Charles. "Here you go, four plates."

Charles levitated the plates from Pinkie's head, then one slice of the pizza for each of them on to the plates. "Here you go, this is a big moment in Equestrian history, the taste test. I hope you all like it." All-together, they picked up a slice and took a bite. The kitchen was filled with a satisfied 'mmmm' as they enjoyed the new confection.

"Oh my, this is amazing, this taste so wonderful, I've never had anything like it." Mrs. Cake complimented.

"I'll say, this is amazing, this is sure to be a big hit." Mr. Cake said.

"No kidding, it's so super duper fantabulously delicious! Thank you for sharing this with us Charles." Pinkie said.

"You are welcome Pinkie." Charles said with a mouth full of pizza.

Pinkie then had a brilliant idea upon realizing how many slices were left. "OH MY GOSH, Charles, do you think we could share the rest of this with our friends? There's six slices left, I'll bet the others would like to try it too."

Charles smiled at Pinkie's idea. "I don't see why not, we should definitely let our closest friends in on this momentous occasion."

"Great, I'll go get a good sized box to carry the pizza in." Pinkie started to rummage through the cabinets and such to find a box to use. It took a while but she found something. It was square and seemed big enough. "This is the best I could find, I hope it workds."

Charles eyed it for a moment. "I think I can make it work." Charles remembered the spell he used to resize the bed Twilight gave him in his room. He figured if he can resize a bed, why not a simple box. He took it in his magic grasp and levitated it up as well, he concentrated on the box and shaped it to the form needed to fit the pizza perfectly. Once done, he gave it back to Pinkie and smiled. "There we go a perfect pizza box." Charles then levitated the rest of the pizza in the box.

"Wow, nice work Charles, let's hurry and get this to our friends before it gets cold." The two then left the kitchen to share the new food item with their friends.

On their way out, Charles called out to the cakes. "See you two later, I'm glad you like the pizza." Their first stop, Golden Oaks Library and Twilight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Um, boss, why are we in this forest again?" A diamond dog asked the leader of their group of five.

"You idiot, because she asked us to meet her here at that old castle Celestia and Luna used to use." Responded the leader, king Cerberus of the diamond dogs.

"But, isn't it dangerous in here, you know with the manticores, timberwolves, and cockatrice about?" Asked another.

Cerberus was getting annoyed that his lackeys were acting so nervous. "Look you fools, do you want to be the one to anger her, I don't, now quite whining and keep up." Cerberus led his troops through the woods to an ancient looking castle that had been abandoned for what looked like centuries, walls were fallen, windows were shattered, and vines were taking over the structure.

Cerberus led them through what was left of the castle's front entrance to the center of the room. The diamond dogs looked around nervously. Cerberus called out to the empty room. "Dark Flash, we came just like you asked, are you here?!" From behind a stone structure at the center with multiple pedastals, a small fox came out from behind it. The fur was black and it had very dark blue eyes.

It's eyes seemed to pierce through the kings as he stared back in curiousness, after a moment, the king had enough. "Shoo, go away you pest, beat it."

The fox seemed to glare at him, in a brilliant flash of dark light, the fox changed form. Standing before the diamond dogs was a tall slender pony form, an alicorn with dark grey fur and a purple and blue mane swirled like Luna's. Cerberus and the dogs immediately were startled by this. "Is that any way to greet your hostess?" She asked with a smirk.

Cerberus immediately began apologizing. "Lady Dark Flash, forgive me, I didn't know it was you."

The alicorn approached Cerberus. "I know, I was just messing with you. I needed a good laugh." Her good humored voice then turned sour. "You know, since you let the element of generosity get away from your dirty claws!" She expressed as she glared at Cerberus. "I gave you that amulet to make a strong warrior for your elite fighting dog and you still were unable to hold on to her, care to explain."

Cerberus gulped as he gave a nervous smile. "Well, uh mistress, it's like this, you see, there was this creature, he came out of nowhere and just beat Brutus. I swear it wasn't our fault, the creature's strength was unlike anything we had ever seen."

Dark Flash pulled her head back from Cerberus. "A creature, what kind of creature, what could possibly have the strength to fight off such a huge diamond dog?"

"We….we don't know what it was, we've never seen anything like it before, it was similar in form to us, but it had no fur and was taller, it also had these black wings and was wearing black armor."

Dark Flash raised a hoof to her chin in thought. "Hmmm, perhaps this creature is the same one that killed that dragon I placed a greed spell on. He was meant to be a way to weaken Celestia's forces so I could take over, but since he failed, I need a new plan." She turned her attention back to Cerberus. "Where is this creature now?" She asked.

"It is living in Ponyville my lady." Cerberus answered with a nervous gulp.

"It looks like I may need to investigate this creature for myself. You have fouled up one too many times, consider yourself lucky I'm letting you live." With that, she shot out a bolt of magic and turned one of the diamond dogs to dust. The others cried in fear and were now shaking. "Consider that a warning, I never want to see you foul ups again, understand?" She said as she lowered her head to Cerberus's eye level and locked eyes. Cerberus simply nodded. "Good, now be gone with you."

The dogs turned tail and ran out as fast as they could. Now she was alone, she began to think. "This _creature_ may prove to be a hinderance to my plans to rule. Something will have to be done about it."

A young boy in nothing but white underwear stood in front of a bathroom mirror with brown tiling on the floors and walls, he glared at his reflection with angry tears forming, his black wings slowly spread out, he brought them back to their original position. He gritted his teeth, raised his hand and formed a fist, just before he thrust it forward, a white aura surrounded it, he thrust his fist forward at the mirror, shattering it and making a crater in the wall behind it.

The boy slowly pulled his fist back with shock on his face, he opened his fist and looked at his hand, he feel to his knees and covered his face with both hands as he weeped.

The scene dissolved away to a new one, the same young boy was now wearing clothes and was eaves dropping on a man and woman while looking at them through a cracked door. He could hear that the man was on a phone.

"Yes sir, I understand….yes…..yes of course, we will do as you ask." The man said as he spoke over the phone, the conversation finished and the man hung the cordless phone up.

The woman spoke up. "Well, what did he want?"

"We are to put the subject under and study his body for a way to duplicate the process. This is a top priority."

"What, you mean shut down his brain? But we can't, he's just a kid!" The woman argued.

"We did this much to him already, there is no turning back now, if we don't."

"I know…..all right, we'll do it." The woman interrupted.

"No." The boy whispered. He stepped back from the door with tears in his eyes. He ran from the door as fast as he could.

"NO!" Charles awoke with a start, panting heavily as he sat up in his bed. He looked around again, upon realizing he just had another dream, he placed a hand over his face. He felt the skin under his eyes were wet. He had been crying in his sleep. "Damn nightmares, when will they stop?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"Charles, are you all right?" Twilight asked as she came into the room. "Were you…..crying?" She saw his eyes were a little red, his cheeks were a little wet too.

Charles looked over to Twilight as she approached. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Twilight gave a concerned look. "Charles, I'm your friend remember, you can trust me, please tell me what's wrong."

Charles gave a sigh as he hung his head, he brought it back up and rubbed his hand over his face and stopped it over his chin. He removed his hand and began to tell her what had happened. "I…had another nightmare last night."

"Another nightmare, you've been having these before?"

"Unfortunately, it's not every night, but it's very annoying when it happens. I just want to forget."

"Charles, what are these nightmares you're having, what are they about?"

Charles looked to the side. "Memories…..of my past, of what I went through."

Twilight put a hoof on his knee. "Oh Charles, I wish there was something I could do to help."

Charles looked at Twilight again and gave a small smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, it's my problem, I never let them get to me before and I'm not about to let them get to me now."

Twilight's concern was still apparent on her face. "Charles, are you sure your all right?"

"I'm fine, now why don't you let me worry about making breakfast this morning, since you liked the pizza me and Pinkie made, I just know you're going to love another dish from my world, just let me get cleaned up and ready for the day and I'll make it for you and Spike." Charles stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Twilight was still worried for Charles but there wasn't really anything she could do, so she left his room and let him get ready.

A few minutes later, Charles emerged from his room wearing his all black outfit, he was also wearing the necklace he received from the timberwolves. Twilight and Spike were in the kitchen waiting for him. "All right then, I hope you two are ready for something new and delicious. If you thought the pizza was good, wait till you try what I have in store."

"Who." (Hello.)

"What?" Charles asked at the mysterious voice that came from nowhere.

"Who." (I said hello.)

Twilight heard the voice too. "Oh, Owlowicious, there you are, I was hoping you and Charles would get a chance to meet."

Charles looked to Twilight who now had an owl perched on her head. He looked curiously. "Oh, hello there." Charles said to the owl, a little confused at the sudden appearance.

Twilight introduced. "Charles, this is Owlowicious, he's my pet and nighttime assistant. Owlowicious, this is Charles, the one I told you about."

"Who." (Nice to meet you.)

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, you kind of startled me there."

"Who." (Sorry, I didn't mean to.)

"That's fine."

Spike and Twilight looked at Charles curiously. Spike decided to speak up. "Um, Charles, can you understand him?"

Charles looked at Spike. "Yeah, remember, my necklace lets me understand other animals."

"Your what?"

Twilight understood. "That's right, Spike, Charles had a bit of an adventure yesterday and got a necklace that lets him understand other animals."

"Really, cool, that's pretty neat. So Charles, what's this other new dish you want to make for us?"

Charles replied happily. "It's called French toast. It's simple enough to make. If you want, you can watch me make it." Twilight smiled at this prospect, she and Spike agreed. The three gathered around as Charles went through the kitchen to first make sure they had the ingredients for it. Luckily they did.

The two watched as Charles prepared the meal and cooked up the food. "Oh boy, this is looking great. I can't wait to try it." Spike complimented.

"It sure does, what is it called again?" Twilight asked as Charles watched the bread cooking in the pan.

"It's called French toast, it's a recipe from a country back on earth."

"So, is the country called French then?" Spike asked.

Charles snickred. "Tch, no, the country is called france."

"How many countries are there on earth?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's over a hundred."

"Over a hundred, that's incredible."

"Well, looks like the food is done." Charles made use of the multiple cookers on the stove to make three pieces for each of them. He used the spatula and placed the food on the plates. "Now for the butter and syrup." Before serving, Charles spread the butter on each piece then put on the syrup as the French toast was stacked. "And voila, French toast. Bon appetite." He said in a fake French accent.

The three sat down and began to dig in. Once again, Charles's ears were met with a satisfied 'MMMMM' from Twilight and Spike. "I take it you like the new recipe?"

"You bet." Spike said with a mouthful.

Twilight, who had manners, chuckled at Spike, then answered when her mouth wasn't full. "It is very good Charles, thank you." The three then just sat there and ate until they were done and it was time for Charles to head out and check in for his duties until Celestia and Luna arrived.

Charles arrived at town hall just in time to see Shadow Fang coming out wearing his full body armor and weapons on his back. "Charles." He simply greeted.

"Shadow Fang." Charles returned the favor.

"You are starting to slowly gain respect, but don't let it go to head, I still say you are weakling." He scoffed.

That seemed to rile Charles up. "Weakling, who are you calling a weakling!" Charles pointed a finger at Shadow Fang, then spread out both his hands and spread his wings. "I helped you all fight off a hoard of diamond dogs, killed a giant one and rescued Rarity, killed a DRAGON, and gained an alliance with the timberwolves and manticores! Tell me, does that sound like a weakling to you?"

Shadow Fang scoffed. "There is more to strength then what enemies one can kill, you want prove you are not weakling, don't show fear."

Charles crossed his arms in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Having ability to turn to wolf beast, I have ability to sense fear, you wreaked of it before."

"So, what's wrong with feeling fear, I may have been afraid, but I came out on top."

Shadow Fang pressed on. "Fear makes you weak, fear makes you hesitant, or too quick to act, makes you unable to think straight, you want I should stop calling you weak, show no fear, only then will I think better of you."

"Yeah, well I don't need you to think better of my, I have plenty of friends who think highly of me, so you can keep your no fear notions to yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check in." Charles walked past Shadow Fang and made his way to Captain Thrash's office.

Upon entering, Lt. Storm Chaser and private Black Cloud was there. Charles gave his greeting. "Good morning captian, Lt. Storm Chaser, sirs, and hello Black cloud."

Black cloud just gave a warm smile. Storm Chaser greeted back. "Good morning Private Charles, the captain here just told us about what happened yesterday, is it really true that you managed to kill a dragon and secure peace with the timberwolves and manticores?"

"Yes sir, they gave me this necklace…" Charles held up the necklace to show it. "…so I would be able to understand them, it can allow me to understand all animals."

"Nice, well done private, I'd say your off to a fantastic start as a guard."

Charles let the necklace drape back down. "Thank you sir."

Captain Lightning Thrash then interupted. "Charles, today I want you to patrol the town with private Black cloud."

"Yes sir, but I should inform you that later today at about ten I think, the princesses will be coming by to speak with me. It will be about the alliance I have made."

"Understood private, until then, I want you patrolling the town, understand."

Charles gave a salute. "Yes sir, I won't let you down sir."

Black cloud then gave a salute as well. "Good, now you two get out there and make sure there's no trouble."

"That may be hard to do sir, considering Discord is around, from what I've seen so far, it may be hard to tell when someone is in real trouble, or if Discord is just playing one of his pranks."

"I understand that, just do your best." Lightning Thrash instructed.

"Yes sir, we will sir." Charles and Black cloud then made their way out to begin their patrol. This was going to be awkward for Charles since Black Cloud didn't talk much. "So, Black Cloud, um,….." Black Cloud looked up at Charles. "What town are you from?"

Black Cloud looked away for a moment, then back to Charles. "Like Shadow Fang, I too am from Stalliongrad." Black Cloud had a russian accent as well, his voice sounded young.

"I see, are you and him friends?" Charles asked.

"Nyet, we may be from same place, but we are not friends."

Charles smirked a little. "Gee, I can't imagine why, he's such a charmer." He said with sarcasm thick in his voice.

Black Cloud looked at Charles curiously. "You, think he is good? But you have had arguments, yes?"

"I was being sarcastic."

Black Cloud was still a little confused as he thought about it. Realization finally struck. "Oh, you were making joke yes? I get it, you say he is charmer when he is not, funny."

Charles snickered a little at Black Cloud. "So Black Cloud, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Ponyville?"

Black Cloud's smile faded. "I was…..no longer welcome there."

"Really, what happened? That is, if you don't want to talk about it, I'd understand."

Black Cloud shook his head and looked back at Charles. "Nyet, I can talk, is just…difficult to discuss. I am what the ponies call, a pyromaniac. I enjoy fire."

Charles took a good look at Black cloud now and noticed a large scar over his left eye, and an even bigger one that ran from just under his jaw down to his stomach. "I see." He said uneasily.

"I set fire to the town hall of Stalliongrad. I was chased out, was bad enough being bat pony, but one who sets the town hall on fire was last straw, I had to leave, I do regret what I did, but has not quelled my love of the flame."

"So you came to Ponyville after that?"

"Yes, I wanted to make up for my mistakes, I couldn't do it at home town, so I came here, hoping I could help the guard. Captain Thrash let me join and I have done what I could ever since."

"And the flamethrower?" Charles was curious about it.

"As was said, a unicorn friend of mine named Holy Singularity made it for me, he is head of science department for Celestia."

"So, about the whole bat pony thing, I don't mean to get personal, I'm just curious about it, how many of you are there, and why are they looked down on, or is it just you?"

"I do not know how many of us there are, just because we are similar to bats in appearance, does not mean we act like them, we are just like every other pony in Equestria. For some reason, the eyes and wings seem to….how you say, creep them out. The pink one, Pinkie Pie, is only pony in Ponyville who is not afraid of me, I am grateful for it too. She is only friend I have in town."

"What about Dusk Fang and Dawn Fang, Dusk Fang has wings like you but his brother doesn't, are they bat ponies or what?"

"I think they are part bat pony, but gene is more prominent in Dawn Fang."

"I see."

"About my friend, Holy Singularity, I have been writing to him about you and is most curious to meet you as well, seems he has taken liking to you as well just from my letters. He too is looked down upon by others for his beliefs."

"And what beliefs would that be?"

"He and his team believe strongly in technology, they try to make such things and enchant them with magic, they practically worship it, despite the fact there is not much here. Pinkie and Holy are only friends I have."

Charles looked down at Black Cloud in thought. "Well, I'll be your friend, you seem like a nice enough pony. Besides, I do owe you for saving my butt from the timberwolves the first time I tried to fight them." He gave a warm smile to Black Cloud.

Black Cloud looked a little surprised by this. "Really, you would like us to be friends?"

"Why not, your pretty handy, or…..hoofy or….WHATEVER, what I mean is you are good with that flamethrower of yours, so yes, I would like us to be friends."

Black Cloud grew a big smile on his face. "Thank you Charles, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to have friend, especially one who knows what is like to be considered out cast like me."

Charles smirked. "Hey, we outcasts have to stick together, right."

Black Cloud nodded. "Da, we stick together, like good comrades."

The two continued on their patrol without any incidents, no trouble in ponyville today, other than the occasional prank from Discord who thought it hilarious to give some poor pony's mailbox sharp teeth, frightening Derpy when she came by to collect the mail. Charles and Black Cloud were passing by as the scene occurred. They weren't sure what they could do about it other than try to comfort Derpy.

Well, Charles comforted Derpy while Black Cloud hung back. "Derpy, are you all right?"

She was on her back as Charles supported her, she was shaking and pointed a hoof at the mailbox. "That…..that thing tried to bite off my hoof." She cried.

Charles looked at the mailbox and saw sharp teeth nashing away as it barked. Charles frowned. "DISCORD!"

In a flash, Discord appeared, laughing at Derpy's misfortune. "HA ha ha ha ha, oh you should have seen the look on your face, PRICELESS, HA HA HA!"

Charles glared at Discord. "Discord, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh lighten up, it was just a harmless prank, you know how I like to do such things right?"

Derpy got up and glared at Discord as well. "That wasn't funny Discord, I almost lost a leg."

Discord looked to Derpy. "Relax, the teeth are rubber, look." Discord then moved over to the mailbox and stuck his hand in, the teeth tried desperately to chew his lion paw off, but the teeth just bent in different directions. "See, harmless."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Even so, you still scared Derpy here."

"Fine, I'm sorry Derpy, I was just having a bit of fun. Can you ever forgive me."

Derpy finally got up on all fours and raised a hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, I guess it was pretty funny, all right, I forgive you."

Discord snapped his fingers and the mailbox was back to normal. "There we go, back to normal. Well, I'm off, I've got lots more things to do. See you later Charles." Discord then disappeared in a flash.

Charles turned his attention to Derpy. "Are you all right Derpy?"

Derpy looked to Charles with a smile, her eyes still askew. "Yeah, I'm ok, thanks for coming to make sure."

"No problem, me and Black Cloud better get back to our patrol, you take care of yourself now." Charles then left and continued on.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful and soon, it was finally time for Charles to head off to the library for his meeting with Celestia and Luna. "Well Black Cloud, it was fun, but I need to get going, I'll see you around, you take care now, bye." Charles waved to Black Cloud as he began to leave.

Black Cloud returned the favor. "Farewell my new friend, I will see you later yes?"

"Yes, once the meeting is done, I imagine I'll need to get back to my patrol, we'll meet up then." Charles spread his black wings and flew off for the library.

As he approached, he saw a golden chariot being pulled by four pegasai approaching with Celestia in it, next to it was a dark blue chariot with bat ponies pulling it in dark blue armor, Luna sitting in it. "Well, looks like it's time, I wonder how they'll take the news that I met with their parents."

**AN: Dark Flash was submitted by a guest. I have to say, I am blown away by how many of you are following and have favorited this story, thank you all so much. Brohoof /)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Charles was now on approach to the library on foot as he saw the princesses flying in on their carriges, as he came close to the library, Spike suddenly rushed out and past Charles. It startled Charles when he came out so suddenly. "Whoa, Spike, what's the hurry, why are you rushing off?"

Spike called back as he continued to run off with a smile on his face. "Can't talk now, got a date, gonna be late, later Charles!" Spike was now gone and out of view.

"_A date, how does he have a date, well, I guess he's over Rarity then, way to go little guy."_ Charles turned back to the library and waited for the Princesses to land.

Twilight soon came out to accompany him and greet Celestia and Luna. "Hey Charles, your just in time." She said.

"Yep, I just wonder how they'll take the news that I had a meeting with their parents the other night."

"Yeah, that is…." Twilight's face suddenly straitened, she looked to Charles with a shocked look. "Wait…..WHAT? You…..you met with their parents, but how…how did you?"

Charles put a hand up to silence her. "Don't worry Twilight, I'll explain when they get here. But first, I think we're missing someone." Charles asked as Celestia and Luna pulled up. Charles and Twilight gave a bow.

Twilight was the first to greet them. "Hello Celestia and Luna, it's a pleasure to have you over."

Celestia smiled. "Hello Twilight, it's always good to see you."

Luna responded as well. "Yes, we are always glad to see a friend."

Charles and Twilight got up from their bow. "Greetings princesses, it is always a pleasure, but before we begin this meeting, we need Discord here as well as the matter I wish to discuss with you concerns him as well."

Before they could respond, Discord appeared in a flash next to Luna. "No need to wait, I'm here as promised. Good day to you Celestia, Luna. Now then, shall we get this over with?"

Twilight spoke. "Of course, come on in." Twilight led the group inside to her house. "Would any of you like some tea? I can make some if you'd like."

Celestia responded. "That won't be necessary Twilight, but thank you for the offer." Celestia then turned her attention to Charles. "Now Charles, what is so important that you had to meet with us like this?"

Charles took in a deep breath, exhaled, and spoke. "I had an impromptu meeting with King Solaris and Queen Cosma, your parents."

A still silence filled the air. Celestia and Luna's mouth hung open in surprise. Discord broke the silence. "You met with those two, interesting, tell me, how are they doing these days?"

Charles didn't answer, instead, Luna spoke. "You….met with our parents, but how, when, what did they say?"

"Calme down princess, I'll explain everything." Charles said with a smile. He then proceeded to tell them everything Solaris and Cosma told him, then went on to tell the princesses about the events of yesterday that led to him making an alliance with the timberwolves and manticores. Discord was intruiged while the princesses were curious.

Once Charles finished his tale, Celestia spoke. "So, you met with our mother and father telling you of an imminent danger that is coming, and they want you to find these elements of life so you will have the strength to fight off whatever it is that is coming?"

Charles answered. "That is correct your majesty."

Luna then spoke. "And yesterday, you managed to secure an alliance with the timberwolves and manticores by killing a dragon that was not only threatening to take over the Everfree forest, but Equestria as well?"

"Correct again princess."

Celestia then asked. "And, how exactly did you say you were able to understand them again?"

Charles lifted his necklace up for them to see. "With this necklace they gave me. Appearantly, it gives me the ability to communicate with animals."

"Interesting, may I see that for a moment?" Discord asked.

Charles was a little hesitant at first. "I guess so, just be careful with it." Charles took it off and handed it to Discord. Celestia and Luna watched as Discord studied it.

"Interesting, this is a nature crystal, very rare, those timberwolves must have gone through a lot of trouble to get it. These things are simple crystals at first, but over time in a forest like the Everfree, they absorb the magic of the nature around them, it is said that they can grant any pony the ability to understand nature, in this case, the animals." Discord gave the necklace back to Charles.

He placed it back around his neck. "So there you have it, I don't suppose you've been getting a sense of foreboding have you Discored?"

Discord raised his eagle claw to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, now that mention it, I have been getting these goose bumps as of late." He pointed to the back of his neck with his lion paw and, sure enough, bumps in the form of geese started to form and moved up his neck and disappeared the same way they came up, like a line of ducks at a carnival shooting game. After a second, they all just sunk back down and were gone. "I am definitely getting the vibe that something big is on the way."

Celestia then spoke up. "This is grave news I'm afraid, Discord, do you know what it is that is coming?"

"Sorry, but no."

"I see, Charles, would it be possible to arrange a meeting with the timberwolf king and manticore king, I would like to meet with them to discuss this alliance."

Charles looked to Celestia. "I don't see why not, if you have the time, we can go now and meet with them."

Luna responded. "I think the sooner the better, wouldn't you agree sister?"

"Yes, it would be good to meet them as soon as possible, especially with a matter as urgent as this."

Before they could leave, a pony suddenly burst through the door. "Your majesties, your majesties!" It was a mare voice calling out.

Charles tried to look past the princesses as they faced the pony since he seemed to recognize it. "Derpy, is that you?"

Derpy was panting heavily as she tried to speak. "I…have….important…..message."

Charles made his way around the princesses and came up next to Derpy, he kneeled down and placed a hand on her back. "Whoa, Derpy, calm down, relax and take deep breaths before you try to talk." Charles rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Derpy looked at Charles and nodded. She started to take deep calming breathes to relax. After a while when it seemed she had caught her breath, Charles spoke. "Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded back as she looked at him. "Good, now what is so urgent that you were in such a rush?"

Derpy looked up at the princesses, she stepped away from Charles and bowed before speaking. "Forgive my intrusion your majesties, but Ponyville post office just received an urgent letter for you. Appearantly, it arrived at the Palace just as you left and was forwarded to us, it fell to me to deliver the message to you."

Celestia addressed the cross eyed mare. "I see, what is this urgent message?"

Derpy used her wing to open the flap on her bag and reached in with her muzzle, she pulled out a scroll and presented it to the princesses. Celestia took hold of it with her magic and levitated it in front of her. She opened it and began to read. Only when she was done did she speak. "It seems we have a much more urgent matter to deal with than the alliance you have formed Charles."

Twilight finally spoke up. "Princess, what is it, what does it say?"

Luna spoke as well. "Sister, whatever is the matter?"

Celestia began. "It seems the dragon lord is furious, he has found that one of his kind has been slain and he is not happy about it. He is demanding a meeting with us to discuss thematter."

Charles cringed on the inside. _"Oh no, one of his own kind, that dragon I killed in the forest, this is my fault, what if this brings the dragons to attack Equestria? What have I done? I have to do something to make this right."_ "Princess, would it be all right if I came along?"

The princesses Derpy, Twilight, and Discord all looked at Charles. Celestia was the one to speak. "Charles, why would you want to come along?"

"Because I believe this is about the dragon I killed in the Everfree forest, if a war with the dragons is the cause of my actions, I would never forgive myself, let me come along to meet with this dragon lord."

Luna responded. "Charles, that will not be necessary, I'm sure we can discuss this with him, we have been on good standings with the dragons thus far."

Charles was rather insistant. "And what if the talks fail, what if he wants revenge for this death, I'm the one responsible for it, thus I should be the one to take the blame, that at least might settle this dispute."

Twilight got fearful. "But Charles, you can't, what if he wants to kill you for this? You can't just do that!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but this is something I have to do, I can't just sit here knowing my actions might be responsible for whatever trouble it causes. I have to do what I can to set this right."

Celestia then spoke up. "Charles, are you absolutely sure about this, do you realize what could happen if you take responsibility for your actions?"

Charles nodded for confirmation. "I do princess, I could not live with myself if a fight broke out between Equestria and the dragons because of me. Please, let me come with you." Charles said with finality, determination clear in his voice of what he felt was right.

Celestia looked to her sister, she looked back, they both turned their attention back to Charles, fear evident on Twilight's face. Celestia spoke again. "Very well, you may come."

Twilight looked up to Celestia. "WHAT, Princess, you can't be serious, you can't let him do this, what if they sentence him to death, you can't just let him do this!"

Celestia addressed Twilight. "Twilight, I understand your fear, but this is the best action to avoid war, I will do what I can to ensure Charles's safety, have faith my student, I will let no harm come to Charles." She said in such a soft voice, Twilight's fear seemed to die down a little.

Twilight looked at Charles again, she approached him. "Charles, please, at least promise me you'll come back alive, Pinkie promise me."

Charles smiled at Twilight. He proceeded to make the promise. "All right Twilight, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. There, happy now?"

Twilight smiled. "Yes, but I'm still unsettled about this, we'll all be waiting for you to come back Charles, I'll tell the girls about this so we can have a welcoming party ready, Pinkie will certainly want to throw one to celebrate the fact you came back alive."

"All right then, I'll see you all later." Derpy then started to leave to get back to her job. "Charles, I'll be there waiting for you too. Come back safe." Derpy then left.

"Well then, I guess that's all that's needed from me, I'll be going too, until next time Charles, good luck with your meeting with the dragons Charles." Discord said before disappearing.

Celestia and Luna then made their way out the door with Charles behind. Celestia spoke before boarding her chariot. "Charles, before we leave, we will head back to the palace and head off in my closed chariot so me Luna and you may travel together." Charles nodded in understanding and boarded Celestia's chariot with her. The chariot took off and headed off to the castle, Twilight just watched with worry on her face as they left.

"Please, please come back safe Charles."

Charles was sitting in the closed Chariot between Celestia and Luna on his way to meet with the dragon lord about the killing of a dragon. Charles was a little nervous, no matter what was decided, he would not fight back, and he was worried that this would lead to his death. He was also feeling guilty about making a promise to one of his closest friends that he may never be able to keep.

Luna noticed Charles's apprehension as he was slumped over with his hands clasped together. "Charles, are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

Charles looked up at her as he answered. "Who me, sure, I'm just fine, I'm only on my way to meet with a dragon king to discuss my punishment for killing one of his own subjects which could very much lead to me being sentenced to death. Not to mention I made a promise I may not be able to keep to Twilight. Other than that, I'm just fine." Charles hung his head back down.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other with concern, then back to Charles. Celestia decided to try and comfort Charles. "Charles, don't worry, we will do whatever we can to convince the dragon lord not to punish you. We will not let you be sentenced to death."

Charles looked up at Celestia this time. "I appreciate the concern princess, but I don't see any way out of this. I'll just face him and tell him what happened. Maybe he'll be lenient if he knew that the dragon I killed was threatening Equestria."

"Just stay behind us first and let us speak with him first before you say anything, ok."

Charles hung his head back down again. "Sure, ok." He did everything he could to keep himself from shaking with fear.

The rest of the ride went on in relative silence. Charles felt the carriage begin to descend, which only meant one thing, it was time to meet with his possible doom.

With a few bumps, the carriage found solid ground and landed. Celestia and Luna were the first to step out of the Carriage, Charles soon followed suit, hidden behind them. Upon exiting, Charles was met with a sight that was wonderfully scary, dragons filled the skies above. The air was filled with the sound of the dragons roaring as they soared overhead. Charles and the princesses were in an area devoid of plant life, nothing but mountains around and an orange sky above.

Celestia and Luna didn't walk far, they led Charles to an area where a cliff was curved in a kind of crescent shape, surrounded by a few rocks set up like stands for other dragons to sit, which was occupied by dragons already, at the head of the set up was the biggest dragon of them all. His scales were black as night, his underbelly was ashy grey, his eyes were a fierce yellow as his black slited pupils stared at the approaching princesses. Charles was really feeling the fear now. Charles stayed behind the princesses as they instructed as they approached the dragon lord.

The large dragon spoke in a seemingly friendly tone. "Princess Celestia and princess Luna, a pleasure to see you, thank you for accepting my invitation."

Celestia responded. "Lord Iron Scales, a pleasure to see you."

The dragon lord identified as Iron Scales then addressed Luna. "Princess Luna, I trust you are adjusting well since returning from your banishment." He said with a smirk. Clearly he was just trying to be rude.

Luna did not let the remark get to her, she instead kept an air of grace about her as she responded. "I am doing just fine thank you. I believe we have business to discuss."

Iron Scales then frowned. "Yes, we do, such as how one of my subjects was killed by someone in your kingdom, care to explain Celestia?"

"I do." Celestia responded. "It is my belief that the dragon in question was a threat to my country, thus he was dealt with before he could make an attempt on our country."

The dragon lord's face then became fiercer, he slammed his fisted claw on the ground with all his might, creating a loud earth shaking thud. He then quickly brought his head down and close to the princesses as he roared out. "HE WAS MY NEPHEW, HOW DO YOU JSUTIFY KILLING MY KIN, YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE MAKING SUCH AN ASSUMPTION!" He was snorting through his nostrils in anger now.

Charles finally decided to speak up. "It is not an assumption your majesty."

Iron Scales looked at the princesses curiously at the new voice. "What is this, have you brought some pony with you?"

Luna responded. "We have." The princesses then stepped aside to let Charles step forward and speak.

Charles walked past the princesses with nervous steps. He looked up at the dragon lord before him. The dragon eyed the creature before him carefully. "What is this thing before me?" He asked.

Charles answered. "I am a human sir, and my name is Charles."

Iron Scales still wore a confused look. "And what pray tell is a human?"

"I am my lord, I am the one responsible for your nephew's death."

Iron Scales's face then went straight. For a moment he just took in the human's appearance. A smile soon crept on his face and he started to laugh hysterically, as did the other dragons around. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA HA, You…..you must be joking, AH HA HA HA, You…..kill my nephew, a dragon, HA HA HA HA, that is too rich, this is some kind of joke, HA HA HA HA HA."

Charles looked down and to the left as the dragons laughed at him. The laughing was starting to get to him as his anger began to build up, he tried desperately to keep his anger in check. His fists clenched and his teeth started to grind. Celestia and Luna saw Charles starting to get mad, they weren't sure what to do.

Finally, when it got too much for him to bear, Charles shouted out with all his might. **"STOP LAUGHING AT ME, I AM NOT A JOKE!" **His shout was so loud, it reached all the ears of the dragons nearby and silenced them. "I AM NO LIAR DRAGON LORD, I KILLED YOUR NEPHEW BECAUSE HE WAS A THREAT TO EQUESTRIA, HE WAS GOING TO TRY AND TAKE IT OVER HIMSELF!"

Iron Scales narrowed his eyes at Charles. He took a few thunderous steps forward and lowered his head to Charles, reminding him of how big the dragon lord was. In size, Charles was like the size of a large bug compared to the dragon lord Iron Scales. Charles's new found boldness suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the fear again. "You have some nerve creature, do you really expect me to believe that you killed a dragon, my nephew?"

"Whether you want to believe it or not, that is the case, I killed him and I am prepared to take whatever punishment you see fit for my crimes to secure continuing peace with Equestria."

Iron Scales pulled his head back, keeping his eyes on Charles. "I see, and you say that no matter what, you will accept my punishment for what you have done? Even if it means your death?"

Charles hesitated with his answer for a moment, he collected himself and finally answered. "I am lord Iron Scales, I could not live with myself if those I cared about suffered for my actions. I will take whatever punishment you see fit. I await your judgment."

The princesses looked on in worry for Charles, tension was very thick for them as they waited what Iron Scales would do. Then, to everyone's surprise, a smile crept on the dragons mouth. "Hm hm hm, you know, I never did like my nephew, it seems you have great courage in you creature. Despite the threat of death, you still were willing to come forward and accept responsibility for your actions. That is something I can respect."

Charles was now very surprised by this bit of news. "So….you're not….going to punish me for what I did?"

"My nephew was a fool, too greedy for his own good, he was giving a bad name to us dragons. This wasn't the first time he disappointed me. In fact, he's lucky I didn't kill him myself, I would have made it much worse for him than what you did. No, I will not be punishing you, if anything, you have earned my respect for showing such courage. And you clearly have great strength as well if you were able to take down one of our own kind."

Charles released a sigh of relief at this, Celestia and Luna then came up beside him with a relieved smile on their face. Celestia then addressed Iron Scales. "Thank you Iron Scales, we are very grateful to you for your decision."

Iron Scales nodded. "There is something I wish to speak with you about though, as of late, I have been getting a feeling of forboding, I believe something big is coming, something that may prove to be a great threat to the land."

Luna responded. "Yes, we are aware of this, Charles here has made an alliance with some timberwolves and manticores who's kings have also sensed this, he has also met with our mother and father. They believe that Charles is the one to aid us in this fight that is to come."

Celestia then spoke. "Iron Scales, can we count on your support for this threat that is to come as well? It would be most appreciated."

Iron Scales looked to the side and down in thought, he held for a moment before looking back. "Princesses, we have been on good standing for a long while now, also, you have quit the strong subject here, his courage is something to be respected, therefore, I would be happy to offer my allegiance as well. The dragons will answer your call when the time comes."

Celestia gave her thanks. "Thank you Iron Scales, we are again very grateful for your assistance." The princesses and Charles then turned and headed back to the carriage.

Once back inside and on their way back to Equestria, Charles was sitting between the princesses again. Now that the ordeal was over, Charles felt free to express himself, he was still trembling a little after that. He could have easily been sentenced to death, but he was spared, and the gravity of the situation finally caught up to him. "I…..I can't believe it, he just…let me go." Charles was visibly shaking.

Luna was the first to try and comfort him this time as she placed a wing on his back. "Charles, you have done an incredible thing today, you just helped secure an alliance with the dragons."

Celestia then threw in her voice. "You have shown exceptional courage today Charles."

Charles then spoke, keeping his eyes forward. "Courage? I was scared out of my MIND. I thought for sure he was going to have me beheaded, or serve me up for lunch, or…..something."

Luna continued. "But he didn't, instead, he admired you for coming forward, willing to take punishment for your actions, even if it meant your death. That is something to be proud of."

Charles looked up at Luna with a small smile. "I guess you're right, thank you, both of you." With Charles now feeling more at ease, the rest of the ride back was a peaceful one. Charles was glad that he would be able to keep the promise he made to Twilight, and he was also looking forward to seeing his other friends as well.

**AN: Sorry about taking so long with the next chapter, had a bit of writers block, but I managed to smash it up and came up with this, hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Pinkie Pie was busy in the library setting up a welcome back party for Charles, Twilight did as she said she would and informed her friends of what was going on. Pinkie went about setting up streamers and balloons and all the party treats with a smile on her face. Derpy was helping as well. Vinyle Scratch was busy setting up her mix table at the back of the room and getting it ready to play.

Meanwhile, Twilight just sat outside the library keeping an eye out for Celestia's carriage. Ever since they left, she just couldn't stop worrying about the whole situation. Applejack came out to try and comfort Twilight. "Twi, you all right sugar cube? You been out here the whole time since you came back after tellin us what was going on."

"Oh Applejack, I'm so worried about him, what if he doesn't come back, what if the dragon lord wants revenge for Charles killing the dragon?"

Pinkie heard the conversation and came out to help comfort Twilight as well. "Don't worry Twilight, you said he made a Pinkie promise to come back right, he's sure to come back. No pony breaks a Pinkie promise." She said cheerfully.

Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, I think he just made that promise to ease my worry, I doubt even he thought he'd be coming back."

Rarity then came up out of the library. "Twilight, darling, your worrying too much, Celestia and Luna won't let anything happen to him, you must have faith in the princesses."

Twilight looked to Rarity with a glare as she responded. "Rarity, don't you get it, he killed a dragon and the dragon lord is furious, do you really think Celestia and Luna will risk a war for Charles's sake!"

Rainbow then came out as well. "Twilight, calm down, he'll come back, he can handle this, he's strong, remember."

Twilight looked behind her at Rainbow. Fluttershy followed behind Rainbow as she came out. Twilight was now glaring at Rainbow, her look soon softened as she looked away and back to the front, gazing back up to the sky in search of the princesses carriage. "I hope your right Rainbow."

"Listen here sugar cube, we're all worried about Charles, but sittin here worryin aint gonna do you no good, come on in and help us set the pary up, that's sure ta take yer mind offa this, what do ya say?"

Twilight closed her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry Applejack, but I'm just too worried about him."

Rarity put a hoof on her shoulder. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Twilight looked to Rarity with sad eyes. "Of course I do, he's put his own life in danger for our sakes three times now, he's been so nice to us and now, with this going on, I…I'm afraid that he…" She couldn't finish her sentence as a tear formed in her eye, it rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground.

Applejack then put a hoof on her shoulder as well. "You love him too, don't you sugar cube?"

Twilight turned to face Applejack. "He shared such wonderful music with us, delicious new foods, and has done everything he can to protect us."

"We feel the same way darling, it just doesn't do any good to just sit here and think about the worst case scenario, you just have to have faith that he will come back to us." Rarity said with a smile.

Twilight returned with a small smile of her own. "Your right Rarity, I just have to have faith he'll come back."

Fluttershy then called out. "Look, the princesses carriage!" She said as she pointed a hoof to the sky. Sure enough, there it was, being pulled by six of Celestia's guards.

They started to make their descent as every pony came out to greet them, Derpy and Vinyl came out as well. "Oh, I hope Charles is ok?" Derpy asked with worry.

"Relax babe, I'm sure he's fine." Vinyl assured with no hint of doubt in her voice.

The carriage came to a rolling stop in front of the library. Celestia and Luna were the first to step out. The ponies all bowed before speaking. "Hello my little ponies, it is good to-" Before she could finish, Twilight cut her off.

"Princess, is Charles ok, did the dragon lord want revenge, where is he?" She asked in a near panic.

Luna spoke to try and ease her. "Twilight calm down."

Twilight did not calm down. "How am I supposed to be calm, Charles cold be dead, where is he?"

"I'm right here Twilight." Charles said as he came out from behind the princesses to Luna's side. "I'm ok see." He said with a smile.

"CHARLES!" Twilight called out before galloping over to him, she glomped on to him and almost caused he to fall over, but he managed to keep his balance as Twilight wrapped her hooves around his neck. "I was so worried about you, I thought you wouldn't be coming back." All the fear she had of Charles being gone for good were finally relieved and came out in a few tears.

Charles could tell how upset she was, he just wrapped his arms around her in a hug as well, he spoke in a soothing voice. "Twilight, its ok, I'm fine, see, I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Oh Charles, when I thought you wouldn't be coming back…I…I was so afraid I wouldn't get to see you again."

Charles and Twilight pulled back from their hug and looked at each other in the eye. "Hey, I made a promise to come back didn't I, and I kept that promise."

"I know, it's just, well…." Twilight wasn't sure how to find the words.

Luckily, Applejack could. "She loves ya too Charles, just like me and Rarity. She's really taken a likin ta ya."

Charles looked at Applejack first, then back to Twilight. "Really Twilight, you like me in that way too?"

Twilight smiled, she closed her eyes and nodded. "You've done so much for us, I'm just so grateful to you." Twilight then gave a light peck on the cheek.

"Well then, looks like I got three mare friends now don't I?"

Twilight then stepped aside to let Applejack and Rarity greet Charles. Applejack was first. "Hey there partner, glad ta see ya still in one piece."

Rarity then welcomed. "Yes, we were all quit worried about you." They both then came up and gave him a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek, Charles returned the favor with a kiss of his own on their cheek.

"And how are my favorite fashionista and farm pony doing?" He asked.

Rarity answered. "We are just fine thank you for asking, how are you, how did things go with the dragon lord?"

"I'll tell you about it later, for now, I believe Pinkie has a party set up, isn't that right Pinkie Pie?" Charles called to the hyperactive pink pony.

"Yepperoonie, it sure is, come on, let's head inside and get it started. OH, princesses, will you be joining us as well? Please say yes, oh please oh please oh please!" Pinkie Begged before Celestia and Luna.

The princesses looked at each other for a moment, then back to Pinkie. Celestia answered. "Well, I suppose we could, we don't have anything going on at the palace right now."

Luna then continued. "And I have never been to a party thrown by the element of laughter, I am most intrigued to partake in such an event."

Pinkie cheered out at the news. "YAHOO, this is great! I promise you two are gonna have so much fun."

Celestia turned to the guards still hooked up to the carriage. "Would you all go on ahead and take the carriage back to the palace, we will return under our own power." The guards gave a nod and took off toward the castle.

Charles walked past Applejack and Rarity to greet the others. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were next. "Hey there Rainbow, Fluttershy, what's up?"

Fluttershy was the first to answer. "Oh Charles, we're so glad you're safe, you had us all worried."

Rainbow scoffed at Fluttershy's comment. "I wasn't worried, I knew you'd be coming back."

Charles looked to Rainbow. "Well, it's nice to know you have such confidence in me, thanks Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, you're a tough stallion…..er, human, I knew you'd be fine."

Derpy and Vinyl then came up. Derpy was the first to speak. "Hey Charles, glad to see you okay."

Charles gave a smile at Derpy. "Hey Derpy, it's good to see you too." They gave each other a brief hug. Charles then turned his attention to Vinyl. "Hey there, Vinyl right?"

Vinyl looked at Charles through her violet sunglasses. "Yep, hey there dude, welcome back." She extended her hoof for a hoof bump.

Charles returned it by tapping his fist on the bottom of her hoof. "Thanks, so I guess your DJyin this party then?"

"You know it, Pinkie always hires me for music for her parties. Since were good friends, I sometimes do them for free, like this one."

"Well that's real nice of you, Pinkie is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks dude."

"Well then, now that greetings are out of the way, let's get this party started!" Charles announced as he threw his hands out and spread his wings. Charles, the ponies, and the princesses filed into the library to begin the festivities. "So Vinyl, mind if I kick this party off with another song from my world?" He asked as he walked next to Vinyl.

"Sure dude, the last one you performed was awesome. What's this one called?" She asked with interest.

"This one is a song that I just know you're going to love Pinkie." He said as he stopped, turned, and pointed a finger at her.

Pinkie looked at him with a smile. "Really, why is that?"

Charles retracted his finger and folded his arms in front of him. "The title alone should give it away, it's called….Party Rock Anthem." Charles then jumped backwards, did a flip in the air and landed on his feet behind Vinyl's mixing table. "I hope you ponies are ready for a real party song, because this one is sure to knock your horseshoes off." Charles raised a hand, and brought down his palm onto the table, slapping it, magic surged through his hand and into the machine, the music started and Charles sang out and started dancing to the beat.

(Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO)

As the song played and Charles danced and sang, he got the others to dance along with him, they managed to keep in step with him as he danced. Fluttershy was content to just watch from the side with the princesses. Around the middle of the song, Charles pulled off some wicked breakdancing moves the ponies couldn't follow and just watched till he went back to what they could follow. They were all having a blast with the music and dancing.

By the end of the song, the ponies were all applauding Charles for his performance and singing. "Thank you, thank you, I thought you all would like that one."

Pinkie approached Charles with a big grin on her face. "Like it, I loved it, that was amazing, it's the perfect party song, thank you for sharing it with us Charles."

Charles smiled back. "No problem Pinkie, glad you all liked it."

Vinyl then came up. "Dude, that was sick, that song was totally awesome. That was like one of the coolest party songs I ever heard."

"Thank you again, anyway, your mixing table is all yours now." Charles then began to mingle with the others as Vinyl began playing more music for the party. He approached the princesses first who were currently seated near the middle of the room. "So princesses, did you enjoy the music as well?"

Celestia answered first. "That was very interesting Charles, I've never heard music like that before. It was very invigorating."

Luna then answered. "I must agree, that song was quite energetic, and the dancing was most amusing."

Celestia's face then straitened but continued in a friendly tone. "Now Charles, about the other alliances you made, It is too late in the day to do anything about it, but I would like you to help us arrange a meeting with the rulers of the timberwolves and manticores. Whenever you can, just send me a letter telling me when they will be willing to meet, and since you are the only one to understand them."

Celestia didn't need to finish, Charles knew where she was going. "You want me to act as translator for you at the meeting, I understand princess, I will do so. In the meantime, would you two like me to get you some punch?"

Celestia nodded. "Thank you Charles, that is very kind of you." Charles then went to get the princesses the punch.

After the party had gone on for a while, Charles had a chance to talk to Vinyl alone. He approached her as she was at the snack table while her machine was on auto pilot for a while. "Hey Vinyl, great music selection for the party, you're doing a great job as a DJ."

Vinyl turned to face Charles. "Thanks dude, it is my specialty after all." She said with a smile.

Charles smiled back. "I know, which is why I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with a plan I have for...for…" Charles screwed his face in confusion trying to remember the name of the holiday coming up. "Darn it, what was it called? Vinyl, what's the name of the holiday coming up again?"

Vinyl then looked at Charles with a bit of confusion. "You mean Nightmare Night?"

Charles's face lit up. "That's the one, Nightmare Night. I had an idea for a performance for nightmare night I want to give, there's another song from my world that would be perfect for it and I want to share it with the others, I'll need your help with the music this time though. What do you say, will you help me out?"

Vinyl smiled big. "Sure dude, no problem, so what is this song you want to perform for every pony on Nightmare Night?"

"Trust me Vinyl, this will be a night, you and every other pony will not forget."

Spike was busy in the library helping Twilight with her usually studies, he seemed to have a distant look on his face as he was smiling. Twilight took notice of this. "Spike, what has you in such a good mood?" She asked cheerfully.

Her question seemed to startle him out of his mind. "Huh, what, oh uh, nothing, it's just that I met with my secret admirer and I have a date with her today."

Twilight's smile grew. "Really, that's great news, congratulations Spike, who is it, when is the date?"

"It's Sweetie Belle, our date is going to be at ten today."

"Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister, I didn't know she had a crush on you, wait a minute, ten, Spike, it's almost ten now." She informed.

Spike then began to panic a little. "WHAT, oh no, I'm gonna be late, I gotta go, you don't mind do you Twilight?"

Twilight chuckled. "Hm hm, of course not, you better get going if you don't want to be late."

Spike smiled back at Twilight. "Thanks Twilight, I'll see you later." Spike then rushed up to their room, went to his bed and pulled out a small bag filled with bits he had. He then turned, ran back downstairs and out the door. As he did, he ran right past Charles who seemed startled by Spike's sudden appearance.

As Spike ran past, he heard Charles call out to him. "Whoa, Spike, what's the hurry, why are you rushing off?"

Spike didn't slow down as he answered. "Can't talk now, got a date, gonna be late, later Charles!" He continued running through town with a smile on his face, eager to get to his date.

Sweetie Belle was busy helping her big sister Rarity with her work by staying out of the way. She was expecting someone to show up anyway. "I hope he isn't late." She said with a bit of worry. It was almost time for their date, Sweetie Belle had yet to tell her sister about her crush on Spike.

Rarity picked up on Sweetie's words. She turned her attention from her sewing machine she was using, she was in the middle of making a new outfit for Charles, she looked at her little sister and asked. "What was that Sweetie Belle, are you expecting some pony?"

Sweetie Belle was unsure if she should tell her sister about how she had a crush on spike since he first showed up but only now was she able to act on it because he always had a thing for her older sister. "Well, yes, I…met a nice…someone, and we have a date today at ten."

Rarity smiled at her little sister. "Really, my little sister has a very special somepony, oh how wonderful, who is the lucky colt, is it some pony I know?"

"Well….yes, but…he isn't a colt."

Rarity seemed a bit taken back by Sweetie's words. Her face turned to one of confusion. "Not a colt, then what is he?"

"Well…it's Spike, I met with him yesterday and…..we decided to try and hang out together for a bit today. I hope you're ok with it big sis."

Rarity's smile returned. She approached her sister and gave her a hug. "Oh Sweetie, of course I don't mind, I do feel sorry for breaking the poor dragons heart, but I am so glad you can be the one to mend it, of course I don't mind, I hope you two have a wonderful time together today." Rarity released her hug and looked down at Sweetie Belle who now had a bright smile of her own.

"Thanks Rarity, I'm glad you're ok with it."

"Now tell me dear, what time is your date with Spike?"

It's at ten today, but it looks like he might be late, I'm afraid he might not show up at all, he seemed rather unsure about the whole thing."

Rarity kept her hoof on Sweetie's back. "Now Sweetie Belle, don't you worry about a thing, if I know Spikey wikey, he is on his way right now to take you on a lovely date." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rarity looked out to the hall way. "And I'll bet that's him now, you hurry along now and have a good time." She instructed with a smile.

Sweetie Belle Smiled big back. "I will Rarity, thanks, I'll see you later ok?" Sweetie then charged out into the hall and down the stairs to the first floor, she ran up to the door and opened it, her heart aflutter. To her delight, on the other side was Spike, panting.

"Hey…..Sweetie Belle…..Sorry if…..I'm late…..I…got here….as fast….as I could." He said between breaths.

Sweetie Belle Chuckled at Spike, she thought it was cute he was so eager to get here. "Heh heh, actually Spike, your right on time, so where are we going first?"

"Let me just….hang on." Spike was now bent over with his claws on his knees trying to catch his breath. Sweetie waited patiently for Spike to catch his breath. After a minute, he was finally able to stand up straight and talk. "Ok, sorry about that, so how about we go to Sugarcube Corner, I brought my bits with me. Twilight gives me an allowance." He then held up his bag of bits to show Sweetie belle.

"Great, sound good, thanks for doing this Spike, I'm really glad you agreed to this."

"Hey, I'm feeling pretty good about this myself. Shall we my lady?" Spike said as he gave a bow then held out his elbow for Sweetie to take.

She chuckled at his antics and accepted his gesture. "Why thank you my good sir." She continued with his joke. The two then happily made their way to Sugarcube Coner to begin their date.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Spike and Sweetie Belle happily made their way to Sugarcube Corner for their date. Upon arrival, Spike, being the gentle dragon he is, opened the door for Sweetie. "After you my dear."

"Why thank you spike, how nice of you." The two approached the counter and were greeted by Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, well hello there you two, what brings you two dearies by?"

Sweetie Belle answered. Me and Spike are on a date." She answered happily.

Mrs. Cake couldn't help but smile back. "Well isn't that wonderful, what can I get you two?"

Spike spoke up first. "Go ahead Sweetie Belle, you can get whatever you want."

Sweetie Belle looked over to Spike. "Thank you Spike." She then turned back to the counter and began to look over the selection in the display case before her. "Let's see, it all looks so good. I'll haaavvvvve, one cupcake and a chocolate milkshake please."

"Make that two." Spike responded.

"You got it, two cupcakes and chocolate milkshakes coming right up for the love birds." Mrs. Cake responded as she then headed into the kitchen to get their orders. She came back a few moments later with the order on a trey in her mouth, she set it on the counter. "That will be eight bits please."

Spike reached into his pouch and fished out the amount, placed it on the counter and took the trey. "Thanks Mrs. Cake."

"You're welcome dearies, enjoy."

Spike carried the trey over to a table so he and Sweetie could sit and talk while they enjoyed their sweets. He chose an empty booth against the wall. As they sat enjoying their treats, Sweetie Belle decided to speak up. "Spike, thanks again for agreeing to go out with me like this, I really appreciate it."

Spike locked eyes with Sweetie as she sat across from him. "Awe, it was nothing, you're certainly a nice enough filly. But, I am curious, what attracted you to me in the first place?" Spike asked.

Sweetie looked to the side with a blush before she answered. "Well, I've noticed how helpful you are to everypony, and Applebloom told me about the time you saved her big sister from a giant timberwolf, I thought it was so brave of you to do something like that. I was just afraid to tell you how I felt about you since you still had a crush on my sister. And then, when she made it clear that she didn't feel the same way about you as you do about her, I felt sorry for you, but I also saw it as my chance to tell you about my feelings for you. I hope you're not mad at me for that."

It was now Spikes turn to look to the side as he rubbed a claw on the back of his head. "Well, gosh, I don't know what to say to that." Spike looked back at Sweetie Belle. "But I am definitely not mad at you. In fact, I'm glad things turned out this way, I guess a part of me knew that it would never work between me and Rarity, I just didn't want to believe it."

Sweetie Belles smile grew even bigger then. "Oh Spike, I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm just glad I get to enjoy some time with a cute filly."

Sweetie Belle blushed at Spike's compliment. The rest of the date for the two went on swimmingly as they talked about various things and enjoyed a few laughs, Spike had found a wonderful mare friend, and Sweetie Belle got to be with the colt…er dragon she admired for so long.

The rest of the day upon Charles's return from his meeting with the dragon lord went on without incident on to the next day in the afternoon, it was getting close to time for Charles's date with his new marefriends. At the party yesterday, Rarity presented Charles with a new suit that fit him perfectly, it was a white button up shirt under a black light jacket, black pants, black dress shoes and a black bow tie with a white diamond embedded in the center. And of course, there were holes in the back for his wings to fit through. Rarity also included gold cufflinks with diamonds as well. Charles was looking himself over in a mirror in his room with Twilight just behind him. "Do I really need to wear this, it is nice and all, but I've never worn a suit before. It just feels…I don't know, weird."

Twilight had dressed up as well. She was wearing a dark blue dress with stars spread out on it, a star ornament in her mane just above her ear, and blue shoes on her hooves. "Don't worry, besides, Rarity might throw a bit of a fit if you didn't wear something nice for our date." She laughed a little at the thought.

Charles then turned around from the mirror and faced Twilight. "Well, how do I look?" He asked as he gestured to himself with his hands.

Twilight smiled as she responded. "You look very handsome Charles."

"And you look very beautiful Twilight." Charles complimented.

"Thank you Charles."

"Yeah, you two look great, I hope you all have a great time tonight." Spike said from Charles's bed.

Charles turned to the side to face Spike. "Thanks buddy, and I hear you had a good time yesterday too, who was the lucky filly again?"

"Sweetie Belle, she is so sweet and nice. I had a great time with her yesterday."

"Ah, Rarity's little sister, well I'm glad to hear it Spike, I hope you two have a great relationship." Charles said as he smiled at Spike. "Well then, before we go, I have a question for you Twilight."

"Yes Charles?"

"I don't suppose you have any spell books that can teach one how to create illusions and such do you?"

Twilight smiled. "Of course, I have a couple of books with sections that cover illusion spells." Twilight's face then turned to confusion. "But why did you want to know that?"

Charles smirked. "Because I have a brilliant idea for when Nightmare Night comes along, I want to put on another show for all of Ponyville that is sure to have you all shaking in your horseshoes. Trust me, this is going to be a night Ponyville won't soon forget."

"Really, what do you have planned?" Spike asked.

"Sorry little buddy, but that is a surprise. Now then, shall we be on our way my dear?" Charles said to Twilight.

"Of course, Spike, we'll be back later, behave now." She said as she and Charles left the room. Spike waved them off as they headed out the door

As they headed out, it was a chilly afternoon, it was somewhat cloudy as the sun hung low in the sky, getting ready to rest for the night. They first headed to pick up Applejack. Charles was still blown away at the fact that not one, but three mares were interested in him. Granted, they were of a different species, but he was just glad that someone was actually interested in him romantically. Besides, these ponies felt and acted like any other human, the only difference really was the whole species thing.

They soon came onto the dirt road that lead to the farm. They soon approached the archway that started the small path up to the house. They walked up and Charles was the one to knock. The door swung open after a moment and Big Mac was on the other side. Charles greeted him. "Hello Big Macintosh, I'm here to pick up Applejack for our date, is she ready?"

Big Mac took a moment before answering. "Eyup." He then stepped aside to let the couple in. Twilight and Charles opted to wait in the living room for Applejack as Big Mac went to get her.

A few moments later, she came out behind Big Mac with no dress on. "Howdy ya'll, I'm ready fer our date." She said happily.

Twilight looked Applejack over carefully. "Um, Applejack, you do know Rarity will probably freak out or something if you don't show up in something nice don't you?"

"Well shoot Twilight, you know I don't like all that girly dress up stuff, besides, it's just a date."

Charles decided to interject, thinking the two were about to get into an argument. "I think she looks just fine, you girls all look beautiful, with or without a dress."

Applejack blushed a little at Charles's words. "Well shoot, thank ya kindly Charles."

"Yes, thank you very much." Twilight also gave her gratitude. "Well then, we might as well be on our way to get Rarity."

"Don't worry, if she isn't happy about Applejack not being in a dress for this, I'm sure I can say something to ease her." Charles said with a smile.

Applejack agreed. "All right then, Big Mac, I'll be back later tonight, see ya then." She waved a hoof goodbye to her big brother.

"Eyup." Was his response as he waved back.

The trio then left the farm as they made their way back into town to get Rarity, the walk back was made in a comfortable silence. They soon arrived at Rarity's place and Charles knocked on the door. "Come in." Came Rarity's voice. Charles opened the door for the two mares who made their way in with Charles behind.

Charles then called out. "Rarity, we're here to pick you up for the date, are you ready?"

Hoof steps were heard as Rarity made her way down the stairs from her second floor, she emerged from thestaircase wearing a red and white striped dress. The best way Charles could describe it was it reminded him of a candy cane, but he still thought Rarity looked beautiful in it. "Wow Rarity, you look great as usual."

Rarity flipped her mane in response. "Why thank you darling, you always know the right thing to say to a lady." Rarity then took notice of Charles. "And you are looking most dashing yourself dear."

"Thanks, you did a great job on the suit, I'm just not used to wearing something fancy like this though." He replied with a smile.

Rarity then took notice of Twilight. "And you look marvelous too darling, I see you chose to wear your gala dress for the evening."

"Twilight smiled. "Yes, I didn't really have anything else."

Finally, she noticed Applejack and her face fell. "Ah, I see you decided to not dress up for this night Applejack, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She finished with a sigh.

"Well, you should know by now I ain't one fer fancy getups." Applejack replied.

Rarity regained her composure and addressed the three. "At any rate, let's be on our way shall we." And together, the four left to head out for their evening.

As they left, a thought occurred to Charles. "Um, one question ladies, where are we going to eat?"

The three mares stopped in their tracks and turned to face Charles. Rarity then put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, I suppose that depends on your taste in food, do you like it fancy or simple?" She asked.

Charles gave a shrug. "I don't care, as long as it tastes good and is edible, I'm fine with whatever, I'm not picky."

Applejack responded. "Same here, I'm fine with whatever place we go, long as they give good sized portions."

Rarity then turned to Twilight. "Twilight, do you have a preverence?"

Twilight also took a moment to think. "Hmmm, how about Chez Gourmet, it's a little fancy but not real high class, would that be ok?"

Rarity smiled at Twilight. "Twilight, that is a great idea, Chez Gourmet it is. Shall we then?" Rarity said as she took the lead.

As they walked, Charles started to feel a little uneasy about something. He was starting to look a little nervous as he walked with the three mares next to him. Applejack on his right, and Rarity and Twilight on his left. Applejack was the first to take notice and spoke up. "You all right there sugar cube, you look more nervous than a worm on apple harvestin day."

"Well, it's just…..I mean, my first date with Rarity at that one party was rather casual, but this, this is more like a real date, and I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Is there a certain way I need to act for you or what?"

The girls chuckled at him. Twilight was first to address his fears. "Relax Charles, all you have to do is be yourself, that is what we like about you."

Rarity continued. "Yes dear, you don't need to worry, you'll do just fine, this is just a chance to spend some quality time with one another, it's just at a place where we can get something to eat, that's all." Rarity finished with a reassuring smile.

Charles smiled back. "Well, all right then. So I just need to be myself, I can do that."

"You sure can." Said a bubbly all too familiar voice next to Applejack.

Every pony and Charles stopped in their tracks and looked to the source of the voice. Standing next to Applejack was Pinkie Pie with a bright smile on her face. The others had a confused look. Applejack spoke to address her, confusion and shock evident in her voice. "Pinkie Pie, what in tarnation are you doing here?"

Pinkie looked at Applejack with a confused expression of her own. "Aren't we going on a date with Charles?" She asked as if it were obvious. Pinkie was wearing a pink and white dress with candies decorating it, a pink and white hat and pink shoes covering her hooves with bows.

Twilight then spoke up. "But Pinkie, you never asked him out?"

"I didn't?" Pinkie asked.

Charles answered. "Um, no you didn't, I think I would remember you asking me out."

"Oh, well, Charles, will you go out on a date with me?" Pinkie then asked with a smile.

Rarity then interjected. "Pinkie Pie darling, this is all so sudden, what is going on?"

Pinkie looked to Rarity as she answered. "Well, Charles is really fun, he knows some great music, knows how to dance great, and has a great appreciation for cupcakes, so why wouldn't I want to be his marefriend?"

Charles couldn't help himself. He tried to hold back giggles, but failed as they turned to laughter. "TCh, ha ha ha , oh man Pinkie, you sure have a funny way of letting a guy know you like him, your just asserting yourself right into this."

"So what do ya say, can I be your mare friend too?" She asked, still wearing her trademark smile.

Charles managed to collect himself. "Well, ladies, what do you think of all this?" He asked as he looked at the others.

Rarity answered. "Well, I'll admit this is a rather odd way of making your feelings known, but it is really up to you Charles, as to whether she joins us or not."

Twilight continued. "You are the stallion in the group here Charles, whatever you choose is fine with us."

Then Applejack said her piece. "Besides, Pinkie is one of our best friends, so whatever you decide is fine by us."

Charles then looked over the mares before him. "Well, that is just fine, I don't suppose there are any other mares in town that want to throw themselves at me are there?" He asked with a smile.

Rarity answered. "While I am not one for gossip, you have become quite the talk of the town, I have noticed some of the mares swoon over you and some of the stallions are jealous of you getting all the attention."

"Gosh, that's interesting to know, but I think four marefriends is enough." Charles said as he winked at Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, I would love it if you would join us for our date tonight."

Pinkie was now beaming big. "Really, okie dokie lokey. Thank you Charles." The five then continued on their way to the resturaunt Twilight suggested.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at their destination, Chez Gourmet. The place did indeed looke nice, the kind of place that serves fancy dishes but you don't need a reservation to get in to. Charles decided to exercise his gentlemanly skills and held the door open for his dates. "After you ladies." He said to them. "They each gave a thank you as they entered. Charles then stepped forward to address the pony in charge of seating.

It was a stallion unicorn with a green coat and a black mane and tail. He was wearing a white collar with a black bow tie. "Good evening, how many in your party?" He asked in a friendly tone. His voice and way of speaking was indeed very welcoming.

Charles answered. "Table for five please."

The stallion then lit his horn in a green aura levitating five menus and spoke. "Right this way good sir, and ladies." The group followed the stallion to a round table with five chairs. "Here you go, a waiter will be by momentarily to take your orders." The stallion then left after placing the menus on the table in front of the chairs.

Charles then used his magic to pull the chairs out for his dates. "Here you go girls."

"Why thank ya kindly Charles." Applejack said as she sat down.

"Thank you Charles." Twilight gave her thanks as well.

"You are such a gentle colt." Rarity complimented.

"Thanks Charles." Pinkie beamed.

Once the mares were seated comfortably, Charles took his seat and they began to purose the menu for what to drink first. "Let's see, hmm, looks like quite the selection. I'm surprised a place like this doesn't have alcohol." Charles absentmindedly said aloud. He never did approve of the stuff, and the comment he made slipped out. This world was pretty similar to earth, he figured there might even be the same kind of drinks here.

Twilight was the one to comment on Charles's thought. "What's…alcohol?"

Twilight's question caught Charles's attention. _"Oops, wait, if they don't know what alcohol is, then it must not exist here. Great, but I don't want to be the one to introduce it to them." _"Oh, uh, nothing, just forget I said anything."

Applejack eyed him carefully. "Charles, is there somethin you're not tellin us?"

Charles looked at Applejack nervously. "It's nothing really, trust me. It's….just a kind of drink that was back on earth. Don't worry about it."

Pinkie perked up at the mention of a new kind of drink. "OOH, a new kind of drink that we don't have here, what is it what is it?"

Charles was feeling very uneasy now. "Pinkie, please just trust me and let it go, it's not something you girls would like, even I don't like it."

"Oh, but I'm really curious now, won't you please tell us. Pleas, please, PLEASE!" Pinkie was being very insistant.

Rarity spoke. "Charles, you might as well come clean, she won't rest until she finds out about this drink you mentioned."

Charles gave a defeated sigh. "All right, but you girls need to keep this to yourself, what I am about to tell you about is stuff that is not pleasant, all right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie made her trademark Pinkie promise, the girls soon followed suit.

"All right. See, alcohol isn't really a drink, but an ingredient for a drink. It's bad stuff in my opinion, it makes you goofy in the head if you drink too much of it. You get inebriated, makes you wobbly on your feet…..er hooves, and it can make you a real talker. By that I mean it can make you tell people things you didn't want them to know about. Also, Twilight, you remember those cars I told you about?"

Twilight nodded. She went ahead and explained to the others about the cars Charles mentioned. "They're these large metal contraptions that can travel at high speeds. It is a form of transportation for humans to go long distances."

"Well golly, that's real intrestin, but what's that got ta do with this stuff you was tellin us about?" Applejack said.

Charles continued. "Well, most people make the stupid mistake to drive a car after they had too much to drink from whatever they were drinking with alcohol in it, and because of that, they get into accidents with those cars. Pretty much every case ends up in a horrible accident where someone gets seriously hurt, or worse…dead."

The girls gasped at this. Pinkie then asked a question. "But then, if it can do that, then why do humans still try to drive after they drink this stuff?"

"Because for one, they aren't very bright to begin with or just don't care, or two, because the alcohol makes them stupid and unable to think straight. That is why I was so hesitant to tell you all about that stuff. But since you don't know what it is, that means you don't have it here, and I don't know how to make any of those drinks that would have it in them. So there really is no chance of it coming into existence here."

Twilight gave an appreciative smile. "Thank you for being honest with us Charles."

Rarity continued. "Yes, after hearing all that, I think we can all understand your hesitance to tell us about this…alcohol."

Charles began. "At any rate, let's see what we want to drink shall we, and forget about that little discussion." They all agreed and found what kind of drinks they wanted.

Just in time too, as the waitress approached, an earth pony mare with a yellow coat and a red mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a silver tray. She was wearing a black vest with a white undershirt and a white apron. "Hello there, I'll be your server this evening, my name is Quick Serve, what can I get you?" She asked with a smile.

Twilight started. "Let's see, I'll have the apple cider to drink and a bowl of the pasta salad."

Pinkie gave her order next. "I'll have the lemonade and a nice hay burger please."

Applejack was next. "I'd like the apple cider too and spaghetti and hay balls."

Rarity gave her order. "I'd like a nice glass of iced tea and a delightful salad."

The waitress then turned to Charles. "And four you sir?"

He seemed to be struggling on what to decide to eat. "Well, I don't know, some of the stuff on here has either hay or grass in it, and I can't eat that stuff. I don't suppose you could make any reccomendations?" He asked as he looked at Quick Serve.

"There are a few selections on our menu that don't include such items. There's the Rosemary salad, a nice salad with lettuce tomatoes onions a bit of rosemary, of course, for seasoning, some carrots and we can also top it off with shredded cheese. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll have that and some iced tea to drink as well." Charles agreed happily.

Quick Serve then jotted down the orders and took the menus from them. "All right then, two apple ciders, two iced teas, one lemonade, a pasta salad, a hay burger, spaghetti and hay balls, a simple salad and one rosemary salad. Coming right up. Your drinks will be out shortly."

Charles gave his thanks. "Thank you miss." She then trotted off and went to get the drinks.

Rarity felt compelled to point something out. "You know dear, you also could have ordered what I did, there isn't any hay or grass in the salad I ordered."

Charles then looked to Rarity to respond. "No, but there were flowers in it, I can't eat that either remember?"

Rarity then blushed a little in embarrassment for having forgotten that. "Oh, right, do forgive me for my forgetfulness.

Charles gave a comforting smile. "It's all right Rarity, we all tend to forget things sometimes."

Pinkie agreed. "Yeah, like remember that time I forgot it was my birthday and I thought you all didn't want to be my friends anymore because I thought you were all lying to me and avoiding me when in fact you were all just planning a surprise party for me?"

Twilight chuckled at the memory. "Yes Pinkie, we remember." They all then just started talking about idle things while waiting for the food to arrive. It gave Charles a chance to learn more about them.

What caught him by surprise was the adventures they had starting with the first day Twilight came to town. As they reminisced, halfway through the story, the food arrived.

Once every pony had their dish and drinks, they continued with the story taking turns telling it. When it came to Nightmare Moon, that reminded Charles that he wanted to know about how Nightmare Moon ended up with her own holiday. He first waited for the girls to finish before asking.

Once done, he saw his chance. "So girls, if this Nightmare Moon was so wicked, why does she have her own holiday?" He asked as they ate, of course, no pony spoke with their mouth full.

Twilight answered. "Well, you see, it was really Celestia's idea. She figured if she could put a positive spin on Nightmare Moon, it might help the ponies accept Luna if she ever returned, which she did."

"And, how did her first Nightmare Night after returning go?" Charles asked with genuine curiosity.

"It went not so good at first, every pony still saw her as Nightmare Moon and were afraid of her, but with mine and my friends help, we managed to help the ponies see that she wasn't Nightmare Moon but princess Luna. After that, the rest of the night went great, every pony had fun with Luna."

"I'm glad to hear that. Sounds like she was seen as a monster too huh, I'm kind of jealous of her." He said as he looked down at his meal.

The girls looked at each other with a bit of concern. Applejack was the first to speak. "What do ya mean by that sugar cube?"

He looked back up at them. "I was seen as a monster too, yet in just one night, she was able to find acceptance from others, it took me coming to another dimension to do that, and it was after so many years of being on my own." Charles then shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. "But hey, it all worked out in the end for me. I've got a new place to live, a nice job, great friends, and four beautiful marefriends. All in all, I wouldn't trade it for anything." He said with a big smile.

Rarity then spoke up. "Glad to hear you say that Charles."

It was then that Charles had another idea. "Say Rarity, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

"But of course dear, you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind designing a suit for me for Nightmare Night?"

Rarity gave Charles a confused look. "But darling, you already have a suit, you're wearing it right now." She pointed out.

"I know, but the suit I have in mind is a bit old fashioned from my world. In a certain era on earth, it was a fancy looking suit that high class humans wore. Now adays, in the right setting, it can be considered creepy. I want to wear this suit for nightmare night and I need your help, I would like you to make it for me and I will give you all the details about it later. Is that all right?"

"An old fashioned suit, I suppose, sure, it would be interesting to learn a bit more about the fashion of the world you came from, especially old ones."

Charles smiled big. "Great, I'll come by tomorrow while I'm off duty to help you and tell you what is needed. I really appreciate it Rarity."

Rarity gave a dismissive wave of her hoof. "Think nothing of it dear, I am more than happy to help my dear colt friend." After that, Charles just let the girls talk during the rest of the meal and heard more about the adventures they had together. The evening couldn't have gone better in Charles's opinion, he had a nice time with his new marefriends. Things couldn't possibly get any better for him.

**AN: Please don't get on me about the food, I just made up whatever. To the one who submitted Dark Flash, you may have forgotten to include her cutie mark if she has one, also, I would like a bit of a back story, just in case. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all again for your support, it really helps me and boosts my confidence as a writer. Thank you again. One more thing, I am not accepting human OC's, sorry but that is how it is.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Charles awoke the next morning with a yawn as he sat up, he went to the bathroom for a shower, slipped on his clothes, the blue jeans, grey shirt and red jacket, placed his crystal around his neck and took his staff up and put it on his back. He stepped out of his room with a smile on his face, as soon as he did, his nose was greeted with a delightful familiar smell. "Mmmmmm, smells like someone's trying to make the French toast I shared with them, and from the smell of it, they are doing a good job." Charles made his way to the kitchen and greeted Twilight as she sat at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Charles, did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, thanks for asking." Charles made his way over to Twilight, bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Twilight blushed a little and chuckled. "hm hm, my, someone's in a good mood."

"And why wouldn't I be, I got a great life forming before me, I got a job, friends, a place to live, and, not one, but four fabulous beautiful marefriends." Charles then turned his attention to Spike who was busy at the stove. "And how are you doing this morning Spike?"

"I'm good, just trying to make that French toast you showed us that one morning, I think I got it right so far." Spike replied as he eyed the food on the stove.

Charles walked over and looked down at the stove over Spike's shoulder. "Looks like you're doing a fine job Spike, you got it down. It smells great too."

"Thanks." Spike said with a smile back at Charles.

Once breakfast was finished, Charles announced that he had to head out, he had a few things to take care of. "Well, I need to be heading out, got a few things to take care of." He said before giving Twilight another kiss on the cheek. "See ya later beautiful."

"What are you up to Charles?" She asked.

"I have a few things I need to take care of to get my plans for Nightmare Night together. I'll be back later today, I'll see you then. I do need to get started on studying those illusion spells after all." Charles then headed out, it was another cloudy day, but there were breaks in the cloud cover allowing a few rays of sun to shine through.

On his agenda for the day, Rarity's place. He decided to walk there, deciding that it was too cold to fly there, the wind chill factor just wasn't worth it. As he walked, he saw a few of the ponies around town wearing coats or just scarves. He noticed the pegasai didn't have anything on to protect themselves from the cold weather. _"Huh, I wonder why the pegasai aren't wearing anything."_ He thought to himself.

It was in his looking around that he noticed Stunner and Fluttershy sitting at a table in front of a kind of bistro. He went over to say hello. "Good morning Fluttershy, Lt. Stunner sir."

Stunner gave a smile as he greeted Charles. "Charles, good morning, and no need for the titles here, I'm off duty today, I'm just on a morning date with Fluttershy."

Fluttershy greeted as well in her usual soft voice. "Good morning Charles, how are you this day?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"I'm doing great, I was just on my way to see Rarity. I'm going to help her with a design from earth that I'm going to wear on Nightmare Night."

Stunner then got curious about his statement. "Oh, is it some kind of costume?"

"Sort of, it's really a kind of suit that was worn a long time ago from old times. In the right setting, it can be considered creepy."

Fluttershy recoiled a bit at this. "Oh…my. Um, Nightmare Night isn't exactly my favorite night. I just get so…scared.

Charles looked to Fluttershy with a sympathetic eye. "Really, so does that mean you won't be there when I perform?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Nightmare Night is just too scary for me."

Charles hung his head in disappointment. "I see, I was hoping you and the others would be there, I just know you all would like it."

Stunner decided to speak up then. "C'mon Fluttershy, I'll be there to protect you, I promise, I won't leave your side, I love Nightmare Night, but it won't be any fun if you're not there with me."

Fluttershy looked to her coltfriend, then to Charles. "Oh, all right, I'll be there."

Charles smiled at Fluttershy. "Great, thank you Fluttershy, I promise it won't be too scary. I'll leave you two love birds alone now, I gotta get going, see you later." Charles gave a wave as he left.

The days went by and Charles was just about ready for Nightmare Night, on the day he stopped by Rarity's to tell her about the outfit he wanted, he also went by Vinyl's place to help her put together the song he had in mind for the show he wanted to put on, then, of course, he had to go by the mayor's office to discuss having use of the stage and setting up a scenery. Thankfully, she agreed and he supervised the construction of the set.

For the few days leading up to Nightmare Night, Charles went by Vinyl's in the afternoon to work on the music, and helped set up the stage at the center of town for the show he wanted to put on. He had the ponies setting up the stage make an easy to build makeshift house on the stage. It was a dark blue color and looked really old with shudders that were broken, one of them just hung on the window, there was also a stone chimney on the top of the house. The background had a cliff just behind the house and on the left, a fake moon was painted on the backdrop and coffins were set up and lined on the sides of the house.

Nightmare Night was finally here and Charles was wearing the suit he asked Rarity to make, he was wearing a white undershirt with frills that were thin at the bottom near the center of his chest and spread out further up to the neck, the sleeves had frills at the end as well. Over the shirt, Charles wore a black light over jacket with pants and shoes to match. He also had on a cape that was black on the outside and red lining on the inside. It certainly looked like something from a few centuries ago.

Charles had a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked himself over. "Not bad, once again, Rarity does a great job." Then his smirk faded. "But it just isn't enough. I just don't look all that scary with a suit on. Let's see, what can I do to make myself look scary." Charles put a hand to his chin in thought.

"AH HA, I got it." He smiled brightly as inspiration struck. Before he could do anything, Twilight entered.

"Hey Charles, you ready for your first Nightmare Night." It was then she noticed his outfit. "Well, I'll admit you do look handsom, but not scary really."

Charles smiled at Twilight. "I just had an idea to fix that. Watch this." Charles then closed his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating. A second later, a small flash emitted from between his eyelids, Charles opened them and Twilight gasped in surprise at what she saw.

"Oh my, Charles, your eyes." She looked into his eyes and saw his irisis were now slitted.

Charles then turned to the mirror to look at them. "Nice, it worked, now to continue with the illusion." Charles then focused his magic again and another flash emitted from his mouth. He opened his jaw and grinned, his teeth now appeared jagged and sharp. "Whoa, nice, what do you think Twilight?"

Twilight recoiled a bit in fear. "Wow, um, that is rather scary."

I'm not done yet, two more adjustments to make and I'll be ready." Charles then decided to get the last two things out of the way at once. He focused his magic again, and in a flash, his hands and wings had changed. His hands now had long sharp fingernails that looked very sharp. His wings now no longer looked black and feathery, they were a dark brown color and looked like bat wings. Once done, Charles gave himself another look in the mirror. "Perfect, well Twilight, what do you think?"

"Wow, you look very scary Charles." Twilight answered with a smile.

It was then that Charles noticed what Twilight was wearing for her costume. She also had on what looked like a white button up shirt, her mane was put up in a bun, she was wearing a black skirt and fake glasses rested on her snout. "Um, Twilight, what exactly are you supposed to be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a librarian of course." She answered non-chalantly.

"Riiiiiight, but…don't you have a job as a librarian already, why wear a costume that makes you look like something you already are?"

Twilight's face fell. "Because last year at Nightmare Night, the costume I chose before didn't go over as well as I hoped. This is all I could really come up with for a costume."

"Ah, well, that doesn't change the fact that you look good. I think you look cute with glasses." Charles stated with a wink. He then followed up with a kiss on the cheek. This elicited a blush from Twilight. "Any way, is Spike ready yet?" He asked as he made his way out of his room.

As if to answer his question, Spike emerged from the room he and Twilight shared wearing an interesting costume. He had on a helmet with horns on it, a grey moustache, and brown clothing with brown boots on his feet. "Tadaa, what do ya think, pretty cool huh?"

Charles looked him over as Spike made his way downstairs. "Not bad Spike, are you supposed to be a Viking or something?"

"Yep, what do ya think, pretty cool huh?"

Charles nodded in agreement. "Not bad Spike, not bad, but don't you think your missing something?"

Spike then looked up at Charles with confusion. "What do you mean, what am I missing?"

Charles gave a smile. "No self-respecting Viking would be caught dead without his weapon, that is what your missing, and I believe I can help with that."

Twilight then tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. Charles leaned down so Twilight could whisper in his ear. "Charles, what are you thinking, he's a baby dragon, I don't want him messing with weapons."

Charles whispered back. "Don't worry Twilight, I'm not going to give him a REAL weapon, I'll let him borrow my staff after I make a change to it, it will be perfectly harmless, I promise." Charles then went to his room to retrieve his staff and came back out. "Now then Spike, would you like a sword, or an axe?" He asked with a smile.

Spike then looked to Charles with a surprised expression. "Wait, you're going to let me use your staff? Thank you Charles."

"Hey, don't mention it, now what would you like?"

"I think an axe would be cool."

"you got it, one axe coming up." Twilight still wore an unsure expression on her muzzle. Charles began to focus his magic in to his staff, soon it shrank down, the color and shape changed and soon, the staff looked like an old fashioned axe, like the kind a true Viking would have.

"Charles, why are you giving Spike an axe?" Twilight asked.

Charles then turned to Twilight to alleviate her fears. "Twilight, relax, its not even sharp, I made the blade of the axe plastic, it's completely harmless, look." To demonstrate this, Charles banged one side of the blade against his hand, leaving no marks what so ever. "See, totally harmless. Here you go Spike." Charles handed the toy axe Charles made to a very grateful little dragon Viking.

"Thank you Charles, this is so cool, now I look like a real Viking."

With Spike looking so happy, and the fact that Charles proved that the axe wasn't dangerous, Twilight's fears melted away. "I'm sorry for doubting you Charles, I should have known you wouldn't give Spike a real weapon."

As Spike gave his new axe a few test swings, Charles turned to Twilight. "It's fine, I can understand why you were worried, Spike is like a little brother to you, isn't he?" His answer was a simple nod from Twilight.

"I got him when he was just an egg, I hatched him from an egg as part of an entrance exam to get into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Ever since then, my parents and I took care of him, he's not just a good friend, he's my little brother."

Charles happy demeanor turned slightly solemn, his smile was still there, but it was more like a sad smile. "Yeah, It must be nice having family that cares about you." He said absent mindedly.

Twilight quickly turned to face Charles. "Oh, um, what I meant was, um…I."

"It's fine Twilight, I know you didn't mean anything." Charles interrupted her. "It's just hard for me to let go of what happened, they were my parents….but even so, they…..they still…." Charles stopped his thought. "But it doesn't matter, that's all in the past, and I NEVER have to worry about seeing them again, so come on, let's go out there and have a spooky time, shall we?"

Twilight could see it, he was still hiding his feelings, despite everything he had gained, he still chose to hide some of his emotions away. She decided it was best to let it go for now.

Before anything more could be said, there was a knock at the door, Twilight opted to get the door. She trotted over and used her magic to open the door, she was then greeted by three fillies with the standard Nightmare Night greeting. "Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite!" They exclaimed together.

Twilight greeted the three fillies. "Well hello there cutie mark crusaders, don't you all look great." Sweetie Belle was wearing a pink dress with a pink cone hat and white stars on it with a pink veil hanging down from the top of it. Scootaloo was wearing as rainbow colored wig and had a picture of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on her flank. Applebloom was wearing a cow costume of white with black spots.

Spike Came to the door too to greet them, he then saw Sweetie Belle and just had to compliment her. "Wow Sweetie bell, you look great."

Sweetie Belle blushed at Spike's compliment. "Thank you Spike, Rarity made the costume for me. I'm a princess."

"Hey, what about my costume?" Scootaloo complained. "Don't I look just awesome?" She said as she struck a pose.

Applebloom decided to speak up. "I don't think it's that great, it's just a rainbow wig with Dash's cutie mark.

This earned a glare from Scootaloo. "Now girls, lets not fight." Came Rarity's voice from behind the fillies.

Twilight then looked to Rarity to see what her costume was. She had on a pair of red devil horns, a red cape, and was wearing black eye shadow. "Wow Rarity, nice look."

"Thank you darling, is our stallion ready for the night?"

"Be right out, I'll just get the candy for the fillies." Charles called from inside the library. He came back and beside Twilight with the bowl in his newly gained claws. "Hello girls, care for a…bite to eat?" He said sinisterly. Then followed up with a cackle as he revealed his sharp looking teeth.

The girls gasped, Rarity did the same and spoke. "Goodness Charles, you look absolutely frightful, what in heavens have you done to yourself?"

"You like it, pretty scary huh?" He asked with a grin, making sure to show off his teeth.

Scootaloo was the first to compliment. "Whoa, cool, you look real scary Charles, how did you do that?" She asked with a smile.

"Magic." Was his simple answer.

"Gosh Charles, you look real fearsome, is that still you?" Applebloom asked with a bit of fear.

Charles pulled back from the girls so as to not look as threatening. "Relax girls, it's still me, I just used my magic to look like this for Nightmare Night."

"Well I think it looks cool." Scootaloo said.

Charles bowed his head to Scootaloo. "Thank you Scootaloo." Charles finally turned his attention to Rarity. "And Rarity, I see your looking rather….devilish, HAH." No response from his little joke was made. "Oh come on, you got to admit that was somewhat funny?" Still no response. "Whatever, anyway, you really do look nice Rarity."

"Thank you dear." Rarity said.

"Yeah, you really fit the bill for my," Charles then adopted an old Transylvanian accent. "Mistress of the night, mwa ha ha ha ha." Still no response. "I give up." Charles finally decided the fillies waited long enough for their candy and deposited two pieces in the bags that hung around their necks. "Here you go girls, enjoy."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Well then, shall we be on our way?" Rarity asked.

"Of course, just give me a second." Twilight then levitated a stool outside, then a quill and parchment and proceeded to write a note on it. She then placed the note on the stool and Charles set the bowl on the stool so the note would be held in place by it. The note simply read, take one piece each. With that now out of the way, Twilight, Spike and Charles headed out with Rarity while Spike and the fillies went off on their own for fun.

It was a clear night tonight, all the stars could be seen as the moon was full in the sky. Charles, Twilight, and Rarity made their way to the center of town where all the festivities were taking place. There was a pumpkin catapult game, a game with spiders and a web, a bobbing for apples tub set up and being run by Applejack, a ring toss game and many other booths with games to play. The three made their way over to greet Applejack. Charles was the first to say hello. "Hello Applejack, how are you this fine evening? Nice costume by the way."

"Thanks partner." She was wearing a light brown shirt with patches on the elbows…or whatever part of the leg that was called, with bits of straw sticking out, and a straw hat. "I'm a scarecrow." She said with a smile. "Care ta try yer luck at bobbing fer apples?" She asked as she gestured to the tub.

"No thanks." He politely dismissed Applejack's offer. "But it is always nice to see you." Charles walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Aw shucks, thanks Charles." She blushed.

"Charles, comrade, how good to see you." Called a familiar voice from behind. The girls and Charles looked in the direction of the voice off to the side. Black Cloud was approaching.

Charles gave a smile at his friend. "Black Cloud, nice to see you buddy, how are you enjoying Nightmare Night…wait, you're not wearing a costume, is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nyet, nothing is wrong, it is just that we did not have Nightmare night where I came from, I was not sure how this holiday worked. This is my first Nightmare Night. So far, it is very interesting, so many games to play and treats to eat."

"Well, that is the idea behind Nightmare Night. You having fun so far anyway?"

"Da, is a most interesting holiday, is very fun yes? I am having a, how you say, the time of my life."

"That's good to hear."

"Charles, how are you making yourself look like dat?" Black Cloud asked, finally getting curious about his appearance.

"I just used my magic to make myself look like this."

"I see, you really look very spooky."

"SURPRISE!" Came a shout from behind everyone. They all gave a shout and jumped.

The shout came from behind where Rarity and Twilight were standing, the girls and Charles turned to see Pinkie with a wide smile on her face. "Were you surprised, were you were you were you?" Pinkie asked rapidly. She had somehow died her coat chalk white and her mane and tail were now blonde. She also had a pair of fake wings attached to her sides like a Pegasus.

Rarity scolded. "Pinkie Pie, dear, that was not very nice."

Twilight agreed. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

Pinkie waved a hoof in a dismissive manner. "Awe come on, it was a joke, it is Nightmare Night after all."

Charles couldn't help but agree. "I guess your right there Pinkie, but what or who exactly are you supposed to be."

Pinkie kept her smile as she answered. "SURPRISE!" She shouted again.

The girls, and Charles looked to eachother in confusion, but none looked more confused than Black cloud. "So, you are pony named surprise?" He guessed

"That's right! You're the first pony to get it!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Applejack then interjected. "Uh, Pinkie, who in the hay is Surprise, I don't know any pony by that name."

"Well DUH, that's because no pony has ever met her." Pinkie said.

Charles then asked. "So, is she a new pony in town then?"

"Nope." Pinkie simply answered.

"But then, who is she?"

Pinkie giggled. "Heh heh heh. Oh silly, it doesn't matter, now come on, let's go have some fun."

Charles, along with the others, just shrugged off Pinkie's antics. Applejack had to stay where she was to monitor the bobbing for apples station. Charles invited Black Cloud to hang out with him and his three other mare friends while they looked for the other girls. He accepted happily and the group went on their way.

Little do they know, they were being watched by a Pegasus mare from the shadows, Dark flash had come to Ponyville to monitor the human that ruined her plans so far. Her horn was missing though, she was using her magic to make herself look like a regular Pegasus. "Enjoy the night while you can creature, I will make sure it is your last." She said to herself. She had a wicked grin form on her muzzle. "I'll let these ponies enjoy their night a little longer, then I shall make my move." What dastardly plans could she have in store for Ponyville, or our hero?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It didn't take long for the group to locate the others they were looking for, the other guards and their mare friends were all together. Carbon was with Octavia, Lightning Thrash was with Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves, Stunner was with Fluttershy, and Fuse with Vinyl Scratch. The other guards, except for Shadow Fang, were there. Charles greeted the group.

"Hey every pony." Charles decided to start using the pony terminology. Charles also noticed all the costumes each one was wearing. Rainbow Dash was wearing a tan button up shirt and a pith helmet. Fluttershy was wearing a butterfly costume with butterfly wings over her own and little antennae on her head. Derpy was wearing a muffin costume, making her look like a giant muffin with legs. Octavia was wearing a black dress that sparkled and was curved and pointed along the end, a black wig that made her mane look longer, and black eye shadow.

Lightning Thrash was wearing a spider costume, making himself look like a giant spider. Stunner was dressed like a tiger. Dusk Fang and Dawn Fang were dressed to look like timberwolves. Storm Chaser was dressed up like a zombie, he had died his coat green and had fake scars on his body. Fuse was made to look like a ghost, he managed to make himself look pale and had fake webs hanging off his mane with fake spiders on them.

They all had a different reaction to Charles's spooky look. The guards were impressed, as was Vinyl, Octavia gasped in surprise, and Fluttershy let out an 'eep' and ducked behind stunner. Lightning Thrash was the first to compliment Charles on his look. "Charles, wow man, you look creepy, how are you doing that?"

Charles gave out a sigh, he was getting tired of having to keep explaining how he was making himself look like how he did. "I used my magic to make myself look like this."

Stunner then spoke up. "Nice, you look real scary."

"He looks….um….very scary, eep." Fluttershy said from behind Stunner.

Charles looked concerned at Fluttershy's direction. "Fluttershy, it's all right, it's still me, I just look different."

Fluttershy poked her head out from around Stunner. "Um, I know, you just…..surprised me is all." She said quietly. She finally came out from around Stunner to greet him.

"I must say, you do look awfully ghoulish Charles, very nice." Octavia complimented.

Charles gave a bow and a grin at Octavia. "Why thank you my lady." Charles then turned to Vinyl. "So Vinyl, is the music ready to go for my performance?"

Vinyl raised her sunglasses and revealed her red eyes, she gave Charles a wink as she answered. "You know it, you ponies are gonna love this stuff, the music is very spooky, definitely perfect for Nightmare Night." Vinyl then lowered her glasses back down.

Charles then got curious about Rainbow Dash's costume. "So dash, I gotta ask, who are you supposed to be?"

Rainbow took a heroic pose. "Daring Do of course, DUH."

Charles cocked an eyebrow at her. "And Daring Do is…..who exactly?"

Rainbow Dash Gave Charles a bit of a glare. "Are you serious, do you seriously not know who Daring Do is?"

"Um, should I?" Charles asked carefully.

Rainbow Dash facehoofed and grunted. "Gaaahh." She removed her hoof from her face and began to explain. "She's only the most popular fictional character in an excellent series of adventure novels!" Dash explained with a glare.

Charles raised his hands in defense. "Whoa Dash, take it easy, I didn't know, I never saw any Daring Do books so I didn't know who she was."

Rainbow Dash backed off. "Yeah ok, sorry about that, I'm just such a huge fan of the series."

Charles smiled at her and put his hands on his hips. "I kinda figured that." He then spoke to all the ponies there. "So, you all ready for the show I'm gonna put on?" Every pony, but Fluttershy, agreed. "Good, me and Vinyl will be starting soon."

Just then, the wind picked up, clouds began to form into a spiral and shoot out lighting, and a dark carriage emerged from the swirling vortex of clouds. A cloaked figure was seen on the carriage that was being pulled by other bat ponys. Fluttershy cringed and once again hid behind Stunner. Stunner just rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to the scene.

Twilight immediately knew who it was. "Princess Luna." She said out loud.

Charles gave a low whistle. "Nice entrance, wonder if there's an encore." He joked.

The carriage stopped in mid-air just above where the group was and the cloaked figure floated down. The cloak then turned into a small swarm of bats and flew away, revealing princess Luna as she spread her wings. Every pony and Charles bowed before her in respect. Once they all rose, she spoke. "Greeting my subjects, I wish you all a happy Nightmare Night.

Twilight was the first to greet her as she approached Luna. "Princess Luna, thank you for honoring Ponyville with your visit this night."

Luna responded with a smile. "How could I possibly stay away from my good friends here in Ponyville. Besides, I am eager to see this show Charles is going to put on that you told me about in your letters Twilight."

Off in the shadows, watching the scene unfold, Dark Flash mused to herself. "Princess Luna is here too…interesting, perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone, however, I am curious about this performance the creature is going to put on, I could go for some amusement before I make my move. Then I can crush this…..human and princess Luna as well, then taking out Celestia should be easy, hm hm hm." She grinned as she believed in her success.

The group of ponies chatted away as they made their way to the center of town where the stage was set up, they met up with Applejack again and they all gathered at the front, except for Charles and Vinyl. Before leaving, Charles gave each of his marefriends a kiss on the cheek, then took off with Vinyl to get the show ready. All of Ponyville then gathered, even Spike and the crusaders found a seat near the front, Twilight sat next to Luna as the other six girls took seats around her. Dark Flash was curious about this and took a seat in the back so as not to draw attention to herself.

Charles hid himself in the creepy house on the stage while Vinyl was backstage, ready to start the music. Charles's voice rang out through the speakers set up on the sides of the stage. "Mares and gentlecolts, I thank you all for coming. On this night, the show I am putting on is sure to bring fourth your worst nightmares, but I assure you that everything your about to see is all an illusion and nothing can hurt you, I hope you all have a frightful time. This night, I will be performing a song from my world called….THRILLER."

The door to the front of the house creaked open as Charles stepped out, the sound of his shoes echoed throughout the audience, a flash of light and the sound of thunder erupted, soon followed by the sound of an eerie wind blowing, the shadows of wolves emerged on the cliff in the background and howled at the moon. Charles stopped at center stage and the music began to play. It started low but slowly picked up, upon the crescendo, the eyes of each of the wolves, that were now looking out over the audience lit up in a red glow with each beat. They then jumped from the cliff and joined Charles on the stage, each one was a ghostly white and seemed to have a fog emitting from their paws, their eyes kept the red glow.

There were six of them in total, they all lined up next to Charles, three on each side, they continued their howling for a bit. Charles began to sing.

_It's close to midnight, and something evils lurking in the dark, _

The coffins that were set up began to open and human zombies stepped out, slowly making their way to behind Charles. The ponies gasped in horror as they watched the things stumble over on to the stage. But then, to their surprise, they started to dance as the wolves ran around in a pattern.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. _

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it. _

Charles had a horrified look on his face as he moved his hands up to his neck, then moved them away as he continued to sing.

_You start to freeze, as terror looks you right between the eyes, your paralyzed._

At this part, Charles looked right at Rainbow Dash and locked eyes with her, giving her a sinister look. Rainbow recoiled a bit but shook it off as the show continued. After the line, the zombies began to sing along as well with the next line as they danced with Charles.

_**Cuz this is Thriller, thriller night,**__ and no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know __**it's Thriller, Thriller night, **__you're fighting for your life inside a killer…thriller….tonight._

The music played on its own for a bit before Charles started again.

_You hear the door slam,_

The front door of the house slammed just as Charles quickly turned to face it, then turned back around to face the audience.

_And realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand,_

Charles made a ghostly hand appear and touch Twilight on her shoulder, she yelped and quickly caught sight of it just as it faded out.

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun. __**You close your eyes,**_

Charles flew behind Luna and placed his hands over her eyes upon his next line. He then removed his hands from her and got in front of her.

_And hope that this is just imagination._

He then went over to Pinkie Pie in a way that she wouldn't see him as she sat on Luna's other side and got up behind.

_Girl, __**but all the while, **__you hear a creature creeping up behind._

Charles then put his hands on her shoulder, startling her, she just laughed afterwards and continued to enjoy the show. He got in front of her and continued.

_You're out of time._

He flew back on to the stage and continued.

_Cuz this is __**Thriller, thriller night, **__there ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes girl._

This time the zombies just sang.

_**Thriller, Thriller night.**_

_Your fighting for your life inside a…killer…thriller….__**tonight.**_

Charles and the zombies threw up their hands at the last word.

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade._

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time._

A flying saucer appeared and flew over the audience, then shot straight up into the night sky and disappeared.

_This is the end of your life._

Charles then had the wolves jump from off the stage and circle the audience.

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side._

A ghost then flew out of the house and up behind Charles.

_They will possess you,_

The ghost entered Charles and his eyes went swirly, making himself look like he was possessed.

_Unless you change that number on your dial._

Charles went back to normal and continued as the wolves returned to the stage after giving the ponies a fright. Charles then jumped off stage again and got up to Rarity. And cuddled up to her as he sang.

_**Now is the time**__, for you and I to cuddle close together._

He got in front of rarity and looked her in the eyes.

_**All through the night, **__I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see,_

He then went back on the stage and continued dancing with the other zombies as the wolves ran about in a rhythmic pattern to the music.

_That this is __**Thriller, Thriller night,**__ cuz I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try._

_**Thriller, **__(WOO HOO) __**Thriller night, **__so let me hold you tight and share a killer…diller…chiller…thriller…__**here tonight.**_

_Cuz this is __**thriller, thriller night, **__girl I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try._

_**Thriller **__(WOO HOO) __**Thriller night, **__so let me hold you tight and share a…killer….thriller (OW)_

The music then played on its own again as Charles took center stage at the edge, the wolves howled some more as the dancing became less extatic. Charles was then bathed in an eerie red light as he looked over the audience and just spoke in a creepy voice. The wolves AND the zombies slowly began to surround the audience, as Charles spoke.

_Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand._

_Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'alls neighborhood._

_And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down._

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside a corpses shell._

The music played on a bit more, Fluttershy was holding tight to Stunner in fear at this point, as was a few of the mares that had a stallion to hold on to. Twilight and the others were scared as well, but also very entertained by the whole spectacle.

_The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of fourty thousand years._

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom._

_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver._

_For no mere mortal can resist, the evils of….the THRILLER._

Upon the last word, the music stopped, the wolves and zombies froze, Charles began to cackle evilly. The wolves and zombies began to shudder, then turned to smoke. They flew up and shot towards the chimney and down it. As Charles continued his cackling, once the last of the figures were gone, he too, flew up with a trail of smoke behind him and shot down into the chimney, his cackling continued on. Suddenly, Smoke shot back out fiercely and gathered above the stage, Charles's twisted form emerged from the smoke and the ponies all gasped in fear as his eyes could be seen looking over them. The smoke then swirled violently and shot up into the sky, disappearing into the night sky.

Charles just hovered high above the town high out of view of the ponies with the performance done, he put a hand to his ear and was soon greeted with the sound of hoofs stomping the ground and cheering. His show was a complete success. Charles swooped back down and took center stage. The ponies cheering continued. He took a bow and raised his hands to get every ponies attention. Once they finally stopped their cheering, Charles spoke. "Thank you all, I'm glad you liked the show, but please be sure to give some credit to the pony who helped me with the music, Vinyl Scratch." Charles looked to the left of the stage with a palm outstretched, Vinyl came trotting out and joined Charles.

The ponies erupted in more Cheers as Vinyl took a bow. "Thanks every pony." She said.

Once things finally settled down and many compliments on the show he put on, Charles was finally free to be with his marefriends and friends. Spike decided to join the crusaders in some more candy hunting and games, so he scurried off with his little marfriend, Sweetie Belle, with a smile on both faces.

Dark Flash decided now was the time to make her move. "That was quite a show the human put on, shame I have to kill him." She made her way away from the crowd and found a secluded spot, she removed the spell that was hiding her horn and began to concentrate on another one.

Back with Charles, he was just chatting it up with his four marefriends, and Luna. "Charles, that was quite a show you put on, I must say." Luna complimented.

"I'll say, I nearly jumped out of my fur when you made that hand touch my shoulder." Twilight said.

Charles looked at her. "You liked that huh, that was the whole idea, this night is meant for scares after all isn't it?"

"It sure is, and you gave me a good one when you snuck up behind me." Pinkie cheered.

A rumbling started to shake the ground under their hooves. "Ya'll hear that?" Applejack asked as she and the others looked around. A dragon soon emerged from behind a few houses and let out a mighty roar.

It had black scales, a white underbelly, and purple spines. Twilight kept her eyes on the dragon as she asked Charles in a big of fear. "Uh, Charles, I don't suppose you're doing that too are you?"

"Afraid not, I'm not doing this, and something tells me that dragon is not an illusion."

Rarity then asked. "Then what is a dragon doing here, it doesn't look very friendly."

As if to confirm this assumption, the dragon smashed a home and chuckled. Charles saw enough. He gave a determined look. "Right, that's it, this dragon is history." Charles dropped the spell he was using to make himself look creepy, summoned his armor and….couldn't summon his staff. "Uh oh." Charles muttered.

"What is it partner?" Applejack asked with worry.

"I can't summon my staff." Charles answered.

Twilight responded in shock. "What, Why not, you did it before when Discord first appeared here in town!"

"Because then, I knew where it was, right now, I gave it to spike as that axe remember, and I don't know where he is so I can't summon my staff!"

"Then what are you gonna do?" Pinkie asked. The dragon let out another roar as ponies ran screaming and the dragon continued it's rampage.

Charles steeled his eyes as he glared at the dragon. "Whatever I can to keep this town safe." He then turned his attention back to his girls. "Girls, I want you to find the others and the guards and get them to try and lead every pony to safety, I'll try and draw the dragon out of town so it can't destroy anything else."

"But Charles, how are you going to fight that thing if you don't have your weapon?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something, now go." Charles then turned his attention to Luna. "Princess, you go with them and get to safety, I'll handle this thing."

"No Charles, you can't possibly hope to stop that thing on your own without your weapon, I can help." Luna stated.

Charles looked to the princess. "Your majesty, you are too important to Equestria, I can't let you put yourself in danger, go with the others and get to safety."

Luna gave Charles a stern look. "Charles, as a princess, it is my duty to look out for my subjects, I can fight as well, I am not about to let you take on that thing on your own, that is an order, understand."

Charles had no choice now, she gave him a direct order, he sighed in defeat and looked at Luna. "Yes your majesty, we will work together then and take out this beast." Charles turned back to the four mares. "Now you four get going and get out of here."

"Please be careful Charles." Twilight said to him.

"You best come back in one piece partner." Applejack warned.

"We'll be rooting for you." Rarity said.

"Ooh, I just know you can beat that thing, Charles." Pinkie said. Charles then gave each of them a kiss on the lips.

Twilight then spoke to Luna. "Princess, you come back safe too all right."

Luna smiled at Twilight. "Do not worry, I will return safe." Charles and Luna then turned to face the dragon and readied for a fight as the four mares ran off to find the guards.

Charles gave another glare at the dragon. "All right you overgrown lizard, I don't know why you came her to attack our town, but I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." Charles and Luna spread their wings and charged forth at the beast.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Charles and Luna flared out their wings and readied to charge, they took to the air and sped forth at the dragon that was invading the town of Ponyville. As they flew, Luna asked Charles a question. "So Charles, how do we lure this thing out of the town?"

Charles smiled at Luna. "Easy, we agitate it and get it to follow us, simple right, just follow my lead."

The dragon saw the two coming and smirked. Charles stopped just in front of it with Luna next to him. "HEY UGLY, YOUR MOTHER WAS A GECKO! BLAAAHHH!" Charles proceeded to stick out his tongue and shake his head around. Luna looked at Charles with confusion.

The dragon snarled at Charles's insult. "You little pest." The dragon spoke.

"You want us, come and get us!" Charles then whispered to Luna. "Go ahead, you try."

Luna responded. "Oh uh yes, ahem, you foul smelling….lizard!"

"Not bad Luna." Charles complimented.

The dragon took a swipe at the two, both saw it coming and were able to evade the beasts claws. "Is that the best you can do, my grandma hits harder then you!" Charles insulted again. "Come on you big lug, come and get us." Charles then turned to Luna. "Come on, that should do it, let's fly and see if it'll follow." The two then turned and sped off, the dragon spread it's mighty wings and gave chase after them.

Back down in Ponyville, before Luna and Charles started to lead the dragon away, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were hoofing it to find the other guards. Captain Lightning Thrash saw the dragon emerge along with the others. "What in the name of Celestia is that dragon doing here?!" Lightning asked. Fluttershy gripped tightly around Stunner's neck.

Twilight and the others came up to the captain. "Captain, we need you to begin an evacuation, we need you to get every pony to safety."

Lightning looked at Twilight. "What about princess Luna, and where's Charles?"

Applejack answered. "They're gonna lead that critter away from the town, but fer now, Luna said you need to gather everypony and get them to safety."

Lightning gave a nod. "Right, Dusk Fang, Dawn Fan, you two take the north side of town, gather every citizen you can and have them head for town hall."

Dusk and Dawn gave a salute, "Yes sir!" They said in unison, then they discarded they're costumes and took off for the north side of town.

Lightning then turned to Stunner and Carbon. "Stunner, you and Carbon take the west side."

They gave a salute, Carbon responded. "Yes sir, on it." They too discarded their costumes. Stunner gave Fluttershy a quick kiss. "You be safe Fluttershy, head for town hall with the others and stay there, I'll come back with others and check on you."

Fluttershy gave him a sad smile. "Ok, please be careful."

Carbon spoke to his marefreind. "Octavia, I'll come back for you, I promise."

Octavia gave Carbon a smile. "I know you will, I'm looking forward to it." Stunner and Carbon then left to do their job.

Lighting then addressed Fuse. "Fuse, you and me are going to the south side of town."

"Yes sir." Fuse turned to Vinyl. "You stay safe Vinyl, you hear."

"I know, you go and do your thing." Vinyl responded before sharing a kiss.

Lightning finally addressed the last two. "Storm Chaser, you and Black cloud take the east side of town."

Storm and Cloud gave a salute. "You got it boss." Storm responded.

Derpy spoke. "Lighting, please come back safe."

Lighting smiled at her. "Hey, I'm the captain of the guard here, I can handle this."

Rainbow agreed. "Yeah Derpy, he's a tough stallion, have a little faith."

He looked them both over. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I'm just going to lead the other ponies to safety, you two head to town hall with your friends, I'll meet you there." He then gave each of them a quick kiss.

Rainbow Dash and Storm Chaser then decided to share a few words, Dash started. "You be careful too Storm."

Storm gave a hoof wave. "Hey, this is child's play, no sweat, I'll be fine. I'll see you at town hall." The two then gave a hoof bump. Storm and Cloud then took off to their assigned area, Followed by the rest of the guards.

Twilight then spoke. "All right girls, let's go." The six mares then headed to Town hall.

Spike was with the CMC getting candy, when their candy hunt was interrupted by a dragon letting out a monstrous roar and ponies started to run and scream. Spike stood in front of the three fillies as they clutched each other in fear and screamed. Spike also had a look of fear on his face. "A dragon, what's a dragon doing here?"

Sweetie Belle found the courage to speak. "Spike, we have to go, we gotta find a safe place to hide."

Spike turned to face the three fillies. "You're right, come on, let's find the guards and see where they want us to go."

"Good idea." Applebloom agreed.

The four did their best to make their way through the crowed, trying to find one of the guards. It didn't take long for them to find Dark Cloud and Storm Chaser trying to heard the ponies to town hall. "Guys, over here!" Spike called out to them.

Black Cloud was the first to address them. "Spike, you are ok, dis is good, you four need to head to town hall now, we are gathering every pony there for safety."

"But where's Charles?" Spike asked in worry.

Storm Chaser answered. "he's fighting the dragon with princess Luna."

Spike then remembered something important. "Oh no, guys, you got to take me to Charles!"

The two looked at him with surprise. "What are you talking about, is where danger is, why you want to go to Charles?" Black asked.

Scootaloo protested as well. "Are you NUTS, you want to go to where the danger is? That's crazy!"

Spike began to explain. "You guys don't understand, Charles changed his weapon into this toy axe I have for my costume, if I have it, he doesn't have it, if he doesn't have it, then he could be in trouble. Please, you got to let me get it to him." Spike pleaded.

Applebloom tried to argue as we. "Spike, it's way too dangerous there, you can't go."

"I have to, he's put his life on the line so many times for us, don't you think it's about time some pony here does the same for him, I have to return it to him." Spike gave the guards a pleading look. "Please you guys, let me do this."

Black cloud looked deep in thought, he finally looked to spike to speak. "All right, I will take you to Charles."

Spike smiled. "Thank you Cloud."

Sweetie Belle approached Spike from behind and put a hoof on his shoulder to get his attention. Spike turned around and made eye contact with Sweetie Belle. "Spike, if you're really doing this, please be careful and come back safe."

Spike gave Sweetie Belle a smile. "Of course I will, you take care of the other two and get to town hall. I'll be back, I promise."

Sweetie lifted one eyebrow at him. "Pinkie Promise?" She asked.

Spike went through the motions of the Pinkie promise. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, I'll come back."

Sweetie smiled at Spike. "Ok then." She then gave Spike a quick peck on the cheek.

Spike smiled big as he gained a goofy look on his face. Black Cloud cleared his throat to get the little dragons attention. "Ahem, comrade Spike, I believe we need to go."

Spike shook his head. "Huh, oh yeah, right." Black Cloud then lowered himself and let Spike on his back.

Storm Chaser then spoke to Cloud before he took off. "You do realize you both will get in trouble for this right?"

Black Cloud looked to Storm Chaser for an answer. "What you mean comrade?"

Storm first pointed a hoof at Cloud. "You for taking a civilian into a dangerous situation." He then pointed a hoof at Spike. "And you with Twilight for doing this."

"I'll worry about that later Strom, we gotta get Charles's weapon to him." Black cloud then took to the air with Spike on his back and flew after the dragon that was now heading out of the town chasing Charles and Luna.

Charles and Luna were speeding through the air with a black and purple dragon on their tails, Charles spoke aloud so Luna could hear him over the sound of the wind rushing past them. "All right, I think we've led the dragon far enough from…..LOOK OUT!" Charles looked behind him to the dragon just in time to see a big ball of dark purple flames heading towards them at an alarming rate, Charles shouldered Luna out of the way just in time, but took the full blunt of the force on his back and was set ablaze. Charles cried out in pain. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Luna managed to recover in mid-air and saw Charles fall to the ground like a meteor, she cried out in fear. "CHARLES!" She quickly flew to him lying on the ground in a crater, the dragon landed a few feet away and started walking up to them.

Luna looked at Charles as smoke rose up from his body, he was lying on his stomach groaning in pain. "Ooooohhhh." He managed to turn himself over but stayed down on his back.

Luna tried to speak to him. "Charles, are you all right?"

Charles groaned out. "Yeah, I think so…BEHIND YOU!" He then shouted, pointing at the dragon right behind Luna.

It raised its head, ready to shoot out flames, Luna quickly turned to face the dragon and quickly put up a blue magic shield around herself and Charles. The dragon shot out a stream of purple fire, it encomposed the entire shield as Luna held it up. _"I REALLY need to learn more magic like that." _Charles mused to himself. Charles was able to recover, he pushed himself up but kept low to the ground.

The dragon finally let up on its flames and spoke. "You little worms, do you really think you stand a chance against me?" It's voice was deep but feminine, the dragon was female.

Luna dropped her shield and addressed the dragon. "Why are you doing this, we have a deal for peace with the dragons, what reason do you have for this act of betrayal?!"

The dragon responded back. "Does it matter, you'll both be dead soon anyway, I see no reason to tell you my plans."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Charles called out as he suddenly zipped up and towards the dragon, ready to give her a mighty uppercut. He made contact with something all right, but it wasn't the dragon's jaw, at his high speed flight, Charles impacted against a dark purple magic shield. He ricocheted off it and back to the dirt, leaving a trail in the ground. "Uh, ok, OW, since when can dragons do magic?" Charles groaned out.

Luna quickly made her way over to Charles. "They can't, at least I didn't think they could."

"It's so funny watching you squirm like this." Said the dragon.

Luna glared at the dragon. "Then perhaps it's time for you to squirm!" She called out. She then lit up her horn and her body became enveloped in her aura. Her eyes began to glow pure white. The aura grew bigger and bigger as Luna lifted up off the ground. In mere moments, the aura was as big as the dragon, it then shifted about and took on a semi-transparent form that was very much like Luna herself with her at the center of it.

Charles looked on stunned. "Whoa, that is a neat trick, I really, REALLY need to start working on my magic."

Luna's voice boomed out through the magic clone. "You shall not harm another pony, as princess, it is my duty to protect my subjects, I will not let you get away with this assult, you WILL pay!"

The dragon was surprised by this, too surprised to react when Luna, in her new giant form, rammed right into the dragon and sent her falling on her back. "GAH!" She cried out when she hit the ground. "An amusing spell, but you still won't win." The dragon got back up, but before she could do anything, Luna fired a massive magic bolt at the dragon from the silhouette's horn. The blast sent the dragon stumbling backwards. "Fine, you want to play rough, we'll play rough!" The dragon charged forth, Luna doing the same with determination in her eyes.

Charles finally managed to get up and took to the air. He circled around as Luna and the dragon clashed. They both collided with one another, the dragon pushed Luna back and swiped at her with her claws, Luna managed to back up to avoid them then fired another bolt from her horn, the dragon managed to put up a shield to stop it then fired another stream of flames. Luna blocked that as well with her own shield. Charles was starting to feel useless at this point, Luna was doing most of the work and all he was doing was just floating there watching the fight.

"One way or another, I got to do something." He said to himself. He noticed that the dragon had its magic shield down whenever it shot out flames, that was when Charles would make his move.

The dragon swiped it's tail at Luna, Luna ducked, reared up and shot her front hooves at the dragon, she made contact with the dragons back and sent it down to the ground on its belly. "Maybe now I can do some damage." Charles shot downward to the dragon with all his speed, pouring magic into his left fist. Luna saw Charles charging and waited to see if he would succeed in his strike.

The dragon pushed herself up off the ground, Charles made impact and slammed into the dragon's back, forcing her back to the ground. "GAAAHH!" The dragon cried out in pain.

Charles began to punch the dragon repeatedly with his fists, hoping to do some damage, his success was evident as the dragon let out a grunt with each punch. Having enough of this, the dragon snaked its tail to Charles and managed to catch him by surprise by wrapping him up in it. She gave a squeeze and Charles cried out in pain. "AAHHH!"

Luna began to worry and feared for Charles. The dragon quickly got up and took Charles into her claws, she faced Luna and Spoke. "If you don't want me to kill this little pest, then I suggest you surrender.

"Don't do it Luna, she's just going to kill us both anyway!" Charles said with his eyes scrunched shut. His words were met with squeezing. "GAH!"

"QUIET YOU LITTLE WORM!" Said the dragon. "Well Luna, what's it going to be?"

Luna began to think, what could she do, the dragon had Charles now. "I….I," Before she could answer, the dragon let out a cry.

"GAH! WHAT THE…." Black Cloud flew at high speed and struck the dragon in the back of the head, causing her to lose her grip on Charles, he fell a ways before recovering and flew away from her. Black Cloud was doing his best to distract the dragon as she swiped and clawed at Black Cloud, but was too fast for her. Charles glided down to the ground next to the front left hoof of the silhouette, he came and got on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

Luna dismissed her giant form to be next to Charles. "Charles, are you all right?" She asked with worry.

"I'll…I'll be fine, it's nothing."

"CHARLES!" Spike came running up to Charles with the axe in claw.

Charles and Luna looked to Spike in confusion, Charles addressed him first. "Spike, what are you doing here, it's dangerous, AH!" Charles winced and clutched at his side as he tried to move.

"I had to come, so I could give you back your weapon, you need it don't you?" Spike stretched out his claw holding the little axe to Charles.

Charles smiled at Spike, he took the axe out of Spike's claw. "Thanks little buddy."

Spike smiled up at Charles. "Now get out there and show that dragon whose boss."

Charles gave a nod. "Charles, are you sure you're ok, you look hurt." Luna asked.

"I'll be fine princess, we have a dragon to slay, HEY BLACK CLOUD, YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Charles called to Black Cloud who was keeping the dragon distracted. Black Cloud Quickly flew away and picked Spike up quickly before the dragon could do anything else. He zipped off and to town, away from the fight. "All right, Luna, you get big again like before, we'll work together to take down this beast." Charles turned the little axe back into his staff, then formed his twin swords.

Luna reformed her giant self, Charles took to the air and hovered next to Luna's silhouette head. The dragon glared at the two. "So you got your weapon, big deal, it won't make a difference."

"We'll see about that you overgrown gecko!" Charles shouted. The dragon let loose with its stream of purple flame, Luna formed her shield, protecting herself and Charles. Once it stopped, Charles zipped around to the left side of the beast while she kept her eyes on Luna. Luan charged up her horn and fired a massive bolt of energy at the dragon, the dragon once again produced her own shield and guarded herself, however the blast sent her recoiling a bit. Charles saw his opportunity and charged forth at the beast to slash at it.

The dragon swiped her tail and smacked Charles away, he was sent flying backwards and collided into the ground again. "Nice try worm, you'll have to be quicker than that." She spat at Charles.

Charles struggled once again to get up just in time to see Luna slam into the dragon, the two struggled to push the other back. "You….will not…harm my subjects!" Luna spoke out through the silhouette.

Charles got up again and tried to fly again, he was starting to feel the effects of the beatings he took thus far, but he pressed on, knowing that there was too much at stake for him to fail. He flew up and charged at the dragon's leg. He slashed at it with all his might, leaving a large gash in the leg.

The dragon cried out in pain. "AAAAHHH!" She lost her balance and Luna managed to force her back, gave a mighty shove and forced the dragon on her back, she then reared up and stomped down on the beast's belly. "GUH!"

Charles then flew to the head ready to try and take off her head, but the dragon had other plans, she managed to shoot off another bout of flames from her mouth, causing Luna to get off her and back up, Charles tried to get at her but the dragon managed to smack him away with a claw, he was, once again, face down in the dirt. "I am getting really tired of this." Charles groaned out. He pushed himself up and turned to face the dragon.

"I am getting fed up with you fools, why won't you just DIE!" The dragon bellowed out at the two. Before another thing could be done, the dragon was struck by a powerful yellow magic bolt from the right. "YAHH!" The dragon looked to the source, as did Luna and Charles. "WHAT, NO, Celestia, curses, I thought I would have more time! I can't handle all three of these pests." Celestia was flying fast to the dragon with an angry look on her face. Heavens help the poor souls that mess with Celestia's ponies, even more so if you threaten her sister.

She was flying at high speed with Pegasus pulled chariots holding unicorns in them, Shining Armor at the front of the group.

The dragon raised her claws over her head and started to gather a white aura, it formed a ball of light that then exploded, blinding every pony in the area. Celestia stopped in mid-air and shielded her eyes with her left wing, the other Pegasus guards had to stop in mid-air as well.

After the light faded and every pony tried to regain their sight, the dragon was gone and a small fox scurried away from the scene unnoticed.

Celestia quickly flew to her sister's side after Luna dismissed her silhouette. "Luna, are you all right, what happened?" Celestia asked with great worry.

Luna looked up to her sister. "I'm fine big sister, I am all right, my magic protected me from any harm."

Celestia sighed and smiled. "*sigh* that's good, but what happed, why was that dragon attacking?"

It was then that the other chariots landed. "I don't know sister, it just appeared in Ponyville and started terrorizing the town, me and Charles…CHARLES!" Luna then remembered Charles.

"I'm over here, I'm ok." Charles waved as he limped over to the princesses and the guards with his armor now gone.

Shinning galloped up to him. "Charles, you look hurt, are you sure your fine?"

Charles stood at attention and gave a salute. "I'm fine captain, not the first time I fought a dragon, plus, Luna was helping, though it seems she did more than me I'm sorry to say."

The princesses turned to Charles and approached, they then gave a gasp as they noticed something. Celestia was the first to point it out. "Charles, you're bleeding." A close look revealed that Charles was indeed bleeding, there was blood dripping down his head, and claw marks across his chest, apparently, the dragon's claws got through Charles's armor. He looked down at himself, he dropped down to his knees and fell to the ground face first, his vision was starting to fade as all he could hear were faint voices calling out.

**AN: Hope this chapter was action packed enough for you, also hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The girls were all gathered at Town hall with the other citizens of Ponyville, Twilight was giving Spike a good scolding for going into a dangerous situation, but she couldn't help but feel some pride for him for showing courage and going to return Charles's weapon. Black Cloud was getting a berating of his own from captain Lightning Thrash for bringing Spike into such a situation in the first place, regardless of reason.

The other ponies were all chattering amongst themselves and worrying about the situation they were in. The chatter was soon interrupted when the door to town hall just burst open and Shining Armor stood before them. "QUIK, WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!"

Twilight looked to her brother and trotted up to him with worry followed by the other girls and the rest of the guard. "Shining, what's wrong?" Her question was soon answered when she saw the princesses coming up from behind Shining, Luna levitating Charles next to her. "CHARLES!" She called out. Twilight quickly galloped over to the princesses. "Oh no, what happened, is he ok?"

The other three soon followed, then Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with the other guards. "Oh no, Charles, this is bad." Applejack commented. All four of Charles's marefriends were practically in tears at the sight of his horrible condition.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" Shining called out.

Doctor Stable emerged from the crowd quickly. "Let's get him to the hospital right away."

The main six, Spike, Shining Armor, and the princesses were all gathered in the hospital waiting room, hoping and praying that Charles would be ok, it had been about two hours since he was brought in and every pony there was exhausted already as it was. Spike, being a baby dragon, couldn't stay awake and had fallen asleep. It was almost midnight, a dragon attacked the town, and to make matters worse, a very good friend and loved one was in a dire situation. Twilight was being comforted by her big brother while Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack were being comforted by their friends and the princesses. "Oh Shining, I hope he'll be ok, he has to be." Twilight worried.

Shining did his best to assure Twilight with a frown of his own. "Don't worry Twily, he'll be fine, he's a tough stallion remember?"

"That mean ol dragon, why did it have to come here and hurt Charles, it's not fair." Pinkie cried.

"We just have to have faith that he'll pull through ya'll." Applejack said, not really believing her own words. She was just as worried as the others.

"Quite right, we have to believe that Charles will make it." Rarity said.

"Do not worry my little ponies, Doctor Stable is a fine doctor, he will take good care of Charles." Celestia said to try and comfort them further.

"Yeah, what she said, he treated Charles before, he can do it again." Dash said.

"Oh, I hope your right Rainbow Dash, it just isn't fair, why would a dragon attack us like this after the princesses made a deal for peace with them?"

"That is a good question Fluttershy, one I intend to get an answer for." Luna responded. "Sister, I believe that once we make sure Charles will be fine, we pay a visit to the dragon lord and see what he has to say about this."

Celestia looked to her sister. "Agreed Luna, this is a treasonous act, we must get to the bottom of this." The ponies stayed and waited for what seemed like forever.

Doctor Stable finally came out from the operating room. "Girls, I have news on Charles's condition.

Rarity was the first to speak. "Is he all right, will he make it?"

"Please tell us he's fine doc." Applejack said.

The doctor looked over the ponies. "His condition is stable for now, it's all up to him now."

"Can we see him?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's under at the moment, we had to put him to sleep, you can all come back tomorrow to check on him, we've done all we can."

"I'm not goin till I get to talk to him, I can wait till he wakes up." Applejack declared.

"Me too, I'm not about to leave him." Pinkie agreed.

"Same here, we have to be here for him till he wakes up." Rarity said.

"I'm not leaving either, he risked his life for us so many times, the least we can do is be there for him, and Spike certainly did what he could to return the favor."

"Very well then, you are all welcome to stay as long as you like." Doctor stable said, he then turned and headed back to the ER."

Twilight then turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?"

"Yes Twilight?" Fluttershy answered Twilight.

"Would you mind watching Spike for me while I'm here, I don't want to leave Charles."

Fluttershy smiled. "Of course Twilight, I'd be more than happy to."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you Fluttershy." Twilight then enveloped Spike in her magical aura and gently lifted him up and placed him on Fluttershy's back.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Fluttershy then began to trot out of the hospital and to her cottage.

"You can go too if you want Rainbow Dash, I imagine you're just as tired as the rest of us." Twilight said.

"I'm not going anywhere, he needs us, I'm staying right here until he wakes up." Dash stated.

"Thanks Rainow Dash." Pinkie said.

The princesses then decided it was time for them to take their leave. Celestia addressed the girls. "My little poinies, I believe that me and my sister should head back to Canterlot and make preperations to meet with the dragon lord about this assault."

"Guess that means I have to go too, I'll be hoping for the best of course." Shining said to his sister.

"Actually Shining, if you want, you are more than welcome to stay here for a while, I imagine your sister needs you more than we do, think of it as taking a break." Luna said to Shining.

Shining looked up to Luna with a small smile. "Thank you princess." He then gave his sister a big hug. This was greeted with a smile from Twilight. The girls that chose to stay settled in for a long haul while the princesses left for Canterlot.

Two days went by and still no word from the doctor as to whether Charles was awake or not, after the first day, they each voted to take shifts and stay at the hospital for when he awoke. They took shifts of a couple hours before one of the others relieved them from their vigilance. It was Applejacks turn to stay at the hospital, the girls were allowed in his room now, Applejack came and relieved Pinkie of her watch. "Hey there sugar cube, any change?" She asked Pinkie.

Pinkie took her eyes away from Charles's unconscious form and turned to Applejack. "Afraid not, I sure hope he wakes up soon." Charles had his entire upper torso wrapped up in bandages, as well as his head, his right leg and left arm were in casts.

"Me too darlin, me too, but we can't give up hope, he'll wake ups soon, you'll see." Applejack gave a comforting smile to Pinkie.

Pinkie smiled back. "I know, and when he does, I'm going to throw the biggest party for him."

"I think that sounds like a swell idea Pinkie."

"nnnnnnnnggggggg." A low groan grabbed their attention. The two mares looked to Charles and saw him beginning to stir. The two mares looked on as Charles seemed to begin to wake. "oooohhhhh, my head, my body, my…..everything."

"Charles?" Pinkie ventured.

Charles's eyes slowly opened, he looked to his left and saw two ponies next to him. "Pinkie, Applejack, is that you?"

"CHARLES!" The two exclaimed in excitement, they lunged forward and wrapped their hooves around Charles.

"AHH, GEEZE!" His cries of pain quickly caused the mares to back off and release him.

"Oh, sorry darlin, we're just so glad to see you awake." Applejack said, with tears of joy in her eyes, Pinkie in the same condition.

"Charles, we were so worried about you, we thought you….well, when we saw the condition you were in when the princesses brought you back, we…..we." Pinkie was unable to finish her sentence, she got too choked up with emotion, she then buried her head in Applejacks shoulder.

Charles smiled sweetly to the two. "Hey now, no need to cry, I'm fine, see….well, mostly, the important thing is I'm alive right?"

Pinkie removed her head from Applejack's shoulder and the two smiled at him. "Right you are darling, I'll go inform the doctor that yer awake now, then I'll head out and tell the others the good news." Applejack then turned and left the room, leaving Pinkie and Charles alone. Pinkie kept her eyes on Applejack until she was out of the room, then turned back to Charles, tears were still fresh in her eyes.

"Pinkie, are you all right?" Charles asked with concern.

"Charles, I'm really glad you're ok, I just don't know what I would do if I lost someone I love again."

"You mean Pyro don't you?" He asked. Pinkie simply nodded. "You two must have been very close, weren't you."

"Yes, he was a great stallion, and I do miss him sometimes, but you remind me of him in some ways, you know how to have fun, you're a great dancer, and you have a great singing voice."

Charles reached his right hand over to Pinkie and placed it on her cheek, Pinkie leaned into it and smiled. Charles gently rubbed her cheek. "Pinkie, I promise you I will never leave you, or the others, you're all too important to me, I could never do that to you, I love you Pinkie Pie." Charles then pulled Pinkie in close and gave her a nice loving kiss on the lips. Pinkie kissed back as they shared this romantic moment, granted it could have been more romantic if it was taking place somewhere that wasn't a hospital, but that didn't matter.

"AHEM, excuse me." The moment was sadly interrupted by doctor Stable clearing his throat at the entrance to the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to check on the patient." The doctor said as he trotted in, Pinkie pulled away from Charles and the doctor came up to him. "Now then, tell me Charles, how are you feeling."

"Like I got mauled by a dragon." He answered.

Pinkie couldn't help but let out a little giggle at Charles's joke, as he pretty much was mauled by a dragon. "Yes, well, that is to be expected after what you had been through, it is a good sign that your awake now, but I'm afraid you're going to be bed ridden for a while."

"Give to me straight doc, how long do I have to live?" Charles asked in an overly dramatic way. This too got Pinkie to laugh some more.

Even the doctor couldn't help but chuckle a little at his attempts to brighten the mood. "You'll be fine, you just need to stay in bed for at least a few weeks till your body heals. You did take a lot of damage after all."

"Well, considering I was fighting off a Godzilla wannabe to save a town, I figured as much, but what am I going to do for a few weeks in bed." Charles was not happy about this bit of news, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Awe, don't worry, me and the others will come and visit you every day until your better." Pinkie stated.

Charles smiled at this. "I figured as much."

It was then that Twilight and Rarity came rushing in with Applejack trotting up behind them, followed by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor trotted in without a uniform. "CHARLES!" The two unicorns called out. Twilight rushed to his right side, while Rarity got to his left in such a rush, she knocked over the doctor.

"Oh Charles, we've been ever so worried about you." Rarity stated.

"Thank Celestia you're all right." Twilight stated, both with a few tears in their eyes.

"Hey now, no need for tears, I'm fine see, well, mostly fine, I'm alive anyway." Charles said as he looked over the two.

Applejack trotted up next to Twilight while Doctor Stable picked himself off the floor and stepped away from the bed so the four mares could have their moment with their love.

"It's a real might pleasure ta see yer ok partner." Said Applejack

Twilight agreed. "I'll say, we were all so worried about you, when Luna brought you back and we saw the condition you were in, I….we were afraid that you."

"Hold on there Twi, I already went through that with Pinkie." Applejack said as she placed a hoof on Twilight's back.

Twilight smiled back at Applejack. "Oh darling, I missed you so much." Rarity said before finally lunging forth and planting her lips on his.

Charles did his best to not let out any cries of pain as he kissed Rarity back. After a moment, they finally broke apart. Rarity then started to blush a little. "Oh, do excuse me, I seem to have acted rather unlady like there."

Charles let out a little chuckle. "Heh, heh, it's all right Rarity, it's perfectly understandable."

"Charles?" Twilight said to get his attention. Charles turned to face her. "I'm really glad you're ok."

Charles smiled at her. "I know you are." He then reached up with is right hand and placed it on her cheek like what he did with Pinkie, she then moved her head in and the two shared a kiss.

After they finished, Twilight stepped aside so Applejack could talk with Charles. "I'm glad ta see you ok partner, I knew you'd pull through."

"Thanks Applejack, it's good to see you too." Applejack then leaned in and shared a kiss with Charles as well.

"Oh brother." Rainbow said to herself quietly, while Fluttershy just smiled at the scene. Shining just had a smile on his face.

"Awe, isn't that nice?" Fluttershy said.

Once Applejack and Charles finished their kiss, Shining finally made his presence known. "Well, now that that's out of the way, it's good to see you awake Charles."

Charles looked to Shining Armor. "Captain, it's good to see you sir."

"Good to see you too, that was some feat you pulled on Nightmare Night, helping Luna with that dragon."

Charles looked to the side and down. "I'm not sure I was much help sir, it felt like princess Luna did most of the work."

"Are you kidding, Luna informed us of how you saved her from getting hit with that fire ball, she would have been toast if you hadn't taken the hit like you did, and she also says that you really were a big help."

Charles looked back up to Shining. "Really, but I survived that fireball, surely she could have too?"

Shining shook his head. "You are sturdier than you think, that fireball would have incinerated her if you hadn't done what you did, you saved her life."

Charles was surprised by this, he didn't know what to say to that. "Gosh, well, how is she anyway, was she okay after that fight?"

"She was, and she wanted me to give you her thanks, and you don't have to worry about the hospital bill, the princesses are going to take care of it."

"All right, I think that's enough, Charles needs his rest now." The doctor stated to the others. This was met with a disappointing 'awe' from Pinkie.

Shining agreed with the doctor. "All right girls, let's go, you heard the stallion."

"We'll see you later dear, do get better soon." Rarity called before leaving.

"I'll come by every day to visit and have a big party ready for you when you get out of the hospital." Pinkie said.

"Take care Charles, I'm glad you're okay." Said Fluttershy before leaving the room.

"Catch ya later Charles, and way to handle that dragon." Stated Rainbow before leaving.

"Take care partner." Applejack said as she left.

"We'll see you tomorrow Charles." Twilight said before leaving.

"Twilight, wait, before you go, I would like to ask a favor." Charles called out to Twilight before she left.

Twilight turned to face him and spoke. "Of course Charles, what is it?"

"That fight with the dragon, it made me realize how inept I am at magic, there is so much more I could do, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my magic teacher and help me learn a few things."

Twilight's smile grew bigger. "Of course I would, I'd be more than happy to teach you."

"Great, looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were meeting with the dragon lord to see if they could get to the bottom of the dragon attack. "Iron Scales, You have some explaining to do!" Celestia called out to Iron Scales as she stood before him with her sister at her side.

"What is this about princess?" Iron Scales asked.

Celestia began to explain. "Two nights ago, a dragon attacked a town in my country and assaulted one of my guards and my sister, what is the meaning of this attack, I thought we had a peace agreement!" Celestia was fuming.

"I can assure you princess, that whoever this dragon was, it was not one of my subjects, they all know of the agreement we have."

Luna then spoke up. "then tell us Iron Scales, who was this dragon that attacked us?!"

"What did the dragon look like?"

"She had a white underbelly, black scales, and purple spines, she also spout purple fire, and to top it all off, she was using magic in our fight."

"WHAT, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Iron Scales cried out in surprise. "Princesses, I can assure you, no dragon alive is capable of such a feat, whoever this dragon was that attacked you must have been some sort of imposter."

Celestia looked at the dragon lord with confusion. "If that is the case, then who could possibly take on the form of a dragon?"

"I don't know, but I can assure you, Celestia, whoever this dragon imposter was, I will do all I can to help you find her and make her pay for her crimes." Iron said to the princesses with pure determination.

"We thank you for your assistance Iron Scales." Luna said to the dragon lord. "If that is the case, then we have nothing further to discuss, we are most grateful for your assistance." The princesses then took their leave and headed back to Ponyville to check on Charles. With dragons now coming after her, Dark Flash will have to have something devious up her foreleg to avoid being caught.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**AN: Hello my readers, first off, I would like to apologize deeply for not updating chapters within my usual time frame, I had lost internet access unexpectedly and have been unable to update my stories and post new chapters. I am sorry for this. I hope you enjoy what I post in the future. as an apology, I am posting two new chapters for this story, one new chapter for Tales from blackwood forest, and the start of a new story.**

It was another quiet day in Ponyville, it was the day after Charles woke up. Fluttershy was busy tending to her animals around the outside of her cottage in the back, when suddenly, she heard a rustle in some bushes nearby. "YAH!" The rustling startled her at first as she dropped down and covered her face with her fore hooves, then she heard whimpering, she got back up on all fours and looked to the bush the whimpering was coming from. She trotted over to it and lowered the top of the bush with her foreleg to look behind it. "oh my goodness, it sounds like some poor animal is hurt." She looked down and saw a black furred fox shaking with fear in front of her, she noticed it's left hind leg had a nasty cut on it.

"Oh my, you poor dear, come here, don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to help." She cooed to the fox. The fox stopped its shaking and slowly limped up to her, keeping its injured hind leg lifted up. "There there, it's all right, I just want to be your friend." Fluttershy spoke to the fox. "Don't worry, doctor Fluttershy will help you make that leg all better." The fox approached her and looked into her eyes. "There, see, come with me and I'll fix you up." Fluttershy picked up the fox and hovered back to her cottage inside to tend to the fox's wounds. What she failed to notice was as she carried the fox inside, it put on a smirk.

Twilight was going over a few books with Charles on the basics of magic, she figured it would be best to start him off at the beginning, he was able to control his magic just fine, but he lacked an understanding of it. She had two saddle bags draped across her back, both filled with magic books, She was currently levitating one in front of her and had it at an angle so she and Charles could see it. As Twilight went over a book with him, Charles received an unexpected visitor. "Charles, my friend, I can't believe this!"

Charles and Twilight both looked to the doorway and saw Discord standing there. "Discord, there you are, where were you on Nightmare Night?" Twilight asked out loud in annoyance, she set the book she was levitating down on the floor next to her. She figured with all Discord's power, Charles would have been spared the pain he was going through.

"Twlight, I am so sorry I wasn't there to help, as soon as I got back to the palace, Celestia and Luna told me all about what happened, I am so sorry I wasn't there, but the princesses sent me to a country on a diplomatic mission. Believe me, if I was there, I would have done all I can to help, though, I'm not much of a fighter, even with all my chaotic powers, they're really only good for causing chaos and pulling pranks."

"Well it's still good to see you Discord." Charles said from his bed.

"And it's always a pleasure to see you too, but look at you, your practically in a full body cast, it is so hard to look at you like this." Discord then made a sleeper blindfold appear over his eyes. "There we go, much better."

Charles snickered at Discord, Twilight was not amused. "Well, I suppose I can't be mad at you for not being here to help since it was because of the princesses sending you away."

Discord lifted the blindfold up off his eyes and looked at Twilight. "You see, it wasn't even my fault that I wasn't there, but I am still sorry about it." Discord then made it disappear.

"I forgive you discord." Twilight said.

"Same here, but I don't see why you have to apologize, like you said, it wasn't your fault you weren't here, and besides, everything turned out fine." Charles said.

"Rest assured my friend, I will do everything in my power to find out who it was that attacked Ponyville that night and put you in such a horrendous condition. I'm off to find the culprit, wish me luck." Discord then disappeared in a flash and was gone, leaving Twilight and Charles alone.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy had just finished bandaging up the fox's hind leg. "Now you stay off that leg and rest here on my couch for a while, ok miss fox? I'll go and get you something to eat, don't go anywhere." Fluttershy then fluttered to her kitchen to fix something for the fox.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave, that annoying, pathetic pony." The fox spoke. "That human and Luna were stronger than I anticipated, if I'm going to take over Equestria, I'm going to have to come up with something big to get that human out of the way first, but what?" Dark Flash mused to herself.

Angel bunny was in another room and heard all the fox said. Angel was fearful now, he had no idea who the fox was, but if it was trying to get rid of the princesses and take over Equestria, then it must be bad news. Angel was looking at the fox from behind a wall through the entryway to the living room. After hearing the fox speak, he quickly brought his head back and pressed his back to the wall, trying to avoid from being seen. Angel decided he needed to warn Fluttershy that this fox was not what she seemed.

Angel turned and began to sneak away, keeping his eyes on the entry way, but he failed to notice something in front of him. He bumped into it and fell back on his back. He shook his head and looked at what he bumped into, the fox now stood before him sitting on her hind legs. "Well, what do we have here, a little spy perhaps? Tell me little rabbit, how much did you hear?"

Angel gave out a squeal in terror, he got up and quickly tried to run, but Dark Flash had other plans, her eyes glowed and Angel was lifted up off the ground. He was moved to in front of Dark Flash and forced to look her in the eyes. "Listen here little rabbit, you will do exactly what I say, understand?" Dark Flash's eye's glowed brighter, Angels eye's became glazed over, he looked zombiefied. "You will forget everything you heard, you will remember nothing." Angel simply gave a slow nod. "Good, now go, and say nothing to anypony." Angel was released from Dark Flash's aura and set free, he just slowly walked off. "Hmpf, wish I could do that to ponies with strong minds instead of weak ones. That would make a takeover so much easier, soon, I will be the queen of this land. But for now, I will have to play fox for this pony and keep a low profile until my leg gets better and I can come up with a brilliant scheme." Dark Flash then made her way back to the couch and lay down.

The afternoon was approaching and Twilight was still going over some magic books with Charles, he had received visits from Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack throughout the day. As Twilight went on with a lecture, Charles interrupted. "Um, Twilight, sorry to interrupt, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Twilight looked up from the book and to Charles. "Yes, what is it?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I can't help but wonder something, I'm just curious, but…what was it about me that attracted you to me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you like me like you do, I'm just curious as to why."

"You are, well….I guess one of the things that got my attention about you was how protective you are, you never hesitate to jump into action to protect somepony. You're just not afraid to put yourself in harm's way for another's sake."

"I'm really just doing my job as a member of the royal guard, still, even if I wasn't, I would still be doing things like that I guess, I just can't stand by and watch when someone…..er…some pony needs help and there's something I can do to help."

Twilight smiled at Charles's words. "And that is what I admire about you." She put a hoof on his hand, Charles took hold and gave a light squeeze in response. "Now….I have to ask, what is it about me that you like?"

"Well, for starters, you're smart, level headed, very organized, and to top it all off, you are very pretty."

Twilight blushed at Charles's words as she smiled. "Oh come on now, I can't be that pretty."

"Don't be so modest Twilight, I'm sure you've been asked out on dates before haven't you?"

"I…was never one for trying to find a relationship, all I ever did was mostly stay indoors and just study, then I met my friends and started getting out more, even then, I was never one for trying to find a relationship with a stallion, I was just too busy."

Charles looked at Twilight curiously. "Then how is it your in one with me, what changed that you decided to pursue a relationship with me?"

Twilight looked at Charles in the eyes. "The first time you stood up for me and my friends and protected us from the timberwolves, you put your life at risk for us and nearly died."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Charles asked.

Twilight looked at Charles with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your forgetting the most important thing about me that the mares love."

"Oh, what's that?"

"My rugged good looks." Charles commented as he raised an eyebrow at Twilight with a smile.

Twilight just smiled and soon started to giggle. "Oh of course, how could I forget?" She said, playing along with Charles's joke.

The two soon started to laugh together. "HA ha ha OW…..ok, mental note, for now, laughing hurts." Charles said after wincing in pain from the laughing.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Twilight asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just gotta be careful for now, too much laughing can hurt."

It was then that doctor Stable walked it. "All right Twilight, I'm afraid visiting hours are over, you'll have to leave now and come back tomorrow."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow Charles." Twilight said as she gathered her books in her saddle bag and left, but not before sharing a quick kiss with Charles.

Soon after Twilight's leave, nurse Redheart came in with Charles's dinner. "Dinner time Charles, hope you're hungry?"

"Great, hospital food, my favorite." Charles said sarcastically as nurse Redheart wheeled the cart up to Charles.

"Now I know it isn't exactly five star resturaunt quality, but it's the best we got." Redheart said.

"I know, I'm just kidding around."

Morning arrived as Celestia's sun rose over the horizon, the morning light beamed into Charles's room and stirred him from his sleep. He gave a yawn as his eyes opened and he stretched out his good arm. Shortly after, Doctor Stable came in. "Good morning, how is my patient doing this morning?"

"Not bad, still sore, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Indeed, you have visitors this morning."

"I thought so, wonder which of my friends it is this time?" His question was answered as doctor Stable stepped aside and Celestia and Luna walked in. "Your majesties, this is a surprise."

"Good morning Chareles, it's good to see you awake and well." Celestia said.

"Mostly well anyway." Luna added.

"It's good to see you too princesses, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Charles asked.

Celestia answered. "We met with Iron scales about the dragon attack, after our discussion, we have reached a conclusion that the dragon that attacked may not be a dragon at all, no dragon is capable of magic like that one was."

Luna continued. "Therefore, the dragon imposter was some sort of shapeshifter. We have informed the guards here to be on the lookout for anything suspicious around town."

"Understood your majesties, I'll be sure to keep an eye out as well."

"YOU need to concentrate on getting better, let the other guards worry about this for now." Celestia said with a smile.

"And I would like to give you my thanks for saving me from the fireball that night. I am most grateful for you taking the hit like that for me." Luna said.

"Anytime princess." Charles said.

"Well then, we should take our leave now and get back to the castel, thank you again for saving my sister Charles." Celestia said before the two princesses took their leave.

A couple hours went by before Charles got his next visitor of the day, Applejack. She came trotting in with a smile on her face. "Mornin darlin, how ya feelin today?"

"Not bad, can't complain really, still a little sore but it's not too bad, I just have to be careful how I move."

Applejack trotted up to his left and the two shared a quick kiss. "That's good to hear, it'd be better if you were out of the hospital."

"Ain't that the truth? So I take it your visit is going to be short, I imagine you got chores up at your farm to take care of."

"Awe, don't worry bout that none, Big Mac said he'd take care of a few of them so I could come visit ya."

"Really, well that was nice of him, be sure to send him my thanks when you see him again."

"Will do partner."

"So Applejack, there's something I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Course not darlin, ask away." Applejack said with a smile.

"I'm just curious as to what it is about me that you like, what was it that attracted you to me?"

"Why are ya curious about that?" Applejack asked with confusion.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I asked Pinkie and Twilight the same thing, well, Pinkie kind of just told me, I asked Twilight, I'm just wondering why you girls like me is all, I'm going to ask Rarity the same thing."

"Well shoot, is that all? Well, I guess one of the reasons I like ya is that you're a hard worker, ya'll were a big help that one day on the farm when you helped me with the harvest, I probably woulda been out there half the day getting them apples out of the trees if you hadn't offered ta help."

"I was more than happy to help Applejack."

"And I'm might grateful for it too. The other thing was how you jumped into action to help my sister when she was bein held captive by the timberwolves, you were ready to help without hesitation, and Applebloom and the others seem to have taken a real shine to ya."

"Really, well that's nice to hear, how is she doing lately by the way?"

"She's doin fine, still hadn't earned her cutie mark yet, she is so persistant to get it."

"She'll get it eventually won't she?"

"Couse she will, all ponies get their cutie mark at some point, she and her two friends are just too impatient."

"I can tell."

"Anyway, I also can tell that you really care about her too, with the way you showed up and helped Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo try to forget that trouble they went through, it was real nice of ya to do that. You really care fer the youngins. That is another thing I like about you, you been treatin Applebloom like she was yer own little sister."

"Yeah…sister." Charles looked away from Applejack.

"Charles, somthin wrong?" Applejack asked with concern in her eyes.

Charles looked back at her and shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I just don't know what it's like to have a sister, as you know, I don't have a family, seems like I never did."

"Hey now, I thought you were gonna forget all that stuff, remember?"

"Sorry, it's not exactly easy to forget what I went through, the pain I….never mind, lets change the subject."

"Agreed." Applejack said with a smile. "Now I want to ask you what it is about me that you like, if'n you don't mind."

"Course not, the first thing is that you're a hard worker too, you also give off this 'no nonsense, honest hardworker' vibe, I can really respect that."

"Well I am the element of honesty."

"Right, plus, I really dig the whole farmgirl…..er….farm mare thing, it's just real refreshing. It means that you're not afraid to get your hooves dirty."

"Darn tootin."

"You're a fine mare Applejack, that is why I like you."

Applejack blushed. "Shucks, thanks Charles." The two then shared another kiss. Afterwards, they just talked for the rest of the time Applejack was there until she had to get back to the farm. It was then that Twilight showed up. "I'll be sure ta bring Applebloom and her two friends by fer a visit later, I'm sure she and the others would like to see how yer doin." Applejack said as she left.

"I would like that, see you later Applejack."

With Applejack gone, Twilight began. "Now then, shall we continue, there isn't much left to go over without actual application to the lessons, so let's finish this today."

Twilight left in the middle of the day with verbal lessons done and it was now early in the afternoon, Rarity had taken time off from her day to pay Charles a visit. "Good afternoon dear, how are you feeling today?" She asked in a chipper attitude.

"Hey Rarity, not too bad, better than yesterday anyway."

Rarity came up to his left side. "That's good, how have your magic lessons been going?"

"All right I guess, Twilight says there isn't much I can do as far as learning goes without actually trying some spells now."

"Well then, you'd better hurry up and get better haven't you?" Rarity said with a wink.

"Rarity, there's something I want to ask you if I may."

"Of course dear, what is it you want to ask me?"

"It's something I asked Twilight and Applejack about already and I just want to ask you the same thing, what was it about me that attracted yourself to me?"

Rarity gave a curious look. "Why would you want to know that darling?"

"I'm just curious is all, of all the stallions in Equestria, as pretty as you are, you could have any stallion you want, instead, you chose me, a human, I'm just wondering why is all. Don't take it the wrong way now, I'm glad you did, I'm just curious as to why if you don't mind."

Rarity blushed at Charles's comment on her beauty. "Well, If you must know, I suppose the start of it was when you came to my rescue and saved me from those horrid diamond dogs. You were very brave that day. Then you went so far as to carry me out when my leg was hurt, that was very chivalrous of you Charles. And lastly, well, let's not forget your handsome looks."

"Why thank you Rarity."

"You're welcome, now since I told you why I like you, perhaps you can share with me why it is you like me so much?"

"You mean besides your ravishing beauty?"

"Yes, of course, there is more to a lady then good looks after all."

"Let's see, you really carry yourself with an air of grace about you, like a real high class mare, but at the same time, you don't act all stuck up and snobbish like some high class characters do. Plus, you were generous enough to make me clothes when you found out I only had one set of clothing, I was grateful for that. Your generous, kind, and very graceful. So there you go, why I like you so much."

"Why thank you dear, you are very kind."

"CHARLES!" Three little voices called out and three fillies ran in with Applejack coming in from behind. Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, and Scootaloo came up to Charles's bedside on his right with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey Charles, good to see you again." Applebloom said.

"Hey you three, how are you all doing?" Charles greeted with a smile.

"We're fine, but look at you, you're gonna be ok aren't you?" Scootaloo asked as she and the others looked over him.

"Don't worry, it'll take more than a dragon to put me down for good. Besides, I had princess Luna for backup. That dragon didn't know what hit it."

"Cool." The three said in unison. "So how long are you going to be in the hospital?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The doc says it'll be a couple weeks. I don't know how I'll last that long, being stuck in bed with nothing to do."

"Why don't you try reading a book, I read a real good one when I was laid up for a week in the hospital after I broke my wing." Rainbow said as she entered the room.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo cried out and ran over to her. The two shared a hug.

"Hey there squirt, whatcha doin here?" Rainbow asked.

"Applejack brought us over to see Charles." Scootaloo answered.

"These three have been real antsy ta see him since that dragon attack on Nightmare Night." Applejack said.

"Well we were worried about him, dragons are really strong after all." Applebloom responded.

"Like I said, that dragon didn't stand a chance against me and Luna." Charles said as he reached down and playfully mussed Applebloom's mane. She laughed in response.

Applejack and Rarity smiled at the scene. "So once you get better, can you take us flying again like you did before?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity became confused at Sweetie's words. "Flying, again, Charles, what is she talking about?"

Charles grew nervous from Rarity's tune in her voice. "Uh, heh heh…you see, it's like this."

**AN: To the one who submitted Dark Flash, I will need a background story on her, why does she want to take over Equestria, where did she come from?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You did WHAT?!" Rarity shrieked. "You took my little sister up in the sky and flew her around?"

"Now Rarity, just calm down, I had the whole thing under control, I wasn't about to let them fall or anything."

"Yeah sis, besides, it was a lot of fun, Charles would never let anything happen to us." Sweetie Belle defended.

"Sweetie Belle, you stay out of this, this is between me and him. Now Charles, I can't believe you put my little sister in such a situation, how could you?" Rarity scolded.

"Uh, Rarity, don't you think you might be over-reacting a bit, Charles wouldn't let the little fillies fall." Applejack defended. "I was there the whole time and the little ones certainly had a lot of fun."

Rarity sighed in defeat. "*sigh* I suppose your right, very well Charles, I'll let it go, but if you do do something like that again with the little ones, please be careful."

"Of course Rarity, I know what I'm doing." Charles answered.

"So does this mean you'll be all right if Charles takes us flying angai?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Rarity answered, the three fillies gave a cheer.

"YAY, we get to go flying again!"

"So when can you take us flying again Charles?" Scootaloo asked.

"As soon as I get out of the hospital, I am hurt you know?" Charles said with a smile.

"Well then, is there anything we can do to help you get better faster?" Applebloom asked with a big smile.

"Sorry girls, but what I need right now is just bed rest, you'll just have to be patient."

"AWWE." The three responded.

"I know, I know, your all very anxious to do it again, but don't worry, you'll get to once I'm all better."

The three mares present smiled at the interaction between the fillies and Charles.

"Um, Charles, this may sound like a weird question and all, but, would it be all right if I could think of you as my big brother?" Scootaloo asked.

Charles looked at her curiously. "You….want me to be like your big brother?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it was a silly idea anyway."

Charles looked at Scootaloo with sympathy. "Scootaloo, why would you want me to be like your big brother, don't you have a family?"

"Sure I do, I got a mom and dad, and Rainbow Dash is like my big sister already, but I would like to know what it's like to have a brother too. Like I said, it was a silly idea."

Charles then smiled at Scootaloo. "Hey, Scootaloo, I would love to be your big brother…..little sister."

Scootaloo looked at Charles with a big smile. "Really, all right, thank you Charles….I mean, big brother."

"Anytime, little sister. In fact, you two can think of me as your big brother too, you three are practically sisters already anyway aren't you, with how close you three are?"

"You know, I never thought about it before, we are like sisters." Sweetie Belle said "That means I get a big brother too, cool."

"And I get two brothers, awesome, thanks Charles." Applebloom cheered.

"You're welcome." Said Charles.

"Charles, that is very nice of you." Rarity commented.

Charles smiled at Rarity. "Yeah well, I never had a sister, so why not? Besides, these three are just too cute."

"You're a real sweet heart Charles." Applejack complimented.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a giver."

The next day came and Charles's first visitor of the day was Fluttershy. "Good morning Charles."

"Hey Fluttershy, good moring, glad to see you finally decided to pay me a visit."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I've just been busy with taking care of my animals, please don't be upset." Fluttershy said worriedly.

"Fluttershy, relax, it's fine, I was just kidding."

"Oh good." She said as she gave a sigh of relief. "It's just that I've been busy caring for this fox I found with a hurt leg."

"Really, how nice, I bet it's real cute."

"Oh it is, and it has a very unusual coloring too, I've never seen a fox colored like this one before."

Charles grew curious about it. "Unusual coloring, like what, how is it colored?"

"Well, it has black fur and a white underbelly and purple eyes."

Charles then grew suspicious. "Black fur, white underbelly, purple eyes? Interesting, what did you say was wrong with it?"

"Um, oh yeah, her left leg was hurt, the poor dear had a nasty cut on it, so I bandaged it up."

"A cut on it's left leg? Wait, you said her? The fox is a girl?"

Fluttershy grew nervous at Charles's questioning. "Um, yes, why, is there something wrong?"

"Black fur, white underbelly, purple eyes, cut on left leg, THAT'S IT! GAH, OW!" Charles cried out when he realized what this could mean, then winced in pain at his sudden movement.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok, what is it? Why are you so excited about?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

Charles had one eye closed as he answered. "I'm fine." Then opened both eyes. "Fluttershy, I need you to go get spike for me, there's something the princesses need to be informed of, have him come by with what is needed to write a letter. While you're at it, could you find Discord and have him come by too?"

"But what's all this about Charles, does it have something to do with that fox I found?"

"I'll explain everything once everyone is all together, please Fluttershy, this is important."

"Ok, I'll go get Spike and Discord." Fluttershy then took off to follow through with Charles's request.

Half an hour went by before Fluttershy came in with Spike and Twilight behind her. "Charles, what's going on, why do you need Spike for?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, what's all this about?" Spike asked.

"It will all become clear in the letter I want you to write to the princesses, but first, we need Discord here too." Charles said. It was then that Discord walked in as well.

"Hello Charles, what did you need to see me for?" He asked.

"It will become clear in the letter I want to send to Celestia and Luna, Spike, I'm ready for you to begin please." Spike raised up a blank parchment with quill, ready to write. "Princess Celestia and Luna, I believe I have found the shape shifter you informed me about, or rather, Fluttershy found her."

"Shape shifter?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Charles continued. "It seems the culprit has taken the form of a black fox that is currently at Fluttershy's place, please come as quickly as you can, I have requested Discord's presence here as well so he can provide additional backup in apprehending this shape shifter. Your faithful subject, Charles." Once Spike finished writing the letter, he sent it on its way.

"Charles, what is all this about a shape shifter?" Discord asked.

"That dragon that attacked wasn't a dragon, it was using magic in that fight me and Luna had against it. The princesses visited me this morning and told me about the meeting they had with Iron Scales on the matter. According to him, the dragon wasn't a dragon. She must be something else, but what?"

"And you think the creature that attacked is currently in the form of that fox I found?" Fluttershy asked.

"I do, the description you gave of the fox matches the dragon that attacked, she had black scales, a white underbelly, and purple eyes, plus, during the fight, I cut her left leg."

It was then that a bright flash occurred in the room and Celestia and Luna now stood before everyone. "We came as fast as we could when we got your letter Charles." Celestia said. She then turned her attention to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, please take us to your cottage, we must make sure that what Charles says is true. If this fox is indeed the shape shifter we've been looking for, then we must make haste."

"Of course princess." Fluttershy said. She then led the princesses and Discord away to her house. Twilight and Spike stayed behind with Charles.

The four soon arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy led the four in and to her couch where the fox lay. Dark Flash saw the four approach and grew fearful. Celestia, Luna, and Discord all stood in front of her now, glaring at her. "The game is over little faker, time to reveal your true colors." Discord announced.

"NO, how did you find me so fast?" Dark Flash asked.

"So you ARE the one that attacked Ponyville and tried to kill my sister and a member of the royal guard." Celestia announced. "Who are you?"

Dark Flash growled. "Know my name well, for it will one day be the name of the new queen of Equestria, I am Dark Flash. I will not give up without a fight."

"Oh but there won't be a fight." Discord said, he then snapped his eagle claw fingers and Dark Flash was forced into her true form. "Well, that explains a lot, she's an alicorn."

"Acursed god of chaos, have you really sunk so low that you serve these pathetic princesses." Dark Flash said.

Discord then snapped his fingers again and a silver ring with runes on them appeared on Dark Flash's horn. "I am just fine with my position, I have real friends, unlike how I did things before, I'm quite happy with how things are for me."

"This isn't over, I WILL be queen of Equestria." Dark Flash snarled.

"Dark Flash, you are under arrest for the attempted assassination and assault of my sister Luna, and the attack and assault of a member of the royal guard, Charles. You will be taken to Canterlot and placed in the dungeons to await sentencing." Celestia said to Dark Flash. "Discord, would you please send her to the dungeons and make sure every precaution to ensure she doesn't escape is taken."

Discord gave a smile. "Of course princess." He then turned his attention to Dark Flash. "Let's go you, you've got a lot to answer for, after all, you did hurt a good friend of mine." Discord then made himself and Dark Flash disappear.

"Thank heavens that is resolved." Luna said with relief.

"Um, excuse me your majesties, but what are you going to do with her?" Fluttershy asked.

Celestia turned to look at Fluttershy with a smile. "Fear not my little pony, you need not concern yourself with such matters."

"Oh, ok then." Fluttershy said.

"Come, let us inform the others of the good news." Celestia then led the others out of Fluttershy's house and went back to the hospital to tell Charles the good news of Dark Flash's capture.

The rest of Charles's days in the hospital were uneventful as he continued getting visitors during his recovery, Shining Armor even paid a visit once in a while to check up on Charles while his vacation was going on. Eventually though, he had to return to Canterlot. Charles also got visits from the guards of Ponyville. The day finally came when Charles was released from the hospital and Rarity presented him with a new set of clothes. This took place in Charles's room on the day he was being released. "Her you go Charles, I made some new clothes for you."

"Thank you Rarity, they look great." One of the shirts Rarity presented Charles with was a white short sleeved shirt with four cutie marks on them, each were cutie marks belonging to his marefriends. Rarity's was positioned at the top right corner, Applejack's was at the top left, Twilight's was below Rarity's, and Pinkie's was positioned below Applejack's. At the center of the four were a pair of black wings. Four other shirts, matching the coat colors of his marefriends with their cutie marks on them as well. Four new jeans for him, one was tan, one blue, one black, and one white. Finally, two new pairs of shoes, one pair was white with black trimming, and one pair was beige colored.

Once the doctor removed all his bandages, Charles went ahead and put on the shirt with the four cutie marks on, the white pair of jeans, and the white shoes with black trimming. "Very nice, you did a wonderful job Rarity, as usual." Charles then gave Rarity a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you dear. By the way, your things are in your room at the library, and Pinkie already has a party set up for you at Sugarcube Corner."

"Great, I'll fly right over, I want to stretch out my wings after having been in bed for so long. I'll meet you there."

"All right then, I'll take your other new clothes with me and drop them off at Twilight's." Rarity then left with the clothes in her saddle bag, Charles followed her out.

"Thanks for everything doctor Stable, I really appreciate it." Charles said to Stable before leaving.

"I'm just doing my job, you take care now." Stable said, he then waved goodbye to Charles as he waved back.

Once outside, Charles took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled. "Haaah, it's good to be out of that hospital." He then stretched his wings out and shook them up to loosen them and get them ready for use. "See you at the party." Charles said to Rarity before running forward, jumped up into the air and started flapping his wings. "WOOO HOOOO, YEAH!" He cried in joy.

Rarity just shook her head with a smile as she watched him go. She then started for the library to drop off the clothes.

Before heading for Sugarcube Corner, Charles flew around above town and did a few loop de loops, barrel rolls and spins, enjoying being able to fly again and being free from the hospital. After a few more stunts, he came to rest and sat down on a cloud with his legs dangling over the edge. "Man it feels good to be out again." It was then that a chill wind blew by that made Charles shiver. "Brrr, I forgot, its November, one of the cold months." It was then that Charles had a thought. "November…..the month before December, which is when that holiday is…great." He shook his head. "Well, I can't worry about that now, besides, what are the odds the ponies celebrate THAT holiday, there's a party waiting for me, I'd better get going." He stood up and took off for Sugarcube Corner.

Upon arrival, the party was ready to begin, a lot of ponies showed up and were waiting for him to arrive. Charles saw Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all waiting for him as well, along with the cutie mark crusaders. He also saw Black Cloud, Lighting Thrash, Carbon, Stunner, Dawnfang and Duskfang, Fuse, and to his surprise, Shadow Fang.

Charles first made his way to the guards to greet them. "Hey there fellas, glad to see you all here." Charles then turned his attention to Shadow Fang. "And why are you here Lt., I didn't think you were the party type."

Shadow Fang had a straight face as he answered. "Ponies were most persistent that I attend, especially pink one, she would have annoyed me to no end if I hadn't agreed to come."

"Ok then, and how are the rest of you doing?" Each guard gave good as an answer.

"Is good to see you up and about comrade Charles." Black Cloud said.

"Thanks Cloud."

"Nice shirt, who made it for you." Storm Chaser asked.

"Take a wild guess." Charles said as he pointed to Rarity's cutie mark on the shirt.

"Not bad."

"CHARLES!" Came a hyperactive pink ponies cry as she lept up and wrapped her forlegs around Charles's neck, nearly toppling him over.

"*OOF* Hey Pinkie, good to see you too." Pinkie released her grip and dropped down to the floor. Charles turned around to face her and was greeted with a pair of lips coming right for his. This surprised him again as it was so sudden, followed by his neck being wrapped up by Pinkie's forelegs again. Charles just hugged and kissed back.

Pinkie finally released her love grip and looked Charles in the eyes. "Your all better now, this is great. Let's get this party started!"

"Hold on Pinkie, let's wait for Rarity, she's dropping off some clothes she made for me at Twilight's place."

"No need to wait for me dearie, I'm right here." Rarity said as she walked in.

"YAY, we don't have to wait, let's start this party!" Pinkie then rushed over to a Vinyl's mix table, pulled Vinyl up from behind, and Vinyl started up the party music.

"All right all you ponies, lets party." Vinyl Cheered. The music played and the ponies started to celebrate.

Suddenly, there was a flash at the center of the room and Discord appeared. "What, and start a party without me? I'm insulted." He said with a smile.

"Discord, you made it!" Pinkie cheered again as she ran over to him, the two shared a quick hug.

Discord then turned his attention to Charles. "Hello Charles, glad to see you finally out of the hospital."

"Hey Discord, and thanks, it's good to be out. It wasn't a lot of fun being cooped up in bed for two weeks straight."

"I'll bet, I can't imagine how bored you must have been."

"So Charles, you gonna perform another song for us at the party?" Rainbow Dash asked as she approached.

"Yeah, you always give great performances." Pinkie complimented.

"The music you share with us is always wonderful." Fluttershy complimented.

"Hmmm, maybe." Charles thought. "Why not, I got a good one I thing you all would enjoy. Besides, Discord never got to be around whenever I played for you all."

"Wonderful, the others have told me about that performance you gave on Nightmare Night before the celebration was ruined by that awful Dark Flash." Discord said.

Charles made his way to Vinyl to ask for her permission to use her setup. "Hey Vinyl, the other ponies want me to put on a show, mind if I use your equipment again?"

Vinyl gave a big smile. "Course not dude, your stuff is always awesome, knock yourself out." Vinyl stepped aside to give Charles control.

Charles placed his hand on the machine and let his magic flow into it so it would play the music necessary for the song he wanted to perform. He picked up the microphone and made his way to the front of the machine and waited for the music to start. He also decided to make use of his new illusion magic and produced two other copies of himself and had them standing next to him. When it came time for the vocals, the two clones sang first.

(Waiting For The End, by Linkin Park)

When the song ended, he was met with applause. Every pony was cheering and Discord was clapping his claw and paw. "Bravo,bravo, that was magnificent, I've never heard anything like that before." Discord cheered.

Charles dismissed his clones and gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'm glad you all liked it." Charles then just joined the party and enjoyed it with all his friends and mare friends.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The days went on again as normal with no incident to speak of. Charles was being taught more magic by Twilight so he would be a more capable guard. Rarity had made Charles some other clothes for the winter, a red jacket with a red and yellow scarf with yellow cotton gloves and red earmuffs, a blue jacket with a blue and light blue scarf with light blue colored cotton gloves and blue earmuffs, and a grey jacket with a grey scarf and white tassels, grey gloves, and white earmuffs. With the weather now cold as it was, Charles's overcoats wouldn't be enough to keep him warm.

December rolled around and the snow started to fall. When December came around, Charles was not pleased with what was going on around town. It was now morning and the first day of December, he got on his blue winter clothes and his white pants, got his staff and his necklace on and headed out for the day. Once he started walking through town, he slowly started to realize something as he saw every pony decorating their houses with colored lights and wreathes and red ribbons on lamp posts. "Oh no, say it isn't so." It was looking like they were getting ready for Christmas. His mood dropped.

During his walk, he came across Fluttershy wearing a yellow and pink scarf around her neck. "Oh, good morning Charles, how are you today?" Fluttershy greeted with a smile.

"Fluttershy, what is going on around here, what is with all the decorations?" Charles asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Oh that's right, you don't know about our holidays, do you, except for Nightmare Night. We're all just getting ready for Hearths Warming day."

"And what is Hearths Warming day?"

"it's the time of the season when families and friends get together and enjoy one another's company and give gifts to each other. It's one of my favorite holidays, the only thing I don't really like about it is that during this time of the year, most of my animal friends are hibernating, so I don't get to see them until spring."

"Great, just great." Charles said to himself as a frown formed.

Fluttershy saw this and became a little worried. "Is something wrong Charles?"

Charles quickly put on a smile and looked at Fluttershy. "No, I'm fine, it's nothing really, I need to get going, I'll see you later." Before Flutteshy could push the issue, Charles took off for town hall to check in for guard duty. "It may not be Christmas, but it sure looks like it." His frown returned, Christmas was not a good time of the year for him.

After checking in, he just patrolled the town like normal and saw all the ponies going about their business, getting ready for the holidays. He saw families coming together, friends meeting up and making plans. The more he saw, the more it soured his mood. "Great, this is just what I need."

The days continued on and Charles's mood just seemed to get worse and worse as Hearths Warming approached. His marefriends and friends noticed this and tried to talk to him, but he just blew them off with a 'it's nothing' or 'I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about.' They didn't believe him. One morning, when Hearths Warming was just five days away, Twilight went to Charles's room to check on him, he hadn't gotten up yet and Twilight was worried, especially with how he had been acting. "Charles, are you up yet?" Twilight called through the door. No response, she opened the door and went over to his bed, she removed the covers and found he wasn't there. This got her worried. "Charles, are you here?" She asked again, still no response.

Spike then walked in. "What is it Twilight?"

"Spike, do you know if Charles went somewhere?"

"No, I saw him last night before we went to bed, but he never said anything about going anywhere."

Twilight looked around the room for a clue as to what could have happed, but everything was in order. It was then that a note caught her eye sitting on Charles's dresser. She trotted up to the dresser and picked up the note with her magic, she floated it in front of her and read it out loud. "Dear Twilight, I'm sorry for my abrubt departure, but something came up, princess Celestia sent me a message herself asking me to take care of something for her, I will be gone for a few days and will not be here for Hearths Warming, I'm sorry. Don't bother asking Celestia about it because she wanted this to be secret. Yours forever, Charles."

"That's weird, I wonder what Celestia wanted Charles to do, and why would she send him somewhere when Hearths Warming is coming up?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask her."

"But, didn't Charles say that this was supposed to be a secret and Celestia wouldn't say anything?"

"Spike, I'm Celestia's personal student, she knows she can trust me with a secret, besides, Charles is my colt friend, I think I have a right to know where he went. Now then, would you please go and get a parchment and quill to write down a letter for me?"

"You got it." Spike gave a salute and went to get the items.

Twilight met him in the center of the library and began to dictate. "Dear princess Celestia, I am aware that you sent Charles somewhere for something and would like to know where you sent him and why, he left a note for me this morning saying he received an urgent message from you, telling him you needed him for something. I realize that this needs to stay secret, but you know you can trust me, I am just worried about him is all. Please tell me where you sent him and why. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished the note and sent it on its way. They then just waited for Celestia to respond, they didn't have to wait long though, but the response wasn't a letter. Celestia appeared in a bright flash before them. "Princess!" Twilight exclaimed. She and Spike then gave a quick bow.

"Twilight, are you sure the note Charles left you was in his writing?"

Twilight was confused by Celestia's question. "Well, yes, why? Princess, I just want to know where you sent him, he wasn't in his room this morning, I found that note, and I'm just worried, I just want to know where you sent him."

Celestia gave a serious look. "Twilight, I never sent him a message asking him to go somewhere, I can assure you if I had, I would have told you and the others."

This made Twilight worry more. "But, if you didn't send him anywhere, then where is he? Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but we will do what we can to find him. Come, let us inform the others and the guards of this matter." Celestia took the lead as she headed for the door with Twilight and Spike behind her.

"Oh, talk about bad timing, my parents are coming over to spend Hearths Warming with us so they can finally meet Charles. Pinkie's parents are coming too, as are Applejack's. Rarity still hasn't had the chance to introduce Charles to her parents and she was going to do that today." Twilight said as they walked.

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll find him." Spike tried to reassure her.

Along the way, Celestia, Twilight, and Spike ran into the other girls and informed them what was going on. They followed Celestia to town hall to speak with the captain of the guard. Upon their approach, the guards were all lined up in front of Lighting Thrash receiving their orders for the day. Upon Celestia's approach, Lightning saw her and ordered the guards to turn around and salute. "Guards, about face." They did as commanded. "Salute." They all saluted before Celestia. "At ease." They dropped their salute and Lighting Thrash stood in front of them. "Good morning your majesty, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Captain, I have urgent news, it seems Charles has gone missing, we need your help to find him."

"Charles is missing?" Dusk Fang asked.

"Not good." Dawn Fang said.

"Comrade Charles has disappeared, this is most troubling." Came Black Cloud.

"HAH, perhaps human got tired of being guard and decided he couldn't handle it, good riddens." Said Shadow Fang.

Pinkie did not like that comment. "HEY, you take that back, Charles is a wonderful stallion….human….man….you know what I mean."

Rarity then chimed in. "Quite right, he is a hero, if something has happened, we have to find him."

Celestia addressed Shadow fang. "I don't know what you have against him, but Charles is a brave soul, he has put his life on the line many times for my ponies and once for my sister, I expect you to take his disappearance seriously."

Shadow Fang frowned. "Of course princess."

Cobalt stepped forward. "Don't worry your highness, we will do everything we can to find him."

Storm Chaser then chimed in. "Yeah, he's not just a guard, he's our friend."

Fuse threw in his two bits as well. "We will not rest until he is found."

Lightning Thrash then turned to address his troops. "All right men, we got a guard missing, I want all of you to fan out and search everywhere, leave no stone unturned, try to find some clues as to where he might have gone. SPREAD OUT!"

"YES SIR!" They all said in unison, then took off in different direction.

Lightning then turned again to face Celestia. "Don't worry your majesty, we will not rest until Charles is found."

"Thank you captain." Celestia gave a nod of her head.

"Princess, isn't there something we can do to help, we want to find him more than anythin and make sure he's ok." Came Applejack.

Rainbow Dash then had an idea. "I know, maybe the timberwolves and manticores could help."

"Of course, we do have a peace pact with them thanks to Charles, I'm sure they'd be willing to help us look for him." Twilight said.

"I don't know, what if they forgot about that and try to eat us?" Fluttershy worried.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, of course they'll remember, come on, let's go to the Everfree forest and talk to them." Pinkie cheered.

"But how, we can't understand them, how are we supposed to communicate with them?" Rarity asked.

Applejack thought for a moment before she remembered something. "I remember there was one of em that had a funny lookin symbol on its chest that was lettin it talk like us so we could understand it."

Twilight smiled. "Perfect, we'll go to the forest and see if the timberwolves will help, come on every pony, let's go. Spike, you can wait at the library if you want."

"Thanks Twilight, I hope you find Charles soon." Spike said as he took off back for the library.

Celestia looked over her ponies. "I wish you all luck in your search, I'm afraid I have to head back to the castle, royal duties and all, please let me know when you find him." Celestia then lit up her horn and vanished.

"All right girls, lets head to Everfree forest and get some help to find Charles." Twilight declared to her friends. They all then headed off.

They arrived at the forest's edge and stopped a moment. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fluttershy asked as she shook a little.

"Come on Fluttershy, we could really use their help, I'm sure once they hear about this, they'll agree to help us find Charles." Twilight said. The six mares then walked in to the forest.

As they walked, Rainbow called out to try and get the attention of the manticores and timberwolves. "HELLO, MANTICORES, TIMBERWOLVES, YOU AROUND HERE?"

A rustle in the bushes was heard, Flutershy hid behind the group. A pack of four timberwolves emerged. They gave a growl, but stopped when they say the ponies. "Um, hello." Twilight started. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I was wondering if we could speak with your leader?"

One of the wolves stepped forward, it had a symbol on its chest. "That's the timberwolf I mentioned before!" Applejack cried out.

It gave a snarl before speaking. "What is it you want ponies? You cannot simply walk in here and ask to speak with our leader."

Rarity got brave and stepped forward. "Please sir, Charles has gone missing, we don't know where to find him, we were hoping you all might be willing to help us find him."

The timberwolves looked at each other, the speaker wolf looked to the group. "Come with us." The wolves then began to walk away, the six mares followed.

Charles was sitting on a rock in his grey and white winter attire with his white pants and white shoes with the black trimmings. His staff on his back and his necklace around his neck but was tucked inside his coat. His wings wrapped around him for extra warmth. He was sitting on a rock with his left knee near his chest while the other just dangled, his left arm resting on his left knee. He was sitting between Forest Fang and Swift Sting, watching a timberwolf and a manticore fight. The other manticores and timberwolves around gave snarls and growls, cheering on their respective species.

Charles just watched, uninterested. Forest Fang looked down at Charles and spoke. "Tell me Charles, why is it you wish to stay in the forest with us for a few days again?"

"The ponies are celebrating a holiday I want nothing to do with, that's all."

Swift Sting then spoke up. "And why is that, are you sure you'll be fine in this forest for a few days in this weather?"

"It's not the first time I've slept in cold weather without a roof over my head, I'll be fine."

"Very well, you are welcome to share a cave with us timberwolves." Forest Fang offered.

Swift Sting also offered. "Or us manticores."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

A timberwolf then approached Forest fang. "Sire, some ponies have come to speak with you."

"Really, interesting." Forest Fang said.

Charles quickly stood up on the rock. "What, oh no, Forest Fang, Swift Sting, whatever you do, don't tell them I'm here, I don't want to be in the town while that holiday is going on." He said desperately to the two kings.

"CHARLES!" Four mare voices rang out.

"Oh crud."

"There you are, what are you doing here, why are you here, what's going on?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"We've been worried sick about ya partner, why'd ya up and disappear like that?" Asked Applejack.

Rarity chimed in too. "Do you have any idea what you put us through, I can't believe you would do such a thing."

Pinkie chimed in too. "Charles, I'm so glad you're ok, I thought something awful happened to you."

Charles spoke nervously. "Hey girls, uh, heh, uh…..how are you?"

Applejack gave Charles a glare. "Don't you 'how are you' us, we were worried sick about ya."

Twilight gave a stern look. "Even Celestia was worried when I told her you were missing."

Charles jumped down from the rock and looked at Twilight. "Didn't my note tell you not to bother Celestia?"

Applejack scolded. "It's a good thing she did, you lied ta her in that note, you said Celestia sent you somewhere, but she didn't."

Fluttershy was hiding a bit behind rainbow Dash while she just watched the scene. "I can't believe you would lie like that, and in a simple note. You probably worried Pinkie more than us after the last colt friend she had, she thought something really terrible might have happened." Rarity scolded.

Charles looked at Pinkie and saw her hanging her head and looking down at the ground. _"Ok, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I am SUCH a heal." _He scolded himself inwardly. "Look girls, I can explain."

"You better explain, we knew something was wrong but you just kept us away." Twilight said with a glare, then her look softened. "We care about you Charles, we love you, why won't you tell us what's bothering you?"

"You should know by now you can tell us anythin, so why would you just up and disappear like that? Especially when it's close to one of the happiest times of the year." Applejack's look also softened.

Charles furrowed his brow. "It may be a happy time for you, but it's not for me."

The girls looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" The girls and Charles all looked behind them to see Fluttershy looking at Charles with sympathy in her eyes. "Why isn't Hearths Warming a happy time for you?" The girls looked back to Charles.

He hung his head with his eyes closed and gave a sigh. "If you must know, this holiday has another name back on earth. The humans call it Christmas."

"Chris-mas?" Rainbow asked. "What's that?"

Charles looked back up at the mares. "It's a holiday similar to Hearths Warming, it's a time for families and friends to get together, enjoy one another's company, and exchange gifts."

"So, why is that so bad?" Pinkie asked.

"Why do you think, it's about _families_ getting together, something I never really had. After I ran away from my parents and escaped that place I was held at, I was on my own. Whenever Christmas rolled around, I saw families happily getting together, having fun, and doing what families do. All THAT holiday did for me was remind me of something I didn't have, and still don't, I just can't stand it."

Twilight started. "Charles, you…"

Charles interrupted. "The reason I left was because I don't want to be around something that just reminds me of what I don't have, Hearths Warming is just too similar to Christmas and I don't want anything to do with it."

"But Charles, dear, we were going to introduce you to our parents for Hearths Warming." Rarity informed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but they're going to be disappointed, you can introduce me to them after the holiday is good and done, for now, I'm just going to stay here with the manticores and timberwolves."

Applejack smiled as she got an idea. "Well then, if you won't come back to Ponyville with us fer the holiday, then we'll just bring our folks to you."

Charles eyed her. "You can't be serious."

Twilight then smiled. "Oh we are very serious, since you won't come to Hearths Warming, then we'll bring Hearths Warming to you."

Charles cocked an eye brow at her. "You mean celebrate the holiday in this forest….with your families? As in you're going to bring them here just to meet me?"

"Yep." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Oh no, you are not doing that, you should celebrate it back at your nice warm houses, this won't be the first time I slept outside in the cold, I'll be fine. I am not letting you bring your families out here to celebrate this holiday just for me, now you all should just go on home and get on with the holiday."

Rarity smiled at Charles. "Darling, one way or another, we are not leaving you alone for the holidays, now you either come with us back to Ponyville, or we will bring our families out here and celebrate the holiday with you."

"Charles, no pony should be alone on the holidays, please come back with us." Fluttershy said with the kindest voice.

"Come on dude, aren't you forgetting that you DO have a family here? Your pretty much well on your way to making it." Rainbow informed.

Charles looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack all looked at each other first, then to Charles and all chimed in at once. "US."

"Don't you get it ya goofball, we've been a heard for a couple months now, we've only grown closer." Applejack informed.

"We pretty much are a family darling, not just the five of us, but Rainbow and Fluttershy too, they are your friends who care about you as good friends should, we are your mare friends who love you." Rarity informed.

"Not to mention how you said Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo could think of you as their big brother." Pinkie informed.

Charles facepalmed. "I'm such an idiot, I've been letting my past drag me down again and blind me from something I had in the making, how could I be so STUPID!"

Twilight smirked. "No argument here."

Charles smirked back. "Ha ha, very funny." He then just smiled. "I'm really sorry I worried you girls, especially you Pinkie, the last thing I want to do is hurt you all." Charles frowned. "Can you ever forgive me for my stupidity?"

Twilight smiled. "We'll think about it."

Rarity took a step forward. "For now, what say we head back to town so you can meet our folks, my mother and father have been dying to meet you."

"My parents have been anxious to meet you too." Came Twilight.

Applejack then came in. "Mine too, they're comin from a long way just ta meet ya."

Pinkie then hopped in front of the group. "And mine, I've been super-duper excited to introduce you to them."

Charles then turned his attention to the two kings. "Forest Fang, Swift Sting, I thank you for your hospitality, but I'll be heading back to Ponyville now, I hope I wasn't a bother."

Swift Sting addressed Charles. "You are always welcome her Charles."

Charles gave a bow. "Thank you your majesties." He then turned and left with his four loves and two close friends to celebrate a holiday that was sure to be a happy time for him for the first time ever. But not before receiving a kiss from each of his mare friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The day Charles made his disappearance from Ponyville and Celestia left to investigate the matter a little. Luna took the opportunity to have a little chat with Dark Flash. She was curious as to why this alicorn was so desperate to take over and where she came from. Luna made her way down to the dungeons and to the cell she was being held in. Her legs were bound by chains, her wings strapped to her side, and a magic inhibitor ring was on her horn thanks to Discord. Luna approached Dark Flash's cell and practically glared at her. "Hello Dark Flash."

Dark Flash narrowed her eyes. "Princess Luna, you're the last pony I want to see right now. You have some nerve coming down here."

"You're the one who attacked me and Charles in the middle of Ponyville, I'd say you're the one with nerve."

"Charles, is that the humans name, interesting." She said with mock interest.

"Tell me Dark Flash, why, why are you so set on taking over Equestria."

"I want one thing and one thing only….revenge."

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Revenge, why, what have we ever done to you that you would want revenge against me and my sister?"

"Oh, my grudge isn't with your sister, it's solely with you."

"Me, why, I don't even know you."

"Don't you? Well, I suppose it has been a long time since last we saw each other, and I did look different back then."

Luna was getting confused by her words. "What are you talking about?"

Dark Flash smirked. "Why luna, I'm hurt you don't recognize your old friend, don't you even remember me, then again, I did go by a different name back then too."

Luna's eyes began to widen in realization. "It…no, it can't be…..you aren't."

Dark Flash then scowled. "That's right, it's your old friend Night Shine."

Luna looked at her with sympathy. "Night Shine, what….how…..what happened to you, how did you get like this."

"DON'T….call me that, my name isn't Night Shine anymore, she died the day YOU turned your back on her, I am Dark Flash now."

"But, what happened to you, how did you ever get like this?"

"I didn't always have a silver coat like how you found me when I was just a fox. I had black fur. I was formed from a spell that was meant to create dark matter to form powerful assasin's, but the foolish unicorns that used it didn't do it right, they died in the process and I was born as a black furred fox. I lived my life alone and hungry, doing what little I could to survive, not knowing my place in the world. As time went on, the dark matter in me faded and my fur turned grey. Then you came along and found me, took me in, cared for me, loved me. It was your love that turned me into an alicorn."

"I tried to fit in with the others, and sure, we were friends, but what you failed to notice was that the other's just made fun of me, laughed at me, said I was worthless and good at nothing, that I didn't belong."

Luna tried to Speak. "Night Shine, why didn't you tell me about this."

"I tried to, but you didn't listen, you just thought I was being silly or something. One day, I had enough of it, I couldn't take the ridicule anymore, so I blew up the city in my rage and flew off."

Luna's eyes grew wide again in surprise. "YOU, YOU did that, I…I can't believe it."

"Believe it Luna, you turned you back on me when I needed you and you just ignored me, you betrayed me."

Luna was on the verge of tears at this point. "Night Shine, I…I'm so sorry, I…..I didn't…"

Dark Flash cut her off. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, I told you, I'm not Night Shine anymore, I am Dark Flash, my anger and desire for revenge fueled my power, turning my fur black again, and gave me the ability to turn into my former fox self AND that dragon that attacked you and your precious human guard."

"Night…..I mean, Dark Flash, I'm sorry, I am truly truly sorry, I know now I should have listened to you when you said what was going on, but I….."

Dark Flash cut her off again, her glare intensified to a crazed look. "SAVE IT, It's too late for apologies, you broke my heart Luna, so now I want to break you! Killing you won't be enough to satisfy me, I want to destroy everything you cared about to make you pay for what you did to me, for what they did to me!"

Luna's eyes were wet with tears, seeing her old friend in such a state. "Dark Flash, is there anything I can do to change your mind, anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Dark Flash smirked. "There is one thing."

"Name it."

Dark Flash's frown returned. "You can die."

Luna straightened her face, her eyes still wet with tears. "I see, then I suppose there is nothing I can do to make it up to you so we could be friends again."

"No….there isn't, I never want to be your friend again, you turned you back on me and ignored me when I needed you, so why would I want to be your friend after all that."

Luna wiped a foreleg across her face to wipe away the tears, she gave a stern look at Dark Flash. "Very well then, you will stay here in the dungeons for the rest of your life."

"All eternity? I am an alicorn, I am immortal like you, do you really thing keeping me locked up in a dungeon is the best way to go? I will find a way out, and when I do, I will rule Equestria." As Dark Flash said that, her eyes flickered to slits, then back.

Luna saw this but did not react. She kept her composure. "I suppose you have a point, I will talk with my sister and figure out the best course of action to take. Fare well Dark Flash." Luna turned to leave, she took a few steps forward then stopped. She looked over her shoulder to Dark Flash. "For what It's worth, I really am sorry I didn't listen to you, if you're ever willing, I promise that if we we're friends again, I will listen to you when you say some pony is insulting you. I would like my old friend back."

Dark Flash said nothing, she just glared at Luna. Luna then continued on and left.

Back at Ponyville:

Charles was now standing in front of town hall with a line of guards behind him and captain Lightning Thrash giving him the berating of a lifetime. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, you run off without telling any pony where you're going, desert your post, worry all the guards in Ponyville and force them to waste time looking for your sorry flank only for six mares to find you hanging out in the forest with the manticores and timberwolves safe and sound! Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in?"

"I'm getting the idea sir."

"I don't think you are private, you wasted not only the guard's valuable time, but the princesses as well, she came down her and got worried about you as well when Twilight told her you were missing, if it was up to me, I'd fire your sorry flank for such insubordination."

"But it's not up to you, is it captain?" Came Celestia's voice.

The guards all turned around and saw Celestia stroll up with the girls behind her. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Lightning asked.

"Twilight sent me a letter informing me that Charles was found, I came here to see for myself."

"Greeting princess, I suppose you're here to chew me out as well for my stupidity?" Charles asked as he bowed before the princess.

Celestia kept a straight face. "While I believe your actions were irresponsible, you have proven yourself a capable guard on multiple occasions, I think taking you out of the guard wouldn't make much of a difference, would it?" She then smiled.

Charles smiled back. "No princess, even if I were to be fired from the guard, I would still act to protect every pony from any danger. And I am sorry for my actions, I know it was stupid of me, and reckless, and irresponsible."

"Not to mention boneheaded." Came Applejack.

"And foolish." Rarity threw in.

"And let's not forget completely dumb." Twilight added.

Charles jumped in. "I get it, I was a total moron…..and I'm sorry for it."

Lighting then came in. "You better be sorry, you deserted your post without permission. You should be court marshalled for this."

"Captain, I think that's enough." Celestia interrupted. "As Charles has sworn an oath to me and my sister, his fate is up to myself and her, but she is not here right now, so I will decide his punishment. Besides, you can't tell me you weren't worried about him yourself, with the way you were going on." Celestia gave a playful Smirk at Lightning Thrash.

He said nothing. Fluttershy found the courage to speak up. "Um, Princess, you won't be too hard on him will you?"

Rainbow agreed. "Yeah, I mean, sure he caused us all to worry, but Hearths warming is coming up."

Twilight then came in. "Surely you can forgive him for the sake of the holidays."

Celestia raised a hoof in thought. After a moment, she spoke. "Charles, I am willing to forgive you and forget your punishment on one condition."

Charles looked up at Celestia. "Yes princess, what is it?" Celestia leaned down and whispered in his ear. Charles's eyes grew wide as Celestia whispered. "You want me to WHAT…..but….I mean….is it really your place to…..I mean….you are a princess and all but….is it really ok for you to suggest that?"

Everypony was looking on in confusion…..almost every pony. There was one sour puss in the bunch. "Charles, that is my condition, I merely said this because I thought it about time for you to do such a thing, do you disagree with me?"

"Well, I…that is…I….um." He looked at Celestia, then to his mare friends looking at him with confusion. He smiled at them. He then looked back at Celestia smiling at him. "I suppose your right your majesty."

Celestia gave a nod. "Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, I believe Charles has something he wants to ask you."

The four mares looked at each other with confusion, then back to Celestia. "Princess, what is going on?" Twilight asked.

Celestia kept her smile. "It will all become clear soon enough."

The four mares then just walked up to Charles while Celestia stepped aside. Charles got down on one knee and began. "Girls, I can't tell you how sorry I am I worried you, as I said before, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, I love each and every one of you very much. You have brought me happiness into my miserable life and helped me make it better. For that, I am eternally grateful, and I don't know how I could ever repay you four for it. For now, I hope that what I want to ask is a good start."

"What is this all about Charles?" Rarity asked.

Charles just smiled. "Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, it would make me even happier if you all agreed to marry me and be my wives, will you marry me?"

Rarity raised a hoof to her mouth in shock. Applejack had a look of shock on her face as well. Twilight's eyes widened as she smiled. Pinkie was smiling the biggest and started shaking with joy. "YES!" Pinkie shouted, she then pounced on Charles and knocked him to the ground and kissed him furiously on the lips.

Once Pinkie FINALLY released Charles, he sat up. "Well, that's one answer, what about you three?"

Twilight was the second to answer. "Yes Charles, I will marry you."

Rarity then answered. "Oh Darling, I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will."

Finally Applejack. "All I can say is, it's about time, you got a deal partner, come here."

The other three then each took turns giving Charles a kiss to seal the deal.

Fluttershy put both hooves up to one cheek with a smile. "Oh Rainbow Dash, isn't this wonderful, our friends are getting married."

"It sure is." She agreed, she then looked to Celestia with a curious look. She flew up to Celestia's ear and whispered in it. "You weren't really going to punish him were you?"

Celestia smiled and looked at Rainbow Dash. "Let's keep that between us, shall we."

Rainbow Chuckled. "Heh heh, sure thing princess."

"How wonderful, comrade Charles is getting married." Black Cloud said with a smile.

"Yes, wonderful, now there is going to be wedding." Shadow Fang said with sarcasm.

During the kissing, Dusk Fang and Dawn Fang just gagged. "Way to go dude!" Storm Chaser cheered.

Once things settled down, Celestia left for Canterlot again and Charles made his way to the train station with his four future wives, but not before Lightning Thrash informing Charles that his pay was being docked for the week. Charles didn't mind though, he was fine with some kind of punishment for what he did.

Upon arrival, Rarity's mother and father were there, Rarity trotted up to them and gave them a hug, Sweetie Belle was with them. "Hello mother, father." Rarity greeted.

"Hey there sunshine, how ya doin?" Her dad asked. He had a white coat, and a brown mane and tail with a brown mustache. He was wearing a straw hat and a blue shirt with flowers on it, his cutie mark was of three footballs.

"Oh mother, father, I have such wonderful news, but first, I must introduce you to the stallion….er..human, I've been telling you about."

"Well it's about time, I was beginning to wonder if you just made him up or something." Rarity's mother asked jokingly. "HAH, I'm just teasing, we have seen him around town before and heard about all he's done." She had a light pink coat and a purple mane and tail of two shades. She was wearing a blue visor hat, a red shirt and white pants, her cutie mark couldn't bee seen.

Rarity's dad then came in again. "I'll say, we're real proud you found yerself a real standup stallion to be with. Sweetie Belle here can't stop talking about him either."

Rarity motioned for Charles to come over. "Mother, Father, I would like to properly introduce you to Charles, my colt friend. Charles, this is my mother, Pearl, and my father, Magnum."

Charles gave a smile. "It's very nice to meet you. Rarity is a real fine mare, you should be proud of her."

Magnum stuck his hoof out for a shake. Charles took it and shook. "We are son, believe me."

"Now then, about that good news I mentioned." Rarity said. She looked down at Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle dear, you know how Charles said you could think of him as your big brother?"

Sweetie looked at her sister with a bit of confusion. "Yes?"

"Well guess what, it's going to be official, he's going to be your big brother in law."

Sweetie Belle's face lit up. "REALLY, does that mean?"

"Rarity dear, are you saying he proposed?" Pearl asked.

"YES, we're getting married. He proposed to me, Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie earlier and we all said yes."

Magnum was smiling big now. "That's wonderful news dear, congratulations."

"So when is the wedding?" Pearl asked.

Charles answered. "We haven't discussed that yet."

"I'M GONNA HAVE A REAL BIG BROTHER!" Sweetie Belle cheered as she hopped around Rarity and Charles.

The two just laughed at her enthusiasm. The group of ponies and human made their way into the train station to meet the others that were coming.

The train arrived and came to a stop. The first ponies off the train were Twilight's family. To Twilight's surprise, Shining Armor came off with her parents. "Shining Armor!" She cheered as she ran over. The two shared a hug.

"Hey there Twily, good to see you again. Celestia gave me some time off so I could spend the holiday with you and mom and dad."

Twilight then went over to her parents and they shared a hug too. "Mom, dad, it's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too dear, we missed you so much." Twilight's mother said. She had a grey coat and a white and purple mane and tail, her cutie mark was of three purple stars.

"Hey there, how's my little girl doing?" Twilight's dad said. He had a blue coat with a dark blue mane and tail, his cutie mark was of two crescent moons, a small one within a bigger one.

"I'm doing great, and I got big news for every pony, but first, I want to introduce you two to Charles. Come on."

While Twilight met up with her parents, Pinkie and Applejack met up with theirs.

Pinkie excitedly went over to another part of the platform where her parents and two sisters were getting off. "MOM, DAD, SISTERS!" She cheered as she rushed over to them.

"There's our little baker, hey there Pinkie." Her dad said with a big smile. He had a light brown coat with a grey and light grey mane and tail, he was wearing a black hat and a white collar with a black tie. His cutie mark was of a pick axe.

"Pinkie, my little girl, I've missed you so much." Came Pinkie's mom. She had a light grey coat with a dark grey, almost black mane and tail, she was wearing glasses with chains attached at the corners like a necklace and a black scarf with white stripes. Her cutie mark was of three rocks.

"PINKIE!" Her two sisters cheered, they all shared in a group hug.

"OOOHHHH, I've missed you all so so so so much!"

One sister spoke up. "We missed you too Pinkie."

The other than chimed in. "Yeah, it's not as much fun on the farm without you."

Pinkie looked at them with a smile. "I'm sorry, I'll be sure to visit more often. OH, I got big news for every pony I want to tell you later, right now, I want you to meet the human I've told you about in my letters." Pinkie then started hopping away with her family following.

Applejack was greeting her family as well. "Ma, pa, so glad you could make it." Applejack cheered as she hugged her parents.

Her dad was an earth pony with a light yellow coat and a dark red mane and tail with a half apple with four seeds in it, he was wearing the same kind of hat Applejack wore. "Applejack, my little appleseed, how ya doin."

Her mother, another earth pony with a light green coat and a light blue mane and tail with an apple tree for a cutie mark, gave her a hug. "Applejack, It's good to see you again, but where's your brother and sister, why aren't they here to greet us?"

"They're up at the farm getting it ready fer every pony, we got a lot to celebrate and we're gonna need the room, every pony is meetin up at Sweet Apple Acres fer the holiday, so we're gonna have a lot of ponies in one place."

Her dad gave a bit of a stern look. "And why aren't you helpin them, we coulda found our own way ta the place."

"It's kind of a long story, it don't matter, come on, let's go meet the feller I been writin to ya about."

Her mother agreed. "Well I am eager ta meet this stallion that got ya fallin head over hooves over."

"MOM!" Applejack whined with embarrasement.

"It's about time ya found yerself a stallion ta be yer colt friend." Her dad said.

"Dad, please."

Twilight had her family standing in front of Charles now. "Mom, dad, this is Charles, my colf friend. Charles, this is my mother, Twilight Velvet, and my dad, Night Light."

Charles first greeted Twilight Velvet, he took her hoof in his hand and said his hello. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I see where Twilight gets her good looks from."

Velvet laughed. "Oh you, thank you."

He then turned his attention to Night light. "It's very nice to meet you sir, I imagine you two are very proud of your daughter."

"You bet we are, and we're real grateful you've been looking out for her here, we really appreciate it. Looks like she landed her-self a good one." Night light said with a laugh.

"Dad, please." Twilight said with a blush and a smile.

"Oh come on dear, you know I'm just kidding."

Charles then turned to Shining Armor. "Hello Shinning, always a pleasure."

"Hey there Charles, staying out of trouble?" He said as they bumped hoofs/fists.

"Well, mostly, there was a small incident earlier today, but you don't need to worry about it."

"Really, what happened."

Twilight interjected. "We'll explain later, once every pony gets to say their hellos to Charles we have an announcement to make."

Twilight and her family then trotted off somewhere to talk so the others could say their hellos. Pinkie was next. "Charles this is my family, my mom, Cloudy Quartz."

"A pleasure ta meet ya young fella." Cloudy greeted.

Charles greeted back. "Likewise miss.

Pinkie continued. "My dad, Igneous Rock."

"A fine pleasure sunny." He greeted with a smile.

"Same here, real nice to meet you sir." Charles greeted back.

"And my two sisters, Marble Pie, and Limestone Pie."

"Hello." The two said together. "It's nice to meet you." Marble Pie said with a smile. She had a grey coat as well, but darker than her mothers, with a darker grey mane and tail, her cutie mark was of a geode.

"Pinkie's been so excited for us to finally meet you." Limestone Pie said. She had a purpleish, greyish coat with a grey mane and tail. Her cutie mark was of a rock with gems in it.

"You sure are funny looking though, but not in a bad way, just…something we've never seen before." Marble said.

"He sure is cute though." Limestone said with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'll say." Marble agreed.

"Easy there girls." Cloudy said with a smile.

Charles got nervous at this. "Well, *AHEM* it is very nice to meet you all, Pinkie has told me about you and I am glad to finally meet you."

"Like wise sunny, a real pleasure." Said Igneous.

Pinkie spoke happily. "Come on family, let's let Applejack bring her folks over to meet Charles."

"All right dear, we'll get plenty of time ta get ta know him durin our stay here." Came Cloudy.

"I know I'm looking forward to it." Said Limestone.

"Me too." Came Marble, the two just walked past him on both sides and rubbed up against him.

Charles brought his arms up to him as they did. "Uh, he he, yeah." He gave a nervous smile.

Applejack then came up with her parents. "Ma, Pa, this here's Charles, my coltfriend."

Applejack's dad came up to him and held out a hoof for Charles to shake. "Nice ta meet ya."

Charles grabbed his hoof. "Likewise." His hand then started being shaken rather violently by the stallion who's hoof he was holding.

"Names Appleseed, glad ta finally meet the stallion that stole my daughters heart."

He finally stop his shaking, Charles brought his hand closer and started rubbing it with the other. "Yeah, I'm glad to meet you too, I imagine it must have been hard to find time to get away from your own farm for this."

Applejack's mom came in. "Not at all darlin. This time of year, the crops don't really grow, we always get some downtime during this time of year. Names Appletree."

"A pleasure."

Applejack then made an announcement for all the ponies to hear. "All right everypony, now that introductions are out of the way, let's head on over to Sweet Apple Acres so ya'll can get settled in, once there, me and my friends got an announcement ta make." The group then headed off for Sweet Apple Acres.

**AN: OK all, I would like you to cast votes, would you like it if Charles got involved with Pinkie's sisters too, or just make it to where they merely have a crush on him and is awkward for Charles during their stay at Ponyville? If you think four marefriends is enough, just say so. I couldn't resist putting in that part of Limbstone and Marble flirting with him like that. In case you didn't know, I used the official names of the parents and family, except for Applejack's, since her parents never made an appearance on the show and the story behind them is a mystery. The results of voting will be in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The day was still young as the clouds completely covered the sky and a blanket of snow covered all of Ponyville. Hearths Warming was just five days away and Every pony had all kinds of colorful decorations set up around the town. It was a perfect winter day for a date, which is why Carbon was now off duty, not wearing his armor and weapons, and enjoying it with his marefriend, Octavia. "A beautiful day isn't it Octavia?"

"Oh yes, a bit cold, but that is to be expected during winter." Octavia said with a smile. The two were strolling through town as they admired the decorations and such. "Hearths Warming is, without a doubt, my most favorite holiday."

Carbon agreed. "I don't know anypony who doesn't like Hearths Warming the most." They came to a bridge over the frozen river and stopped to look down.

Octavia looked down at the river just in time to see a couple skate under the bridge with smiles on their muzzles. A thought then entered Octavia's mind. "Carbon, have you ever been Ice skating before?" She asked with a smile as she looked at him.

Carbon looked back at her. "Well, no, I don't know how."

"What do you say we give it a try, It could be fun."

"Or I could fall flat on my flank." Carbon's comment elicited a giggle from Octavia.

"Oh come on, let's at least try it." She grabbed Carbon's hoof and began walking him away to an Ice rink that was set up at the park's pond. The water around Ponyville always froze up solid, the frozen pond was a popular skating place for couples and herds.

Carbon spoke with a bit of nervousness. "I don't know about this Octavia." He said with a frown.

Octavia just smiled at him. "Oh don't be such a foal. I'll be right with you the whole time."

Carbon approached the pony running the skate rental hut and paid for ice skates for himself and Octavia. They found a nearby bench, sat down, and slipped on the skates on their hooves. They approached the rink with other couples and herds skating around. "Octavia, have you ever done this before?"

"Yes, Canterlot has a wonderful Ice skating rink there, I used it every year around winter, so I'm pretty good at it." She walked on to the ice before Carbon did. "Come on now, I'll be right here to help you." She encouraged him with a smile.

"All right." He said unasuredly. He placed his front right hoof on the ice and tested the balance. He then placed his left hoof on the ice, his front legs wobbled a little under him. He fell down and slid on the ice up to Octavia who just laughed at him.

"Hm hm, not a bad first try Carbon." She offered a hoof and helped him up. She never let go so Carbon could find his balance.

"Not bad, I told you I would fall flat on my flank." He said with a smile.

(Richard Clayderman, Love Song in Winter- Winter Sonata)

"Technically, it was your belly, but still." The two then just shared a laugh. "Ok, just keep your eyes on me and I'll show you how to do this." She started skating backwards while holding Carbon's hoof. Carbon looked down every once in a while at his hoofs and back at Octavia. "That's it, you're doing good, just keep your eyes on me and try to move with me." Octavia instructed.

Carbon did as she instructed and was skating along with her as they kept their hooves locked. "Hey, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." He smiled.

"Think you're ready for me to let go now?" Octavia asked.

"I guess so." Octavia kept her hoof with his as she came up next to him and faced the same direction. They let go of each other's hoofs and Carbon was able to keep his balance, he was a little wobbly at first as they went along, but Carbon was able to keep himself from falling over.

"There you go, you got it. You're doing fantastic Carbon." Octavia cheered.

"Heh heh, yeah, I guess I am. WOO HOO, HA HA!" The couple then just skated around, laughing and having a good time as they enjoyed each other's company.

At one point, they locked their front hooves and spun each other around as they laughed some more. They then just looked each other in the eyes with light smiles. They stopped their spinning and just looked at one another for a moment. "This has certainly been fun, thanks for teaching me how to skate Octavia."

"You're welcome." The two then shared a loving kiss on the ice. They continued skating around a bit longer.

After they finished skating, they left the ice, returned the skates and continued their walk though Ponyville. Carbon began to speak. "Octavia, this has been a wonderful time with you." He said as he smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "I had a wonderful time too Carbon."

"I have some big news to share with you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, Charles proposed to his marefreinds earlier today, and they all said yes."

Octavia's smile grew bigger. "How wonderful, that is good news, I'm very happy for them."

"And, it got me thinking." He looked away as he said this.

Octavia's smile dropped into one of curiosity. "Thinking, about what?"

He looked back to her. "About us." He stopped in his tracks, as did Octavia. "Every day with you has been just wonderful, and today just seemed so magical. And Charles's proposal got me thinking, maybe it's time we took the next step in our relationship."

"Carbon….what are you saying?"

Carbon turned his whole body in her direction. He took her hoof in his. "Octavia, I want to make every day of my life magical like it was today, and the only way that can happen is with you. It would make me the happiest stallion in the world if you agreed to be my wife…will you marry me Octavia?"

Octavia's eye's widened in shock, her smile slowly returned as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Carbon…..yes, yes I will marry you, oh thank you!" She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and they shared a passionate loving kiss that lasted a good minute or so. As they kissed, a light snow started to fall, as if to celebrate a new union of hearts.

Fluttershy and Stunner had just met up for their own date. They were taking a stroll through Whit Tail Woods, a forest that wasn't as thick as the Everfree forest. "Isn't it lovely, I love taking a stroll through the forest at this time, the snow looks so beautiful." Fluttershy commented.

Stunner, who was also out of uniform, commented. "That's not the only thing that's beautiful." He said with a smile as he looked at Fluttershy.

She smiled and blushed at the comment as she looked to the side, her mane hiding part of her face. "Oh Stunner."

"No, I mean it, you have the grace and beauty of a butterfly. I bet that's how you got your name, isn't it?"

Fluttershy's blush grew a little. "Um, thank you stunner."

"You're welcome." As they walked, a few birds were seen fluttering about the forest.

"Oh my, it seems some of the birds decided to stay, I hope they'll be all right." Fluttershy said with worry.

Stunner looked to Fluttershy to explain. "Have you forgotten, some birds always stick around White Tail Wood at this time of year, some of the ponies in charge of this area take good care of them, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot, still, I do worry about them. Winter is such a cold time of year."

Stunner Chuckled. "He he, that's what I really like about you Fluttershy, you're so caring and kind."

"Well, thank you again Stunner."

"I mean it Fluttershy, you have so many wonderful traits about you. You are an exquisite mare."

Fluttershy started blushing again. "Oh my….you really think so?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think so. Fluttershy, you're an amazing pony, you're kind, caring, gentle, loving, always eager to help out a friend, and you love animals. I can't tell you how lucky I feel that I have you as a marefriend."

"u..um…..Stunner, you're embarrassing me." She said as her blushing intensified more.

"I gotta say, that's quite the step Charles took today isn't it? Asking those four to marry him?"

"Oh, yes, it was, I'm so happy for them." Fluttershy's blushing faded.

"Yeah, makes me think he's luckier than I am, that he's about to share the rest of his life with the ponies he loves." He said as he looked straight ahead.

Fluttershy looked at him curiously. "Stunner?"

Stunner stopped in his tracks, Fluttershy walked ahead a little then stopped and turned to look at him. "I can't help but think, where will we go with our relationship, what do we want out of it?"

"Well, I do enjoy your company and all."

"That's just it, I enjoy your company too, and I care about you very much. One might even go so far as to say…..love you, but then….we wouldn't be dating if we didn't feel something for each other, would we?"

Fluttershy was getting confused by what Stunner was saying. "I suppose not, but what are you trying to say?

Stunner looked to the side in thought for a moment, then looked back to Fluttershy with a smile, the snow began to lightly fall around them. "Fluttershy, I guess what I'm saying…..is I don't see why Charles should be the only one who has all the fun. We love each other, we care about each other, we like spending time with each other, so why not do something so we can be together every day?"

Fluttershy started blushing again as if she knew where Stunner was going with this, she stuttered. "St-stunner, wh-what are you s-saying?"

He walked up to her, took her hoof in his, looked her in the eyes, and spoke. "What I'm trying to say…..is I would like it if you would be my wife Fluttershy, why should Charles be the only one to have such a joyous thing happen to him today, will you be my wife, Fluttershy?"

"Oh my…..I….I don't know…I mean…I…Oh my." Futtershy was speechless.

Stunner became slightly worried Fluttershy was stuttering, he was afraid that she might say no. "Pleas Fluttershy, I love you, and I want to spend every day of my life with you, don't you feel the same way?"

"I…..I…." Fluttershy paused. She looked into Stunner's eyes, she looked away for a moment, she slowly turned back to face him, a smile slowly crept on her face as her eyes began to water. "Oh Stunner, of course I'll marry you, you make me so happy."

Stunner smiled the biggest smile he could. "Really, you mean it?"

Fluttershy just nodded with her eyes closed. She opened them again and looked at Stunner.

"YAHOOOO, OH YEAH, oh thank you Fluttershy, you have no idea how happy you made me."

"You've made me happy too Stunner, I was just surprised you asked me is all, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Not at all Fluttershy, not at all." The two pressed their lips together in celebration. As they did, they heard birds chirping and wings flapping. They broke their kiss and looked around, there was a flock of birds perched on the branches of the nearby trees chirping happily and clapping their wings together as if to congratulate them on their new union. They looked around to see all the birds, the then looked back at each other with smiles and laughed a little. They kissed again and continued with their date.

Sweet Apple Acres was a buzz with ponies going around, some were helping in the kitchen to make a big dinner for every pony, while others just sat around and chatted up a storm. Charles took a seat on the couch. As soon as he did, Marble Pie and Limbstone Pie quickly rushed up and took sides of him as they looked at him dreamily. "Uh….hey girls, can I help you with something?" He asked them nervously.

Marble answered. "No, just admiring you is all."

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Limestone asked.

"Uh, he he, Pinkie Pie!" Charles called out. Pinkie hopped over.

"Hey Charles, what's up?"

"Pinkie, do you think you could help me out here." He asked pleadingly.

Pinkie giggled with a snort. "He ha ha *Snort* oh Charles, they just have a bit of a crush on you."

"I noticed, do you think you could explain to them that I'm happy with the mare friends I have and not really looking for any more."

The two mares sitting next to him frowned. "Awwe, really?' Marble said.

Charles looked at her. "Look girls, I'm sorry, I'm sure you two are fine mares, and you do look pretty and all, but I don't know if I could handle two more marefriends."

Limestone then chimed in. "Are you sure, we wouldn't need much."

Marble came in. "Yeah, come on."

Charles continued. "I'm sorry girls, but that's how it is." The two mares just got off the couch and slunk away. "Oh boy, I hope I didn't hurt their feelings."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, it's just, they don't get to meet too many stallions. They do work on my family's rock farm, and it's pretty far away from any town."

"Geeze, now I really feel bad for them."

Twilight then got to the center of the room to make an announcement. "Attention every pony, attention please!" The ponies all stopped talking and gathered around to hear her. "Thank you. Would my friends please join me up here, and Charles?" Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and Charles all lined up next to Twilight. "All right everypony, now that we're all gathered here, it's time to make the announcement and tell you all the big news we mentioned."

Rarity's parents already knew the announcement, but they kept quiet about it.

Twilight continued. "As you all know, me and my three friends here have been dating Charles, he is a wonderful stallion and has saved us and Ponyville on multible occasions, we feel very lucky to be with him. Earlier today, he asked us a very important question, and we all agreed." She paused for a moment. "He asked us to marry him and we all said yes!"

The room erupted with chatter of joy and congratulations. "MARRIED!?" Shinning called out. This silenced the room. "Now hold on, Twilight, are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked as he stepped forward.

Twilight cocked an eyebrow at him. "Of course I'm ready, I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't."

"But are you absolutely sure, I mean, this is a big step. Do you really think your ready for this?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Shinning, what are you getting at, I'm agrown mare, I can make my own decisions."

"I just don't want you jumping into something without being prepared."

Night Light stepped forward to intercede. "Now Shinning….."

Twilight cut him off. "Jumping in to something, Shinning, me and Charles have been together for months now, you know he's a good person."

Twilight Velvet tried to interject. "Shinning dear, I think…."

Shinning interrupted. "It isn't a matter of whether or not he's good, it's a matter of whether or not your ready."

Twilight was now glaring daggers at Shinning. "I can't believe you, you aren't my father, I can make my own decisions Shinning. I am a grown mare and I want to do this, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do with my life, so why don't you just…..BUCK OFF!" Twilight then stormed off down a hall way and went to the room at the far end, slamming the door shut.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Night Light finally broke the silence. "Shinning, your mother and I would like a word with you in private." Night Light addressed every pony in the room. "Everyone, I'm sorry for my son, please go about your business." Night light and Velvet then started to walk off, but not before Velvet said something to Charles.

"Dear, maybe you should go talk to her and see if you can calm her down."

"Me, but….I don't know what to say." Charles was nervous now.

Velvet gave him a smile. "You'll think of something, she is your marefriend and future wife, this will be good practice for you." She then went to join her husband and son.

Charles looked down the hallway nervously. The girls came up to him, Rarity spoke first. "Don't worry dear, you'll do fine, just…..speak from the heart."

Pinkie encouraged. "Yeah, just talk to her and let her know things will be fine, you can do it."

"Well, ok,I should try to talk to her." Charles then headed down thehall and to the room Twilight went into.

Applejack's parents then came up to her. Appleseed started. "Applejack, can we talk in private, there's something I need to discuss with you, let's go to the barn."

Applejack answered confusedly. "Uh, ok, sure thing dad." Applejack and her parents then headed out the door to the barn.

Charles knocked on the door and cracked it open. "Twilight, can I come in?" He saw her lying on the bed in the room with her back facing him.

Twilight looked up and behind her at Charles. "Hey Charles, of course you can."

He closed the door right behind him and stood there a moment as he spoke. "So…..what was all that about huh, he he." He gave a light chuckle. He then made his way over to the bed, around it, and sat down so he was next to Twilight.

Twilight narrowed her eyes a bit. "Ugh, that shinning, sometimes I just want to…..to….GRRR!" She made a choking motion with her front hooves as she spoke. "Gah, I can't BELIEVE him sometimes." She was breathing heavily.

Charles placed a hand on the back of her kneck and started stroking her mane to try and calm her down. "Whoa, Twilight, calm down, I'm sure he had his reasons."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow at Charles as she looked at him. "Don't tell me your defending him?"

"NO, of course not, I mean…..well…maybe…..look, he's your brother right?" Twilight nodded. "And as a good brother should, he cares about you right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't give him the right to try and tell me what I can and can't do with my life, I'm a grown mare, I can handle myself."

"And I don't think that's what he thinks, I think you just took his concern for you the wrong way."

Twilight's look softened. "What do you mean?"

Charles removed his hand from Twilight's back. "Did he just come out and say 'Twilight, I forbid you to marry Charles, you are not ready for it.'" He said in his best Shining armor impression.

Twilight giggled at Charles's impression of her brother. "Hm hm hm, no, he didn't."

"Right, all I heard him saying was, are you ready, are you sure you're ready, do you really feel ready for this. What I gathered was he just wanted you to make sure you're ready for marriage, I mean, it is a big step in life after all."

Twilight adjusted her position and lay herself across Charles's lap, he placed his hand back on Twilight's back and continued stroking her. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I just wish he didn't have to make such a big scene out there like that, then again, he never was one for subtlety." Twilight giggled again.

"There ya go, see, he was just trying to look out for you like any big brother should. So what do ya say, can you forgive him?"

"Well, he'll have to apologize for making such a scene first. Then I'll consider forgiving him."

"Fair enough."

Twilight looked up at Charles with a smile. "Thanks Charles, you really know how to cheer me up." She then sat up, pressed a hoof on Charles's shoulder and was looking at him with half lidded eyes. She then leaned in and the two shared a kiss.

After they broke apart, Charles spoke. "Glad I could help, now come on, let's go rejoin the others."

Twilight then pouted playfully. "Awwe, do we have to, I was hoping we could have some fun by ourselves here."

Charles chuckled at Twilight. "Heh he, sorry Twilight, but I don't think that would be a good idea with all those ponies out there, besides, we'll have plenty of time to do things like that when we're alone." Twilight hopped off the bed and walked out of the room with Charles.

Out in the barn, Applejack was having a discussion with her parents. "You WHAT?! Applejack shrieked.

"Appleseed, I can't believe you!" Appletree said in disbelief at what she just herd.

"Now Applejack, I know this is hard ta hear, but you need ta see reason here." Appleseed said.

"Reason, what reason, how can you just stand there and tell me you don't want me ta marry Charles!?" Applejack asked in anger and surprise.

"It's simple, he ain't a pony."

"That's it, he ain't a pony?! I can't believe you dad, so what if he aint' a pony, he's a good stallion, and he has saved my life and my friends lives on multiple occasions! He's a great guy and I love him!"

"His accomplishments aren't what are in question here, when you wrote us a letter sayin ya were datin a human, didn't know what ta think, then news starts comin our way bout a strange creature callin itself a human, runnin around and such. When I finally saw a picture of it fer myself in the papers, I believed ya and figured this was just some silly crush ya had on it and it would pass, but marriage? I'm sorry hun, but I have ta put my hoof down."

"IT, you're calling him IT now, I can't believe I'm hearin this, how can you be so close minded dad, what is wrong with you?! He save Luna from gettin fried by a DRAGON fer corns sake!"

"Appleseed, I can't believe I'm hearin this from ya, how can you be so cold?" Appletree asked.

"Stay out of this Appletree, I'm handlin this."

Applejack was glaring at her dad with such intensity, it could set the barn on fire. "Handlin this….HANDELIN THIS?! Look her, I love Charles, and I'm gonna marry him whether you like it or not!"

Appleseed kept his straight face. "And what about grand foals?"

Applejack let up slightly. "What about em'?"

"Can you look me in the eye and honestly promise me that the two a ya can produce grand foals fer me and yer ma?"

Applejack was trapped there. "Well….I….that is.."

"Exactly, you two are completely different species, I highly doubt you two can make children together."

"Well, if we want kids, we'll just adopt." Applejack answered.

Appleseed lowered his head and shook it as he closed his eyes. "So stubborn." He looked back at Applejack. "Look, children or no, the fact is he ain't a pony, and I don't want no non pony as a son in law. I forbid you two ta get married."

"You forbid me? You can't forbid me from marryin who I want! I'm a grown mare, I can make my own decisions and live my life how I want, I am marryin Charles and there aint nothing you er any force on all of Equis can do to stop me, now if'n you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go rejoin my future husband and herdmates!" Applejack then stormed out of the barn, leaving her parents behind.

Appletree stood in front of her husband. "Appleseed, I can't believe you, I thought you were better than this. This is our daughter's happiness we're talkin about, that should be what matters, not who she's marryin. As long as Charles makes her happy, that should be enough. Now if you want, you can go and apologize to our daughter, or you can just stay out here in the barn, I'm gonna go and see if I can comfort my daughter." Appletree then left Appleseed alone.

**AN: The voters have spoken, and the answer was pretty much what I thought it was, things are getting pretty tense here between Applejack and her dad, just wait till next chapter to see if her dad will come around, or if he'll stay the same close minded mule he showed himself to be. **

**P.S. I would like to give thanks to Jman for providing the cover art I'm using for this fic, I would like him to think of the parts where his OC's propose to their mare friends as a thank you. Hope you thought it was romantic enough for them.**

**HAPPY HEATH'S WARMING**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Charles and Twilight had rejoined the others after their talk. Twilight was now standing before her big brother. Shining Armor started. "Twilight, I'm sorry for making a scene like I did, I just wanted to make sure you were sure you're ready for this."

Twilight smiled at Shining. "I know you do, and Charles helped me realize that, so I forgive you."

Shining smiled back. The two then shared a brief hug. Night Light and Twilight Velvet watched their kids with pride. Velvet then came up to Charles. "Looks like you did a good job there, I knew you could handle it."

Charles smiled at her. "Heh, thanks."

Marble and Limestone were looking at Charles from around the corner of the hall, trying to keep themselves hidden. They brought their heads back around and Marble started. "Ok, we need to find some way to get Charles to like us."

Limestone was a little hesitant. "I don't know Marble, he said he didn't want any more mare friends, maybe we should just forget it."

"Oh come on Lime, how many stallions have come up to us to ask us out or something?"

"Well….."

"Exactly," Marble said as she pointed a hoof at her sister's barrel. "Not a single stallion has ever come up to us and complimented us on our looks, then we meet Charles and he says he thinks were pretty. We just gotta try and get him to fall for us."

"Well….." Limestone looked in thought, she then looked back at her sister with a confident nod. "OK, so what's the plan?"

Marble then brought her sisters head closer to whisper. "Ok, here's what we do…."

Applejack just walked in with her mother looking very unhappy. "Stupid dad, I can't believe him." She said to herself.

"Applejack dear, I don't agree with yer father either, I want you ta know that ya have my full support in yer decision, I think Charles is a fine stallion….uh….human…..you know what I'm sayin."

Applejack smiled as she looked at her mother. "Thanks ma. It means a lot ta me."

Applebloom then came running up to them. "Hey ma, where's dad?"

Appletree looked down at her youngest daughter. "He's stayin out in the barn fer now dear, he has some serious thinkin ta do."

As if to contradict that statement, the door slammed shut and the apples turned to see Appleseed standing there, still with a straight look on his face. Appletree and Applejack glared at him. Appletree came up to him and spoke. "So, I take it yer here ta apologize ta Applejack?"

Appleseed just looked at her. "Before I make any kind o decision, I want ta have a word with this human Applejack is dead set on marryin."

Appletree's look seemed to intensify. "Appleseed, I swear, you better not do nothing ta ruin our daughter's happiness."

"Appletree, I just want ta talk with him." He then walked past his wife and daughters, Applebloom was looking worried, Applejack just kept her glare on her father.

Charles was standing with his other marefriends now just talking when Appleseed came up to him. "Charles, I'd like ta have a word with ya in private if I may."

Charles looked at him confused. "Um….sure, ok, excuse me girls." Appleseed led Charles outside and just off the porch.

He turned to face Charles. "Charles, I'm gonna be straight, I don't approve of my daughter marryin some non-pony creature."

Charles wasn't sure what to make of that. "Excuse me?"

"Look, you two are completely different species, I don't want my daughter marryin somethin like you."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "Something like me? So your one of those types."

Appleseed cocked an eyebrow. "One of what types?"

"Where I came from, there were some who didn't like others that were different just because of the color of their skin, they didn't care what that person's personality was like or anything. That kind of thing was known as racism, and it has been responsible for so many innocent lives lost because of it. Now you may not like me, and that's fine, but I don't care that your daughter is a pony, I love her for who she is, and she loves me for who I am, if you can't accept that, that's your problem."

"Now look here son…." Appleseed was about to say something, but Charles cut him off.

"If you truly love your daughter, you'll let her have this, now you can hate me all you want, I don't care, all I ask is that you at least tolerate it, despise me all you want, go ahead, I'm used to it, but don't do it at the cost of Applejack's happiness."

Appleseed looked deep in thought as he looked to the side and raised a hoof. He looked back at Charles and began. "Charles, you may not be a pony, but you do seem to make sense, now I haven't changed my feelings on the matter, but you are right about me carin fer my family. From what you been sayin, I can tell you truly care about her, so as much as I hate it, I guess there's nothin I can do about it. So fer the sake of my daughter's happiness, I'll do what you say and just tolerate it. I won't like it, but I'll tolerate it."

Charles smiled at Appleseed. "That's all I ask sir."

Appleseed actually smiled back. "Fer a non-pony, you ain't so bad." The two then headed back inside.

Appletree greeted them as they came in. "Well Appleseed?"

Appleseed went up to Applejack first. "Applejack, I may not like it, but fer Celestia knows whatever reason, this feller makes ya happy, and the last thing I want ta do is get in the way of that, so fer the sake of yer happiness, I'll put up with ya marryin him, I won't like it, but I won't say no more on the matter."

Applejack's glare turned to a smile. "Really dad? Ya mean it?" Appleseed just nodded. "Thank you daddy." Applejack hugged her dad.

Appletree then whispered to Charles. "What did you two talk about, I never thought he would budge on this."

Charles whispered back. "I just let him know how much I care about Applejack."

Appletree smiled at him. "Thank ya Charles, yer a real gentle colt."

Charles just made his way to the middle of the room. "OH Charles!" Marble and Limestone called out together.

Charles looked to see that they were standing in the hallway entrance with a mistletoe hanging over their heads. They were looking at him with half lidded eyes. "Oh boy." He said to himself.

Marble started. "Oh my, it seems you have caught us under the mistletoe." She said in an unconvincing way.

Limestone continued. "I guess that means you have to kiss us, doesn't it Marble?"

Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Pinkie saw this and just chuckled to themselves, Cloudy Quartz couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's antics as well. Igneous just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Charles walked up to them. "Now girls, didn't I say…"

Marble interrupted with a sly look. "Oh come on, it's just one little kiss, what harm could it do?"

Limestone agreed. "Yeah, come on, it is tradition after all."

Charles could see where this was going. "*Sigh* Fine, ONE…KISS." The two looked at each other eagerly, they then turned their heads to Charles, closed their eyes and puckered their lips. Charles kneeled down and went for Limestone first, he gave her a quick one second kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away. Limestone gave a contented sigh. Charles then did the same for Marble with the same result, the two sisters leaned against each other and slid down to the ground.

"Step one….a success." Marble said quietly.

"HEY GUYS!" Spike called out as he came in with Owlowicious on his head.

"Spike, there's our little dragon son, come here you." Nightlight said as he approached him.

"Spike, my little boy, there you are." Twilight Velvet also made her way over to him.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Spike embraced the two as they hugged him back. Owlowicious flew off Spike's head and went over to Twilight.

"Hey there little bro, good to see you again." Shining said as he too came over to greet him.

Spike then hugged Shining. "Hey there Shining, glad to see you again, so did I miss anything exciting?"

Shining gave him a sly look. "Oh, nothing much, just that Charles had proposed to Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie and they all said yes."

Spike's eyes went wide with surprise. "Really, whoa awesome, congratulations Twilight, girls!" Spike ran over to Twilight and gave her a hug.

Twilight smiled as she hugged back. "Thanks Spike."

After they broke their embrace, Sweetie Belle came up to Spike. "Hi Spike."

Spike smiled when he saw her. "Hey Sweetie Belle." Spike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sweetie belle just giggled with a smile. "Hee hee, awe Spike."

Granny Smith then came out from the kitchen with Big Mac and called out to them. "All right every pony, dinners ready, grab a plate and stack up on grub!"

The next day came and Charles wanted to take a walk through town on his own, it was nice being around so many, but it was also getting pretty noisy, plus he needed to get away from Pinkie's sisters for a bit as they tried to convince him to share a room with them last night. He was wearing his blue winter attire with his blue jeans and his shirt with Applejack's cutie mark on it underneath. He left his staff at the farm but was wearing his necklace under his coat. He was wearing his black shoes as well.

He came to the park and sat down on a bench for a bit. "Charles, just the guard I wanted to see." Lightning Thrash's voice called out.

Charles looked up and saw Lighting Thrash out of uniform as he floated down to him from the air. "Good morning captain." Charles greeted.

Lighting landed right in front of him. "Relax Charles, I'm off duty, I'm just out enjoying the day much like you I imagine." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I never got to say this but, congratulations on your getting married thing."

"Thank you Lightning."

Lightning Thrash then looked in thought for a moment as he looked to the side, he then looked back to Charles with a somewhat nervous look. "Eh, look Charles, I'm sorry if I seemed harsh on you when you disappeared that day, it's just that you really did worry me, we are friends after all aren't we?"

Charles smiled at him. "Of course we are, frankly, I don't think I would've been comfortable without some kind of punishment for what I did, I was letting my own emotions cloud my judgement. I'm sorry about what I did."

Lighting waved a hoof at him. "It's fine, everything turned out all right, so any idea when the wedding will be?"

"Not yet, we still need to discuss that."

"Any idea who your best stallions will be?"

Charles raised an eyebrow at this. "Stallions, as in more than one?"

"Well yeah, when a stallion gets married, he can have one or more stallions as his best. Any idea who yours will be?"

"Is there a limit?"

"Well, traditionally, the stallion getting married can have two or three."

"That's good to know, then I think I know just who I want to have for my best stallions then, well, at least one stallion to be my best stallion."

"And who would that be?" Lightning asked with a smile.

Charles smirked. "I would like it if you would be one of my best stallions captain Lightning Thrash."

Thrash was surprised by this. "Me, really." He smiled as Charles nodded. "HA HA, I would be honored, you got a deal Charles." Lightning stuck out his hoof for a shake, Charles grabbed it and shook on it. "Well, I'd better get going, I got a date with my marefriends, I'll see you later private." Lightning then flew off.

Charles got back up and continued his walk. "So, I can have more than one stallion to be my best stallion, who else should I pick then?" He asked himself quietly.

"Comrade Charles, good morning." Black Cloud called as he flew up next to Charles.

"Oh, hey Black Cloud, good morning." Charles greeted as he continued to walk with Black Cloud flying next to him.

"Good morning to you too, I take it you have been having good time at Applejack's place with so many ponies there?"

"Kind of, it's nice to be around others like that, but it gets so noisy sometimes, plus, Pinkie's sisters have been trying to convince me to let them be my marefriends."

Black Cloud laughed. "HA HA, I would love to see that, I bet is funny no?"

"It's kind of annoying is what it is, they're nice and all, but I don't know if I could handle a relationship with two more mares. In fact….well." Charles lowered his head.

Black Cloud landed and looked at Charles with worry. "Is something wrong comrade?"

"It's just that I don't know if I AM ready for this, I mean, FOUR MARES, how am I supposed to provide for them? I don't know if I can do this."

"Comrade Charles, let me ask you something, do you know how herdship works?"

"I…guess not."

"Is simple, herd is family, family helps each other and looks out for each other, you think stallion does all work to keep family together?"

"Well, back on earth, the guy is usually the one to take care of everything in a marriage, and he just has one wife a few kids."

"Interesting, but not how it works here, because there are more than one in herd, herd works together to provide for one another, each of your marefriends have job no?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then is no problem, they help you and each other as you will help them."

"But, what if things don't work out, what if I'm not ready for this, what if…." Charles was saying in a bit of panic.

Black Cloud flew up and put a hoof to his mouth to stop him. Charles stopped walking when he did. "Comrade Charles, calm down." He removed his hoof. "Let me ask you another question, do you love the girls you are to marry?" Black Cloud was now on the ground standing in front of Charles and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, yes but…."

"AH, let me finish, do they love you?"

"Yes, but…."

"AH…..then what is problem, you love them, they love you, you have been with them for a few months now and have only grown closer, yes?"

"We have."

"Then you are ready, as long as you all love each other, there is no problem and you are ready for this, you can do this comrade, is no problem." Black Cloud finished with a smile.

Charles smiled back. "Thanks Black Cloud, that was quite a pep talk."

"Am always happy to help friend."

Charles then got an idea. "Black cloud, would you like to be one of my best stallions for my wedding?"

Black Cloud smiled at this. "You want me as best stallion?" Charles nodded. "It would be honor Charles, I will happily stand by you on wedding day."

"Glad to hear it Cloud, I should probably get back to the farm now, I'll see you later, I'll be sure to let you know when the wedding is, Oh, and also, I asked Lighting Thrash to be one of my best stallions too."

"That is good to hear, we will be there for you on wedding day." Black cloud then took off.

Charles decided to exercise his wings and flew back to the farm.

Charles landed a few feet away from the house when Limestone and Marble saw him come. They quickly rushed to his sides and each grabbed an arm with smiles on their faces. "Hi Charles, welcome back." Marble said.

"We missed you, you hunky stallion." Limestone added.

Charles just shook his head as he walked in with two mares around his arms. Pinkie was out on the porch and saw this, she just laughed. She then remembered something. "Hey Charles, me and the girls have been telling every pony about how great you are with music, you wouldn't mind sharing a little something with us would you?"

Charles smiled at this. "I'd be more than happy to Pinkie."

"I can't wait to hear you sing." Marble commented.

"I just know you'll be good." Limestone commented.

Charles rolled his eyes while Pinkie giggled. "All right you two, I kind of need my arms if I'm going to do a song for every pony."

"Awwe." They said with a frown, they reluctantly released Charles from their grasp.

The four walked in and Pinkie announced Charles's arrival. "Hey every pony, Charles is back, and he's going to do a song for us, he's been sharing music with us from his world and it is just fantastic!"

Charles stood in front of the fire place while every pony else gathered around to hear him perform. "Ok, the song I have in mind to share with all of you comes from a holiday similar to Hearths Warming, it's a holiday called Christmas, just letting you know so no pony gets confused when I bring it up. Also, I want to dedicate this song to four very special mares that changed my life for the better and am happily marrying. Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack."

The four smiled at Charles. He used his magic to create clones of himself, each with instruments for the song he would perform, the music started and Charles sang.

(A Christmas Love Song, Tony Bennett)

Lightning Thrash was walking with Rainbow and Derpy through town on their date. They each had a smile on. Derpy was on his left and Rainbow was on his right. "Sure is a beautiful day huh?" He asked them.

"Yup." Dash simply answered.

"It sure is, I love the snow." Derpy also answered.

"That sure is something, Charles proposing to your friends and all?" Lightning thought out loud.

"I'll say, I can't wait for the wedding." Derpy said with a bigger smile.

"It sure is, I'm real happy for them." Rainbow Commented.

"You know, Stunner and Carbon proposed to their marefriends as well."Lightning informed.

Dash looked at Lightning with surprise. "So Fluttershy's getting married too?"

"Yep, Stunner and Carbon told me about it today when I ran into them."

"How wonderful, that is so romantic." Derpy said with a dreamy look in her crossed eyes.

Dash was a little surprised too. "Wow, it seems all our friends are getting married."

Lighting looked straight ahead. "Yeah, it seems so." He said quietly.

Dash and Derpy stopped in their tracks and looked at him with confusion. Derpy was the one to ask. "Is something wrong Lightning?"

Lighting walked ahead a little more then stopped. He gave out a loud sigh, then turned around to face them. "Girls, do you have any idea how happy I am to have you two in my life?"

Rainbow answered with a smirk. "I think I can imagine."

Lightning continued. "All our friends are getting married to the ponies they love. Charles with Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. Carbon and Octavia, and Fluttershy and Stunner, they all are getting married because they love each other."

Derpy spoke up with a smile. "Well that is what happens when ponies love one another."

Lighting pointed a hoof at Derpy. "Exactly, and I love you two with all my heart, which is why I figured why should we be left out of all this joy going around?"

Rainbow then looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you getting at Thrash?"

Thrash smiled at his marefriends. "What I'm getting at….is I would like it very much if you two agreed to marry me, will you two be my wives and make my life complete?"

Derpy's and Rainbow's jaw dropped. They slowly turned to each other for a moment, then looked back at Lightning. Rainbow Smirked as Derpy's eyes got all watery. Derpy was the first to answer. "Oh Lighting, of course I will, thank you so much." She then launched herself at him and hugged him tight. They then shared a passionate, open mouthed kiss.

Once they finished, Dash trotted up with that same smirk. "It's about time you asked, I was starting to think you'd never propose." Rainbow then wrapped her forelegs around Lightning's neck and dipped him down so he was looking up at her. She pressed her lips to his and gave him a good hard passionate kiss. She stood him back up and mussed her mane a bit.

Lighting just stood there dumbstruck. "WOW….I mean…WOW." Dash just chuckled.

Charles finished the song and all the ponies were stomping their hooves in approval. He dismissed his magic duplicates and looked over the ponies. "Thank you all, I'm glad you liked it."

His marefreinds then came up to him with smiles. Rarity was the first to speak. "Oh Charles, that was absolutely beautiful."

Twilight then came in. "That was very lovely Charles, thank you."

Applejack then gave her compliment. "I gotta say, I ain't never heard anythin so pretty before."

And Pinkie then came is as her usual bubbly self. "Wow Charles, that was really pretty, that was very sweet of you."

Charles looked at each of them as he spoke. "Thanks girls, I'm glad you thought so." He then went and gave each of them a kiss. Apllejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and….wait. Charles stopped after Pinkie, he looked and saw he was about to kiss Limestone. Charles pulled back, he looked and saw Limestone and Marble lined up with his marefriends, lips puckered and ready for a kiss. Charles couldn't help himself, he just smiled at them. "Nice try girls." He said to them.

They opened their eyes. "Awwee." They said with disappointment. Once again, Charles's mares couldn't help but laugh a little at this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Agent Jonathan, come in please."

"You wanted to see me Mr. Alex?"

"Have you made any progress on tracking your target?"

"Yes sir, we are currently working on a device that should allow us to travel through dimensions and to the one the subject escaped too."

"Good, how long till it's done?"

"You must understand, this is delicate and complicated, we're talking about traveling between worlds here."

"How….long?"

"It should be ready in a few months or so."

"Agent Jonathan, what about the two scientists heading up this project?"

"They are in full cooperation sir, they are doing as told and working very diligently."

"Don't screw this up Jonathan, or the only work you'll be able to get is cleaning toilets for a living. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Understood."

Back in Equestria:

"_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" _Charles was in a panic, it was two days to Hearth's Warming and he had completely forgotten to get his marefriends a gift. _"Crap! How could I be so thoughtless? These girls give me their love and I don't even have the common sense to get them anything for the holiday….__**CRAAAAAAPPP!**__" _ He was flying frantically over town in his red and yellow winter outfit with his black jeans and shoes, trying desperately to think of what to get the mares he was to wed. _"Come on THINK, there has to be something you can get them…ok, personalities, Rarity is classy, generous, and is a fashion designer. Pinkie is happy-go-lucky, loves parties and is an excellent baker. Applejack is a hard worker, honest, works on an apple orchard, and isn't afraid to get her hooves dirty. Twilight loves books, is very smart, and has a caring heart. So what can I get them."_

"_Use that brain of yours, now Twilight, I guess is simple enough, I could get her a book….oh but what kind of book, she has so many already. It would have to be something special._" Charles stopped and landed on a cloud to sit and think for a moment. _"Let's see, book, book….AHA, perhaps a piece of literature that doesn't exist here…..which means I may have to go back to earth….AM I OUT OF MY MIND?! I can't go back there, well, I could thanks to Twilight's teachings and teleport back, but how would I be able to get her anything, I don't have earth money, I would just end up stealing. Then again, why should I worry about stealing from anyone there, all THEY ever did was hurt me. Besides, the kind of book I have in mind for Twilight is sure to impress her, and she is definitely worth it, they all are."_

"Ok, so I know what I want to get Twilight, what about the others, Rarity likes jewelry and dresses, maybe I could get her a nice dress or fancy jewelry, but what? I do recall some fashions on earth that Rarity would simply love, perhaps I could get something like that for her from earth too, maybe a fashion magazine that could give her ideas on some new fashion designs to help her business. HAH, that would be perfect. Ok, Rarity and Twilight are covered."

"Ok, now Pinkie Pie, let's see, Pinkie, Pinkie…she loves parties, loves baking…..perhaps something to do with that, but what?" Charles stood up and paced in thought on the cloud. "Baking, baking, baking…a cook book? I suppose, but what kind? If it's going to be something special, it should be a cook book with recipes she doesn't have. Hmmm, perhaps I would have to get something from earth for her too. YES, that's it, HA HA, I am so brilliant!"

Charles stopped his pacing. "Ok, Pinkie, Rarity, and Twilight are covered, now what about Applejack? Think, think, think….GAH! This is going to be hard, how do get something for a farm pony that's already happy with what she has? There has to be something I can get her to show her how much I care about her…come brain, WORK!" He proceeded to rub his hands on his head and messed with his hair. "A new hat maybe…..no that's too simple, then again, she does seem to love that hat she's always wearing, would she even want a new hat? I don't know, I just can't seem to think of anything else, so I guess I could try and get her a nice new hat for her, I'm sure she would love it."

Charles finally made his decisions on what to get his marefriends for Hearth's Warming. "All right then, I'm going to have to make a trip back to earth and just get these things, good thing I remember a one stop shop type of store I saw when I was in New York, I can pop in, get the things I want, then pop out back home…..home, heh, I really have a home here. MAN that feels good to say."

Charles focused his magic as Twilight taught him to when using a teleport spell, but since he would be crossing dimensions, it would take a lot more than what was needed for a simple teleport, luckily, he had it since he was able to do it befor. Last time when he tried it, it was an accident, now that he had training and knew where he was going, it was going to be easier. "Come on, New York, Time Square, here I come" His body became enveloped in his white aura as he closed his eyes in focus. In a brilliant flash, he vanished.

The void between worlds:

"WOO HOO!" Charles cried as he flew through the dimensional void to earth, he was surrounded by the same swirling colors as before when he first came to Equestria.

New York City, Time Square:

In a brilliant flash in a random alley near time square, Charles appeared. "Whoa, what a rush." He wobbled on his feet a bit. "Ok, need to sit down now, whew, man. That takes quite a lot out of me, gonna have to rest for a bit before I try that again." He sat down and leaned against the brick wall behind him. He looked to his right and could see the busy streets of New York before him, the whole city and streets were a bustle with people and the stores were decorated for Christmas, it was night at the time. "Hmpf, humans, I can't believe I'm actually calling myself one with the way they treated me. What am I saying, I am a human, they're the monsters." Charles said to himself as he glared at all the people passing by. The alley was dark so if anyone happen to look his way, they would most likely not see his wings.

After almost an hour, he felt he had gained back enough of his magic to teleport back to Equestria, he stood up and was about to walk out but then remembered something. _"My wings, I can't let them see my wings, if they do, it'll all start over again and I won't be able to get the gifts for my mare friends. I know, I'll just cast a simple illusion spell to hide them." _He focused his magic to his wings and they faded out. "Perfect, now to just make my way to the store I recall seeing the last time I was here, just hope it's still there." He made his way out of the alley and joined the other humans going about their business, unaware of the being from Equestria.

"_It sure is weird being back in this world, after being among so many that actually care about me, this place is the one that feels alien now." _After a bit of a walk, he finally came to the store he was searching for. "HAH, perfect, it's still here." It was a large building with glass double doors, the inside had two floors with books in one section, clothing in another, various nick knacks in one and food in another. Charles first made his way up the second floor where the books were. "Let's see, literature, literature, AHA, here we go, perfect, the complete works of Shakespear, Twilight is sure to love this." Charles took the book under his arm and went to the section with magazines.

"Ok, gaming….no….news…no….celebrities…no…..here we go, fashion magzines, the latest trend. Rarity is sure to love this." Charles placed it under his arm with the book he picked up. "Now to find a cook book for Pinkie." He went on and continued searching for said item. It didn't take him long to find the section with cook books and found one with vegetarian dishes and one with recipes for sweets that pinkie had never heard of. "And now for Applejack." Charles made his way back to the first floor with the clothing and searched through a section that had western style wear.

He searched through the hats trying to find the perfect one for Applejack. "No…no….no…no…hmmm, this looks nice, and it even has an apple on it, this is perfect, I just know she'll love it." Charles picked out a hat that was similar to Applejack's in color, but had a braid surrounding the base and an apple attached to it on the front.

"Applejack, that's a funny name for a girl." A woman commented who had come up next to Charles as she went through the hats.

Charles turned to her and retorted. "And just what is wrong with Applejack for a name?"

"It just sounds weird to me." The woman appeared to be in her 30's, she had long black hair and stood two inches taller than Charles.

He didn't like some stranger bad mouthing one of his marefriends. "Look here, I think it's a fine name, just like Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight. They are fine names belonging to four fine mares that I'm marrying."

The woman looked at him with shock and confusion. "Four…..mares? Are you saying you're getting this for a horse and marrying four?"

He decided to have fun here. "Actually their ponies, and they are four of the kindest, nicest, sweetest ponies I have ever met, of course I don't expect a _human_ to understand."

"Excuse me?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

Charles kept his smirk as he dismissed his spell hiding his wings. The woman backed off with fear on her face. "That's right, you heard me, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. So long freak." He gave a small salute as he focused his magic and once again his body was enveloped with his white aura, and in a flash, disappeared from sight, leaving behind a confused and bewildered woman.

The void between worlds:

"WOO HOOO, YEAH!" Charles cheered for joy as he flew through the void between dimensions surrounded by the colors he saw the first and recently second time he did this.

Equestria, Ponyville:

Charles reappeared, keeping his forward momentum. He made a bit of a rough landing and rolled in the snow upon re-entry, he landed on his back in a fit of joy. "HA HA, WOO, oh man HA HA, that was fun." He lay on his back sprawled out with his gifts for his marefriends lying on the ground next to him spread out a little.

"Um, Charles, what are you doing?" Shinning had asked as he looked down at Charles.

From Charles's point of view, he looked upside down. "Oh hey Shining, I just got back after doing a bit of last minute shopping for my girls."

Shining stepped back to let Charles up. He picked up the things in his aura and looked at them curiously. "What is all this?"

Charles informed him. "I got a book for Twilight, a pair of recipe books for Pinkie, a fashion magazine for Rarity, and a new hat for Applejack. I just made a little trip to earth to get them, and quite frankly, I'm a little worn out, crossing dimensions isn't easy." He said as he sat back down.

Shining looked at Charles with confusion. "You went to earth?"

"well yeah, it was the only place I could think of to go to get something special for them. What better place to go shopping for someone you really care about than another dimension right?"

"I…..guess so."

Charles looked around and noticed he was in front of Applejack's house. "Oh crud." He said a little worried.

"What is it?" Shining asked upon picking up on Charles's distress.

"I can't let the girls see this stuff yet, it's a surprise, Shining, think you can help me hide these until I can get them wrapped up?"

Shining Armor gave him a smile. "No problem." He then made them disappear.

Charles looked at him curiously. "Where did you…"

Shining cut him off. "The room I'm staying in while I'm here."

Charles smiled again. "Thanks Shining, I owe you."

"No problem."

Charles then got an idea. "Shining, how would you like to be one of my best stallions at the wedding?"

Hearths Warming Day:

Hearths Warming Day had finally come. Everypony had gathered in the main living room and families passed out gifts for one another. Charles was wearing a new grey sweater with a white zig zag line at the center Rarity made him. It was now his turn to pass out his gifts to the ponies he was marrying. Shining brought them out for him and floated them over to him. "Thanks Shining, I appreciate it."

"Thank you for giving me the honor of being one of your best stallions."

Charles was sitting down on the floor next to the fire place as he presented each gift to his marefriends, Twilight was first. "Twilight, I know how much you like books and reading, so I got you something I just know you're going to enjoy." He handed her a large rectangular object wrapped up.

"Thank you Charles." She opened it and saw what it was, she eyed it curiously. "The complete works of shakespear, who is that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to get you all so I made a quick trip to earth and got you all something from there, Shakespear was a popular play writer from earth history and that book holds every piece he ever wrote, I hope you enjoy it."

Twilight smiled. "Charles, you went back to earth to get this?" He just nodded. "Thank you so much, I can't wait to take a look." She then came up to him and they shared a gratifying kiss. Twilight held the book in her aura and set it aside for now.

Charles then presented Rarity with her gift. "Rarity, since you like fashion and all, I figured maybe you'd like to know more about earth fashion, so I picked up a fashion magazine and thought you might be able to come up with some new designs or something."

Rarity opened her gift and smiled as she looked through the magazine. "Oh my, just look at those dresses, and those suites, heavens, this is magnificent." She turned her attention to Charles. "Thank you Charles, this is very thoughtful of you." She then came up to him and gave him a kiss as well."

Then it was Pinkie's turn. She was smiling big before Charles gave her her gift. "Pinkie, since you like to bake and stuff, I figured you might be interested in a few earth recipes."

Pinkie opened her gift and gave each book a quick look through. "Wow Charles, these recipes look tasty thank you so much." She just leapt at him and pressed her lips to his, which he gratefully accepted.

Finally it was Applejack's turn. "Applejack, I'll have to admit, I wasn't sure what to get you at first, but after some thought…well, I just hope you like it, it may not seem as thoughtful as the other gifts, but I just wasn't sure what to get you, I just hope you at least like it." Charles then handed Applejack her gift.

She unwrapped it to reveal a box, she took off the lid and lifted the hat out. "Well I'll be." She smiled at it. "Charles, this is perfect, I love it."

Charles spoke nervously. "Really, you sure, cause if not, I'm sure I could come up with something better to get you."

Applejack chuckled. "He he, this is just fine partner, thank ya." She took off her old hat and tried on the new one. "It fits perfectly, thank ya so much Charles, I love it." She too then gave Charles a grateful kiss.

The day pressed on as everypony enjoyed one another's company during the holiday. Before it came time to turn in for the night, Charles figured now was as good a time as any to begin the discussion of when the wedding will be. "All right, can I have everyponies attention please." Every pony quieted down and turned their attention to Charles. "Thank you. Now then, I believe now would be a good time to discuss whent the wedding will be."

"Ooh ooh, can we have it in the summer, summer is nice." Pinkie said.

"I think we could have it during fall, it would be so romantic to walk down the aisle with all those leaves at that shade of orange as we say our I do's." Rarity swooned.

Charles interjected. "Actually girls, I would like to have it before spring."

They looked at him curiously. Twilight stepped forward. "Charles, why so soon?"

Charles began to explain. "Twilight, in case you all forgot, I'm supposed to go off and find these things called the elements of life, it's a long trip to where I have to go and I would like to know I have four beautiful mares I can call my wives waiting for me back home. I know this isn't an easy subject, but there is a threat looming that I need to be ready for. I've learned all I can from you Twilight, and It's about time I go and find the elements of life."

"Oh, right, guess we kinda forgot about that." Applejack hung her head.

"Awwe, but we don't want you to go." Pinkie whined."

Charles took them all in a hug. "I know you don't want me to go, I don't want to go either, but this is something I have to do, besides, once this whole mess is over and done with, we'll have our whole lives ahead of us as a herd."

Rarity started. "Well, if you have to go, couldn't we at least get married on the first day of spring, after winter wrap up, please." She looked at Charles with saucer sized eyes.

"Rarity, I don't know if…"

Charles was cut off as all the mares in his arms gave him the same look, he was completely and utterly helpless. "Ugh, fine, I guess I can wait until Spring comes around, but after that, I have to go."

The mares all smiled at him. Night light came forward. "So then its settled, we'll have the wedding the day after winter wrap up."

"YAHOO, A WEDDING ON THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING!" Pinkie cheered.

Charles then asked. "So, who are we going to get for our wedding planner?"

"I can do it, I am very organized after all." Twilight offered.

"Really, you want to be the wedding planner for your own wedding?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, why not?"

"Well, ok then, so who are we going to get to plan the party?"

Pinkie spoke up. "Uh, _DUH!_" She said as she pointed to herself with a smile.

"I should have known." Charles said with a head shake.

"Of course, who else to plan a wedding party than some pony who's specialty is planning parties?!" Pinkie cheered again. "And don't worry, I'll make sure to coordinate everything so it's to every ponies liking. I'm of course referring to you three." She pointed to Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack.

"OOH, and I could design the wedding dresses." Rarity perked up.

"And I can take care of the catering." Applejack offered.

Charles was smiling big. "Well then, I guess the wedding is well taken care of. We're going to have one fine spring day wedding."

Out of nowhere, Spike belches out a letter. "Twilight, we got a letter from Celestia." Every pony turns their attention to Spike as he reads it out loud.

_My dearest student Twilight, I do hope I am not interupteing your holiday, but something urgent has come up, I need you, the other elements of harmony, and Charels to come to Canterlot right away, please come as soon as you can._

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight was the first to comment. "Gosh, I wonder what could be wrong, we'd better get going. Come on girls, and Charles, let's go."

Earth, undisclosed location:

"Keith, are you sure about this?"

"Marie, we have to do this, this could be our only chance, we have to take it."

"Your right, we have to get him back, I just wish we never made that agreement all those years ago."

"Don't worry Marie, we'll do whatever it takes to get him back, I promise."

"Do you really think he'll come back to us after what we did to him?"

"I…I don't know, but we have to at least try."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

On the train ride to Canterlot, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash informed the others of the good news they had about getting married as well. Needless to say, a round of congratulatory hugs and such were given. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were also informed of when the wedding for their four friends and human would be. None of them were sure as to why Celestia asked them all to come to Canterlot though, but they would soon find out. The train pulled up to the station and the group made their way through the town up to the castle. The guards opened the door and the group of mares and human made their way in.

Upon entry, Celestia stood at the top of the staircase to greet them with a smile. "Good evening my little ponies, and Charles."

The girls and Charles all bowed. "Good evening princess." Twilight greeted.

"I am terribly sorry to call you all here on this holiday, but something important has come to my attention."

"It's all right Celestia, we're always happy to help, so what do you need us for?"

Celestia's smile faded. "As you know, we have Dark Flash in the dungeons, she has been secured so she can't cause trouble, however, as it turns out, she was once a friend of Luna's."

Rainbow hovered above the others. "What? You expect us to believe that she and Luna were friends?"

Celestia looked over at Dash and continued. "I know it sounds hard to believe, but it is true, she was once known as Night Shine. She lived here in the castle for a time until she started getting made fun of by some of the staff. She tried to inform Luna about it but was blown off as her being silly. In the end, she had enough, blew up part of the castle and flew off."

Twilight's eye's widened in shock. "SHE did that?!"

Celestia just nodded. "I believe she has fallen prey to her own dark emotions of rejection and sadness, thus turning her into something else, much like what happened to Luna before when she turned into Nightmare Moon."

Rarity then began. "So I take it that you want us to use the elements of harmony to change her back, correct?"

Celestia smiled at them. "I do, I would like this to be a Hearth's warming gift to my sister, she has no idea of what I am planning, I believe you can change her back and restore her to what she was before."

Charles then came forward with a question. "Ok, so you want the girls to use the elements of harmony to change Dark Flash back to Night Shine, but why am I here, I'm no bearer of an element of harmony."

"I would like you nearby in case Dark Flash manages to break loose and tries to escape."

Charles suddenly looked sullen. "Forgive me princess, but last time I tried to fight her, I wasn't really much help, Princess Luna did most of the work in that fight. I think that made it obvious that you two are stronger than I am, you could probably handle her yourself. "

Celestia kept her warm smile. "Charles, haven't you been training in magic with Twilight?"

"Well, yes but…"

Celestia raised a hoof to cut him off. "And didn't you save my sister from being hit by Dark Flash's fire ball that would have killed her?"

"Yes but…"

She cut him off again. "Charles, you are a strong warrior, you have proven yourself capable time and again, and with Twilight's training, I know you have grown a little in strength, I have every confidence you can handle this if she breaks loose."

Charles thought for a moment, then looked up at Celestia and smiled. "You can count on me your majesty, I will do my best if worse comes to worse."

"Glad to hear it, now come, we shall retrieve the elements of harmony and take Dark Flash to a more open area so you six can use them." Celestia began walking as they followed her to the chamber where the elements were kept.

Along the way, Discord appeared and followed. "Hello my friends, so good to see you on this joyous holiday."

Charles, Fluttershy and Pinkie smiled upon seeing Discord, the others still were wary around him. "Hey Discord, Happy Hearth's warming." Pinkie cheered.

"And a happy Hearth's warming to you too Pinkie, and to all of you as well, tell me, what brings you all by the castle at this time of the year?"

Fluttershy informed. "Princess Celestia asked us to use the elements of harmony to turn Dark Flash back to what she was before so Luna can have her friend back. Her name used to be Night Shine."

Discord put his lion paw to his chin in thought. "Ah yes, I remember hearing about that. So you six are going to change her back to Night shine, splendid, I'll bet Luna is very pleased about this."

Celestia then spoke. "Actually, my sister doesn't know about this, I want this to be a surprise gift for Hearth's warming for her."

"But then how does she not know about this going on right now?"

"I have her busy entertaining a visiting dignitary I invited over for a visit."

With Princess Luna:

"I must say, it seems rather rude for your sister to invite me over and not be here herself." The dignitary said as he and Luna sat at a table to enjoy a nice meal. The dignitary was a griffon ambassador.

Luna responded with a fake smile. "I am terribly sorry about that, I'm sure she will be along any moment."

"Well, that will give us plenty of time to talk, did I ever tell you of the time I went to visit the country of Saddle Arabia, I know your sister went there, but you simply must go yourself, it is a wonderful country with…" The griffon ambassador just started rambling on with boring details.

"_I think I'd prefer being banished to the moon than this. Next time I see you big sister, you're going to get it." _Luna thought to herself.

Back with Celestia:

The group had retrieved the elements of harmony and were now on their way to get Dark Flash.

Discord took notice of Applejack's hat. "Applejack, is that a new hat your wearing?"

Applejack answered with pride. "Darn tootin, Charles got it fer me from his old home."

Charles responded from the back of the group. "That place was no home, I was treated as a monster there, that was just a place I was stuck in till I found my real home here."

Discord used his magic to levitate Applejack's hat off her head. "Hey, what in tarnation are ya doin? Give it back." Applejack was glaring at Discord.

"Oh relax, I just want a closer look. Hmm, sturdy….nice braid, it even has an apple on it." Discord then floated it back to Applejack and placed it on her head. "There, see, I just wanted a better look." Discord then turned his attention to Charles. "So Charles, you really went back there?"

Charles answered. "Believe me, I didn't want to, but I knew it was the best place to go to get something special for my girls." He smiled as he spoke.

His mares smiled back at him. Discord then started. "Well frankly, I think that place is rather boring, not enough chaos going on."

The girls and Charles stopped in their tracks, Celestia stopped as well and turned around while keeping a straight face. The girls all yelled. "YOU WHAT?!"

Charles then spoke on his own. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight, are you saying you can travel between worlds too?"

"But of course, being a god of chaos, I am capable of it, Celestia is too. I would think you thought that possible since she, Luna, and myself have more power than you do and you were able to cross the dimensional borders, though Celestia and Luna never do."

Celestia then started. "Because it could be dangerous. We have used our powers to peek into other worlds, but never travel to them. Now come, let us continue." Celestia turned and started walking again, the others followed.

They soon reached the dungeons and Dark Flash's cell. Dark Flash looked up at her visitors. "Well, well, what a pleasant Hearth's warming surprise, nine visitors. What do you want?" She said sarcastically.

Celestia answered. "Dark Flash, because you have proven to be a threat to Equestria, I have no choice but to sentence you to…." Dark Flash figured it was death and just hung her head with a scowl. "Be purified by the elements of harmony."

Dark Flash then raised her head and looked at her confusingly, Celestia was wearing a smile. "Excuse me?"

"I am well aware that you have been corrupted by your dark emotions which turned you into what you are, much like what happened to my sister many years ago."

"You must be joking, I am how I am because your sister betrayed me, she turned her back on me and ignored me when I asked for her help."

"She was only part of the problem and learned from her mistakes, the other part of the problem is you for letting your emotions get the better of you and turning you into what you are now. But the elements of harmony can change that, they can remove the darkness from your heart and make you Night Shine again."

Dark Flash stood up and glared at them. "I TOLD YOU, NIGHT SHINE IS DEAD, LUNA KILLED HER THE DAY SHE TURNED HER BACK ON ME!"

Celestia looked at her with pity. "Tell me, if you could go back to the way things were and make them better, would you? To be with Luna again, to be friends again? Would you?"

Dark Flash hung her head and turned away. "There is no going back."

"Yes there is, the elements of harmony can make you who you were, who you are supposed to be, surely there is some part of you inside that is still Night Shine who longs for the days that you and Luna were friends."

Dark Flash just looked sad with her head still turned. "How can things possibly go back after what I did when I left?"

"Because Luna realizes it was her fault this happened, and she is terribly sorry about it, she wants you back, she wants her old friend Night Shine with her again."

Dark Flash lifted her head and looked at Celestia. "She really wants me back, after what I did, after I nearly…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Celestia smiled. "She does, so what do you say, can you forgive her for what she did to you, she forgives you for all the wrong you've done so far."

Dark Flash looked to the side again in thought. "I…..I…..GAH!" She winced as she clenched her eyes. "NO,…get out of my head!" She started thrashing a bit, causing her chains to rattle. She glared at Celestia. "I will never forgive you or her for rejecting me." Her eyes were slitted. "I will rule all of Equestria and be its queen."

The group all became worried. Celestia spoke to Discord in a hurried manner. "Discord, teleport us to the garden."

"Right." Discord snapped his eagle claw and the group disappeared from the dungeons with Dark Flash in tow. They reappeared in the gardens and Celestia quickly placed the elements of harmony on their respective owners. Dark Flash was still in chains with the magic inhibitor ring on her horn. The chains were attached to the ground.

"Girls, use the elements now!" Celestia commanded. Dark Flash looked as if she were struggling with something.

"NO….get out of my head." "You need me, remember how she hurt you, how she betrayed you?" "I…DON'T…WANT…YOU!"

Twilight and her friends activated their elements. Their necklaces started to glow, their bodies enveloped in the same color glow as their element, they rose up in the air, Twilight's eyes opened to reveal pure glowing white eyes. A rainbow shot forth from them in a spiral, the two connected just above their heads and shot down in one big rainbow at Dark Flash. Her body became encased in a swirling vortex of colors as she screemed out. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Charles, Celestia, and Discord shielded their eyes from the bright flash that erupted from the magic that was affecting Dark Flash.

Princess Luna:

Princess Luna was walking down the hall with the griffon ambassador next to her as he continued rambling on about something the night princess held no interest for. The hall they were walking had windows lining it that looked out to the garden. A bright flash outside caught her attention. "What was that?" She said quietly to herself as she stopped and looked outside. "Sister? Discord? What are the bearers of the elements doing here?" She saw them standing in front of Dark Flash. "Dark Flash too, what is my sister up too?"

The griffon ambassador spoke up. "Princess, is something wrong, oh, there is your sister, what is going on out there?"

An answer was given as the elements of harmony activated before their eyes. Luna's eyes widened as she soon realized what may be going on. She quickly turned to the griffon. "Ambassodor, I'm terribly sorry, but I must take my leave." Luna then flew through the halls as fast as she could to get to the door that led to the garesn.

She reached it in no time and stepped outside just in time to see the rainbow from the elements of harmony strike Dark Flash and hear a scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luna raised a hoof and used a wing to shield her eyes from the bright flash that followed. The light faded and Luna lowered her wing, before her, the six mares were on the ground looking tired. Charles, Celestia, and Discord helped each one of them back up. Luna trotted up to her older sister. "Sister, what is going on, what is all this?"

Celestia smiled. "A present for you for Hearth's warming sister."

Luna just looked at her quizzically, a moan was then heard. "Oooohhh."

Every pony, god, and human looked to the source. Lying on the ground was an alicorn with a silver coat, mane and tail, the mane moved and glittered much like Luna's. Luna slowly made her way over to the downed alicorn that slowly opened her eyes. "Night Shine, is that you?"

The alicorn sat up on her haunches and looked at Luna. "Luna, is that you?"

Luna smiled with tears forming in her eyes. "Night shine, it is you!" Luna glomped onto Night shine knocking them both over. "I missed you so much Night Shine, I'm so sorry for not listening to you when I did."

Night shine narrowed her eyes. "GET OFF ME!" She pushed Luna off of her, stood up, and just looked at her.

Luna was surprised by this. "Night Shine, it's me, Luna, your old friend."

"I know who you are, you're the one that hurt me, do you really think I had forgotten how you ignored me when I needed you the most!" She spoke with anger clear in her voice.

Luna was now looking rather regretful. "Night Shine, I'm sorry, I really am, I just didn't think any pony could ever thing the worst of you, I'm sorry I didn't listen. Please believe me when I say that if I could go back and change things I would, I would have listened to you and done something."

"Well you can't, and you didn't, I may not be Dark Flash anymore, but I still remember what happened." She traded her angry look for one of sadness as she turned her head away. "I thought we were friends, I thought I could count on you to be there for me, but you weren't."

Luna came closer. "Night Shine…..I can't tell you how sorry I am that I did that, I'll say it as many times as you want me too, I just want you back, I miss you."

Night Shine looked back at Luna. "I missed you too, but you really hurt me. I don't know if I want to take the chance of being hurt again"

Luna came closer and put a hoof to Night Shine and looked her in the eyes. "Night Shine, I promise from now on, I will listen to you and be there for you no matter what, if you ever need me for anything, I will be there, I swear by my moon."

Night Sine's eyes started getting teary. "Really, you promise?"

Luna gave a smile. "I do, I did just swear by my moon didn't I, and you know I mean it when I do that."

Night Shine smiled back. She embraced Luna in a hug as she spoke. "Oh Luna, I missed you so much, can you ever forgive me for all those things I did as Dark Flash."

Luna hugged back as she started to cry tears of joy. "I already have, I'm just happy to have my friend back."

While this was going on, Pinkie pulled a hankerchief out of nowhere while Discord made one appear, they both blew their noses noisily making confetti come out. Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity just had a sweet smile on, Rainbow Dash just looked bored. Charles watched the whole scene with a smile of his own as well with his arms crossed.

Celestia finally came forward once Luna and Night shine broke their embrace. "Luna, this is my Hearth's warming gift to both of you." She said to both Luna and Night Shine. "Happy Hearth's warming sister."

Luna looked to her sister with a smile. "Thank you sister, I was going to let you have it for sticking me with that boring ambassador, but I think this makes up for it."

"Boring, excuse me?" Came a voice from behind the group. "So you think I'm boring do you?" The griffon ambassador asked looking none too pleased.

Celestia came forward and addressed him. "Ambassador, do forgive my sister's comment, she's just having a long rough day."

"Well, I don't know what's going on here but I do not appreciate being ignored, you invite me here for a casual visit, don't greet me yourself, your sister ditches me in the hall and comes out here, then I find my way here and she calls me boring, I can assure you this does not sit well."

"I'm terribly sorry ambassador, I can explain everything, why don't we go to the dining hall for a nice dessert as an apology." Celestia then led the ambassador away from the gardens.

Charles spoke up. "Come on every pony, let's leave these two alone so they can catch up." They all agreed and left the two alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

After much planning and anticipation, Charles's wedding day had finally come. Celestia offered to let Charles have the wedding at the castle and would be presiding over it. Charles was in a room with his best stallions Lightning Thrash, Black Cloud, and Shining Armor. All were wearing tuxedos. Charles was pacing back and for the nervously while the three stallions with him just watched. "Oh man, oh man, I can't believe it, the day is finally here, I can't believe I'm actually getting married."

Lighting spoke up. "Why not, you proposed to them, they said yes, you all agreed on a day, so now the day is here. What's not to believe?"

Black Cloud agreed. "Yes comrade Charles, why so nervous?"

Charles looked at the three as he answered. "Because I never in a million years thought something like this would ever happen to me. I never thought I would ever fall in love and get married, yet it's actually happening. I can't do this, how am I supposed to do this?"

Shining Stepped forward. "Charles calm down, you CAN do this, no sweat."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married."

"Well I might be soon, I've been seeing a beautiful mare in my spare time, her name is Cadence, she's Celeistias niece, plus, she used to foal sit for Twilight."

"Well that's all well and good but that doesn't exactly ease my nerves. I can't do this, I just can't."

Lightning then came forward. "Yes you can, come on, you've faced worse than this, this is nothing."

Charles paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Your right, I have, I can do this, I can do this." He started making for the door to the hall to take his place at the altar. "I can do this, I…" He turned back around looking a little panicked. "Can't-do-this-I'm-scared-out-of-my-mind."

Lightning threw his head back, Shining rolled his eyes, and Black Cloud facehooved, all giving out a collective grunt. "UGH!"

"Look, I'm sorry guys, but I'm taking a big step in life here, I don't know how things will work out."

Black Cloud came up to Charles. "Comrade, do you not remember talk we had a few days before Hearth's warming?"

Charles thought for a minute. "Yeah, I remember, a herd looks out for each other, they work together to support one another and love each other."

"Exactly, so no matter what, you are not alone."

Shining then came forward. "Besides, knowing my sister, I'll bet she's probably stressing about all this too."

With Charles's brides to be:

Twilight was pacing nervously back and forth in front of Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie, all wearing white dresses. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Octavia, Vinyl, and Derpy were there as well, they were acting as the best mares for the four. "Oooh, this is it, I can't believe this is it. We're actually getting married. How does my dress look, is it on straight?"

Applejack answered. "Fer the hundredth time YES Twilight, you look fine, would ya just calm down."

Rarity came in. "Darling, you're working yourself up too much, just relax."

Twilight turned to Rarity. "Relax, how am I supposed to relax, we're about to get married here, maybe I'm not ready for this, maybe I answered too soon, ooh, what am I going to do?"

Pinkie wasn't really much help, she was just jumping for joy and was very excited about it all. Rainbow Dash came up to her and put a hoof on her back. "Chillax Twilight, you're not alone in this remember, we're all here for you, besides, in case you forgot, you're not the only one getting married."

Vinyl came forward. "Yeah Twilight, you got Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie with you, they're marrying Charles too you know."

Twilight smiled at her. "Your right, I need to just calm down, take a deep breath and relax."

Pinkie finally spoke up. "Yeah, that's what you need to do. I can't wait to get this started." She said as she continued jumping.

Rarity looked to Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, darling, would you please stop jumping up and down like that, you're going to get all sweaty and ruin your dress."

Pinkie stopped with a frown. "Fine." She quickly smiled again.

Back with Charles:

(Lights, by Aviators)

Charles was taking calming breaths after his little freak out. "Feeling better comrade?" Black cloud asked.

"A little, yeah, ok, I can do this. Time for me to get married." Charles walked out of the room with his best stallions behind him and made his way to the throne room where the wedding would take place. Celestia was standing at the head of the altar and smiled upon seeing Charles enter. Luna was next to her with her friend Night Shine. On each side of the room were ponies ready to witness the wedding. Charles looked around and saw the parents of the four mares he was about to marry gathered near the front. He took his place in front of the two princesses. His best stallions took their place on his right with Shining first, followed by Black Cloud, then Lightning Thrash.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo soon entered with baskets of pedals in their mouths as they happily made their way to the altar leading the four brides with their bride's maids behind them. Charles Smiled as he looked upon his wives to be as they approached. They all simply smiled back. The little fillies took their place to the side with their families and the girls took their place at the altar. Twilight and Rarity got on Charles's right, while Applejack and Pinkie took his left. The brides' maids, took their place to the left of the altar as Celestia began.

"My little ponies, we are gathered here today to join these five hearts in in love and unity. Their love is undeniable, their commitment is unquestionable. Today we join these hearts in herdship and wish them all a long happy life as one. Let their love prove that no matter the race, love will find a way, let us also let their love be a shining example for us all. And so, it is with great pleasure that I, princess Celestia of Equestria do hereby unite you five in herdship and love, you may now kiss your brides. "

Charles turned to the two mares on his right first and gave them each a kiss, then turned to his mares on the left and gave them a kiss. With that, Charles was now married to his four loves, and he couldn't be happier. The ponies all stomped their hooves in approval, well, all but one, Applejack's dad Appleseed just watched the whole thing with a stern face. He was still unhappy about this, but he did care for his daughter's happiness, so he just watched.

Later at the reception, every pony was gathered in the ball room and having a good time at the party. Charles was near the buffet table which was placed along the wall next to the entrance of the ball room, He was chatting with his new wives. "Wow, I can't believe it finally happened. I'm really married, and to four wonderful girls. I never imagined something so wonderful could ever happen to me, I can't thank you four enough for all you've given me."

Pinkie giggled. "Oh silly, you're a wonderful human, and you make us all happy. You deserve this, and us." She said as she gave a sly smile at the end.

"Charles, darling, you are a hero and a fine guard, how those other…humans treated you was horrible, but I think they just didn't see the kind soul you are that we see in you." Rarity informed.

Twilight agreed. "They're right Charles, we all love you and are very lucky to have found one another."

Applejack followed up. "Besides partner, you been so wonderful ta all of us, not just us four."

Charles smiled. "Thanks girls, I am so lucky to have met you, now I'm even luckier to have you all as my wives. I feel so great right now I just want to…..to…..I don't know, something."

Pinkie hopped up and down with an idea. "I know, why not share another song with us, you're so good at that, maybe that will help."

Charles responded. "You know what, that's a good idea. Why not, I'm sure every pony here would like to hear me perform a little something."

Before he could make his way to the stage, Celestia, Luna, and Night Shine came up to them. Celestia addressed them first. "Hello my little ponies, and Charles."

The five gave a bow, Twilight greeted them. "Hello princesses, hello Night Shine."

Luna came in. "Congratulations you five, you all must be very happy."

Pinkie answered. "You bet we are, we're finally married to a great stallion." Pinkie then hopped onto Charles and wrapped her hooves around his neck, giving him a big kiss.

Once Pinkie let go, Charles addressed them. "I am most grateful to you princesses, I don't think any of this would have been possible without you."

The two princesses raised an eyebrow at this, Luna was the first to ask. "And how is that so Charles?"

"You two were the first to accept me as I am, you allowed me to become a guard and sent me to Ponyville to start a job and get my own life going, because of this, I got to meet my four wives. I can't thank you enough."

The princesses smiled, Celestia responded. "You are most welcome Charles."

He then turned to Night Shine. "And hello to you Night shine, it is nice to meet you on better circumstances."

Night Shine smiled. "Thank you, it is good to meet you too, I know you will be most happy with your new life."

"Now then, with your permission princess Celestia, I would like to play a little number for every pony on this occasion to express myself, I'm just so happy about all this."

Celestia nodded. "Of course Charles, go ahead, I am curious as to what song you will be performing."

Charles made his way through the crowd and got up on the stage, there was a microphone set up already for the band that was playing earlier. He took hold of the microphone and spoke. "Excuse me, can I have every ponies attention?" The crowd quieted down and turned to him. "Thank you, first of all, I would like to thank Shining Armor, Black Cloud, and Lightning Thrash for acting as my best stallions for this day, second, I would like to thank the princesses for allowing us to have our wedding here in the castle, thirdly, I want to thank all of you for being so accepting of me when I first came here. I figured I would just be treated like how I was in the other world I came from, but you all just accepted me for who I am and not what I am. For that I am eternally grateful. Now here we are at my wedding day, something I never thought would happen. I am just so happy, I would like to share a song with all of you, I would like to dedicate this number to my new wives, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle."

"This song I want to perform pretty much sums up how I was before I met you four, so I felt it appropriate to share this one with all of you." Charles summoned his staff, turned it into his guitar, and used his magic to form clones to perform the instruments. "This number is sure to get you all stomping your hooves. This one is called Feel Again."

(Feel Again, by Onerepublic)

The ponies did indeed enjoy the music as they danced along to the beat of the music. Charles was also having a blast as he danced while playing. Once he was done, the ponies were cheering in approval as they stomped their hooves.

He gave his thanks to the crowed and made his way back to his wives. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were standing with them as he approached. Applejack was the first to compliment him on his performance. "HOO doggy, that was some number you put on, nice Charles."

"Thanks." He responded with a smile.

Twilight then came forward. "So did you really mean what you said about that song?"

"I do, ever since I ran away from…well, you know…..and I was treated so badly by others, I eventually just stopped caring, I closed off my heart and just became numb to the world. Then I met you six, you all changed my life for the better. You showed me friendship when no one else did. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, you four showed me love. Thank you all for everything." The girls all smiled at him. He shared another kiss from each of his wives.

Celestia came to them again. "Charles, girls, I have something I wish to tell you."

Rarity responded. "Yes princess, what is it?"

Celestia smiled. "I have a wedding gift for you all."

Twilight responded with a smile. "Princess, you didn't have to do that."

"But I did, Charles, think of it as a thank you as well for all you have done for this country."

Charles looked up to her. "So what is this wedding present you have?"

Celestia smirked. "Remember that large house that was recently built in Ponyville?"

"You mean that large two story house near the middle of town?" Rainbow asked.

Celestia nodded. "That house is for you Charles, and your new family."

Charles smiled big. "Really, I get…I mean, we all get our own house?"

"But of course, I think it would be easier if you all lived under one roof, don't you?"

Twilight responded with a big smile. "Oh thank you princess, thank you!"

"You're welcome, I'm guessing you would all like to move in soon."

Pinkie responded happily. "You bet we would!"

"Well you'll all be glad to know I've taken care of everything, while the wedding was going on, I arranged for all your things to be moved to the new house you all will be living in."

Applejack tipped her hat. "Well I'll be, thank ya kindly princess, you sure are full of surprises."

Celestia winked. "I know."

Twilight got a little worried about something. "Wait, what about Spike?"

"Don't worry Twilight, he has his own room there too. I made sure to take care of everything, there is a bed large enough for all five of you in one room and Spike will have his own room."

Twilight's smile returned. "Thank you princess."

Later on in the party, Charles went to hang out with his friends in the royal guard. It was a surprise to Charles when he saw Shadow Fang there. "Shadow Fang, I didn't you'd come." He said with a smile.

"Believe me, I would rather not be here, but other guards practically dragged me here." Shadow said with a frown.

"I see, well I'm glad you're here anyway."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this. "You are, why?"

"Hey, every party needs a party pooper, HAH!"

Shadow Fang narrowed his eyes. "Oh ha ha ha, dat was so funny I forgot to laugh, I'm going for drink." He then walked off in a huff.

Black cloud came up to him. "Ha ha, dat was good one comrade, you are funny."

"Glad some pony thinks it was funny. I thought it might have been lame. I'm not good at jokes."

Dusk Fang came forward to agree, "I've definitely heard better."

Dawn Fang then came forward. "I thought it was a little funny."

Fuse then spoke up. "So Charles, now that your married, what now?"

Charles looked downcast as he responded. "Well, I guess tomorrow I need to leave and go find those elements of life, I'd hate to leave the day after I just got married, but this needs to be done."

Carbon spoke up. "Any idea how long you'll be gone to find them?"

Charles shook his head. "Not sure, from what I can remember from the information that was provided for me, they're pretty far off, I could be gone for months, and I'd really hate to leave my girls alone for months after we just got married. Hay, I'd hate to leave them alone at all."

Lightning Thrash came up to Charles and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Charles, you said yourself this is something you have to do, the girls will be fine without you around, sure they'll miss you and you'll miss them, but think of it this way. You have something to come back to, a reason to try and do this as fast as possible. You'll have a home waiting for you."

Charles smiled at him. "Your right captain, I do have to do this, but I'll also have a home waiting for me."

Dawn Fang came forward. "So that just means you'll have to make this night extra special for your girls right? Eh eh?" He said as he nudged and winked at Charles.

Charles just looked at him. "Believe me, I plan to, I'm going to make this night very special for my wives. But I'm not about to go into detail with you guys." He said with a smirk.

"I should hope not." Shining responded from behind Charles.

Charles quickly turned around and saw him frowning. "OH, uh, hello captain."

Shining then just smiled. "Just remember to take good care of my sister when you get back from your journey."

"Yes sir, I plan to."

Later that evening, after the party had died down, every pony decided it was time to head home, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie said their goodbyes to their families. Charles said his goodbyes to them as well, he did have a chat with Marble and limestone Pie. "Well you two, it has been interesting."

Limestone started up. "Charles, do we really have to say goodbye?" She said sadly.

"Yeah, are you sure there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Marble asked.

Charles kneeled down and put a hand on their backs. "Look girls, I'm sorry, I think your both pretty and all, but I just don't think I could handle anymore marefriends, if you two want to get in a relationship, you need to put yourselves out there, don't be afraid, just be confident in yourselves and show any stallion that catches your eye that you are great, I know you can do it."

The two smiled at Charles. "You really think so?" Limestone asked.

"I know so, and be sure to write to Pinkie and let her know if you two ever manage to land yourselves a stallion so she can tell me when I get back from my journey, I know you two will find that special somepony, your both fine mares."

"Thanks Charles, I guess you're right, we do need to try harder to get a special somepony." Marble responded.

"You two take care of yourselves now, and good luck, not that you'll need it." Charles said with a wink.

The two blushed a little. The families finally parted ways and the ponies from Ponyville got on the train for home.

Upon arrival, Fluttershy and Rainbow left for home after saying goodnight, it was getting late and the sun had set a while ago. Luna's night was beautiful, a crescent moon hung in the sky as the stars shined brightly. Charles, his new wives and Spike made their way through Ponyville to their new home Celestia got them. They soon arrived at their new home to be, it was a large two story house. The six gawked at it for a while before deciding to go in finally and look inside. "Come on girls, what are we wating for, let's check it out." Charles said as he took the first steps toward it.

Upon entry, Owlowicious was the first to greet them as he flew up to Charles, Charles held out his arm for Owlowicious to land on. "Hey there little buddy, good to see you here."

Twilight came up to him. "Did Celestia get our pets here too?"

That was soon answered as Rarity's cat Opal Essence came sauntering in looking as casual as ever. Winona, Applejack's dog, came running in excitedly wagging her tail. Gummy just came walking in with the same odd look in his eyes. The girls each greeted their pet.

"Oh, Opal wopal, it's so good to see you, what do you think of our new home?" Rarity asked her cat. Opal simply responded with a meow. "I thought so, I like it too."

At the back of the house was an open kitchen, with an island in the center. The living room had two good sized couches and a table in front of them, to the left from the entrance was a staircase leading to the second floor. To the right was a door to another room. Twilight took Spike over to look at it. "Wow Spike, look at this, this must be your room. What do you think?"

Spike was smiling big, it was a big room with a big bed just for him. "Whoa, AWESOME, I get my own room and bed, I'm definitely going to like this place."

Pinkie then called out. "Come one girls, let's check out the upstairs." Pinkie made her way to the stairs with Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Charles and Spike following.

At the top of the stairs, another open area greeted them, it was like a second living room with couches and chairs. Behind that was a wall of windows with a glass door that led out to a balcony. Just before reaching the open area of the second living room was a door on the left and one on the right. While Rarity and Pinkie examined the second living room, Twilight and Applejack went to the room on the right, it was a large bathroom with white tiles, a large tub and a stand up shower with a glass door, and three sinks in front of a large mirror.

Rarity practically swooned when she saw it. Applejack was the one to comment. "Well I'll be, the princess really went all out fer us on this place."

Pinkie agreed. "I'll say, and we haven't even seen our bedroom yet." The girls and two boys finally went to the other room and got a look inside. It was very spacious with a large walk in closet and a large bed big enough for all five of them to sleep in.

Charles was the one to comment. "Ok, this is just too much. I can't believe she went through so much trouble for us like this. This place is too nice."

Rarity disagreed. "Nonsense darling, I'd say it's perfect, besides there are quite a few of us living here now aren't there?"

Charles conceded. "You got a point there."

Twilight then spoke up. "She just wants to make sure we're well taken care of. I think it was very nice of her to do this."

"I'm not saying it wasn't nice, believe me, I'm grateful for this, I just never thought I'd get to live in such a nice place." Charles said.

Spike soon gave out a yawn that got every ponies attention. "*YAWN* Is it bed time yet, I'm pretty tired now, and I'd like to try out my new bed." He said with a tired smile.

Twilight smiled at him as she rolled her eyes. "All right sleepy head, let's get you tucked in." She lifted him up with her magic and placed him on her back. She went back downstairs and to Spike's new room. Twilight walked in, used her magic to remove the covers and gently placed him in bed and tucked him in. "Good night Spike, sweet dreams." Twilight then quietly left the room and went back upstairs to rejoin her new husband and herdmates.

She walked in just in time to hear the start of some music coming from the room. She saw Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie lying near the edge of the bed as Charles started up on a song. She climbed onto the bed with the others and watched Charles.

(Sexy And I Know It, by LMFAO)

Charles danced around seductively and slowly stripped as he went about the song, he gave his wives a special private show before crawling into bed with them to show them a wonderful night of love and passion, his little dance number really lit a fire in the mares that night.

**AN: Ok, I can probably guess what your all thinking about that last song, well I couldn't help it, I just had to go there, so deal with it. Also, I would like to apologize to the one who submitted Dusk Fang and Dawn Fang for not making them a bigger part in the story, I'm going to try and work on that later. Thanks for all the likes and follows. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Brohoof/)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

On the night after the ponies returned to Ponyville from the wedding, Black Cloud left from the train station and flew through town towards the Everfree forest. Black Cloud soon came to the entrance and made his way in. He flew on for a while looking for something, it didn't take him long to find it as he soon came to a clearing with a campfire glowing with an inviting warmth. In front of the fire was a Pegasus mare, Black Cloud's destination. "Pure Valkyrie, it is good to see you again."

"Black cloud, it's always nice to see you too." The Pegasus greeted with a smile. The two nuzzled each other lovingly. What was odd about her was that her wings were slightly larger than a normal Pegasus. Her coat was white and her main and tail was gold with silver streaks, as was her wingtips. Her cutie mark was an arcane rune with an alchemy mortar and a pestel. She was wearing a druid style dress with a hood that had runes on it. Off to the side was a pair of saddle bags and some armor lying next to them.

The armor was a chest plate and a pair of lower foreleg bracers and light chainmail coverings for the wings. The two broke their embrace as Black Cloud Spoke. "Pure, please tell me you will come with me to town tomorrow morning, comrade Charles will be leaving then and I would very much like you to meet him."

Pure seemed a little hesitant. "You mean this human you keep talking about? I don't know, what if he and your other friends don't like me?"

"Dey will like you, you are wonderful mare, I just don't like you staying in forest by yourself like this."

She gave him a playful smirk. "Black Cloud, you know I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I know, you are of the Valkyrie race. But even so, I still worry for you, won't you please finally come to town with me so you can meet my friends?"

Pure Valkyrie finally conceded. "*Sigh* All right Black Cloud, I'll come with you, I'm still nervous though."

"Don't be, you will be welcome with open forelegs, trust me. I will stay with you tonight so we can go together, yes?"

Pure smiled. "All right, thanks Black." The two then snuggled up together and lay down to rest for the night.

The next morning:

The sun was just now barely rising over Equstria. Black Cloud awoke with a yawn next to Pure. "*Yawn* Good morning Pure, are you ready to go meet friends?"

Pure awoke as well with a yawn. "*Yawn* As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Black Cloud stood up. "Pure, I promise my friends will like you, then you won't have to be living in forest anymore, you may even be able to join town royal guard with me."

Pure stood up and made her way over to her armor and placed them in her saddle bags. She stood a little taller than Black Cloud. Once her bags were secure, she readied herself to fly with Black. "Ok, let's go." The two took to the air and headed out of the forest for Ponyville.

Black Cloud led Pure to the south side of town just in time to see all the guards and the girls gather around to say goodbye to Charles. He was wearing his all black outfit and had his staff on his back. He also had a black back pack on that was most likely full of supplies with a sleeping bag on it. They landed and trotted up. Pure froze a moment. Black Cloud saw this and came up beside her and placed a hoof on her back as best he could since she was a little taller than him. "Pure, it is all right, I promise friends will like you, come on, before he has to go."

Pure looked to Black Cloud as he smiled. "Ok, just stay close ok?"

"Of course." Black Cloud led Pure over. "Comrades, is good to see you this morning!" He called out, the group all turned to face him.

"Hey black Cloud, glad you could make it to see me off." Charles greeted with a smile as he walked up to Black. The two shared a hoof/fist bump. Charles then noticed the mare with him. "And who is this lovely mare with you?"

Pure shied away with a blush at Charles's compliment, she tried to hide her face with her hood. "Comrade Charles, dis is my marefriend Pure Valkyrie, she is of race of pegasai known as Valkyries. She is very shy and has been living in Everfree for three years now."

Dusk Fang came forward to comment. "Three years in the forest, wow, you must be a strong fighter to live in that place for so long."

"Um, h-h-hello, it's…..v-very nice t-to m-meet you." Pure said.

Twilight then came to greet her. "Well hello there, I'm Twilight Sparkle, welcome to Ponyville.

"Th-thank you."

Black Cloud went into her story. "Pure was exiled from home because of her unusual size and wings, she found her way here to Everfree. She found me in forest one day while I was injured after a mission I was on a long time ago didn't go so well. She nursed me back to health and things just went from there, so we are together.

"Black Cloud, there you are!" A happy sounding voice called out. A unicorn mare with a white mane and tail and a navy blue coat came running up to him. Her cutie mark was of a white sheet of paper with a paint brush on it.

"White Paint, you made it!" Black Cloud happily called back, the two embraced in a hug.

Once they broke, the new unicorn, White Paint, noticed Pure. "Oh, hello, you must be Pure Valkyrie, I'm white Paint, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, uh, hello, Um. So…you're White Paint?" Pure asked.

White answered with a smile. "I did just say that didn't I?"

"Pure, White Paint is originally from Manehatten, she moved here because she thought it was boring there. I know I told you about her, and her about you. You are ok with this yes?" Black Cloud asked.

"Y-yes,…I remember, it's…..nice to f-finally meet you." Pure said nervously.

White stepped up closer to her. "Wow, Black Cloud wasn't kidding when he said you'd be tall. I mean that in a good way of course."

Charles finally stepped forward. "Black Cloud, is this mare another mare friend of yours." He asked with a smile.

"She is, and I feel very lucky to have these two as my mare friends."

"Hey look, Clestia is coming." Rainbow Dash pointed out. Celestia was indeed on approach in her glden carriadge, as was luna in her dark carriage with Night Shine with her, and there was another alicorn flying with them. The carriages touched down and the princesses and Night Shine got off. The ponies all bowed. Pure was a little afraid, especially of the new alicorn that appeared, he looked very intimidating.

Once the ponies were back up, Celestia gave her greeting. "Good morning my little ponies."

Fluttershy found the courage to speak up. "Princess, what are you doing here? Not that we're not happy to see you."

Celestia smiled as she responded. "We came to see Charles off of course."

Luna came up next to her sister with Night Shine, the other came up on Celestia's other side. "We wished to see him off, also, Apex here was finally compelled to come meet the human every pony has been talking about." Luna informed as she gestured to the new alicorn. "He is our general of our forces.

He stood about as tall as Celestia. Apex had a black coat with red tribal markings, the markings covered his entire body, the ones on his head looked like a skull shape while the rest of them just covered his body in a circuit pattern. His mane and tail were spikey and black with silver streaks. His cutie mark was a tribal skull with wings surrounded by five stars. His eyes were two different colors, his left eye was a metallic light blue while his right eye was metallic red.

He was wearing a long black officer's great coat and a black beret with a patch on the front of another skull wearing a beret and two knifes crossed under it. This new comer had a very serious look on his face, even Charles was a little intimidated by him. "General Apex, long time no see." Carbon spoke up.

Apex looked at Carbon as he approached. "Carbon, good to see you, I trust your keeping to your duties?"

Carbon gave a salute. "Yes sir, I've been doing my best as a guard here."

"Good to hear." He never smiled as he spoke. He then looked to Charles. "So you're the one every pony is talking about huh."

"Uh, yes sir." Charles simply answered. Apex walked up to him and circled him around a bit. He stood back in front of Charles.

"Not bad, you certainly seem like a capable warrior. And given what I've heard, I suppose you can handle yourself in a fight."

Charles lost all his fear of this stallion before him as he spoke. "With all do respect sir, I AM capable, I can handle myself just fine."

"So I've heard, I'll be keeping an eye on you, as I understand, you're supposed to go find some new power we haven't heard of, correct?"

Charles spoke casually now, but still showed respect for this officer, since he was a general, he was Charles's superior officer. "Yes sir, I am to go and find these things called the elements of life. They reside somewhere in the southern parts of Equestria."

"Just watch yourself out there, the southern areas without any towns are more dangerous than the everfree forest, even we don't know what you can expect to find out there, Celestia is against any pony going there because of the dangers. But she seems to have confidence in you that you can do this, so I will trust her judgement."

Charles gave a salute. "Thank you sir, I won't let you or any pony down."

Apex then turned to Night Shine. "And as for you Night Shine, I am well aware of your situation, I still say it's a bad idea to have you around after what you did, but again, the princesses seem to believe your good now. Just in case, I'll be keeping an eye on you as well."

Night Shine smiled at this. "Fine by me." She said dreamily. Luna giggled.

Luna then put on a mock pout. "What about me Apex, If you'll remember, I was Nightmare Moon at one time. Haven't you been keeping an eye on me too?"

Apex rolled his eyes. "Princess Luna, it has been a long time since that incident, I have seen no signs of you turning back into Nightmare Moon, I have no reason to suspect you for anything bad, therefore, no reason for me to watch you."

"Awe." Luna gave a fake sad smile. But was still having fun with this.

Celestia chuckled too. "So Apex, I don't suppose I could interest you to join me for dinner with my sister and Nightshine, just the four of us?"

"Sorry your majesty, but with this threat you mentioned looming, I need to make sure the troops are in top physical condition and all weapons are ready to go."

"Surely you can take a little break this afternoon?"

"*Sigh* Fine, one dinner, then I need to get back to my duties."

The three alicorn mares smiled at this while mentally, they were celebrating in their minds at finally getting a date with Apex. "Thank you Apex, I just know we'll have a wonderful time." Celestia informed.

Charles then addressed every pony there. "Well every pony, it's about time for me to head out."

"Awweee." This cry of disappointment came from Charles's wives. "Do you really have to go now?" Pinkie asked.

Charles answered with a smile as he looked over his four mares. "I'm afraid so, but look at it this way, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back to you all. I'll try to make this trip as fast as possible and come home real quick."

The newly married herd gathered for a group hug and Charles gave each of his marefriends a kiss. He said his goodbyes to Rainbow and Fluttershy too as he simply hugged them.

Charles walked up to Lightning Thrash. "Well captain, this is it, I'll try to be back on duty as soon as I can sir." He gave a salute.

Lightning returned it. "Understood, you take care of yourself out there, that's an order."

"Yes sir." They dropped their salute and Charles went to the princesses. "your majesties, thank you for coming to see me off, I'll be sure to be back soon with the elements of life so I will be ready to do my part to defend this land when the time comes."

Celestia and Luna smiled at him. "Thank you Charles, we know you will succeed in your quest." Celestia informed.

"Indeed, I shall watch over you in your dreams Charles." Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you, just….try not to come into one of my dreams if I happen to be dreaming about…um….you know….being with my wives." Charles blushed a little.

Luna blushed a little too. "Of-of course not." Celestia and Night Shine laughed.

"Anyway, now that goodbyes are out of the way, it's time for me to fly, I'll see you all later, and I'll be thinking of all of you." Charles said as he looked over all his friends, the guards, the princesses, and the six mares who changed his life. He flew up above their heads and looked back down at them. "I'll be back before you know it. You all take care now, I'll miss you all!" He gave a wave as he finally flew off to begin his journey.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but this was just meant to introduce a few new OC's as well as get Charles started on his journey, I just wasn't sure where to go from there, but I do have other great things planned so don't worry. There's plenty more to come and Charles is sure to have one heck of an adventure. Apex is an OC submitted by Jman796, Pure Valkyrie was submitted by ebyer5, and White Paint was submitted by Wise2Fox. All on Fimfiction. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**AN: Fair warning to my readers, this chapter and another I have coming up will be similar to one another as they will both involve two OC's Carbon and Stunner getting married and do something to deal with what happened to them in the past. This was a request from Jman796 who submitted those two OC's. He has also been a big help to me in making my fic all it can be.**

It's been about a month now since Charles left on his journey to find the elements of life. Carbon was at the Train station waiting for an old squad mate of his to come, Mobius. They were part of a squad known as the Night Stalker unit. Mobius lost his parents at the age of 5 to a group of bandits and was taken in by the buffalo tribe near Appleoosa. The chief raised him as his own, at the age of 17, Chief Thunderhooves told Mobius what had happened to his biological family. Shortly after, Mobius joined the royal guard and, after four years, joined the Night Stalker unit where he met Carbon.

They became friends soon and have been good friends ever since. The train soon pulled up as Carbon waited with a smile on his face, his wedding was coming up and he sent a letter to Mobius who was on vacation to spend time with his adopted family. Carbon wanted Mobius, or as he is also known by his indian name as Sky Viper, to be one of his best stallions for his wedding. The train came to a stop, let out a burst of steam from the front and the train car doors opened. Mobius stepped out and was happily greeted by Carbon.

"Mobius, so good to see you again, it's been far too long." Carbon walked up and Gave Mobius a hug.

Mobius was a Pegasus with light brown eyes, a dark grey coat, a spikey black mane and tail with yellow streaks and had a winged dagger for a cutie mark. He had three feathers on the right side of his mane with a black tip, white in the middle and red at the base of them. He had an accent similar to the buffalo (Indian). "Carbon, so good to see you too. Congratulations on getting married.

"Thanks." They broke the embrace. "So how's your family doing?"

"They're doing fine, in fact, I brought someone along to meet you."

A little buffalo girl emerged from the train, she had a light brown coat with darker brown hair, she had a white headband with a red zig zag pattern running through it and also had three feathers sticking out of it. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." The little buffalo girl greeted.

Carbon came up to her. "Well hello there, you must be Little Strong Heart, it's nice to finally meet you."

Mobius came up next to Little Strong Heart and stood next to her. "When she heard I was coming to Ponyville to meet you, she got excited and practically begged me to take her with me, she said she was curious about other pony towns and also said something about having some friends here." Mobius explained.

Little Strong Heart spoke up. "Sky Viper, don't you remember that incident I told you about, when our tribe had a problem when the ponies of Appleoosa planted that orchard, some ponies from this town had come and managed to help us work things out."

"Right, I remember. And they live here right?"

"Right, that's why I wanted to come, I was hoping to get a chance to see them again."

Carbon smiled. "Well then, let's get going. I'll show you around, and just so you know, I got Apex and Lightning Thrash to be my other best stallions." They started to walk as they talked and left the train station.

Mobius was surprised by Carbon's statement. "You managed to get that stiff to be your best stallion, HAH, I would just love to see him in a tux, but who's Lightning Thrash?"

Carbon face hooved. "OH right, sorry, I forget to tell you, Lightning Thrash is the captain of the royal guard here in Ponyville."

"I see, and what about this human creature we've been hearing about, I understand he's part of the guard here, correct?"

"He is, but you won't get to meet him I'm afraid, he had to leave on a mission about a month ago."

Little Strong Heart was disappointed at this. "Awwe, I was looking forward to seeing this human thing."

Carbon looked over to Strong Heart. "Charles isn't a thing Little Strong Heart, he's a human, and he is a very good one at that. He's strong, he a skilled fighter, he's really nice, not much of a funny side to him though. By that I mean he knows how to take a joke, just not make them, heh heh." Carbon laughed at his own joke a little.

"Little Strong Heart?" A voice sounded from just above the trio.

They all looked up to see Rainbow Dash hovering just above their heads. Little Strong Heart smiled big upon seeing her. "Rainbow Dash!" She galloped away a little as Dash came in for a landing.

Dash smiled big upon seeing her. "Hey Little Strong Heart, what are you doing here? Good to see you again."

"You too, I'm here with my big brother, he's going to be the best stallion for a friend of his."

Dash gave a quizzical look. "You have a brother?"

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Little Strong Heart led Dash over to the two stallions. "Rainbow Dash, this is Sky Viper, my big brother."

Mobius said his greeting. "Hey Rainbow, good to see you again."

"Oh, hey Mobius, how's it going?"

Little Strong Heart was surprised by this. "You two know each other?"

Mobius began to explain. "We used to be together, but because of the dangers of the job I had, we had a mutual break up." He then faced Dash. "We're still friends though right?"

"Sure, we're cool." She said with a smile.

"So how are you doing Dash?"

"I'm getting married, that's how good I'm doing."

Mobius turned to Carbon. "So this is the mare you're marrying Carbon?"

Carbon and Dash started laughing. "HA HA ha ha, no silly, I'm marrying a mare by the name of Octavia, she's a real classy mare."

Dash laughed too. "HA ha, as if, Carbon is fine and all, but he's just not my type. I'm marrying the captain of the royal guard here in Ponyville, his name is Lighting Thrash."

Mobius furrowed his brow as he looked at Carbon. "Well how was I supposed to know, you never told me who you were marrying."

Carbon managed to stop his laughter. "Sorry Mobius, guess I forgot to mention it, come on, I'll show you two around."

Dash stopped her laughter too. "Carbon, you don't mind if I tag along do you, me and Little Strong Heart have some catching up to do."

Mobius made a suggestion. "Actually Dash, why don't you show her around yourself, if you want."

Rainbow Dash smiled at the idea. "Perfect, what do ya say Strong Heart, you want me to show you around?"

Little Strong Heart had a big smile on her face. "Sure, I'd like to see the others too."

"Of course, come on, I'll show you around and we'll meet up with the others." Rainbow Dash then happily led Strong Heart away to see Ponyville.

Two days later:

Carbon's wedding was all set now, it was being held in the Canterlot gardens and would be starting in two hours. Carbon decided to pay a visit to the Canterlot grave yard and pay a visit to his old squad mates. Carbon slowly made his way through the grave yard as his vision seemed to become distorted the closer he drew to the graves of his old squad.

(While reading, listen to Medal of Honor 2010 OST-Heroes Aboard.)

Flash Back:

Carbon and his squad were part of the Guardian force. Call sign, Vampire Four, his unit was known as the Night Stalker unit. The unit consisted of six ponies, counting Carbon.

Name: Biological name: Mobius

Indian name: Sky Viper

Rank: Sergeant First Class

Race: Pegasus

Eye Color: Light brown

Coat: Dark grey

Mane: Spiky Black with yellow streaks

Specialty: Air assault, recon, tracker

Mark: Winged dagger

Armor: Light armor in Tiger Stripe pattern, olive drab bandana, vest

Weapon: Parrying dagger, tomahawk

Name: Snow [KIA]

Rank: 2st. Lt

Race: Unicorn

Eye Color: Blue

Coat: White

Mane: Short cut gray

Specialty: 2nd in command

Mark: Crescent moon

Armor: Light armor in Ghostex Camo with special holsters for knives, tomahawks, shurikins, etc (Nightstalker trademark)

Weapon: Ballistic knives

Notable features: The quietest member of the unit, originally from the Frozen North

Bio [CLASSIFIED]

Name: Bạch Ngọc (Onyx in Vietnamese) [KIA]

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Race: Unicorn

Eye Color: Ice blue

Coat: Grey

Mane: Black

Specialty: Medic

Mark: Medic Cross

Armor: Light armor in Ghostex Camo with special holsters for knives, tomahawks, shurikins, etc (Nightstalker trademark)

Weapon: Shurikens

Notable features: Very smart, bullied as a colt but overcame it unlike Black Heart, originally from Vietmane

Bio: [Classified]

Name: Mlazni Potok (Jet Stream in Sebian)[KIA]

Rank: Sergeant 1st Class

Race: Pegasus

Eye Color: Blue

Coat: Grey

Mane: Black with tips

Specialty: Sniper

Mark: None, covered by scales

Armor: Ghillie suit

Weapon: High powered crossbow with variable zoom scope

Notable features: From Serbneiga

Bio: [Classified]

Name: Jalatē Sitārā (Burning Star in Hindi)[KIA]

Rank: Master Sergeant

Race: Earth

Eye Color: Brown

Coat: Dark Brown

Mane: Long black

Specialty: Combat engineer

Mark: Chakra Wheel

Armor: Light armor in Ghostex Camo with special holsters for knives, tomahawks, shurikins, etc (Nightstalker trademark)

Weapon: Chakram (throwing disks)

Notable features: The only member of the team from Neignpon, speaks with an Indian (from India) accent

Bio: [Classified]

The unit was deployed to Saddle Arabia on a stallion hunt for a wanted and dangerous terrorist hiding in the mountains. This terrorist was not only linked to detonating a bomb in Appleoosa and killed 50 ponies and cost the EOD operator his leg, but an assassination attempt on both Celestia and the Saddle Arabian ruler.

The mission was running smoothly, capture/kill the terrorist with the Saddle Arabian National Army acting as support, until the terrorist led Guardian and the SANA into an ambush. A mine would wipe out the SANA and left Guardian disoriented where they were captured as POW. As part of the torture, Carbon and surviving teammate Mobius were forced to watch as their team was tortured, slaughtered, and butchered. Carbon and Mobius were rescued 2 months later by Pheonix Unit. As punishment for their resistance and defiance. Carbon's eyes were destroyed and has lacerations on most of his body, Mobius had his wings and a majority of the bones in his body broken.

End Flashback:

(Far Away, Nickelback)

Carbon's vision soon returned to him as the flashback faded. He had apparently fallen down on his belly as the vision took hold as he had to pick himself back up. He looked at the graves of his fallen comrades. A single tear ran down his cheek as he hung his head. "I'm so sorry guys, I should have been better, I could have saved you somehow. Now because of me, you're all dead."

A voice rang out. "It's not your fault."

This got Carbon's attention. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes, the ghostly apparitions of his squad stood before him over their graves. "It…..It can't be…..Snow, Onyx, Burning, Jet Stream. It can't be, wh-what's going on here."

Snow spoke first. "Carbon, it wasn't your fault, what happened was something none of us could have seen coming."

Jetstream agreed. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

Carbon was still having trouble accepting what he was seeing as he spoke. "But…..I.

Onyx then spoke as well. "Carbon, we don't blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't either."

Carbon argued. "But I was in charge of the mission, I planned the whole thing that lead to your deaths, how am I supposed to not feel responsible!"

Burning Star came in. "Because you couldn't have known about the trap we got caught in, none of us could have seen it coming, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

Carbon sat on his haunches, lowered his head, and closed his eyes as a few more tears escaped. "I'm so sorry guys, I never meant for this to happen."

Jet Stream spoke. "We know, that's why we don't blame you, it wasn't your fault."

Carbon looked back up with a sad smile. "Thanks guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I guess it's time I finally let go of the past then."

Snow responded. "Yes, it is, you are getting married after all."

"So you need to stop living in the past and look to the future." Onyx added. "We're glad to see you moving on with your life, so get out there and live it."

Carbon stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a smile. "Your right, it is time I stopped living in the past, thanks guys, I appreciate this, I do miss you all though, but now I know that I can move on and forget what happened. Thank you." They all gave Carbon one last smile before fading away. "Goodbye my friends." Carbon said quietly as he turned around and walked out of the graveyard.

"I can't believe I'm in a dress again." Vinyl complained as she was with Octavia and the two other mares that would be acting as Octavia's brides maids.

"But you look so wonderful in it." Rarity said. She was one of the other's that were acting as Octavia's bride's maids.

"You should know me by now Rarity, I don't do dresses, I'm only doing this cause Octy asked me to be here, I'm willing to put up with this for her sake."

Octavia looked to Vinyl. "And I thank you for it Vinyl, I know you hate dressing up, but this is my wedding, and I wanted my best friends to be here for me."

Vinyl just smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm honored to be one of your best mares."

"Oh, I'm so nervous, are you sure you want me here too Octavia." Fluttershy asked nervously.

Ocavia gave a smile to her as well. "Fluttershy, I can think of no other to be here for me than you, you'll do fine, all you have to do is stand there next to me, all eyes are really going to be on me and Carbon anyway."

"Well, ok, thank you for asking me to do this."

Meanwhile, with Carbon and his best stallions, Lightning and Mobius couldn't help but snicker with each other as they saw the serious Apex in a tux. "Tch, I never thought I'd see the day." Lightning Thrash said. "The general of the Equestrian military wearing a tuxedo."

Apex brought a hoof up to his neck and fiddled with the bow tie he had on as he tried to adjust it. "Don't get used to it boys, I'm only doing this cause Carbon asked. He's a good soldier and I have respect for him."

Mobius was trying to hide his laughter as well. "Mpf, sorry sir, it's just that with how serious you tend to be, it's a little amusing to see you like this."

Apex narrowed his eyes at Mobius. "Whatever, well it may not be the last time, with the way things have been going with me and the princesses…I don't know."

Carbon picked up on this. "What do you mean sir?"

Apex looked at Carbon. "No need for sir here at the moment, I'm off duty so no need to be using ranks, second, what I mean is that I am honored Celestia and Luna have an affinity for me, so…well….."

Carbon gave a sly smile. "Apex…are you blushing?"

"Of course not!" He immediately defended.

Lightning then posed another question. "What about Night Shine sir….uh…Apex?"

"She seems nice too, but I'm still wary around her after what happened. But if Luna says she can be trusted, I suppose I can trust her judgment."

Carbon broke up the conversation. "All right fellas, I think that's enough chatter, it's time for my wedding, so let's go take our places, and Apex, thanks for coming and doing this."

"Don't mention it Carbon." The four stallions made their way out of their room and to the Canterlot garden.

It was a beautiful spring day as the sun shone down. There was a white archway with vines and white flowers decorating it to mark the entrance of the isle. A podium was set up on a white stage with another even bigger archway with more white flowers. The rest of the main six, as well as Little Strong Heart, a few of the Royal guards from Ponyville, Black Cloud, Stunner, Dusk Fang, and Dawn Fang were present for the wedding. Even the two princesses and Night Shine were there. The other guards stayed behind so Ponyville wouldn't be unprotected.

(Craig Armstrong, Glasgow Love Theme-Piano works)

Carbon stood at the altar with his best Stallions at his side. He was smiling so big at the moment. He turned and saw Octavia begin her march down the isle with her maids behind her. She was wearing a long flowing white dress with a veil over her face. The other three were wearing white dresses as well but weren't as long as Octavia's.

Octavia took her place by Carbon's side as she smiled brightly. He returned the smile as well. They both turned to the podium where an earth pony wearing a black robe and a white scarf like thing. (Ok so I don't know what those things priests wear are called, sue me.) He had a grey coat and a white mane and tail. He looked over the podium and at the ponies before him as he began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two hearts in the journey that is life, they have shone their love to be true, their bond to be strong, their commitment to be unquestionable. Today, we are here to witness the binding of these two souls in life and love. If there be a soul here that feels these two should not be joined, speak now or forever be silent." A moment passed and no one spoke. "Then by the power vested in me by our beloved princess Celestia, I hereby announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Carbon turned to face Octavia and lifted her veil. He leaned in and the two shared their kiss as a new couple. The ponies all cheered at the scene. The two looked back at the crowd with smiles. They began their walk back down the isle together.

At the reception, the party was in full swing as the ponies present were enjoying themselves. The newlyweds were chatting it up with the girls first. The two princesses and Night Shine made their way over to the group. "Hello my little ponies." Celestia greeted.

They turned and bowed before them. "Greeting your majesties, I am honored you could grace our wedding with your presence." Carbon said.

Celestia smiled. "It is always a joyous day when two hearts find each other as you two have."

"We are pleased to be here to see such an event." Luna stated.

Apex soon approached the group, he came up next to Celestia as he spoke. "Carbon, congratulations on your wedding, I just know you two are going to be happy together."

Carbon responded. "Thank you Apex, I couldn't be happier."

As soon as the three alicorn mares noticed him, they started blushing a little. Celestia was the first to comment after composing herself. "Hello Apex, my but you look handsome in that tux."

Apex looked to Celestia as he responded. "Don't get used to it your majesty, I prefer clothing that isn't so…..constricting."

Rarity chimed in at this. "Oh dear, is your tux a little tight."

Apex looked down at the fashionista. "A little."

"Well you should have come to me for a tuxedo my dear, I would have gotten the measurements and such spot on. Perhaps if you'd like, I could make a new one for you sometime for special occasions."

"That won't be necessary miss Rarity. I don't plan on wearing another any time soon."

Luna gave a mock pout. "Oh, but you look so good in it, you never know when you want to look your best." Night Shine giggled at Luna.

"Heh heh, yes, you never know when you might discover that special somepony…..or three."

Apex just rolled his eyes.

"I just wish Charles could have been here for this." Carbon said.

"Me too, I miss my hubby wubby." Pinkie stated, feeling a little sad that Charles wasn't here.

"Me too, I sure do miss him." Applejack followed up.

"It just doesn't feel the same without him around." Rarity pouted.

"I miss him too." Twilight stated.

Celestia gave a sad smile at the four. "I think it's safe to assume we all miss him, but we must remember that he is on an important mission and will return in time. We must have faith in him and hope for his safe return."

"Yeah, what she said, Charles is a tough guy, he can take care of himself. Just you wait, he'll be back before we know it." Rainbow Dash declared.

"So Octavia, where will you two be having your honeymoon?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are going to Las Pegasus, I hear it's splendid this time of year. I just know we'll have a good time." Octavia answered happily.

"Why couldn't we have gone on a honeymoon with our hubby?" Pinkie complained.

Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack gathered around her to comfort her. "Oh Pinky, I know you miss him, we all do, but we have to remember that he left to get something so he can better protect us." Twilight said as they hugged her.

"That's right sugar cube, we just have ta try and be patient and wait fer him to come back to us." Applejack followed up.

"I just hope he comes back in time to be here for our little surprise on the way." Rarity pointed out.

The party soon wound down and it was now time for Octavia and Carbon to head off on their honeymoon. "Farewell friends, we'll see you in a month." Ocavia called as she and Carbon boarded the carriage ready to be pulled by four pegasus guards to sweep them off to Las Pegasus.

"So long fellas, I'll be back on duty when I get back." Carbon called out as well. They took their seat in the carriage and waved goodbye as it took off into the air and to the start of a new life for the two.


End file.
